COMO HAS HECHO
by irachelove
Summary: Nuestro amor es imposible, qué futuro le puedo dar a un hombre que merece un nuevo sol y no solo un atardecer…que puedo hacer para que entienda que no soy la mejor opción y más cuando sé que me ama más de lo que jamás creí…que me está dando el cielo y su vida entera cuando estoy en la recta final.
1. INOCENCIA FUGAZ

**CAPITULO 1**

**INOCENCIA FUGAZ**

Haz pensado en anotarte en los cursos...?.-dijo Michiru a su vecina Serena quien era como la hermana que nunca tuvo y con la que convivía desde hacía muchos años.

No…tú sabes que mis padres no cuentan con dinero para ese tipo de lujos…-contesto la rubia mientras a Mich le daba pena por ella pues sus papas eran de bajos recursos.

Qué pena por ti, creo que podrías mejorar mucho tu francés y el italiano, sé que ser autodidacta no tiene nada de malo pero lo ideal es que tuvieras las bases gramaticales…-dijo ella mientras Serena caminaba mirando al piso.

Creo que tú eres buena maestra enseñándome idiomas y con las ganas que tengo de hacerlo pues lo lograre…-dijo Serena siendo casi siempre una chica muy optimista.

Sabes eso es lo que siempre he admirado de ti…-dijo Michiru mientras seguían caminando.

Qué…?...-dijo Serena contrariada.

Eres una payasa…-dijo Mich mientras la abrazaba y la rubia sonreía la verdad es que después de lidiar con la escuela, llegar a casa para tratar de cocina algo comestible…era lo mejor.

Sus padres trabajaban todo el día, pagaban una gran hipoteca de la casa donde vivían y mantenían una carrera universitaria de su hermano Brayden, la peor parte se la llevaba ella quien vivía literalmente de la caridad de su amiga Michiru quien la miraba como una hermana pequeña a pesar de ser solo 3 años mayor.

Su guardarropa era parte del que Mich ya no utilizaba y que le regalaba como una hermana mayor…algo que agradecía enormemente, incluso su amiga Rei trataba de apoyarle con uno que otro desayuno.

La rubia miro la alacena y pues no había mucho que hacer…tal vez un spagetti…miro la nevera y encontró un recipiente que decía su nombre con una nota de su mama…-Te dejo comida que quedo del festejo de mi jefe…comételo todo te prometo que mejoraremos en cuanto tu hermano se gradué…te amo…

Serena abrió el topper con la comida y sonrió pues parecía que al fin comería algo más que solo pasta…lo metió al microondas y tomo asiento en la cocina.

Miro el libro que Mich le había dado sobre algunas pinturas famosas…se preguntó si alguna vez ella podría ir a un museo de verdad a conocer cada obra de arte…parecía tan real…toco el libro con su mano e imagino estar ahí viendo cada milímetro de la pintura…el microondas pito y ella volvió a la realidad.

Respiro profundo y sonrió…no le quedaba más que hacer cuando tenías 15 años que solo soñar…se sentía mal de saber que tal vez ahora su amiga Michiru terminara por olvidarla, pues hacía pocos días había ingresado a la universidad.

Pero si estaba segura de algo…estudiar le daría un mejor nivel de vida y por eso es que se apoyaba en Michiru para aprender más de lo que ella pudiera.

Se sentó en la mesa e hizo una oración por la deliciosas sobras que su madre se apiado en llevarle…se persinóy cerró los ojos para llevarse un delicioso bocado.

La puerta sonó y ella se quedó en completo silencio sus padres regularmente llegaban a las 11 de la noche y partían a las 7 de la mañana por lo que a su puerta nadie aparecía.

El perro ladro de manera incesante y eso era porque seguramente era alguien desconocido, además de que la rubia tenía buenos vecinos que siempre trataban de estar al pendiente de ella.

La lavadora dejo de secar y camino con cuidado a la puerta…-quien es…?.- dijo ella con temor, tenía 15 años.

Buenas noches estoy buscando a Michiru…-dijo una voz de hombre algo que la puso en alerta.

Ella vive al lado…-contesto la rubia.

Perdone la molestia…gracias…-se escucharon unos pasos alejarse y al fin Toretto se quedó callado en la puerta…camino hacia el cuarto de lavado y siguió con su trabajo de secar la ropa mientras escuchaba un disco de frases en Italiano.

Creo que deberíamos de decirle…-menciono Linda Adams, la madre de Serena.

La verdad es que nunca creí que esto fuera posible, pero me da mucha alegría saber que estamos a un paso de liquidar toda la deuda…-dijo sonriente Charles Hutton el padre de la rubia.

Qué te parece si mejor nos esperamos…para tener los papeles y así ya no tendremos que trabajar tanto…-señalo la mama de Serena.

Si…mejor esperemos…-dijo con entusiasmo Charles mientras se pasaban a su cuarto a descansar.

La rubia miro el reloj y se estiro…tenía muchas cosas por hacer ese día…una de ellas irse con Michiru…se alisto rápidamente y cuando bajo se sorprendió un poco al ver una bolsa en la mesa con una nota…-Te dejo tu desayuno…cuídate te queremos.

Serena se sorprendió un poco…abrió la bolsa y había un sándwich y una manzana...pero para eso debería de haber…despensa…abrió los cajones y sus ojos se hicieron grandes por la sorpresa…después el refrigerador.

Salió de la casa y espero a Michiru quien no salía…espero unos minutos más y al fin…pero no estaba sola…junto a ella un chico de lo más guapo…

Buenos días Serena…que sucede que tienes esa cara de alegría…-dijo Mich mientras la rubia pues solo le miraba.

Perdón mi nombre es Jack Ducan…-dijo el hombre de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes…era bastante raro y algo mayor le miro con timidez mientras le saludaba con un apretón de mano.

Vámonos Serena…Jack nos llevara…-dijo sonriente Michiru y la verdad es que hasta cierto punto se sintió como ignorada pues ella estaba más interesada en platicar con el…por lo que se sintió incomoda en el transcurso a la escuela…

Serena por la tarde ya no podré llevarte tengo algunas cosas que arreglar…-dijo Mich con pena.

No te preocupes…muchas gracias por el aventón…-dijo la rubia comprendiendo que su amiga ahora vivía lo que era su vida universitaria...de ahí en adelante la vida de Serena cambio en muchos buenos aspectos…

Haz pensado que es lo que deseas estudiar…-pregunto su nueva amiga Rei.

Si…creo que mi cabeza esta por aterrizar al principio decide que idiomas y después computación…pero ahora que he descubierto mi vocación creo que todo lo relacionado con artes me dará muchas alegrías…y es lo que quiero hacer.

Artes…?...-pero eso te da de comer.

Eres una tonta Rei…claro que si puedes hacer muchas cosas…-dijo Serena.

Como pintar cuadros, restaurar, trabajar en un museo…no lo sé…pero mejor dime tu qué piensas estudiar…-pregunto la rubia.

Creo que me convertiré en una grandiosa Top model…-respondió Rei mientras se imaginaba en una gran pasarela en Milán.

La rubia se desconcertó un poco porque su amiga digamos que no poseía una gran estatura…si era delgada y muy linda…pero con su 1.57…-Tal vez debas de tener otras opciones.

Yo no mato tu sueño imposible…tu no haces lo mismo con el mío te parece…-respondió la pelinegra con cara de pocos amigos.

Por mí no existe ningún problema…vamos que tengo que pasar por Toretto…-dijo Serena mientras ella y Rei literalmente corríanpor la mascota del hermano de Serena.

Que para la pelinegra era tan guapo…dios con ese cabello rubio y esos ojos azules…muy guapo y buen cuerpo, Serena nunca entendía porque todas las chicas le buscaban a ella le parecía a pesar de ser su hermano como sin chiste pero la verdad es que era el mejor.

Llegaron a la veterinaria y parecía ya curado de sus ojos…la rubia pago con el dinero que su hermano le había dado, ahora la economía era buena en casa con lo necesario pero lo pasaba bien y no solo comía espagueti.

Rei camino rumbo a su casa y ella se siguió de largo pasando por el parque para que el viejo perro de su hermano no se estresara entre tanto carro.

Llego el momento que el Toretto simplemente se echó…hacía en ocasiones berrinches de niño a sus 9 años…

Vamos que tengo mucha tarea…Toretto no hagas esto tenemos que llegar a casa…-después de insistir un rato se dio cuenta que era imposible así que solo se sentó en la banca que estaba a un costado donde se echó el perro.

Tenía rato ahí mismo leyendo uno de los libros que había sacado de la biblioteca y sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

Toretto alzo la cabeza y levanto las orejas…-Como se llama…-dijo el chico.

Toretto…-contesto ella mientras dejaba de mirar el libro.

Vaya que esta viejo…yo tenía una de esta raza cuando era más niño y murió cuando tenía 12 años la verdad es que los perros labradores a mi parecer son los mejores…-dijo el chico de cabello rubio y ojos color verde…con esa sonrisa tan perfecta y ese aroma tan varonil.

Serena solo sonrió…-Me llamo Andrew Kou…tu eres.

Serena Hutton…-respondió ella sonriente.

Eres muy bonita Serena…sin ofenderte…-dijo le sonriente y haciendo que algo dentro de ella se moviera.

Vives por aquí…nunca te había visto…-dijo el chico.

No…bueno unas cuadras más abajo, solo que Toretto ya no quiso caminar y pues me tuve que esperar a que descansara un poco…-respondió ella mientras miraba al perrito color chocolate que solo miraba sin interés a otros perros, esperaba que no reaccionara.

Si lo que pasa es que todas las tardes suelo venir a correr cuando salgo del trabajo y no te había mirado por estos rumbos…la verdad es que Toretto solo fue un pretexto para acercarme a ti…-confeso el rubio con verdad.

Y como no si la rubia era una chica que a pesar de no vestir a la última moda pues trataba de combinar sus prendas y mantenerlas en óptimo estado…

Llamaba la atención a muchos metros con esos ojos azules y esa larga trenza de bello cabello rubio…una nariz recta y unos lindos labios color cereza.

Yo no sé qué decirte…-contesto Serena con las mejillas rojas de la pena.

No quería molestarte…espero que tu novio no quiera golpearme…-dijo Andrew sonriente.

No tengo novio…-respondió ella.

Eso me agrada mucho…-dijo el con una amplia sonrisa…-cuántos años tienes Serena.

Estoy por cumplir en este mes 18 años…-dijo ella.

Yo tengo 23 años…recién termine la universidad y estoy trabajando ya…-dijo él.

En que trabajas…-le pregunto Serena mientras le miraba con atención.

Soy abogado trabajo en un despacho…-contesto el rubio con alegría…-que piensas estudiar.

Aun no me decido si por artes plásticas o historia del arte…-dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida, pues todo mundo le había dicho lo mismo siempre…de que vivirás Serena aterriza tus pies…pero ella pintaba muy bien y le gustaba mucho todo lo relacionado con el tema.

Vaya…es la primera vez que conozco a una chica con un interés en el arte…haz ido al museo metropolitano de Nueva York…-la rubia negó con la cabeza y sintió vergüenza.

Es una lástima, la verdad cuenta con una exquisita exposición, bueno es lo que dice mi hermano…te he de confesar que no se mucho al respecto…-afirmo el castaño.

Qué pena verdad...-contesto ella mientras al fin Toretto se levantaba y ladraba, era tiempo de irse a casa.

No sé si pueda acompañarte a tu casa ya está oscuro…-la rubia se dio cuenta eso hasta que miro las luces de la calle encendidas.

Bueno si no interrumpo tu caminata…-menciono Serena tímidamente.

Para nada vamos…-dijo Andrew mientras caminaba al lado de ella y la verdad es que se sentía muy bien que lo vieran con una chica tan hermosa como Serena…

Por su parte la rubia se mantenía a la expectativa, nunca antes algún chico se le había acercado de esa manera.

Caminaron en silencio y ella se dio cuenta que ya estaba cerca de casa…-Pues creo que hemos llegado yo vivo en esta cuadra.

Bien…pues espero verte pronto…-dijo el sonriente mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza en señal de pena.

Si…espero verte después…gracias…-sin más la rubia camino hacia su casa y el rubio espero a que llegara segura…

Dios era hermosa esa chica y la verdad es que le gustaba mucho…camino sonriente y entro a casa con una cara de bobo…su hermano le miro con rareza.

A ti que demonios te pasa…-dijo Taiky con cara de enfado.

Que te importa…sal de mi habitación…-respondió Andrew mientras su hermano menor lo hacía…además a el que demonios le importaba lo que su hermano hiciera.

Donde estabas metida enana…-dijo con cara de enfado Brayden.

Este perrito se echó y tú sabes que no se levanta…-respondió ella con cara de molestia.

mmm…segura o es que andabas con el novio…-menciono su hermano.

Tienes novio…?.-pregunto su mama.

No mamá, ya sabes que a mi hermano le gusta molestarme…-contesto Serena.

Es normal que las chicas como ella tengan novio…-dijo su papá que era siempre tan alivianado.

Si es normal que tengan novio pero ella aún tiene 17 años…además ya habrá tiempo para eso…-contesto Linda con cara de pocos amigos.

Lo sé mamá…-dijo Serena mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras…

Cariño Michiru te envió una caja…la dejamos en tu habitación…-grito su madre.

Gracias…-la rubia camino aprisa a su recamara, a pesar de que Mich que ahora estaba con Jack en una relación se tomaba aun tiempo para ella y en ocasiones le dejaba regalitos muy útiles…en su mayoría libros de arte que ella no podía costear.

Cerro la puerta y miro la enorme caja en el suelo…se dio cuenta de que era más grande de lo normal…así que se agacho y abrió la caja…

No podía creer lo que sus ojos miraban…su graduación estaba muy cercana por lo que debía de comprarse un vestido y pues si había comprado uno pero algo sencillo por que no alcanzaba mucho pues ahora estaba por aplicar los exámenes a la universidad y pues sus gastos serian muchos.

Saco el vestido que consistía en un vestido color verde aqua arriba de la rodilla de un solo tirante con incrustaciones de muchas piedras color plata y con tul que le haría parecer una princesa moderna…

Había una nota sobre el vestido…-_Espero que sea de tu agrado Serena, aunque casi no te veo sigues siendo como mi hermana menor me gustaría acompañarte, pero pásatela súper bien…pdt…lígate a un chico guapo_…

La rubia sonrió encanta mientras se miraba al espejo imaginándose lo bien que luciría…miro otra caja junto con unos zapatos y después un juego de aretes y collar…se acostó en la cama feliz y pensó en Andrew.

Dios que guapo era con esos bellos ojos verdes y esa sonrisa tan perfecta…suspiro profundamente…lo cierto es que pensaba en el como si fuera alguien especial.

Y también era verdad que un chico de la edad de su hermano que se interesara en ella era como algo novedoso, siendo aún más interesante porque su vida amorosa digamos que simplemente radicaba en la nada.

Rei era la popular de las dos conocía a mucha gente e incluso universitarios se le daba muy bien eso de las relaciones sociales pero ella siempre se mantenía como en un perfil más bajo además no tenía muchas ganas de convertirse en una de esas chicas de la nueva onda…

Tal vez a su edad y con algunas ideas arraigadas en su cabeza, hacían que su vida amorosa fuera casi nula.

Se levantó de la cama y guardo todo en el closet…miro el reloj ya era bastante tarde por lo que opto por darse una ducha rápida y acostarse…

Su mama toco la puerta…-adelante…

Hija, dime si te gusto el vestido que te regalo Michiru…-menciono contenta Linda.

Sí, creo que está muy bonito mamá…-

No vas a cenar nada cariño…-pregunto Linda.

No tengo hambre…mejor me voy a dormir…-contesto la rubia mientras su madre se acercaba y le besaba en la mejilla…esos eran los pequeños momentos que le hacían el día.

La rubia se recostó en la cama y su último pensamiento fue para Andrew…

El rubio se afeitaba el rostro mientras pensaba en la dulzura de esa chica…la verdad es que era muy bonita para su edad seguramente se convertiría en una belleza pasado los años.

Y tú por qué tienes la cara de menso ?…-dijo uno de sus amigos con los que compartía habitación…

Conocí a una chica muy linda…-dijo Andrew sonriente mientras se enjuagaba la cara.

Una chica…vaya pensé que eras como de esos…-contesto el chico mientras reía.

Siempre tan gracioso…-contesto el rubio mientras no le hacía caso y se encerraba en su habitación…se sentó en la cama y pensó una vez más en Serena…

Dios que lindos ojos azules como el mismo cielo…sin duda era una de esas mujeres por las que vale la pena luchar…

Ahora que sabía dónde vivía le buscaría par tal vez invitarle a salir o al cine…un helado tal vez…se acostó con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

Cerró los ojos y trato de descansar seguramente tendría un día pesado en la oficina.

* * *

><p>Hola chicas...espero que se acuerden de mi tenia un tiempo que no escribía una historia después de 40 y 20, muchas gracias por apoyar mis escritos con algunas dosis cargadas de depresión, alegría y nostalgia, ahora le toca el turno a Sailor Moon para anexar esta historia que me ha estado costando trabajo desarrollar una temática que no esta del todo bien vista, espero que les guste porque lo estoy haciendo con cariño y para las fanáticas de Candice espero poder concretar la idea de la siguiente historia...<p>

Mil gracias por todos los comentarios lindos para todas las historias, leo todo y contesto si puedo...les mando besos...


	2. UNA CITA

**CAPITULO 2**

**UNA CITA**

La rubia entro a la escuela y sintió que las clases se pasaron lo más rápido que imagino…salió de ahí sin prisas tenía mucho tiempo libre pues los exámenes estaban en su ronda final y solo era cuestión de comenzar a entregar trabajos finales.

Se acordó del rubio y se sintió como ilusionada, la verdad es que ella nunca antes había sentido esa clase de emociones pero decirle a Rei significaría aguantar su cantaleta todo un mes…mejor mantener todo en calma.

Caminaba pensado en que haría para festejar su cumpleaños que era el sábado…regularmente siempre era algo tan sencillo como partir un pastel en casa y solo eso…no gozaba de los montones de amigos para hacer una gran fiesta y mucho menos con los recursos para eso.

Respiro profundamente…como extrañaba esos momentos que compartía con Michiru, pero era lógico ella era mayor y sus intereses simplemente eran otros.

Camino hacia el parque donde había conocido el rubio…se sintió un tanto patética, capaz de que solo había sido un día de suerte siendo el un chico tan guapo y con una profesión lo más seguro es que buscaría con quien estar sin líos…

Rei estaba esperándola en la entrada de su casa…-Pensé que no habías salido.

Sí, pero me vine por el parque de arriba…-la pelinegra la miro con cara de what, Serena abrió la puerta y entraron a la casa casi siempre Rei se la pasaba con ella por las tardes pues sus papas trabajan y decía que se aburría horrores en su casa.

Algo que no le molestaba a Serena, pero que en ocasiones no comprendía por que Rei era una chica bastante popular y no entendía como se la pasaba con ella horas viendo televisión o leyendo libros, cuando tenía todo un mosaico de amigos con los cuales divertirse.

La pelinegra encendió el televisor y se sentó a mirar unas caricaturas…-Que tienes…?...

Ropa y tú ?…-contesto Serena sonriente mientras Rei le miraba con cara de enfado.

Muy graciosa…no sé pero como que tienes algo raro ya lo averiguare…-dijo ella mientras Serena le pedía a dios que no le sacara la información.

Los días habían pasado sin pena ni gloria, pero lo cierto es que Serena se sentía un tanto desmotivada seguramente fue uno de esos días que solo tienes una vez en la vida…

Era viernes…entrego todo a tiempo y solo era cuestión de unos días para la fiesta de graduación y acudir a la universidad para ver si había sido aceptada.

Entro a su casa y saco a caminar a Toretto quien estaba tan ansioso como una vaca de correr por el pasto…casi ni se notaba su alegría…pobrecito tan viejito.

Camino con él un par de metros y se siguió de largo mientras miraba las casitas tan típicas de su cuadra…los vecinos de siempre y la gente solo haciéndose adulta.

El pobre perrito termino por sentarse a mirar solo los autos pasar…lo cierto es que estaba bastante viejito ya…-Vamos Toretto camina que para eso te saque debes de hacer ejercicio…-dijo ella mientras tiraba de la correa.

No creo que tenga muchas ganas…-dijo una voz conocida para ella y que le hizo sentir que su corazón latía muy apresuradamente.

Hola…-dijo ella con un poco de pena.

Cómo estás Serena ?.- pregunto el rubio sonriente pues la verdad es que esa semana completa se la había pensando si estaba bien ligarse a una chica menor de edad…pero tanto le dio vueltas al asunto y no decidió nada que termino ahí frente a ella.

Bien…-contesto la rubia secamente mientras jalaba al flojo de Toretto quien no tenía muchas ganas de caminar, pero también de no meterse ideas en su cabecita equivocadas y terminar por salir lastimada de esa serie de casualidades.

Andrew sintió que ella quería evadirle y lo cierto es que no le gustaba del todo…-Te molesta mi presencia…-dijo el mientras la rubia le miraba.

No…-contesto ella seca mientras Toretto al fin se levantaba…-nos vemos…-dijo la rubia mientras caminaba de regreso con la mascota de su hermano.

El rubio se sintió un tanto mal pero era lógico que esperaba después de simplemente desaparecer algunos días, pero la verdad era algo complicado para el lidiar con sentimientos a los que tal vez no estaba del todo preparado.

Serena quisiera hablar contigo…-la rubia se detuvo…-La verdad es que me gustas mucho y quisiera que saliéramos para conocernos más.

Ella sintió que su corazón corría aceleradamente, ese chico algunos años mayor con una profesión y guapo le pedía una cita…su primer cita a ella la enemiga mortal de las citas.

No lo sé…-respondió la rubia porque su mamá en ocasiones era algo estricta con ella.

Andrew la miro con cara de pena…-En verdad, no estas molesta conmigo…?...-

No tengo por qué estarlo, mira lo que sucede es que mañana es mi cumpleaños y casi siempre mi madre quiere que este en casa para partir un pastel y esas cosas…-dijo ella avergonzada.

Pues me parece muy bien que te festeje tu familia…la mía vive un tanto lejos…-respondió el rubio mientras ella miraba melancolía en sus bellos ojos verdes.

De verdad, pues lamento mucho eso…-contesto Serena con pena por lo que de pronto se sintió un tanto con la libertad de aceptar la invitación ya tendría 18 años.

Bueno pues de todas maneras no me pienso ren…

Si acepto…-contesto ella rápidamente antes de que siquiera Andrew pudiera asimilarlo.

Bien…pues entonces a qué hora paso por ti…-pregunto el rubio con entusiasmo.

A las 7…-contesto Serena pensado en que le diría a sus padres…la verdad es que tal vez le llamarían la atención no la dejarían salir o se les ocurriría acompañarla…pensó en muchas incomodas situaciones.

Paso por tu a tu casa o donde te veo…?.-pregunto el rubio.

Serena pensó solo únicamente en su única cuartada…Rei…-en el parque te veo.

Bien está perfecto…-dijo el mientras se miraban y el rubio se acercó para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla, Serena cerro los ojos y aspiro con nervios el aroma de un perfume fino…uno completamente distinto al de Michiru…

Su mama le miro entrar y parecía como ida en sus pensamientos…-Tienes algo Serena…?

Ehh…-dijo la rubia.

Algo que se llama amor…-dijo su padre sonriendo mientras ella solo se ponía roja.

Eres siempre tan gracioso…-respondió la mama de la rubia, Serena se dio cuenta de que debía de decirles que saldría con Rei.

Mama quería decirte que Rei me invito a ir al cine…a dar una vuelta por mi cumpleaños…-dijo la rubia.

No lo sé, sabes que nos gusta que estés aquí para partir el pastel mejor invítala y así se quedan aquí una noche de chicas unas películas…

Y les llevas liguitas de colores para que se peinen, con galletitas y leche caliente para que se acuesten a las 10..mujer ya Serena cumple 18 años, ten hija toma estos dólares y vete con tu amiga hazte un novio y vive la vida…-su padre siempre había sido el más alivianado de los dos.

Serena se sorprendió por la reacción de su progenitor porque regularmente el padre debería de ser el celoso y en su casa su mamá era un tanto obsesiva con eso.

Como te atreves a contradecirme Ryan…-dijo molesta Linda mientras Serena subía al a habitación con una enorme sonrisa…la verdad es que su vida era como hasta cierto punto pasiva ella misma lo sabía, pero ahora tendría que hablar con Rei…

Menudo punto…le marco a su casa y en cuestión de minutos subió corriendo las escaleras mientras sus padres aún seguían conversando sobre la educación de la rubia.

En que lio gordo te has metido parece que tu mamá esta cabreada…-dijo la pelinegra mientras cerraba la puerta.

En ningún lio Rei…siéntate para contarte y prométeme que no dirás nada si no tengo un par de secretos que contarle a tu mamá…-la pelinegra sabía que si de mentiras piadosas se trataban ella era la mayor en usarlas y Serena siempre era su tapadera.

Venga dime que paso…-dijo con mucha atención Rei.

Conocí a un chico y me invito a salir mañana el día de mi cumpleaños…-dijo Serena mientras su amiga le miraba sin decir nada.

Está bien…diremos que iremos al centro comercial o al cine…-dijo Rei a lo que la rubia se sorprendió un poco pues sabia lo metiche que siempre era Rei.

Solo me dirás eso…?...-dijo la rubia.

Si…bueno la verdad es que pensé que eras lesbiana y no sabía cómo preguntártelo, pero ahora me da gusto saber que eres una chica como yo…-dijo Rei con una bella sonrisa.

La rubia se quedó petrificada por la respuesta que su amiga le decía, pues jamás hubiera pensado que ella creía…-Creías que era lesbiana…?...-soltó la rubia indignada.

Rei la miro con cara de si…-No te pongas mal pero lo cierto es que siempre quería presentarte chicos y nunca aceptabas y no solo yo.

Serena se sintió mal por ese comentario, la verdad es que le había dolido un poco…-Como que no solo tu…?

No te lo tome personal, pero si tienes una pila de pretendientes y varios bastante guapos…y tú solo…los bateabas que esperabas que todos pensaran…-Serena se enojó por ese comentario.

Pues como ves no soy lesbiana…así que saldré con Andrew mañana y me lo pasare de lo más genial…-Contesto la rubia molesta mientras la pelinegra le miraba con sorpresa.

Serena se miró nuevamente en el espejo y sonrió una vez más como la boba que era lo cierto es que ahora por fin estrenaba algo que le gustaba…

Su mamá le miro con rareza…-Creo que te ves más hermosa que de costumbre…-Dijo Linda mirando a su retoño.

Gracias mamá…bueno me marcho no quiero llegar tarde…-dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida.

Pensé que vendría Rei por ti…-

No quedamos de vernos afuera del cine…-respondió la rubia mientras esperaba salir de ahí ilesa sin ser más cuestionada y que su mamá no le dijera que la llevaría.

Pues márchate que se te hará tarde…diviértete hija 18 años no se cumplen todos los días…-La rubia se unió en un abrazo con el alcahuete de su padre mientras su mamá le miraba con demasiada atención.

Que te pasa que miras a Serena de esa forma…-dijo con molestia Ryan.

Ella no va con Rei…se arregló demasiado para ir solo al cine…creo que tiene una cita…-dijo Linda con verdad.

Necesito que me digas que tienes en contra de que Serena tenga una vida propia, saca buenas calificaciones, es una chica buena, con valores y sobre todo aguanto cosas que uno como adulto en ocasiones deseaba tirar la toalla…-dijo con mucha verdad Ryan pues la situación económica de los Hutton no siempre había sido la mejor.

Por lo mismo quiero que ella se prepare para que no tenga que pasar por lo mismo…me rompería el alma ver a mi hija rolando turnos…-dijo con mucha preocupación Linda..

Y que podemos hacer si es la vida de Serena y no la nuestra…-dijo Ryan con verdad.

La rubia camino lentamente y llego al parque ni sombra de Andrew capaz de que se había arrepentido y la verdad es que no le culpaba ella a final de cuentas era una inexperta y sobre todo aburrida hasta los huesos.

Creo que te ves más hermosa que nunca…-dijo una voz que le hizo erizar el vello del cuerpo.

Muchas gracias por el cumplido…-respondió la rubia sonriente mientras ambos se miraban, la verdad es que ese sencillo vestido le quedaba perfectamente en cada parte de su cuerpo…era una moda un tanto sosa pero que lucía muy bien.

Que te parece si nos marchamos…-dijo el rubio mientras ambos caminaban hacia el coche, Andrew le abrió la puerta y ella se quedó petrificada pues había un gran oso de peluche que literalmente abarcaba un asiento y un enorme ramo de rosas rojas.

Te gusto la sorpresa…-pregunto el rubio entusiasmado mientras sintió como el frágil cuerpo de la rubia en cuestión lo abrazaba y la verdad es que anhelaba que llegara el día donde eso sucediera.

Grabo ese momento como un invaluable tesoro que sin duda recordaría el resto de su vida y más cuando el mismo se había propuesto casarse con tan hermosa chica y traer al mundo pequeños andrewcitos…

La verdad es que nunca me espere algo así…muchas gracias Andrew…-dijo Serena separándose del rubio que olía terriblemente bien.

Qué bueno que te gusto tu regalo pero déjame pasarlo para atrás para poder irnos…-dijo el rubio mientras movía todo de su lugar y por fin Serena se podía sentar.

Andrew manejo hasta el centro comercial donde ambos miraban las funciones de cine, lo cierto es que no había mucho por escoger y más cuando uno tiene otros intereses.

Creo que no hay nada bueno en cartelera verdad…-confirmo el rubio.

La verdad es que no se me apetece ninguna función…-

Tienes hambre…?.-pregunto Andrew.

Un poco…-contesto ella mirándole con atención…

Te gustan los videojuegos…?...-pregunto el con un poco más de entusiasmo.

Si…bueno no soy experta pero puedo hacerlo…-a lo que él solamente sonrió…un par de minutos después estaban jugando maquinitas en un local de videojuegos que contenía los más novedosos.

Serena se sentía hasta cierto punto maravillada, pues él era un chico con más edad y a pesar de eso compartían muchas cosas en común.

Creo que muero de hambre que te parece una hamburguesa…-Serena término por solo sonreír con mucho entusiasmo.

Gracias…-dijo Serena mientras bebía un trago de su soda y notaba como el rubio la miraba con mucha atención…-sucede algo.

Si…-respondió el mientras la miraba aúnmás, tenía algunas pecas escasas en el rostro, a lo que la rubia solo se puso roja como un tomate.

Nunca antes algún chico me había mirado así tan fijamente…-dijo ella con pena.

Creo que eres simplemente hermosa Serena…-Andrew le tomo una de sus manos y le miro con sinceridad…-sé que tenemos poco muy poco tiempo de conocernos por lo que a mi también me resulta un poco raro.

A que te refieres con eso…?...-lo cierto es que ella se sentía así también como si alguna vez en su vida ya hubiera sucedido una cercanía así con el…era como si se reencontrara con un viejo conocido.

Me refiero a que me da miedo sentir que me gustas tanto sin saber quién eres en verdad y que no he dejado de pensar en ti un solo instante…-dijo el de manera casi automática…lo cierto es que Serena no sabía que sentir con esas palabras…era extraño pues nunca antes le había sucedido.

No sé qué decirte Andrew…-dijo ella con cara de preocupación pues ahí frente a ella estaba el chico más lindo que hubiera conocido y ahora mismo le estaba diciendo una serie de cosas que no comprendía del todo.

No puedes decirme nada porque no te he dicho nada…pero quiero que…Serena quieres ser mi novia…?...-la rubia le miro con cara de sorpresa pues si acaso se habían topado un par de veces y él era un tipo muy guapo y…y…

Dios…es que ahora si me dejaste sin palabras Andrew…yo…-la rubia le miraba a los ojos y supo que estaba perdida…

Ahora mismo sentía como su primer beso le era entregado al chico perfecto con la sonrisa perfecta y el cabello perfecto…-Si…

Un solo sí que le cambiaría la vida por completo.

Serena entro a su casa con el enorme peluche entre sus brazos mientras Rei caminaba detrás de ella con el ramo de rosas con el alma en un hilo esperando que le contara su travesía…claro era su amiga y su tapadera por qué no decirlo.

Linda las miro entrar muy sonrientes y noto rara a su hija…-Como se la pasaron…que película vieron…?

Serena sabía que su mama era un sargento militar solo con ella por ser mujer porque a su hermano no le decía nunca nada…

Fuimos a los videojuegos y a las hamburguesas…mire que tino que Serena y yo nos sacamos uno de estos peluches…-dijo Rei experta en mentir…

Y las flores…?...-pregunto Linda mirando a Serena directamente pues conocía que a Rei se le daba muy bien el mentir.

18 años…18 rosas…-dijo la pelinegra.

Si…creo que Rei ahora se lució con el regalo mama, dice que su padre le regalo un ramo así de flores…-contesto la rubia sonriente lo que termino por hacer creer a Linda en las palabras de su hija.

Me da mucho gusto…-contesto la dura mama de Serena mientras ambas chicas subían a la habitación de Serena…

Vamos dímelo todo…muero de ansias…-dijo Rei mientras la rubia colocaba el enorme ramo en un bote que tenía en el cuarto.

La verdad es que siento que todo ha sido como demasiado rápido y me da mucha pena con Andrew por mi mama…-dijo Serena nerviosa.

Nunca he comprendido como tu mama es tan dura contigo cuando tu hermano hace lo que quiere, además tiene una vida que vivir amiga y si Andrew te gusta es porque ha de ser de verdad un tipo especial…-dijo Rei con la verdad en los labios.

Si eso era Andrew un chico especial…tan especial que ahora mismo había hecho sentir viva a Serena…-La verdad es que es tan raro estar con él.

Como raro…?...-pregunto la pelinegra.

Pues si…es como si desde siempre le conociera y podemos hablar de todo un poco, jugar videojuegos…

Todo lo que me dices suena aburrido…-dijo Rei con cara en enfado parecía el encuentro de dos nerds en la cita menos romántica del mundo.

Vamos Rei no todos somos como tu…bueno el caso es que acepte…-la pelinegra la miro fijamente.

Que aceptaste…?...le entregaras tu virginidad…-dijo con asombro Rei.

Que…!...-grito Serena con estupor pues la verdad es que los comentarios de su amiga en ocasiones saltaban de una conversación normal.

Por dios Serena, no me digas que deseas llegar virgen al matrimonio porque la verdad es que eso no se usa desde hace mil años…-dijo Rei.

Alto Rei…yo no soy como tú, quisiera que las cosas fueran un poco más tranquilas y sobre todo normales…-dijo Serena con cara de preocupación.

Por dios Serena son los 90s es la época donde las chicas tomamos nuestras propias decisiones, además estamos tan cerca del nuevo milenio.

Solo me hice novia de Andrew…-respondió rápidamente Serena antes de escuchar toda una reseña de la moral falsa de la sociedad en la que vivía.

En serio…dios que aburridos son ustedes dos, digo de él me extraña porque la verdad es lindo además de ser varios años más grande que tu…pero bueno mejor me marcho porque tengo una porno que mirar.

Eres en ocasiones como un tipo…dios que imagen tan grotesca…-dijo Serena con enfado pues sabia de boca de su amiga que ella se masturbaba tres veces a la semana…

Hoy toca…-dijo Rei sonriente.

Creo que es demasiada información para mi cabecita mujer…-dijo Serena con cara de asco.

Por dios Serena…espero que cuando te toque sea con ese Andrew…-la rubia ya no dijo nada simplemente miro desaparecer a su amiga quien ahora sería su tapadera por algún tiempo…sabía que las cosas serían un poco complicadas pero ella estaba feliz.

* * *

><p>Hola, anexo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia...saludos!<p> 


	3. DOS LADOS

**CAPITULO 3**

**DOS LADOS**

Los meses se habían pasado corriendo Serena había ingresado a la universidad y sus padres no cabían de la emoción, aunque no tan de acuerdo pues estudiar historia del arte…no era algo con un gran mosaico de posibilidades laborales…sin embargo Serena estaba entusiasmada.

Su relación con Andrew marchaba a paso lento pero bastante seguro…Serena se había presentado en compañía de Rei a la fiesta de graduación de la preparatoria, un par de horas bastaron para que la rubia saliera con su ahora novio formal a un bar por un par de tragos.

Te ves como raro…-dijo Thomas un amigo de Andrew.

Por qué lo dices…?...-

Estas saliendo con una chica verdad…claro esos ojitos de borrego a medio morir…-dijo Thomas sonriente.

Por dios eres tan tonto…-comento el rubio.

Pensé que nunca saldrías del closet…-ambos rieron pues siempre sucedía lo mismo.

Deja de largo esa cantaleta…la verdad es que mi novia es un dulzura…-dijo el rubio sonriente.

Donde la conociste…?...-

Irónicamente en el parque…-el castaño le miro con cara de asombro…

Mira es ella…-dijo Andrew mientras sacaba una linda foto donde ambos posaban.

Vaya…es una swetty…es preciosa y cuéntame que tiene una hermana…-contesto con ojos libidinosos el castaño.

No y será mejor que no la mires así…creo que me siento convencido…-dijo el rubio sonriente.

De que estas convencido…?...-pregunto Thomas.

De casarme con ella…creo que es la mujer de mi vida…-dijo Andrew de verdad serio.

Por dios hermano piénsalo bien apenas estas empezando a vivir y creo que vas demasiado a prisa…-dijo su amigo con cara de mortificación.

Estoy bien…

Te mueres por llevártela a la cama esa es la razón por la cual te sientes tan impaciente verdad…-contesto Thomas.

Es la clase de mujer por la que vale la pena esperar…-contesto Andrew mientras su amigo sabía que era la verdad.

Que se supone que debo de decir cuando mi hija recién está acudiendo a la universidad y ahora resulta que tiene un novio…-dijo Linda de verdad exaltada.

Por dios mama, Serena es una chica inteligente además no creo que deje la universidad es solo un novio…yo he tenido muchas…-contesto con toda sinceridad Brayden.

Pero es diferente…-dijo Linda cerrada completamente ante una realidad donde Serena ahora mismo deseaba no haber abierto la boca, pero era ya tiempo para eso.

Es diferente en el aspecto que soy hombre y Serena mujer, creo que eso es un pensamiento machista…-contesto Brayden.

Me gustaría conocer a ese Andrew y darte mi aprobación para que salgas con él, sé que eres una chica lista y si tomas la decisión que tomes siempre estaré ahí para apoyarte...-contesto Ryan su papa.

Pero como le dices eso, que no ves que le das alas…-dijo Linda de verdad molesta, lo cierto es que no comprendía como su madre siempre era tan dura con ella.

Mama por qué siempre eres así conmigo…?.-dijo Serena triste mirándola a los ojos era tan parecida a su padre.

La rubia solo subió las escaleras…-Perfecto…nuestra hija nos dice lo que pasa en su vida y tú solo la señalas acusándola sin tregua…-dijo Ryan molesto.

Es que ustedes no comprenden que quiero lo mejor para ella…-dijo Linda que deseaba ver a su hija realizada.

Mamá ella hará que todo salga bien en su vida tu disfruta la tuya y ella disfrutara la suya así que mejor no peleen…me marcho…-sin más desapareció Brayden.

En ocasiones siento que no eres feliz con lo que te doy…es eso verdad no quieres mirar a tu hija en mis zapatos, casada con un tipo fracasado…-dijo Ryan con un poco de verdad, pues habían pasado años muy duros llevándose a sus hijos de paso.

No es eso…solo que…

Olvídalo mujer, Serena es lista y créeme que si ella trae a un tipo a casa será un buen partido no creo que desee volver a pasar por lo mismo…-Linda se sintió culpable pues su esposo había salido afectado en sus suposiciones.

Brayden toco la puerta del cuarto de su hermanita…-Dale chance a nuestra mamá.

Siempre lo hago pero esto es importante y ella solo me critica…-dijo Serena molesta mientras acomodaba una foto de ella y Andrew juntos en el tocador.

Bueno platícame a que se dedica…-comento Brayden.

Andrew es abogado y trabaja en un despacho, creo que le va bien…-dijo ella sonriente.

Cuántosf años tiene por que para que trabaje…-dijo el castaño con duda.

Tiene 23 años…-respondió ella.

Es de mi edad…que carro trae…?...-

Esa pregunta que tiene que ver…-Brayden le miro con cara de estoy esperando…-tiene dos carros.

Dos carros…bueno, bueno mejor suéltame el nombre porque para ser recién egresado…-dijo el castaño con sorpresa.

Andrew Kou…-dijo Serena mientras su hermano la miraba con sorpresa y sonreía.

Sin quererlo te has liado con un buen prospecto hermanita…-soltó sin más su hermano mientras salía de su habitación…

En cuanto sepan de quien se trate…aceptaran que Serena salga con él, quien diría que mi hermanita se convertiría en la reyna que siempre debió ser…nos vemos mañana que descansen…-Linda y Ryan se miraron cara de duda.

La rubia se asomó por la ventana y miro partir a su hermano a su recién adquirido departamento de soltero montado en su nuevo auto, quien diría que antes ni para comer algo decente tenían ahora las cosas eran distintas.

Andrew se había perfumado y rasurado perfectamente deseaba dar una buena impresión a la familia de su novia Serena, estaba listo así que salió de la casa con muchas ideas en mente.

Vamos podrías de dejar de dar vueltas me mareas…-dijo Rei sintiéndose también nerviosa.

Es que no deseo que le digan nada malo mis padres a Andrew…-dijo Serena con cara de miedo.

No generalices, más bien es que no quieres que tu mamá del terror le diga que no a tu novio, pero tienes 18 años tomas tus decisiones y todo saldrá bien…mira creo que es Andrew…-señalo Rei el auto donde venía el rubio se estaciono frente a la casa y bajo del auto.

Hola Rei como estas…?.- siempre siendo tan educado.

Bien, te deseo suerte nos vemos…me marcas…-Serena sonrió nerviosa mientras Rei se esfumaba patitas para que las quería cuando en la casa de su amiga estaba a punto de estallar algo peor que una bomba atómica.

Andrew miro a Serena y la verdad se dio cuenta de que era simplemente hermosa…la quería para el…-Te sientes bien…?

Si, solo que me siento nerviosa y avergonzada de todo esto que tienes que hacer por mí…-dijo la rubia.

No te preocupes por mí, creo que es lo que desearía que pasaría si tuviera una hija tan hermosa como tu…-Serena sonrió por las palabras de Andrew se miraron un instante más y caminaron hacia la puerta y entraron.

Ryan miro al chico y sintió gusto al ver que se trataba de un tipo formal, vestido acuerdo a la ocasión…con un saco casual, mocasines y pantalón de lino…y una caja de pastel…

Buenas prendas al parecer para la madre de Serena quien en un instante supo que ese era el chico adecuado para su hija, simplemente al verle se notaba el porte, la clase y el dinero…además de que llevaba por supuesto un presente.

Les presento a mi novio Andrew Kou…-dijo Serena mientras el rubio estrechaba la mano de los padres de la rubia quienes le miraron con sorpresa,

No era para menos los Kou eran un tanto famosos por tener uno que otro bufete jurídico, básicamente porque ellos utilizaron sus servicios un par de veces.

Toma asiento, tú vives cerca…?...-la primera pregunta de un largo cuestionamiento de parte de Linda, algo que saco de onda a los rubios.

Si…básicamente frente al parque…aquí a un par de cuadras…-por no decir que era una muy buena zona.

Vaya, como es que se conocieron…?...-soltó Ryan interesado en ese chico que miraba con mucho amor a su bella princesa.

Pues, la verdad es que yo mire a Serena peleando con un perro y después la mire sentada pensado…creo que me pareció ver la chica más linda y me acerque…-dijo Andrew mientras ambos sonreían.

Serena le entrego la taza de café mientras su mama cortaba el pastel que el rubio había traído y era el favorito de su novia.

Cuéntanos tus padres son de casualidad los Kou de Chicago…de ese bufete…-Andrew miro a Serena y sonrió generalmente trataba de mantenerse en un perfil más bajo, era cierto que también era abogado pero no por ello ya era dueño de un bufete como el que habían fundado sus padres.

Si…ellos son mis padres…-contesto el rubio sin tratar de darle importancia a un hecho en ocasiones incómodo para tratar, pues podría malinterpretarse.

Mira a mí no me importa mucho si tienes o no medios, pero quiero que el chico que este con mi hijo la quiera y la respete…-dijo Ryan acertadamente.

Créame que mis intenciones que son Serena son las más formales…-dijo solemnemente ante la cara de felicidad de Linda y la de sorpresa de la rubia.

Como te sientes…?...-pregunto Andrew.

Pues como si esto fuera algo irreal…la verdad es que causaste buena impresión a mi madre se le miraba sonriente y relajada…-contesto Serena.

Pienso que cuando los padres ven buenas intenciones respiran un poco más tranquilos, bueno pues eso me da mucho gusto y mi premio será lo que rematara el día de hoy….-dijo gustoso el rubio mientras la abrazaba y se miraban a los ojos dándose un beso cargado de mucha esperanza.

La rubia sintió como los fuertes brazos de Andrew la aprisionaban contra su pecho y sintió deseos muchos deseos de algo más…la verdad es que así podría estar mucho tiempo más.

Suéltalo…-dijo Ryan mientras Linda terminaba por secar el ultimo plato.

Que suelto…?...-contesto ella con cara de sorpresa.

Tienes una sonrisa magnifica, fuiste cordial con Andrew y eso nos pareció muy raro…-dijo el mientras su mujer le miraba sonriente.

Creo que Serena ha conseguido lo que a mí me hace sentir tranquila, un chico decente que le podrá dar lo que ella merece y que la quiere…es suficiente para mi…-confeso Linda.

No quisiera que sonara como parece, pero creo que estas muy interesada en el apellido de ese chico…no dudo que tenga miles de buenas intenciones con Serena, pero te has puesto a pensar si su familia aceptara a nuestra hija…-contesto Ryan.

No veo por qué no Ryan…mira cariño Serena es hermosa tiene un corazón bondadoso y lo ama…qué más quieren de una chica…-contesto Linda de sus palabras.

Si nuestra hija tiene esas cualidades, pero uno de sus grandes defectos fueron nuestros líos legales y que nos resolvieron en uno de los bufetes de los Kou…-dijo Ryan con pena.

Linda abrazo a su esposo y sonrió muy segura de su predicción…-Confía en mí todo saldrá bien y nuestra vida será mejor…

Serena miro partir a Andrew y por un instante considero si no era muy pronto para tener una relación tan formal con un chico que recientemente conocía y sobre todo con cuando ella recién había cumplido 18 años.

Un par de semanas después Andrew la llevo a su casa para presentarle a su familia, lo cierto es que eran bastante similares a la familia que tenía Michiru.

Cada uno en su propio mundo sin importarle nada más…

Serena entro a la mansión donde vivían los Kou y lo cierto es que era algo asombroso…casi se caía de espaldas al ver tantas obras de arte en un corredor de una casa de gente por así decirlo común.

Pero de común no tenían en lo absoluto nada…la madre Andrew era una mujer hermosa de larga cabellera rubia y ojos tan severos que se sentía presentando una tesis.

Peyton Moore, una mujer de visión y genes incomparables nunca en su vida había conocido a una mujer tan lista como ella, lo cierto es que era esa clase de personas que te intimidan.

Le miro como si estuviera con una chica de la limpieza…-Creo que tienes un color de cabello lindo…-el mayor de los piropos para Serena.

Gracias…-contesto Serena secamente mientras Andrew colocaba su mano en su rodilla.

Sabes eres a la primer chica que alguno de mis hijos trae a casa eso me dé gusto Serena…espero que tú y Andrew comprendan que esto es mucha formalidad.

Lo sé señor…-contesto ella mirando al padre del rubio cuyos genes eran algo complicados para ella, los padres de su novio eran tan guapos que le resultaba un tanto complicado creer que fueran mayores.

Charles…llámame Charles, creo que ahora que se eres mi nuera lo menos que podemos hacer es llevarnos mejor no lo crees querida.

A mí me parece bien lo que tú dices, Yaten por que llegas tarde…?.-dijo Peyton con una mirada severa.

Disculpa madre salió un pendiente en el despacho, Andrew es un gusto verte hermano…-dijo el chico de cabello casi blanco y ojos verdes como Andrew.

El rubio y él se unieron en un abrazo…-tú debes de ser Serena…

Si…es un gusto…-dijo la rubia mientras le estrechaba la mano.

Cuando me dijeron que mi hermano mayor traería una chica no lo creí pero ahora sé porque…la verdad es que Andrew debo de felicitarte Serena es muy bonita.

La rubia se sonrojo por el comentario mientras su novio la abrazaba y Peyton le miraba sin expresión alguna.

Espero que esta reunión sea breve estoy en entrega de trabajos finales, además…Buen día Andrew…-dijo Taiky mientras ambos se saludaban con más frialdad, Serena comprendió que ese era el clon de su ahora suegra.

Taiky miro a la chica en cuestión y la verdad es que le sorprendió un poco era bastante bonita sin mucho maquillaje y una piel bastante clara…rubia natural y sin duda quería a su hermano.

Taiky ella es mi novia Serena…-el castaño que se parecía mucho a su padre le miro sin expresión alguna y ella se sintió temerosa de recibir algún insulto…miraba igual que Peyton.

Cuando es que se casan…?...-respondió el mientras todos reían y tomaban asiento.

Creo que aún no es tiempo, verdad Andrew…?...-dijo Charles con una mirada severa.

Aun no es tiempo pero considero que no sería de extrañar que nos comprometamos en un tiempo más…-afirmo el rubio mientras Serena estaba en medio de una lucha de poder.

Cuanto es el tiempo indicado para conocer a una persona…?.-cuestiono Yaten con mucho interés.

Tu madre y yo nos conocimos por un año, después simplemente decidimos casarnos…-contesto Charles mientras esa fría mujer sonreía a su esposo y la rubia se sorprendía.

Tenemos que mirar sus muestras de afecto…-contesto Taiky con asco.

Eres un niño, como crees que llegaste al mundo…-afirmo Yaten mientras increíblemente la madre de Andrew se sonrojaba y su padre reía.

La tarde paso sin pena ni gloria…pero lo cierto es que la familia Kou debía de mantenerse a la expectativa de una chica cuyos padres habían estado en problemas económicos tan serios…bonita era sinónimo de hijos guapos pero no era todo para los Kou.

Sin embargo su relación con Andrew la verdad es que era encantadora…charlaban mucho disfrutaban de las cosas mínimas como ir a correr, caminar por el parque, una buena taza de café…cosas simples que les permitían estar siempre juntos.

Andrew era como la luz de su camino y aunque ella aun no cedía ante las necesidades tan carnales aun…sabía perfectamente que terminaría por ceder ante sus encantos…

Dime como te gustaría que fuera nuestra boda…-la rubia le miro con cara de what…ella recién acudía a clases en la universidad.

Por qué me preguntas eso?...-respondió Serena mientras él la miraba con mucho interés.

Sabes que te amo y quisiera pasar toda mi vida a tu lado…-afirmo Andrew muy seguro de sí mismo.

Yo también te amo, pero tal vez vamos como muy rápido no lo crees…-respondió ella tratando de ser la persona más sensata.

Tu eres mi mundo Serena, además no tendría nada de malo que nos casáramos yo puedo darte una vida digna y seguirías estudiando…considéralo porque la verdad es que no creo soportar mucho estar sin ti…-dijo el rubio sonriente.

La verdad es que esas palabras tenían un efecto como sedante en Serena, por el simple hecho de que estaba enamorada y con ello bastaba para que la razón se oscureciera entre el amor y la pasión.

Andrew no sé porque te quiero tantísimo…-respondió la rubia mientras le colocaba su mano en la mejilla uniéndose en un beso que ahora mismo se volvía mucho más apasionado.

Dios quiero tanto hacerte el amor Serena…-dijo Andrew con la voz entrecortada por el deseo, hasta ella misma sentía que algo sucedía con su cuerpo…algo que la hacía sentir esa necesidad de tener a ese hombre haciendo algo más que solo besarle los labios.

Llegaron al hotel y la rubia solo se dejó amasar…las puertas del elevador se abrieron y caminaron tomados de la mano.

Habían pasado una tarde cargada de muchas emociones y era el momento propicio donde no había nada ni nadie que los vigilara.

Andrew abrió la puerta de la habitación y la cerro rápidamente mientras se acerco a ella y la beso…la beso lentamente mientras caminaban hacia la habitación…se necesitaban…mucho…

* * *

><p>Es un gusto saludarte Isana55, la historia se va a ir desarrollando pero prometo no defraudarte...ojala que les guste el nuevo capitulo...besos!<p> 


	4. CONSECUENCIA DE MIS ACTOS

**CAPITULO 4**

**CONSECUENCIA DE MIS ACTOS**

Serena sintió que la piel se le erizaba con solo como Andrew colocaba sus manos en su cintura…se miraron a los ojos y comprendieron que el momento había llegado…

Una entrega tan propicia como el amor que se tenían…bastaba como para parar al mismo cielo…y dejar que el infierno se consumiera en su amor…

Las manos de Andrew recorrieron el vestido de tirantes sencillos que ella tenía y cedió lentamente por su cuerpo delgado dejándola en una sencilla ropa interior de algodón, algo aniñada para su gusto…pero lo más simple era lo mejor.

Sus manos se posicionaron sobre su espalda mientras ambos caían en la cama de amplio dosel…una de las mejores habitaciones del hotel para la que él consideraba su princesa.

La beso mientras su ojos se cerraban de manera automática y ella hacia lo mismo…como pudo se deshizo de su ropa y miro a la luz tenue de la atardecer la piel blanca de Serena…

Era simplemente lo mejor que le podría pasar en la vida, sabía que era ella virgen y se sentía afortunado de tomar algo tan maravilloso solo para él.

Serena no pensaba en nada más que en todas esas nuevas sensaciones que ahora mismo estaba viviendo…era como si siempre su cuerpo lo necesitara…necesitar para respirar.

Andrew la beso con más soltura y sus manos se a galoparon en sus breves pechos, que lo recibieron con gratitud la rubia soltó un gemido de placer ante el contacto de sus pulgares con sus rosados pezones y suspiro…

Él sabía que el camino estaba siendo preparado para la deliciosa intromisión…sus labios bajaron al cuello de la rubia en un suave caricia y se toparon pronto en sus pechos…Serena sintió pudor…pero cedió al sentir como su pulso se aceleraba…todo era nuevo para ella.

Y que condenado…si lo amaba y era amor lo que ambos sentían…sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando sintió que la cabeza de Andrew bajaba hacia su zona personal.

Ella instintivamente no quiso ceder…pero cuando lo hizo alcanzo la gloria y en un instante sintió el mismo infierno…dolió mucho pero después todo quedo en el olvido.

Un olvido que duraría para toda una vida y más de eso…

Un mes había pasado desde que los rubios habían vuelto de San Francisco…la vida corría de lo más normal para cada uno de ellos.

Andrew pasaba por ella y la llevaba a la universidad, en ocasiones comían juntos, su relación era cada vez mejor las relaciones sexuales ahora se habían vuelto parte importante.

Serena sentía que la vida para ella estaba bien todo parecía marchar de manera acomodada como si de unas manecillas de reloj se trataran.

Serena miro el reloj una vez más lo cierto es que sentía unas enormes ganas de dormir…las clases últimamente se le estaban haciendo pesadísimas.

Qué te pasa…-le pregunto Rei cuando le miro caminar tan desganada.

Me siento agotada…-respondió la rubia mientras su amiga hacia que se sentara en la cafetería y pedía un té para su amiga, la cual miraba como pálida.

Tomate esto a ver si se te acomoda un poco el ánimo…te sientes enferma…?...-pregunto Rei.

Me siento mal…como cansada y con muchas ganas de dormir, pero no he hecho nada más que venir a la universidad e ir a la casa…-

Y con Andrew…Serena se están cuidando ?…-la rubia le miro con sus grandes ojos azules y se quedó de pronto petrificada.

De que hablas…?...-Rei se llevó las manos a la cara en señal de dios la cagaste.

Eres tonta o te haces, se te nota mucho que estas con Andrew…pero lo que me sorprendería más es que salieras embarazada…-

La rubia rápidamente se levantó y después todo se volvió oscuro…Andrew miraba la médico mientras Rei esperaba atenta, lo bueno es que él había llegado un instante después.

Serena salió de pie detrás del doctor y se dijeron un par de palabras mientras el rubio se sentía morir…que era lo que le pasaba a su novia, se acercó a ellos y Rei prefirió esperar…

Que es lo que le paso a Serena…?...-dijo el rubio angustiado.

Eres tu su novio…?.-el rubio asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Bien…pues creo que ustedes dos deben de hablar, pero ella estará bien…-dijo el médico mientras caminaba hacia su consultorio.

Que paso…?...-Serena no sabía cómo decirle a Andrew, tenía mucho miedo y la verdad es que se sentía tan mal.

No sé cómo decirte esto Andrew, pero quisiera que…dios…-Dijo Serena con mucho miedo.

Me espantas, estas enferma...-

Andrew estoy embarazada…-dijo ella mientras el rubio se quedaba de una sola pieza…lo cierto es que casarse tener una familia si estaba dentro de sus planes pero tan rápido ahora sí que se asustaba, sin embargo…sonrió como menso.

No te rías…-contesto Serena mientras un par de lagrimillas corrían por sus mejillas y el la abrazaba…

Es lo que más deseaba en el mundo…mi propia familia…-dijo Andrew mientras Rei solo les miraba como un espectador y hasta cierto punto temía por la vida de los dos cuando Linda se enterara del asunto en cuestión.

Andrew caminaba abrazando a su novia…-Te gusta esta zona como para vivir.

Serena estaba pensando en todo lo más terrible del mundo, se creía la vergüenza del universo entero…-deja de pensar en lo peor Serena, contesta mi pregunta.

Es que no sé cómo lo tome mi madre y siento que será un caos…-dijo ella con pena.

Confías en mi…-dijo él mientras le miraba a los ojos…la rubia sabía que era la única persona con la que contaba y además que sería el padre de su hijo o hija.

Si…creo que eres el único en el que puedo confiar…-respondió Serena.

Yo también confió en ti…y si me gusta mucho esta zona aunque considero que será algo cara verdad…-Andrew solo sonrió feliz.

Llegaron a su casa y Serena estaba más nerviosa que nunca, Andrew no dijo nada…-Deja todo en mis manos.

Y así fue la noche menos esperada…le había pedido matrimonio y sus padres habían aceptado que se casaran sin rechistar en ningún momento…

Hasta parecía que ella solo era una espectadora más con un enorme diamante en la mano…

Los que no estaban del todo contestos eran los Kou…claramente no deseaban ver al mayor de sus hijos casado con una chica que creían sería un amor pasajero, no la madre de su primer nieto.

Lógicamente Payton Moore pensó que Serena se había embarazado a propósito algo que siempre creería de ella, por su parte Charles se mantuvo al margen de cualquier especulación cuando su hijo confeso lo que de verdad sucedió.

Se presentaron al enlace civil para acompañar a su hijo y no se quedaron al banquete que ofrecieron los Hutton quienes les miraban como si fueran casi imposibles de siquiera tocar.

Serena se había sentido de lo más ofuscada por la reacción tan infantil de sus padres al conocer a sus ahora suegros, incluso Brayden tuvo que intervenir un par de veces para hacerlos aterrizar en la realidad…ni eran dioses…ni mucho menos los más ricos del mundo…vergonzoso pero cierto.

Por su parte Andrew se había sentido en parte dichoso de que ahora viviría con Serena y conformarían su propia familia y por otro lado estaba un tanto decepcionado de sus padres que no tenía la más mínima intención de convivir.

Su madre le había dicho que tal vez después se arrepentiría, algo que le dolió pero a lo que no le tomo mucha importancia.

Serena estaba más linda que nunca...ahora su nueva casa era como un sueño de hadas cumplido…-Que te parece…te gusta.

Mucho Andrew…dios es como una fantasía…-dijo ella mientras entraban era una casa amplia con un par de recamaras extras aparte de la recamara principal y la del nuevo bebe.

Te ha de ver costado una fortuna…-dijo ella con los ojos llenos de sorpresa.

Nada que no merezca mi esposa…eres feliz…-dijo el rubio con esperanza.

Si Andrew…yo soy feliz a tu lado…-respondió Serena sonriente dándole mucha paz…la paz que el necesitaba en ese momento.

La verdad es que ir a la universidad, atender una casa y a un esposo no era una tarea sencilla, pero tampoco imposible, lo bueno es que ella contaba con un amoroso esposo que le ayudaba en todo lo posible, además de que la pancita crecía y crecía bien

Y ya les dijeron que va a ser…-pregunto Ryan con interés.

Pues habíamos decidido no saber el sexo del bebe…pero por error el médico nos dijo…-comento Andrew sonriente.

Y es…?.- pregunto Brayden mientras él y su padre esperaban atentos.

Es una niña…-dijo Serena sonriente mientras su mama le colocaba el taburete en los pies para que los descansara.

Qué bien…!...te lo dije…

Por dios Andrew que te costaba un niño…-dijo Brayden mientras sacaba cien dólares de su cartera…

Apuestas son apuestas hijo…-contesto sonriente Ryan mientras se embolsaba 100 dólares.

Apostaron por el sexo del bebe…-dijo Linda con molestia…

Mamá solo fue algo casual…sin chiste…-menciono Brayden mientras se levantaba por un par de cervezas.

Y que nombre les gustara para la bebé…?...-pregunto linda mientras Andrew sonreía.

No han gustado muchos pero consideramos dos al final…Natalie o Aubreé…-dijo Serena contenta.

Son lindos…a mí me gustan los dos…-dijo Ryan mientras Linda sonreía.

Sonaría como de telenovela no…Aubreé Natalie Kou Hutton…-todos se miraron y sonrieron la combinación sonaba bastante ostentosa y casi impronunciable.

El 20 de Junio llego al mundo una hermosa niña de 3 kilos 150 gramos y una larga jornada de labor de parto que culmino en una cesárea…la pequeña Aubreé Kou Hutton.

Serena estaba agotada…dormía plácidamente eso de convertirse en madre había sido lo más agotador del mundo y aún quedaba toda una vida para seguir siéndolo.

Ya nació nuestra nieta…quiero ir a conocerla, dice Andrew que se parece mucho a Serena…-dijo Charles entusiasmado.

Entonces será bonita, espero que tenga más cerebro que su mama…-dijo Peyton con un tono bastante denigrante.

No creo que sea bueno que te expreses así de la esposa de tu hijo el mayor, convertirte en la suegra bruja solo servirá para alejar a Andrew de ti…-comento Yaten acertadamente.

A lo que Taiky solo sonrió de lado…-Sera mejor que viajemos a conocer a la única mujer del clan Kou.

Vamos haciendo maletas para un viaje exprés…-contesto Yaten mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

Peyton sabía que siempre había sido estricta con sus hijos pero el carácter forja líderes y ella era lo que más deseaba de sus hijos que siguieran su camino seguros de triunfar.

Andrew había sido el más débil de sus tres hijos, tan parecido a ella físicamente pero con un carácter afable y hasta en cierto punto débil, sin embargo le amaba.

Hola…-dijo Andrew al mirar a Serena abrir los ojos después de la operación.

Hola…-contesto ella.

Esta hermosa nuestra hija Serena…me siento contento por el trabajo que hiciste…te amo…-la rubia trato de sonreír.

Está bien…?...-pregunto ella con miedo.

Perfecta saco 10 en todo mi amor…se parece mucho a ti…esperemos en estos días para ver los cambios mi amor…-dijo Andrew feliz y contento de su bebe.

Serena había estado muy adolorida por el parto, así que el médico opto por cederla y dejarla descansar, había tenido doble esfuerzo…lo merecía.

Los padres de Andrew llegaron al día siguiente en la tarde…-Hola…-dijo Peyton mientras entraba a la habitación juntos con los demás.

Serena estaba dormida y Andrew alimentaba a la bebe…-Hola pensé que no vendrían…

Como crees hijo…a ver déjame tomarla…-contesto Charles dichoso mientras en sus brazos estaba su primera nieta y sintió algo raro que le hizo hacer un pacto en ese momento con esa bebe tan linda.

Dios es preciosa…-dijo Taiky mientras Yaten se acercaba a ellos…

Tiene tus ojos…se parece mucho a ti…-señalo Yaten mientras la matriarca se acercaba a la bebe y la tomaba entre sus brazos…todos miraron expectantes y lo inimaginable sucedió.

Es idéntica a ti cuando naciste…tiene tu lunar en la pierna…-dijo sonriente Peyton con muchas ganas de llorar.

Serena abrió los ojos y miro a su nueva familia política…lo cierto es que en el proceso de su embarazo no había recibido siquiera una llamada de su suegra, pero en el fondo le alegraba que mantuviera su distancia.

Ella sabía y notaba las diferencias entre los Kou y los Hutton…no tanto por los niveles de economía, sino que consideraba a los Kou como distantes, fríos.

Algo que tal vez no desearía para su pequeña, pero la verdad radicaba en que mirar a su esposo sonriente y feliz le podría hacer olvidar todo lo malo.

Serena llego a casa y junto con ella la enfermera que se encargaría de ayudarle en el proceso de sanación de su cirugía mayor que era una cesárea.

Y al mismo tiempo estaría al pendiente de su pequeña Aubreé…Sandra era una de las mejores enfermeras y confiaba en ella.

Los meses llegaron rápidamente y después ella misma se hizo cargo de su pequeña y la casa…aunque ahora la escuela parecía estar en recesión por solo un semestre.

Como te fue…-pregunto la rubia mientras terminaba por cambiar a Aubreé.

Bien…sabes creo que aceptare la oferta de mi padre…-menciono Andrew pues Charles le había ofrecido el manejo del bufete, algo que el siempre había resistido pues quería abrirse camino por sus propios méritos.

Considero que tienes la capacidad para hacerlo mi amor…lo que decidas sabes que te apoyare…-contesto la rubia mientras se unían en un abrazo.

Bien, pues déjame cargar a este hermoso bizcochito de mi corazón…-dijo el rubio mientras le besaba la mejilla a su bebe hermosa.

He pensado que es tiempo de retomar la universidad…la licencia se vence en un par de meses pero puedo hacerlo tomar algunas materias…-dijo Serena convencida.

Creo que sería lo mejor, solo me incomodaría mucho donde se quedaría Aubreé…-dijo Andrew mientras tomaba asiento.

Mi mama la cuidara…ella se ofreció a ayudarme al salir pasaría por la niña…-contesto la rubia mientras se acercaba a la cocina para iniciar con la cena.

Por mí no existe ningún problema, solo que esta niñita estará demasiado consentida por su abuela…-dijo el rubio mientras hacía que la bebe sonriera.

Bueno en todo caso solo será un par de horas mañana acudiré a control escolar para que me digan que puedo hacer que puedo tomar de materias…-dijo ella sonriente lo cierto es que amaba a Andrew y contaba siempre con su apoyo.

Haz pensado donde te gustaría trabajar después de la universidad…-dijo el rubio.

No lo sé…porque los mejores museos casualmente no se encuentran aquí…me hubiera gustado trabajar en el museo de Louvre…o en el museo metropolitano de Arte de New York…-Andrew la miro con cara de que te pasa si está muy lejos.

Creo que piensas en grandes escalas mi amor…además en largas distancias…-comento él.

Lo sé…solo es un sueño pero me bastaría con el museo regional…-dijo ella sonriente.

Tenemos muy buenos museos en la ciudad, además tú manejaras tu coche y nos acoplaremos a una vida tranquila y equilibrada para nuestra Aubreé.-

Que pasara cuando ella crezca y nosotros seamos viejos…tendrá sus propios planes cariño…-dijo Serena mientras el rubio sentía que el corazón se le apretujaba un tanto, pues era difícil saber que ese retoñito tan hermoso crecería.

No pienso aun en eso Serena y será mejor que cambiemos de tema porque de solo imaginarme a un tipo poniéndole las manos encima a mi hija, hace que tenga deseos de matar…-comento el rubio mientras la rubia sonreía.

Pobre de mi hija que tendrá a un padre tan celoso como tu…espero que cambies de opinión porque si no me tocara a mi lidiar con esto…-respondió ella con temor a vivir con un viejito problemático.

Y si ese era el plan vivir una vida tranquila entre la casa, universidad, el esposo y tal vez un trabajo, parecía que la rubia estaba por tomar decisiones importantes siempre con el apoyo de su amado esposo Andrew…

En quien más podía confiar que en el…el hombre al que amaba y que casualmente era su esposo.

* * *

><p>Hola, les anexo el nuevo capitulo espero mañana alcanzar para subir el que sigue ya esta tomando rumbo la historia espero que les guste...saludos!<p> 


	5. LA VIDA

**CAPITULO 5**

**LA VIDA**

Parecía que la vida se iba en un solo suspiro…la pequeña Aubreé camino pasadito del año, hablaba de corrido y era la luz de los ojos de Andrew.

Quien ahora manejaba el despacho de los Kou desde hacía un par de meses, pasaba más tiempo con Serena y su pequeña hija quien corría con el paso de los años.

Parecía que cuando pestañeaba ella crecía un centímetro y pronto la vida y la rutina de volvieron parte en el matrimonio de él y Serena.

La rubia continuo con sus estudios y después de un par de años más que se necesitan para terminar una carrera universitaria lo había hecho.

Se había graduado con honores y estaba lista para comenzar a trabajar, inicio un par de cursos más y se apasiono en la restauración de piezas un trabajo aburrido a más no poder para la gente que la conocía.

Pero ella tenía la paciencia de hacerlo y le fascinaba mirar en un pequeño objeto, una vasija de barro, una pintura el esfuerzo y ese sentimiento invisible que ella silenciosamente creía tenia cada pieza.

Se convirtió poco a poco en una experta y después simplemente se dedicó a su hija Aubreé cuando en un accidente automovilístico que ella y su padre tuvieron la hicieron sentirse culpable por estar más tiempo en el museo que en casa.

Algo que el rubio disfruto mucho pues ahora el que llegaba más tarde era el, siempre había comida hecha por su esposa en casa y sobre todo sentía que era lo mejor para su única hija pues Serena estaba al pendiente de ella.

Pero lo cierto es que no del todo dejo de trabajar pues en ocasiones hacia trabajos especiales.

Y como va todo por estos rumbos…-dijo sonriente Michiru quien hacia un par de años se había divorciado de su esposo Jack Duncan con quien había tenido a Caleb.

Pues todo sigue de manera normal…-contesto Serena mientras miraba con atención a una amiga que podría considerar como su hermana.

Normal me suena a aburrido…veo que Aubreé tiene toda la energía del mundo…-dijo Michiru sonriente al ver al pequeño torbellino rubio de 9 años correr rápidamente.

Si, hacemos muchas cosas y aun así tiene energía…me da gusto verte como haz estado Mich…-dijo Serena.

Pues estoy que es lo bueno…-contesto un poco deprimida su amiga un divorcio era algo doloroso.

Puedo hacer algo para que te sientas mejor…-dijo Serena siempre con ese noble corazón.

Sabes que por eso te quiero tanto…-dijo Mich mientras se tomaban de la mano…-eres mi mejor amiga, sé que me marche sin decir mucho pero el amor me cegó y era feliz.

Que paso para que se tú y él se separaran…-comento la rubia.

La rutina se hizo presa de nuestro matrimonio, al principio no nos dimos cuenta pues pasábamos más tiempo en nuestros trabajos que en casa, después Caleb pasaba más tiempo en las guarderías que con nosotros.

El hijo de ambos que era un par de años menor que su pequeña así que no se imaginó el abandono del pequeño…-Nos dimos cuenta cuando olvidamos a nuestro hijo y servicio social acudió a nuestra casa para ver si éramos padres capaces de criarlo.

Dios…-dijo serena mientras Mich tenía lágrimas en los ojos…

Nunca me di cuenta de que nosotros vivíamos literalmente divorciados…decidí trabajar medio día y lo demás ocuparlo para mi hijo pero fue imposible…no pudimos hacer lo mismo de antes…-dijo ella con conmoción.

La verdad es que no comprendo que es lo que les paso, ustedes se miraban tan enamorados que es como absurdo esto que me dices…lo lamento tanto…-dijo Serena con pena por la tragedia que su amiga pasaba.

Andrew miro a Serena muy pensativa y eso no le pareció normal…-Tienes algo mi amor.

Nada…-contesto la rubia mientras se acostaba en la cama y respiraba.

Como está tu amiga…?...-pregunto el rubio mientras se acercaba a su esposa y la abrazaba tratando de acomodarse para dormir.

La verdad es que está muy mal…nunca la había visto así de triste ojala que dios le de la fuerza para salir de este bache…no es imposible verdad…-respondió Serena.

Sé que es tu amiga y la quieres mucho, pero no te preocupes de más…te amo…-dijo Andrew mientras la besaba y apagaba la luz…Serena sintió los cálidos brazos de su esposo en su cuerpo…cerro los ojos pensando en ella y su esposo…cuanto le amaba.

De verdad crees que las cosas son como tú dices…-dijo Andrew mientras nuevamente discutía con su esposa porque Aubreé tenía que salir con sus compañeros a un paseo escolar.

Serena miro el techo esperando una señal divina, Andrew le recordaba mucho a su mama cuando no le dejaba siquiera ir a la tienda.

Las cosas no son como digo Andrew pero es un paseo escolar no va a ir a Europa solo acudirá al museo regional es todo, lo necesita para su materia si no perderá puntos…-señalo Serena calmadamente.

Entonces si lo haz decidido no me preguntes Serena…-dijo el enojado mientras tomaba su maletín y salía de la casa molesto, dejando sorprendida a la rubia.

Se montó en su mercedes y partió a la oficina, se sentía molesto porque siempre tenía que acceder a todas la peticiones de su esposa…la verdad es que sabía que había tomado una postura hasta cierto punto absurda…

Pero se sentía molesto de todo últimamente…le molestaba la manera que tenía Serena de recoger la cama, su perfume, la comida…le molestaba casi todo…respiro cuando detuvo el automóvil y miro a un costado donde una hermosa mujer manejaba un auto, ella le sonrió coquetamente.

Algo que hizo revivir una necesidad que creía muerta el rubio, pero como no sonreírle a un tipo rubio, atractivo con un auto que decía su buena posición…era estúpido no hacerlo pero claro el enorme anillo en su mano izquierda no daba mas que hacer…

Miro el coche desaparecer…tardo un poco en meter el acelerador y darse cuenta de que su vida no era lo que el tal vez deseara…llego a la oficina con pésimo genio mientras la recepcionista le daba los buenos días.

La miro con cara de enfado y se dio cuenta de que era linda…de cabello castaño y ojos cafés…linda…entro a su oficina y se sentó frente al mismo escritorio de hace más de 10 años los que tenía su hija.

Miro la foto de su esposa sonriente con una hermosa niña en sus piernas…hace muchos años…de pronto se sintió abrumado de vivir algo que al principio creyó firme como el suelo…pero ahora.

Buenos días a que debemos el mal genio del jefe…-dijo Michael bromista.

No es de tu incumbencia…-dijo el rubio con cara de molestia.

Vaya, vaya…problemas en casa…con Serena…-dijo el pelinegro sonriente.

Qué sabes tú de problemas en casa después de tres divorcios…?...-dijo el rubio con enfado mientras se levantaba de su cómoda silla giratoria y se servía un expreso.

Tal vez no se mucho, tan solo que me divorcie para no vivir los dramas típicos de un matrimonio cansado…-contesto Michael mientras bebía un sorbo al café que traía en mano.

Es complicado ya tenemos muchos años juntos y justo ahora siento que todo lo que ella hace está mal…-respondió con fastidio Andrew.

Creo que ya pase por eso, acá entre colegas tu esposa es de esa clase de mujeres que impactan por su belleza natural pero hasta eso cansa, me recuerda la relación que tuve con Minerva era una mujer hermosa, buena esposa y buena en la cama pero me canse de ella.

Así de simple te puedes cansar…-dijo Andrew con sorpresa pues la verdad es que Serena era buena en todo.

Por dios amigo tienes treinta y tantos y eres todo un galán aun, creo que te casaste demasiado joven sin disfrutar nada de la vida te falta salir…vamos por la tarde a beber unos tragos…-dijo Michael mientras el rubio le miraba con un dejo de interés.

Déjame pensarlo…tenía que ir por Serena al Valet…-dijo el rubio.

Ves…ese es tu problema todo lo haces para que la comodidad de tu esposa sea lo más importante y que pasa cuando tú no tienes espacio para tus necesidades…unos tragos una conversación entre amigos y vúala…

Andrew se sintió de pronto con un poco de fortaleza, lo cierto es que también era un esposo dedicado a su familia, bueno esa era la principal razón por la que se sentía con derecho de tomar decisiones.

Serena miro una vez más el reloj y Andrew parecía que no llegaría por ella y Aubreé…le marco al número por quinta vez y esta vez contesto…-te paso algo…?.

No…tomen un taxi estoy en una junta importante…-dijo el rubio con un poco de pesar al mentir.

Está bien…-contesto ella mientras escucho como la llamada se terminaba miro a su pequeña sonriente mientras se colocaba la sudadera para irse a casa después de las lecciones.

Dónde está mi papá…?...-pregunto Aubreé con esos ojos tan verdes como el mismo pasto fresco de verano.

Tuvo una reunión de emergencia mi amor, pero al rato llegara a casa no te preocupes…-dijo Serena sonriente tratando de darle la tranquilidad que su hija necesitaba.

Está bien…-contesto la pequeña mientras salían de la academia de baile, la rubia paro un taxi y partió con su hija a casa, presentía que las cosas no serían las mismas.

Andrew colgó el celular y se miró en el espejo del baño de ese bar a donde se subió a su lujoso auto y llego con su amigo de la oficina Michael.

Lo cierto es que pocas ocasiones lo hizo de joven, pues todo lo que veía en ese lugar no era algo novedoso para el en casa tenía todas la comodidades, una amplia sala de esparcimiento y miles de botellas de licor por probar, pero ahora era distinto.

Cerro los ojos y borro la imagen de su esposa e hija…respiro profundo y camino hacia la mesa…donde Michael estaba sentado con dos guapas mujeres…

Sonrió como anteriormente lo hacía y su mano no lucia el anillo de casado…-Miren chicas este hombre tan joven resulta ser mi jefe.

Vaya cuántos años tienes…?...-pregunto una de las chicas.

34 años…-contesto el rubio sonriente.

De verdad…?...-dijeron las dos sonrientes pues era un tipo atractivo.

Casado verdad…?...-soltó la otra chica.

Eso no está a discusión venimos a divertirnos por un rato y nosotros invitamos…-dijo Michael antes de que el rubio pudiera contestar.

Serena miro el reloj una vez más ya pasaba de la media noche y Andrew no llegaba el celular estaba apagado y ella también…

Aubreé le había esperado en la sala con un dibujo que había hecho de su inspiración…su padre…la tomo en sus brazos y camino al cuarto de la pequeña recostándola…miro en ella lo que siempre creyó sería perfecto…

La arropo y le beso la frente…dios era como un pequeño clon de Andrew en mujer…cerró la puerta y camino hacia su habitación…entro al baño y se miró en el espejo.

Hacía mucho que no lo hacía…será que su matrimonio pasaba por la primera crisis…se dio cuenta de que ella tenía 29 años…era aún joven muy joven…suspiro resignada y se fue a dormir.

Se despertó cuando el teléfono sonaba como insensato…encendió la lámpara y la luz se filtró en sus ojos…-Bueno…

Serena sentía que el automóvil no corría lo suficiente…acelero a fondo y manejo como condenada…llego al urgencias de donde le habían llamado para avisarle que su esposo había sufrido una accidente…solo eso…

Se estaciono como pudo y trato de estar calmado tomo a su hija en brazos y camino hacia el lugar…con el alma en un hilo sentía que cada paso era un obstáculo vencido…dejo a su pequeña con la enfermera de guardia porque ella no podía pasar.

No recordaba nada más que al entrar estaba Andrew dormido con un gran vendaje en la cabeza y la pierna levantada…pero vivo…-dios santo…-dijo ella aterrorizada.

Es usted Serena cierto…-dijo el médico mientras ella asentía.

Que es lo que sucedió…?...-pregunto ella con miedo mientras se colocaba a su lado miro su mano sin su alianza de matrimonio.

La verdad es que el salió bien librado de esto choco contra el muro de contención y hubo otro auto que se volcó adelante donde desgraciadamente una chica perdió la vida…-dijo el médico ante la cara de sorpresa de Serena.

Como dijo ?…el choco con otro auto y murió una persona…-contesto ella con temor de que su esposo además de accidentado quedara preso.

Mire no sé cómo sea su esposo, pero ambos conductores estaban con el nivel de alcohol más alto de lo permitido en la sangre , el que choco a su esposo fue el otro conductor…-dijo el médico mientras ella sentía que las piernas no le sostenían.

No sé qué decir…-contesto ella mientras se sentaba.

Lo que puedo decirle es que el no tendrá problemas legales por la muerte de la chica, afortunadamente a la chica que viajaba con su esposo no le paso nada…-dijo el médico mientras Serena sentía que su corazón se rompía.

Otra chica…-dijo ella sorprendida mientras el medico sintió pena por esa mujer tan linda ahí descubriendo que la aventura de su esposo le había salido mal.

Y ella donde esta…?...-pregunto Serena, quería saber quién era es mujer a la que Andrew había preferido montar al coche antes que a su hija y a ella.

Está en la habitación contigua…-dijo el médico mientras Serena se levantaba y el medico la seguía diciéndole un par de cosas que no escucho cuando su mente estaba en otro lado se paró frente a la puerta y la miro…

Delgada, con una minifalda que dejaba al descubierto sus piernas…no era tan alta como ella pero tenía un par de senos amplios y cabello mediano color castaño oscuro casi negro…sus ojos eran color miel…nada definido…para ella una mujer de oficina…escasos 30 años…su edad…

La mujer le miro con cara de sorpresa, Serena sintió pena por ella pues el terror se miraba en sus ojos sabía que su amiga había muerto y que ella estuvo cerca pero el auto que ella y Andrew habían escogido era seguro de los más seguros en el mercado.

Quien es usted…?...- pregunto la mujer.

Eso no importa…-contesto Serena…-con verte comprendo que es lo que pasa.

Que quiere de mi…?...-dijo la mujer.

Cuántos años tienes…?...-ella le miro con cara de recelo y se preguntó que diantres quería esa mujer de cabellos rubios.

31 años…-contesto mientras Serena sonreía de medio lado.

Que te mejores…-dijo la rubia mientras salía de ahí sin hacer escandalo alguno…con su frente bien en alto…camino hacia la habitación de Andrew y se quitó la argolla que posaba en su dedo anular.

El medico la miro con cara de sorpresa…-estos son los datos de los padres de Andrew Kou, llámelos y dígales que él está aquí…

Pero señora usted es su esposa creo que debe de permanecer a su lado…-dijo el médico con pena.

Sabe me casÉ con este hombre cuando tenía 18 años, vine manejando poniendo en riesgo la vida de lo que más amo que es a mi hija que tiene 10 años y se quedó dormida en el sofá de la sala esperándolo hasta las 12, me dijo que tenía una junta después de marcarle 5 veces a su celular...cuando el quedo en pasar por nosotras a la clase de valet de nuestra hija…-solto la rubia agitada por todos los sentimientos que en su pecho tenia.

El medico la miro con pena, pues la verdad es que la mujer que tenía frente a el…era una dama.

Y llego aquí a las 3 de la mañana con mi hija en brazos, para darme cuenta de que mi esposo estaba de fiesta con algún amigo suyo y una mujer que es más grande que yo…-Serena sentía que los ojos se le llenaban de agua del dolor que estaba sintiendo.

La verdad puedo decirle con honestidad que no comprendo cómo algunos hombres pueden ser tan estúpidos como para dejar en casa a una mujer con la cual puedes hacer fiesta cada día y cada noche…creo que es complicado, pero es joven…no vale la pena llorar por alguien que no lo merece…váyase con cuidado…-dijo el médico mientras Serena salía de la habitación.

Su fuerza radicaba en su pequeña hija, la tomo en brazos la apretó contra su pecho y partió a su casa…donde se durmió con ella en la habitación…lloro como nunca lo había hecho.

Como en un segundo una mala decisión en un mal sitio mala suerte y tal vez el mismo destino…te cambiaba la vida por un segundo…

Así fue lo que había sucedido con Andrew.

* * *

><p>Asi es mi querida Isana...nada es perfecto...les anexo este nuevo capitulo espero les guste...les mando saluditos y un feliz inicio de Semana...bye!<p> 


	6. BESOS AMARGOS

**CAPITULO 6**

**BESOS AMARGOS**

Peyton miro a su hijo abrir los ojos y se sintió de pronto aliviada, lo cierto es que tomaron el avión corporativo y solo un par de horas estaban ahí…

Andrew sentía que la garganta le dolía y tenía un sabor amargo en la misma, le dolía terriblemente la cabeza…donde se suponía que estaba…?...

Hasta que despiertas…-dijo su padre mirándole con cara de que rayos hacen aquí.

Que me paso…?...-dijo el rubio con dolor de cabeza.

Creo que te bebiste el bar entero Andrew…ahora si te la aventaste buena…-dijo su padre mientras el rubio intentaba sentarse y un tirón le hizo gritar de dolor.

Te has quebrado la pierna…nada grave pero creo que te dolerá un poco…-dijo Peyton mientras le subía la cama para que se sentara.

Yo no me acuerdo…-dijo el tratando de hacer memoria de los sucesos…pero nada.

Necesitas descansar y que el medico te informe de lo sucedido…-contesto su mamá con cara de la cagaste para siempre hijo.

El médico de guardia entro miro el expediente y le miro severamente…-Sabe usted que más del 70% de los accidentes automovilísticos son causados por personas que han bebido.

Andrew se sintió como un adolescente en clase de preparatoria el primer día…-Si lo sé.

Bien…usted creo que la libro bastante bien solo con una pierna quebrada sin exposición de hueso y sin lesiones en otras partes de su cuerpo, creo que la inversión en su costoso auto le salvo la vida a usted y a su acompañante…-dijo el médico con una mirada de tu imbécil la cagaste.

Mi acompañante…-dijo Andrew con sorpresa.

Si…veamos Melannie Shelman, 31 años, soltera, sin lesiones aparentes…solo raspones que no ponen en peligro su vida…-dijo el médico con cara de enfado.

Andrew respiro profundamente…-A quien le avisaron…

A su esposa una guapa rubia con una niña pequeña en brazos que llego aquí para verle, despuésconoció a su acompañante…y se marchó…-dijo le medico mientras Andrew se quedó sorprendido…miro la mesita que estaba a su lado y noto que algo brillaba…el anillo de Serena.

Veremos como procede y le daré de alta hoy por la tarde…-sin más el medico desapareció y el intento levantarse pero un fuerte dolor que le latió en la pierna le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba mal.

Que te pasa por que te jalas…-dijo Peyton molesta.

Donde esta Serena…?...-pregunto molesto el rubio porque sabía que la había cagado con todo el sabor de la palabra.

Ahora si te preocupa donde está tu esposa, anoche parecía que no la tenías…-dijo Peyton molesta con su hijo, pues a pesar de que no aprobó su matrimonio tan joven ahora él era padre de familia y reconocía que Serena era buena con su hijo.

Madre no es el mejor momento de que me regañes…-dijo el rubio molesto.

Y cuando será el momento cuando terminaras como tu amigo con una muerte en la bolsa…-dijo molesta de verdad su mama.

Basta Peyton…sal toma aire que yo hablare con nuestro hijo…-comento Charles más centrado mientras la rubia mujer salía de la habitación y el rubio cerraba los ojos…tras escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

Dime que no es verdad papá…-soltó el rubio con enorme pesar al mirar la argolla de matrimonio de Serena.

Es verdad…nos llamaron para que viniéramos, no comprendo cómo no pensaste en las consecuencias hijome sorprendió al mirar a la chica y saber que es más grande que tu esposa…en que pensabas…si es que lo hacías…-dijo Charles con molestia mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Me sentí con necesidad de salir…no sé qué me paso en verdad…-dijo Andrew arrepentido.

Pues la verdad no me extrañaría que Serena pida el divorcio…para no estar aquí a tu lado es porque está decepcionada…-dijo Charles.

Pero no sucedió nada…-contesto el rubio a la defensiva.

No… de verdad no sucedió nada Andrew Kou Moore…-dijo molesto su padre y sabía que le dolería las palabras que estaba por decirle.

Salí a beber unas copas y Michael coincidió con dos amigas y me ofrecí a llevarla…después ya no supe que paso…-dijo Andrew mientras sentía que la cabeza le estallaría.

Paso que tu amigo choco contra ti y se volcó la mujer que lo acompañaba murió por un trauma cráneo-encefal y tu amigo esta en terapia intensiva…eso paso…-Andrew sintió enormes deseos de llorar.

Y para colmo tu esposa llega con Aubreé en brazos a las 3 de la mañana le dicen que sucedió, tu sin tu argolla en la mano, la mujer que era tu acompañante más grande que ella y déjame decirte pero mucho menos mujer que la tuya…te debe de aplaudir…?...-Andrew sabía que era cierto.

La verdad es que no sé porque me pasó todo esto…-

Por imbécil te paso, el matrimonio es una lucha día a día no es un barco al que te subes y se lo lleva la corriente, tienes que esforzarte luchar y aportar no solo obtener…-dijo con verdad Charles mientras el rubio miraba a su padre arrepentido.

Serena no sabía que pensar lo cierto es que tal vez había hecho las cosas muy aceleradamente pero le pareció injusto lo que había pasado a final de cuentas ella aún era una mujer joven.

Miro a su hija correr a la escuela contenta solo preguntando donde estaba su papa…como decirle que en el hospital por andar de infiel…o por lo menos intentarlo…de pronto se sonrió de pensar que le salieron mal las cosas a esa mujer.

Andrew regreso a casa como perro regañado con la cola entre las patas…Serena había accedido a la petición que su suegra le había hecho con tanta insistencia.

Lo cierto es que ella había accedido por su hija y por ella misma, quería a ese hombre y merecía que le explicara las cosas además conocía a Andrew al que no conocía era a ese tal Michael que ahora mismo estaba en coma.

Pero que te paso…?...-pregunto Aubreé con terror al mirar a su padre acostado en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes.

Me caí y me lastime la pierna…-la niña le miro con cara de si como no, sabía que su hija era muy lista.

Choque en el auto mi amor pero yo estaré mejor…-comento el rubio mientras su retoño se acostaba a su lado y le contaba lo que hacía en el día.

Serena rara vez pasaba al cuarto, habían contratado nuevamente a Sandra para que se ocupara de atender al señor de la casa, solo que esta vez la mujer notaba como resistencia de la señora para estar con su esposo.

Mireya que es lo que pasa con los señores, noto como si la señora no quisiera verlo…-dijo ella con pesar pues hacía años que los conoció y la verdad es que había amor entre ellos.

No lo sé…-contesto la chica del servicio que trataba de siempre mantener su perfil bajo y lo cierto es que sabía que sucedía pero no era de su incumbencia, pagaban bien para ser discreta.

La rubia estaba llegando más tarde a casa que de costumbre…Aubreé estaba sentada con su papa en la sala mientras era cuestionada…

Entonces no sabes a donde fue tu mama…-la pequeña mordía su sándwich mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Ella te ha estado llevando a la escuela…-Aubreé le haría caso a mama y no diría nada…así que solo asintió con la cabeza.

No quieres hablar…-la niña le miro y hablo con la boca llena algo que sabían todos era de malos modales.

Es…toy…comien…do…-respondió a su padre mientras el solo miraba la comida en su boquita.

Mejor no hables amorcito…-la pequeña sonrió…era lista muy lista.

Andrew escucho que el auto era estacionado y se levantó con la ayuda de las muletas camino como pudo a la entrada, miro a Serena enfundada en un vestido negro un poquito arriba de la rodilla con unos tacones altos a color camel a tono con el saco, traía el cabello agarrado en una coleta.

En donde estabas…?...-la rubia se sorprendió un poco de mirarlo ahí parado.

Donde este no es asunto tuyo Andrew…-contesto ella mientras tomaba el maletín que utilizaba para ir al museo.

No es mi asunto…disculpa pero eres mi esposa…-dijo el rubio molesto, nunca antes ella le contestaba de esa manera.

En serio…ahora dices que soy tu esposa cuando hace algunos días atrás te olvidabas de que la tenías…-contesto la rubia molesta.

Andrew se sintió frustrado pero era el momento de hablar…-tengo que explicarte lo que paso…

Si necesito una explicación para comenzar a estabilizar mi vida nuevamente y ver si entras en ella…-el rubio se asustó, pero la verdad nunca se imaginó que eso sucedería.

Caminaron hacia la casa…Aubreé miraba atenta la televisión mientras bebía su jugo…-Hola mamá como te fue…?.

Bien mi amor…haz cenado ya…-la pequeña asintió con la cabeza…-a lavarse los dientes que son las 10, creo que es tarde ya para ti.

Sí, es que estaba haciendo la tarea con papá y se nos fue el tiempo…es todo…-contesto ella sonriente mientras la acompañaba a lavarse los dientes y después a acostarla.

Andrew se dio cuenta que había sido el hombre más imbécil del mundo, tan solo mirarle las piernas le hacía tener una erección instantánea…seria que le podría perdonar, porque el simplemente le amaba.

Estaba sentado mirando el computador con su correo lleno de emails…sintió la presencia de ella a su espalda…-Dime que es lo que tienes que comentarme.

El rubio se giró a mirarla y ella tomo asiento…-Yo quiero pedirte una disculpa Serena por lo que sucedió…sé que haz de pensar en lo peor, yo mismo lo haría si esa fuera tu situación.

Serena le miro sin expresión alguna…-La verdad es que me sentía atrapado en esta casa.

Atrapado cuando pasas casi todo el día en la oficina…-respondió ella a la defensiva.

Sé que no hemos compartido vacaciones en mucho tiempo y Aubreé crece tan rápidamente que siento que no hay mucho más para nosotros poder compensar su desarrollo…-la rubia le miro con cara de what.

Sé que suena idiota Serena pero nuestra hija está tomando sus propias actividades, en algunos años más ella tomara su vida y nosotros nos quedaremos solos…-dijo el mientras Serena solo le miraba.

Eres feliz Andrew…?...-le pregunto Serena a su esposo quien no estaba del todo convencido.

Andrew la miro…-Tengo mi vida perfecta, un trabajo donde soy el jefe, una hermosa casa, una guapa esposa y una bella hija, porque no tendría que ser feliz.

Serena cerro los ojos…-Hemos cometido un error y ese se llama rutina…nunca salimos Andrew alguna vez pensaste quien de los dos está verdaderamente confinado a esta casa, nunca he salido a un antro…miro a las compañeras de universidad que aún están en busca de su pareja ideal y yo viviendo una vida que tal vez tampoco me hace del todo feliz.

He tratado de darte todo lo que mereces…-dijo el rubio tratando de justificar su abandono.

El dinero no da lo que yo necesito…a ti…-contesto ella mientras un par de lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos.

Se me hizo fácil salir a tomar un par de copas con un colega, no le vi nada malo nunca lo hago así que quise vivir un poco más que solo en la casa…estaban esas dos mujeres conversamos cosas idiotas y me ofrecí a llevarla a su casa porque Michael y su amiga irían a un motel.

Serena le miro con pesar…mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas…un motel que buen amigo, pensó ella.

Después todo paso tan rápido que no recuerdo más…me comporte como un imbécil cuando en mi casa tengo a una bella mujer que solo es para mí…-dijo el rubio arrepentido con lágrimas en los ojos lucharía por su matrimonio tarde lo había comprendido.

Andrew si no hubiera pasado ese accidente, te hubieras acostado en esa mujer…?...-pregunto ella con dolor ante una pregunta idiota.

Ambos sabían que no habría una respuesta sincera…-No lo sé Serena.

Eso mismo pensaba yo…te amo Andrew pero creo que si no hacemos cosas como pareja nuestro matrimonio no va a funcionar, esto que hiciste me dolió mucho y tal vez te perdone por el amor que te tengo y por ser el cómplice de lo que más amo en mi vida que es Aubreé…

Andrew sintió esperanza que término por reconfortarle el corazón maltrecho que tenía en los últimos días.

Yo quisiera que me dieras una oportunidad más Serena para demostrarte que no sucederá esto, ahora comprendí que puedo salir a tomarme una copa contigo, con los verdaderos amigos…te amo…-dijo el mientras se acercaba a la rubia y la besaba en los labios…

Serena cerro los ojos y sus lágrimas salieron, al oler ese aroma que hacía muchos años le hacía erizar la piel…el aroma de su esposo…pero estos besos le sabían tan amargos…muy amargos.

Entonces puedo dormir contigo…-pregunto el rubio deseoso de hacerle el amor.

Considero que no sería pertinente con ese yeso en la pierna sabes que suelo rodar por la cama entera y no quiero lastimarte.-contesto ella con mucha verdad.

Eso es lo que siempre he amado de ti…tu enorme corazón y la capacidad de encontrar en la tragedia algo para sonreír…-dijo Andrew con verdad.

Mira Andrew quiero que quedemos claro en esta nueva oportunidad…yo sé que no pasó nada porque la vida así lo quiso, pero en el momento que tu des ese paso ni siquiera me busques…no te perdonare…-dijo la rubia firmemente.

Andrew se quedó sorprendido porque creía que Serena no era tan dura y lo cierto es que ahora comprendía que había estado a un paso de quedarse sin esposa y sin Aubreé…la miro con amor y le beso los dulces labios que tanto amaba.

El rubio estaba un tanto molesto por saber que ahora Serena retomaría actividades fuera de casa…es decir trabajo…-De verdad no te entiendo.

Tengo que salir a dar clases…me gusta mucho…-contesto ella sonriente y animada por su nueva faceta de maestra sustituta.

Serena gastas más en ropa que lo que te van a pagar…-dijo Andrew mientras ambos reían.

Tienes que decirlo así…por que no crees en mí un poquito más…-contesto ella.

Creo en ti mi amor, pero considero que podríamos no se irnos de vacaciones por un mes completo…solos…-contesto el mientras Serena sabía que lo hacía para que no trabajara.

Siempre haciendo algo para que no trabaje cierto…-dijo ella sonriente mientras le besaba los labios…-me marcho te encargo a Aubreé por la tarde.

No te preocupes no iré a ningún lado…por cierto cuidadito de andar levantando pasiones en la universidad…-dijo Andrew celoso algo que a ella pareció encantarle.

Aubreé se despidió de papa con un beso en la mejilla y salió detrás de Serena para que la llevara a la escuela…

El primer día había sido un poco desastroso para ella, los chicos estaban más interesados en ligársela que en la clase, era complicado cuando quieres convertirte en una profesora joven.

Estaba sentada mirando a los chicos saliendo de la universidad…-para la cara que traes no te fue del todo bien…-dijo uno de los profesores un tipo con cara de pervertido.

Más o menos…-contesto ella secamente.

Con el tiempo te acostumbraras, igual puedo ayudarte si tú quieres…-contesto él sonando un tanto acosador.

Muchas gracias pero considero que no sería una buena idea.-

Por qué lo dice linda, somos compañeros de trabajo y podemos llevarnos bien…-la cara de Serena le demostró que no era lo que ella quería hacer.

Me marcho tengo cosas que hacer…-sin más la rubia se levantó de la cafetería y partió a casa, ese tipo de momentos eran donde ella desearía tener a su esposo ahí para poner a tipos como el en su lugar.

Un mes se había pasado corriendo a Andrew al fin le habían quitado el yeso de la pierna…ahora mismo estaba caminando con un bastón para poder tener la misma movilidad, pero miraba un tanto indecisa a su esposa.

Todo marcha bien…-le pregunto mientras ella asentía con un movimiento de cabeza…ese mes había sido un martirio literalmente para Serena, la clase siempre le resultaba larga, ya que los alumnos eran poco participativos se dio cuenta que era mejor restaurar arte que estar en un salón lleno de jóvenes.

La buena noticia radico en que la maestra había regresado antes pues notaban que la sustituta no daba el ancho y estaba provocando conflictos entre los alumnos que deseaban ligársela.

Así que Serena y Andrew al fin habían conseguido una luna de miel digna de los millones que el rubio tenía en el banco…un largo viaje por la vieja Europa.

En un principio la idea era viajar solos, pero Serena reconsidero eso ya que su hija tampoco nunca antes había viajado, así que ella persuadió a su esposo y se las ingenio junto con el apoyo de Aubreé de tener muchas noches para ellos dos solos.

Claro con su respectivo pago con la pequeña rubia quien con un gran platón de helado y largas horas de anime en televisión era más que feliz.

La rubia estaba luchando junto con su esposo por un matrimonio de 10 años…

* * *

><p>Nada es perfecto en la vida y nunca se debe uno de rendir, Muchas gracias Isana por tus Reviews me animan a que siga escribiendo y actualizando, esta historia tendra cambios...les mando un beso a todos los que se toman su tiempo para leerme...saludos...!<p> 


	7. LA DULCE FANTASIA TERMINO

**CAPITULO 7**

**LA DULCE FANTASIA TERMINO**

La rubia miro nuevamente el apartamento donde se había mudado todo estaba listo y ella ahora mismo comenzaba una nueva vida.

Lo cierto es que su matrimonio había funcionado bastante bien cuatro años después con Andrew, se decepcionaron un poco cuando ella no pudo embarazarse y el amor como que se fue terminando.

Serena trataba mejor que nunca al rubio y el hacia también un esfuerzo, pero después de que Aubreé tomara su vida simplemente ya no funciono nada.

Hacer el amor era una rutina, desayunar juntos aburrido, comer y cenar no formaba ya parte de algo nuevo…Serena había perdido algunos kilos y Andrew los había aumentado.

Lo cierto es que se dieron cuenta de que no eran felices…los últimos dos años eran un infierno y no porque pelearan…parecía que vivían en un asilo.

Buenos días, buenas noches…así de simple, Andrew se refugiaba en el trabajo salía a tomarse sus copas y Serena en el museo donde había encontrado su escaparate…

Michiru estaba a su lado cuando tomó esa decisión que termino por alegrar a ambos y defraudar a varios, Aubreé ahora tenía 16 años y había ella decidido vivir con su padre por la cercanía de la escuela y en cierta manera la comodidad del dinero.

Y no es que fuera interesada pero dejar tu casa donde haz crecido toda tu vida no es fácil y mucho menos cuando aún estas en proceso de desarrollo.

Andrew por su parte le dijo a Serena que siempre le amaría y no estaba alejado de que tal vez en un futuro podrían estar nuevamente juntos.

Serena le quería mucho por ser el hombre con el que compartió muchos años y le deseaba que fuera feliz…

Como estas…?...-pregunto Michiru sonriente.

Sola…-contesto ella.

Entonces soy yo una versión holográfica…-contesto Michiru mientras sacaba de las bolsas los víveres que había traído para su mejor amiga.

No sé cómo sentirme ahora que estaré viviendo sola…-dijo Serena con enorme pesar.

Siempre haz estado sola, Aubreé la mayor parte del día en la escuela y por la tarde en natación y ballet, Andrew y tú ya no dormían juntos desde hace un año…creo que solo debes de darte cuenta de que ahora tu vivirás alejados de ellos…es todo…-dijo Michiru.

Como lo superaste…?...-

El tiempo cura todo Serena, además eres tan joven que no dudo siquiera que alguien se interese en ti…-dijo segura Michiru.

Pienso que no es parte de mi vida…-contesto ella con pesar.

Por dios Serena, si Andrew ya va al gimnasio y hasta está por hacerse injerto de cabello… para qué crees que merece tanto esfuerzo ?…-la rubia se sintió terrible al escuchar el nombre de su ex esposo.

No lo menciones que me siento mal…-contesto la rubia acongojada.

Amiga eres una mujer hermosa que solo necesita tal vez un buen cambio de look…córtate esa larga melena en capas, un poco más de maquillaje y volver a tu talla ahora mismo estas muy flaca y ojerosa…sé que podrás hacerlo y estaré a tu lado como tu estuviste conmigo…desde siempre…-dijo Michiru con ímpetu mientras ambas se abrazaban.

Pero al cerrarse la puerta Serena no soporto mucho y termino por caer al suelo y llorar mucho…sentía una enorme tristeza.

Dios era testigo de que ella había luchado con uñas y dientes por su matrimonio y por Andrew, acepto sus defectos, sus manías y las amo como nunca lo haría nadie más.

Donde estuviera siempre le añoraría, pero era cierto lo que decía Michiru, el último año había sido desgastante el había subido unos 10 kilos y había perdido algo de cabello, sus ojos tan verdes lucían casi siempre apagados.

Mientras ella se consumía había bajado dos tallas, su cabello parecía caerse a montones e incluso le habían preguntado si era anoréxica…había sido suficiente su delgadez para que le llamaran la atención a lo que ella prefirió renunciar.

Ahora mismo se sentía peor que la miseria y el hambre en el mundo…sola en un lugar desconocido y sin trabajo…necesitaría muchas fuerzas para levantarse.

Su madre le había quitado el saludo siquiera, le culpaba de rendirse y dejar a tan buen hombre con su hija en casa, le creía una libertina cuando ni siquiera conocía el acuerdo entre ambos para el bienestar de su primogénita.

Su padre siempre le apoyo y le dijo que luchara por ser feliz porque solo esa vida le tocaba…más allá nadie sabía que existiera.

Pero por hoy solo cerraría los ojos…y así fue por un par de semanas…la rubia estaba acostada en la cama de su nuevo departamento de soltera…

No se había bañado en los últimos 5 días, tenía las uñas largas y parecía que solo la comida chatarra formaba parte de su dieta…lucía un prominente estomago cargado de sodas, papas, hamburguesas…todo menos comida decente.

Michiru entro junto con Rei al departamento y comenzaron a juntar el pequeño tiradero de su amiga…

La pelinegra tenía algunos años casada con Nicolás Reeve un tipo de lo más buena onda al que amaba locamente…-Creo que comenzare por lavar la ropa para que tenga Serena algo que ponerse…mira que desastre…

Yo limpiare toda la cocina y tú el baño…-Rei asintió mientras ambas mujeres ponían manos a la obra.

Serena parecía muerta en vida con las cortinas cerradas y acostada boca abajo…no sentía sabor de nada ahora sí que trataba de imitar a Jean-BapitsteGrenouille, pero en vez de una cueva una alcoba con colchón King size.

Parecía no importarle nada, hasta que escucho un ruido similar al de una secadora…se asustó un poco porque ahora tambiénademás de su pésima soledad viviría una experiencia extrasensorial…fantasmas…

Como pudo se levantó, las piernas le temblaban llevaba varios días ahí acostada en la misma posición sus músculos estaba agarrotados…se mareo también pues no había tomado más que solo un par de botellas de gatorade.

Camino apoyándose en la pared blanca paso a paso…abrió la puerta y miro a su amiga Michiru colocando un par de flores frescas en distintos floreros…

Serena tuvo que cerrar los ojos pues había mucha luz…-Pensé que estabas muerta…-dijo una voz muy conocida para ella.

Rei…- dijo la rubia sorprendida pues tenía algunos años que no la veía.

No tonta soy un fantasma…por dios Serena pareces una calavera con ese cabello todo enmarañado…será mejor que te metas a la regadera…-dijo Rei con mucha insistencia.

La rubia camino hacia el baño mientras Michiru caminaba detrás de ella abrió la regadera y regulo la temperatura mientras la rubia se miraba al espejo…santo cielo recordó aquellos tiempos donde había mucha escases de comida en su casa…esos dolorosos recuerdos…no quería lo mismo.

Vamos anímate que tenemos muchas cosas por hacer y Rei te tiene una buena noticia…-la rubia le miro y su amiga le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Anímate que todo mejorara…ya lo veras…-dijo Michiru pues ella también había sufrido mucho después de su divorcio con Jack…pero ahora las cosas eran distintas.

La rubia sintió el agua caliente en su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de lo maravilloso que era bañarse…se tocó su cuerpo y dios que era un esqueleto inflado…después se le revolvió mucho la panza y corrió al inodoro…

Rei y Michiru se miraron con pena…-creo que sacara todo lo que mal comió en estos días.

Parece que no lo ha hecho…lo que más pena me da es que visite a Aubreé y me dijo que no la ha visto desde que se mudó porque ha tenido muchas cosas que hacer…-dijo Mich con enfado.

De verdad que esa niña es una idiota igual que su padre pero ya verás…al rato veras que la buscara y ella no estará más…-dijo Rei contenta con un as bajo la manga.

Ojala que esto se acabe y acepte lo que tienes que decirle…-comento Michiru quien de verdad estaba más que preocupada por su amiga.

La rubia se cepillo los dientes y sintió muchas hambre…salió de la habitación y entro a la suya para ponerse ropa limpia…pero sorpresa no había nada de ropa…solo un short y un par de playeras.

Apareció al fin en la sala donde Rei y Michiru la esperaban…-hola chicas.

Hola…me da mucho gusto verte limpia…-dijo Rei sonriente.

A mi también me da gusto verte limpia…-contesto Michiru mientras la rubia las miraba con rareza.

Que paso con toda mi ropa…?...-soltó Serena.

La regale para un orfanato…-afirmo su amiga Mich.

Y que se supone debo de ponerme...?...andaré por ahí desnuda…

No seas dramática, andarás ahí con un nuevo cambio de look y un cuerpo más firme, pareces anoréxica en fase terminal Serena…-Rei la regaño como solía hacerlo dejándola con la boca abierta mientras Michiru sonreía.

Anoréxica en fase terminal…pésimas palabras que la hicieron darse cuenta de su verdad…-Yo no sé cómo.

Como tomaras tú buena figura…fácil…comiendo no sé si recuerdas que soy nutrióloga casualmente así que estaré contigo este tiempo en que te pones en forma…-dijo Rei con decisión.

Serena sé que es difícil divorciarse, pero la gente no muere de eso…yo soy la prueba…-dijo ella sonriente.

No sécómo lo superaste…-dijo Serena con pena.

Tenía una gran ventaja…a mi hijo así que tome fuerzas de él que era pequeño, sé que Aubreé ahora está en sus asuntos y es razonable pero tienes 35 años…-la rubia miro sus manos y vio aun juventud…escasa…pero aun un poco.

Eres joven necesitas conocer gente salir…disfrutar de tu vida, porque me duele decirte Serena, pero Andrew y Aubreéestá muy bien sin ti…-dijo Michiru.

La rubia abrió esos bellos ojos azules y se sintió mal por las duras palabras de su amiga a esa que consideraba casi su hermana…pero era verdad su hija no la había visitado, ella era quien le marcaba para solo obtener un bien…si…no…ok…adiós.

Un par de lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas…-Yo no sé qué pasaría de mi sin su amistad…la verdad es que tienes razón Michiru desde que decidimos divorciarnos Andrew parecía otro y yo simplemente me destrozaba culpándome.

Rei sentía mucha pena por su amiga, pero le daba coraje con ese idiota que parecía que nada le sucedía mientras Serena estaba al borde del panteón.

Ahora sé que es mitad de culpa y no cargare con su parte…yo ya pague por la mía…-dijo ella mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas…-Aubreé está muy ocupada en su vida y no me necesita más tiene todo lo que quiere al pedírselo a su padre así que…saldré de esto…

Y no estarás sola…nosotras estaremos aquí…-dijo con una sonrisa Rei.

Lo se…siempre cuento con ustedes amigas…-dijo animada la rubia…

Bien pues que les parece si comemos porque tengo un tanto de hambre con esta panza…-dijo Michiru que ahora tenía 6 meses.

Como va ese bebe…-dijo la rubia entusiasmada pues Michiru había encontrado el amor en un chico un par de años menor pero con el que estaba felizmente casada…

Cosa curiosa pues ella decidió arriesgarse con Haruka Tenou un atlético competidor de carreras y la verdad es que había acertado tenían 6 años casados un hijo de 3 años idéntico a él y una bebe en camino.

La rubia pensó que siempre había una nueva oportunidad y quien se lo decía era su mejor amiga…sin duda tal vez ella tendría la recompensa al final del día.

Caminaron hacia el pequeño desayunador y Rei les sirvió una suculenta lasagna a la Rei…como ella la llamaba…un par de sodas de dieta para el menú y de postre una porción de pastel de chocolate, solo que antes de eso para Serena un par de vitaminas.

Que les pareció…?...-pregunto con entusiasmo la pelinegra.

Estuvo exquisito, me podrías dar un pedacito más de pastel…-dijo Michiru mientras las tres reían de buena gana.

La verdad es que todo estuvo bien…-dijo la rubia sonriente.

Qué bueno que te gusto, porque estaré aquí a tu lado como un mes antes de irnos…-contesto Rei.

Serena escucho bien…-Antes de irnos.

Si…-dijo Rei mientras le daba otra rebanada a Michiru.

A donde tú vives en Nueva York…creo que esta algo lejos…-comento la rubia.

Bueno tengo una excelente oferta de trabajo para ti…-dijo Rei.

Michiru las miro mientras llevaba un bocado de suculento pastel a su boca…-delicioso…-todas rieron.

Trabajo…creo que eso me interesa…-contesto Serena.

Bien, como sabes mi esposo Nicolás trabaja en algo relacionado con el gobierno, digamos que tiene un amigo que tiene unos contactos y hay una vacante para conservador en el Museo Metropolitano de Arte.

Serena sintió que la vida el volvía rápidamente…era la oportunidad que siempre soñó en tener…-Es cierto lo que me dices.

Es tan cierto como que estoy aquí para ponerte en forma e irnos en un mes…-dijo Rei.

Pero como es que lo conseguiste…digo una oportunidad siquiera…-dijo Serena contrariada, seguramente Nicolás debería muchos favores.

Recuerdas que alguna vez me enviaste un curriculum con tu experiencia para participar en solo una restauración de no sé qué pieza que enviarían al museo regional…que yo lleve personalmente…-dijo Rei.

Si…pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo…-contesto Serena mientras Michiru las miraba interesada en la plática.

Y como tú ganaste la restauración, pues casualmente a mi guapo esposo se le ocurrió decir que conocía a alguien…y ese alguien eres tú…-dijo Rei.

De verdad no sé qué hacer con esta oportunidad…tan siquiera que yo pudiera…-

Puedes y debes de hacerlo Serena, vida una sola…-dijo Michiru tratando de animarla.

Lo sé, pero seguramente habrá muchas personas interesadas y con mucha más experiencia que yo…-dijo la rubia quien se sentía intimidada con tan solo una licenciatura y una maestría inconclusa.

Pero tú tienes mucha más ventaja…eres muy hábil y joven…algo que ellos apreciaran mucho así que debemos de ponernos en forma y debes de decirme que si para agendar la cita…-contesto Rei.

Serena estaba en una gran encrucijada, pero…-lo hare…aceptare ir.

Entonces no nos queda más que alistarnos…y brindar…-Rei saco una botella de champagne de la nevera a lo que la rubia se sorprendió.

Pero se debe de festejar después de que consiga el trabajo no…-dijo ella con pena.

Es tuyo solo quería echarte un rollo mareador…-dijo Rei mientras Michiru sonreía feliz…la maternidad le quedaba muy bien.

Como lo conseguiste…?...-pregunto Serena.

Un colega que le debía un favor a Nicolás es el director del Museo…vúala le pago con esa vacante…-dijo Rei.

Por dios es casi como un sueño…-contesto la rubia.

Si un sueño en el que debes de ser feliz…-las tres chicas brindaron sonrientes por una nueva oportunidad.

Serena se sentía entusiasmada, pero antes de todo debía de subir a su peso normal y ponerse en excelente forma.

Rei le puso una rigurosa dieta que le hizo subir algunos kilos rápidamente, salían a correr todas las mañanas y por la tarde hacían un gimnasia exclusivo para chicas.

Y haz hablado con tu madre…-le pregunto Andrew a su retoño mientras se quitaba los lentes.

No…de hecho no he sabido nada de ella en dos semanas…-dijo Aubreé.

Como que no has sabido nada de tu mamá…-dijo el rubio preocupado…-quedaste en ir con ella un par de días a la semana después del colegio.

Aubreé se sonrojo…-papá es que he estado ocupada…-

Ocupada, ahora resulta que tu estas ocupada…creo que tendrás que ir con tu madre ahora mismo yo te llevare…-dijo Andrew molesto, porque a pesar de que estaba separado de Serena la quería ver contenta y sabía que su hija era parte importante de su vida.

Papá, es que no tengo ganas de ver a mi madre llorando como a la mamá de Silvia…-dijo con flojera la rubiecita.

Llorando, de que hablas…?...-

Pues los padres de Silvia se divorciaron y fue un drama para la mamá de mi amiga dice que se la pasa todo el día llorando y comiendo…no quiero ver a mi madre así…-dijo con pena Aubreé.

Eres una mala hija por decir esas cosas…tú crees que es fácil para tu mamá marcharse sin su hija…ahora me sales con esa absurda excusa...-sin más Andrew tomo las llaves del auto y apresuro a su hija.

Mireya le dio gracias a dios de que su jefe fuera un hombre razonable.

Aubreé subió las escaleras con flojera, la verdad es que ver a su mamá no estaba en los planes casi siempre la reprendía por no poner atención, le revisaba las tareas y la hacía comer todo del plato…aburrida…

Toco la puerta y una mujer de cabello negro abrió…-tu eres…

Rei y tu…ahh ya sé quién eres Aubreé verdad…-dijo ella sin darle importancia algo que la hizo ofenderse a la adolescente…-pasa.

Quien es Rei…-dijo Serena mientras seguía haciendo un par de abdominales más.

Creo que es tu hija…-contesto la pelinegra quien caminaba hacia la cocina, Aubreé miro todo muy raro el departamento era lindo.

Se sorprendió al mirar a su madre mucho más voluminosa que como la recordaba…se miraba muy linda…más de lo que nunca pensó verla…era otra.

* * *

><p>Hola...a pesar de que Andrew y Serena hablaron...trabajaron...las cosas no funcionaron, porque cuando no se puede...no se puede...muchas gracias por tu comentario Isana, anexo este nuevo capítulo espero que sea su agrado...a partir de aquí las cosas comienzan a tomar otro rumbo...saluditos...y comenten si les gusta la historia...<p> 


	8. LA REALIDAD

**CAPITULO 8**

**LA REALIDAD**

Serena sabia que debía de respirar lo más profundo posible porque al final del día su hija no se estaba portando como ella creía merecer, era su madre y no era tan dura como la que ella tenia...

Camino hacia Aubreé...-Hola como estas...no esperaba verte...-dijo con sinceridad mientras la chica de cabellos rubio y ojos tan verdes como su padre de pronto se sentía ofendida.

Ya lo veo mamá...lo que pasa es mi padre me...-Serena sonrió porque ahora mismo se enteraba de que su retoño no tenía tiempo para ella algo que le dolió profundamente pero que a su vez cruelmente le hacía ver que debía de seguir con sus planes.

Tu padre te obligo a venir, si eso es lo que sucede cuando uno crece tiene sus planes, sus amistades y su vida...-contesto la rubia mientras se sentaban en la sala.

Esta lindo el departamento...me gusta la decoración...-señalo la pequeñita patana.

Qué bien a mí también me gusta mucho la decoración...-contesto serena.

Te quedaras a comer cierto...?...-interrumpió Rei mientras Aubreé la miraba como su amiga lo hacía cuando era muy joven.

Si, hoy me quedare aquí...-afirmo la adolescente.

Creo que no podrá ser tengo planes para esta noche Aubreé...-contesto Serena mientras su hija la miro con ojos de querer ahorcarla.

Como que planes mamá...?...-

Tengo planes hija, cuando quieras venir a visitarme debes de llamarme antes de solo llegar tengo asuntos pendientes por resolver en estos días.-contesto Serena mientras miraba su agenda.

Puedo saber cuáles asuntos mamá...?...-

Asuntos pendientes antes de mudarme...-contesto la rubia mientras Aubreé abría los ojos.

Nuevamente te mudaras...-la rubia asintió.

Que les parece si de una vez comemos porque me muero de hambre, hoy viernes toca bufete...-anuncio la pelinegra mientras Aubreé la miraba con rareza la verdad es que no la conocía y eso terminaba por disgustarle un poco más.

Serena se sirvió algo de ensalada y un tanto de pollo, mientras que Aubreé no le apetecía mucho comer lo que miraba todo en si consistía en verduras de una u otra forma por lo que saco su paquete de hamburguesa.

Vaya que es saludable lo que comerás...-dijo Rei sonriente mientras le hacia un poco de mofa por la calidad de sus alimentos.

Las verduras y yo simplemente no nos llevamos...-contesto molesta Aubreé, claro estaba que esperaba que su mama le diera una reprimenda por contestarle así a su amiga y mas por comer ese tipo de comida chatarra que en el fondo la adolescente sabia le hacía daño, además de engordarle porque ella no tenía el excelente metabolismo de su mamá.

Pero Serena apenas si dijo algo se limito a servirse té helado y comenzar a comer, lo cierto es que estaba que se moría por dentro, pero era lo mejor para ella ahora mismo estaba asumiendo que su hija no tenía tiempo para ella y que era como la intrusa de su vida.

Aubreé no sabía cómo sentirse...su mamá generalmente siempre le prohibía ciertas cosas le llamaba la atención le decía que comiera saludable y eso esperaba pero ahora la miraba ahí tan exhorta en su propia vida que se sentía fatal ya no ser el centro de atención de ella.

Vamos come porque tu hamburguesa parece que se enfriara...-dijo Rei sacándola de sus propias cavilaciones existenciales.

Serena estaba pensando en ver algunos muebles en Ebay en ocasiones encuentras cosas buenas y baratas te parece si lo hacemos después de regresar...-menciono la pelinegra.

Sí, creo que sería bueno además de ver que este cerca de New York...-contesto la rubia.

Aubreé no comprendía mucho...pero se dio cuenta de que algo sucedía...-Por cierto hija quería comentarte con tiempo que me mudare a New York.

Su hija la miro con los grandes ojos verdes con sorpresa y pena...-Como es que te mudaras tan lejos...?...y que pasara conmigo?

Tengo una buena oferta de trabajo que no pienso desaprovechar y por lo tanto me mudare...tu vives con tu padre así que no le veo el problema...-contesto la rubia.

Eso significa que no estarás al pendiente de mis cosas...-Serena tuvo que tragar en seco, para su hija solo era como la conciencia de las malas decisiones...un pepe grillo cualquiera.

Tus cosas no las mías Aubreé...-la chiquilla la miro con sorpresa esa no era su mamá que siempre andaba detrás de ella con mucha insistencia en todo...ahora era como una mujer fría solo interesada en ella misma.

Por qué ahora me tratas como a una desconocida mamá...?...-Serena la miro mientras se limpiaba los labios con la servilleta todo en su mamá tendría que ser condenadamente elegante.

Eres demasiado melodramática Aubreé si no mas recuerdo tu decidiste quedarte con tu padre por la comodidad entonces no veo cual sería el problema si este de verdad existiera, en que viva mi vida...como la mujer soltera que soy...-Aubreé la miro con cara de what.

Mamá como dices eso...recién mi padre y tu se han divorciado ahora vives en un departamento tan cool, con una amiga de la cual no sé nada, con una nueva apariencia y te mudas a la ciudad mas fashion...-dijo Aubreé mientras Rei miraba con atención las reacciones de la pequeña hija de su amiga...igual no se parecían pero sus gestos eran completamente Hutton.

Pues que te digo Aubreé así son las cosas cariño...-contesto la rubia mientras se serbia mas té helado...-te ha quedado deliciosa la comida Rei.

La pelinegra sabía que su amiga estaba pasando por los tragos más amargos de su vida porque ahora mismo frente a ella estaba la juez de su vida...la chiquilla por la que conformo un hogar hacia más de 17 años y cuyo esposo no fue capaz de mantener un matrimonio con una mujer tan espectacular como Serena Hutton.

Lo se...por algo soy chef no lo crees...-contesto Rei mientras ambas reían, Aubreé estaba contrariada lo cierto es que esperaba ver a su madre terriblemente deprimida llorando por los rincones como la muñeca fea con esos pantalones enormes y esas blusas anticuadas.

Pero no encontró eso...frente a ella estaba una mujer linda con licras de deporte y top...la verdad es que nunca antes la había mirado así de linda.

Quieres algo de beber...?...-le pregunto Serena.

Una soda...-contesto Aubreé con molestia.

Solo tenemos de dieta, tu sabes Aubreé chicas cuidándose...-contesto la pelinegra mientras la rubiecita la miraba con ganas de ahorcarla.

Bien la tomare...-contesto Aubreé...-que se supone que hare yo cuando quiera verte Serena...-dijo con un tono bastante sangrón que hizo a Rei helarse de solo sentir el KI de su amiga, incluso la valentonada adolescente se dio cuenta de que la había regado.

Aubreé Kou Hutton, considero que por el hecho de que este rehaciendo mi vida en otro estado lejos de aquí no te da el privilegio de llamarme por mi nombre, aun después de muerta seré tu madre...-dijo Serena.

Lo lamento mamá, solo que estas tan rara conmigo no me regañas por nada y te vas a ir...yo no sé cómo sentirme...-contesto la rubiecita.

Mira podemos llegar al acuerdo de que vayas de vacaciones conmigo, tal vez irías con el abuelo en verano...-contesto Serena.

Creo que te voy a extrañar mucho...-dijo Aubreé sincera mientras la abrazaba como cuando niña, pues ella no lo hacía y no esperaría.

Todo estará bien...-contesto Serena mientras intentaba no llorar, pues ella misma se estaba consolando.

Cuando te mudaras...?...-

En dos semanas...-Aubreé la miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas algo a lo que Serena no estaba preparada y termino por abrazarla fuertemente...mientras Aubreé sentía mucho dolor en su pecho.

Andrew recogió a su hija casi un par de horas después de dejarla, su cara era de tristeza seguramente Serena la había reprendido por su comportamiento.

Qué te pasa Aubreé porque esa cara de tristeza...-dijo Andrew tratando de platicar, a final de cuentas era su hija.

Es por mamá...-contesto ella mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, el rubio de pronto se sintió mal pues seguramente Serena estaría en depresión y el no se sentía tan terrible aun.

Ella está sufriendo es eso Aubreé...-pregunto contrariado.

Para nada papá...-contesto su hija mientras algo dentro del rubio como que le dolía.

No comprendo nada...-contesto Andrew.

La verdad es que no sé porque ustedes se divorciaron, como es que dejaste de querer a mi madre siendo ella tan hermosa y tu tan...tan...-

Viejo...-contesto el rubio mientras ella sonreía de lado como él...-Creo que el amor paso a segundo término Aubreé solo eso...-dijo Andrew.

No sé porque la perdiste pero mi madre se mudara en dos semanas a New York, trabajara en Museo Metropolitano de Arte...-dijo Aubreé mientras el rubio la miraba de verdad sorprendido.

Ella se marchara...?...

Si papá...yo no quiero que se vaya pero ella está convencida de eso...-contesto Aubreé con pesar.

Andrew la verdad es que se sintió mal, pues Serena era una mujer formidable...algo más de ser excelente madre, excelente esposa...no sabía cómo todo eso había sucedido ahora mismo le caía un poco el 20 de la situación.

Serena miro a su madre con su típica cara de desaprobación...-de verdad es que no comprendo porque has perdido tu matrimonio con ese hombre que te dio todo y ahora te marchas...nunca dejas de sorprenderme Serena.

Sabía que contigo no contaría es más seria extraño que aprobaras algo de lo que hago pero así eres tú, mucho menos quiero ocasionar un disgusto entre ustedes papá...-dijo la rubia mientras Ryan la miraba.

Nunca me he sentido disgustado por las decisiones que mis hijos han tomado, al contrario me han demostrado ser buenos hijos y sobre todo buenos padres...-contesto el canoso hombre.

Lo sabemos Brayden y yo papá...-dijo Serena pues su hermano se había mudado al viejo continente donde se había establecido con su esposa en Londres.

Supe que algún día terminaríamos solos tu madre y yo, peros contar contigo a una distancia ciertamente relativa nos hacía sentirnos al menos a mi mejor, lo cierto es que desconozco porque Aubreé tomo la decisión de quedarse con su padre y no contigo, pero no por eso tú debes de marchitarte...yo te apoyo...-dijo Ryan mientras la rubia sonreía.

Linda miro a su hija y recordó como le había tocado sufrir más que todos en los malos tiempos, es por ello que también se sentía frustrada de ver como su matrimonio había terminado y como su nieta había decidido quedarse con su padre sin darle oportunidad siquiera a Serena de asimilar la situación.

Eres joven hija y aunque sé que soy dura contigo creo que también mereces ser feliz...-dijo Linda con verdad en sus palabras hasta ella misma estaba sorprendida.

Serena se sintió un tanto aliviada de la situación...en la siguiente semana su hija todos los días había acudido después de clases a su departamento.

Andrew no le había llamado y era lo mejor, lo cierto es que el rubio ahora mismo se encontraba no en la mejor parte de su vida pues se miraba en el espejo y se miraba como decía su hija...viejo, panzón y casi calvo.

Por dios Andrew tienes que hacer las cosas de otro modo...-le dijo Yaten al notar a su hermano deprimido.

Como se supone que uno hace las cosas de otro modo cuando me estoy dando cuenta que un matrimonio de 17 años termino...-dijo con enorme pesar el rubio.

Mira no sé cómo decirte esto Andrew pero cuando las relaciones simplemente son imposibles no se puede hacer mucho mas...yo lo sé ya me he divorciado y habrá muchas mujeres con quienes compartir...-dijo Yaten con verdad.

Sé que habrá muchas mujeres de eso no tengo duda, pero con Serena simplemente crecí y yo mismo decidí estar con ella ahora que se marcha me siento fatal...-dijo Andrew con razón.

Pero te sientes fatal porque ahora si la vez perdida...-contesto el peliplata.

Son muchas razones que ni yo mismo me explico...pero creo que estoy empezando con el duelo...-contesto el rubio.

Bueno pues hoy tenemos la cita con el tipo del cabello...-menciono Yaten pues tenían la mala fortuna de quedarse cada día con menos cabello...ya no lucían aquellas melenas despampanantes...

Serena miro la taza de café frente a ella...tenía ya un par de horas antes de marcharse, lo cierto es que era complicado despedirse de la ciudad que le había visto crecer y donde había formado una familia.

Quita esa cara mujer parece que te estás muriendo...-dijo Rei tratando de sacarla de sus malos pensamientos.

Lo sé, solo que no tengo idea como tomarlo para no sentirme mal...-dijo ella mientras tomaba de su taza de café.

Es complicado mudarte pero la verdad no creo que te arrepientas New York es otro mundo, tendrás el trabajo que siempre haz deseado...-dijo Michiru.

Si lo sé amiga...solo que extrañare casi todo hasta creo que el aire...-dijo Serena mientras las tres reían.

Estamos esperando a Aubreé para poder marcharnos cierto...?...-dijo Rei mientras Serena asentía con la cabeza.

Lo cierto es que no le gustaría mucho despedirse de sus padres y menos de su hija pero ella era tan insistente que había terminado por ceder.

Quiero que me digas que es lo que necesitas para poder estar ya más tranquila...-dijo Andrew mientras Aubreé le miraba con los ojos llorosos.

Reconcíliate con mi mamá...-dijo ella con un dejo de chantaje...el rubio miro a su hija mientras se quitaba las gafas...

Abraza muy fuerte a tu mamá porque hasta el verano podrás verle...-sin más Aubreé bajo del coche y camino hacia el edificio para subir a la comida despedida de su madre.

Espero que les guste el menú del día de hoy...-dijo Michiru quien había optado por comprar algo de comida rápida en Manolos el restaurante preferido de Haruka donde la comida italiana era una delicia.

La puerta sonó y era Aubreé...-Hola pasa...-dijo Rei mientras la adolescente entraba, Serena y ella habían estrechado su nueva relación, pero la verdad es que era complicado para ambas separarse.

Serena había visto llorar un par de veces a su hija de 16 años porque ella partiría.

Mamá siento que me harás mucha falta...-dijo la rubia mientras Serena la abrazaba.

Tu también, quiero que te portes bien con tu papá y si rehace su vida con alguna otra persona no le hagas la vida imposible...-dijo Serena mientras Aubreé la miraba con duda, pero desde siempre había sido muy celosa con su padre.

Rehacer su vida...-dijo contrariada la adolescente.

Si, el tal vez encuentre una mujer con la cual salir...-dijo Serena con un dejo de pena.

Mamá y tu también tendrás un novio...?...-Serena se quedo dudosa pues en sus planes no entraba un hombre aun en su vida, quería nivelar las cosas primero después dios diría.

La verdad es que no he pensado en eso Aubreé, creo que sería demasiado rápido para mí tener una relación con alguien...-dijo Serena con verdad.

Sabes mamá, creo que me hubiera gustado tener a ti y a mi padre juntos, mas hermanos no solo yo...pero así es esto de las relaciones adultas...ojala que tu también encuentres un novio guapo...-contesto Aubreé mientras la rubia se sonrojaba.

No te molestaría que tuviera novio...?...-

No he pensando en eso mamá, pero tú eres muy bonita y me caes bien...-ambas rieron pues esas eran las platicas que echarían de menos.

Tu también me caes bien hija...bueno pues creo que es hora de irme qué tal si nos damos un abrazo y me prometes comunicarte conmigo en el tiempo que tengas espacio...-Aubreé supo que había hecho mal al no estar con ella en las últimas semanas.

Lo lamento mamá...estaré en contacto contigo todo el tiempo posible...te quiero mucho...-contesto Aubreé.

También te quiero...-dijo Serena mientras se unían en un abrazo...

Yaten recogió a su sobrina y la miro con pesar pues estaba en medio de una nueva familia...-Como te sientes Aubreé...?.

Triste...-contesto la rubia.

Seguramente extrañaras mucho a tu mamá, pero ya verás que todo saldrá bien tú no te preocupes por eso cariño...-dijo Yaten.

Que se siente divorciarse...?...-el peli plata se quedo asombrado por la pregunta pero era natural su sobrina tenía miedo.

En mi caso ha sido completamente diferente que al de tus padres porque ellos hicieron las cosas bien de manera tranquila y asumiendo cada uno sus culpas sin pelear y para tu bienestar...yo todo lo contrario...-dijo el peli plata recordando a su ex mujer.

Te dolió...?...-dijo Aubreé queriendo saber mas, Yaten la miro con recelo pues no era gran fanático de decir sus intimidades mucho menos con su sobrina.

Siempre te duele cuando te divorcias, pero yo me sentí liberado...-contesto él mientras sonreía, la verdad es que había tenido un divorcio de lo mas difícil, se la vivía peleando con esa hermosa mujer todo el tiempo.

Se había vuelto loco de deseo por esa chica desde que había posado sus ojos en ella, la pretendió y se dio una relación pero después de un año de noches apasionadas, regalos infinitos, cenas glamurosas...el fin se había acercado...

No se arrepentía de lo vivido, pero cuando te peleas hasta por el papel de baño no es divertido.

Serena suspiro una vez mas y sintió como el aire llenaba sus pulmones del aire de Connecticut...su estado natal...respiro hondo y supo que una nueva vida le esperaría con muchas incógnitas.

Vamos Serena, ya verás que todo estará bien...-comento Rei ansiosa pues tenía un mes sin ver a su amado esposo y ella siendo tan deseosa tenia necesidades urgentes.

* * *

><p>Gracias Yesqui por tu comentario, les anexo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia esperemos que Serena camine hacia su nueva vida...saluditos!<p> 


	9. UN DESEO NUEVO

**CAPITULO 10**

**UN DESEO NUEVO**

Es un gusto conocerte Lita…-dijo Andrew mientras la castaña le sonreía lo cierto era que siempre le miraba entrar al Starbucks ahora no tenía esa argolla pesada que anunciaba era casado.

También para mí es un placer conocerte, me dijo Michel que querías cotizar un servicio de banquete para un aniversario…-contesto Lita.

Si, lo que sucede es que cumple 20 años la firma Kou aquí en Connecticut, así que deseamos hacer un evento formal y me dijo que tú eras la mejor para el banquete…-dijo Andrew quien estaba nervioso…

Y como que te gustaría…?...-Andrew se quedó pensativo.

Mira lo cierto es que cada aniversario lo organizaba Serena, pero ahora ella se marchó y yo tengo que lidiar con muchas cosas nuevas…-contesto el rubio con pesar.

Lita le miro con duda, no sabía de qué le hablaba…a lo que Andrew se dio cuenta…-Lo siento pensaras que estoy loco, tú no tienes idea de quien es Serena…bueno mi ex esposa se encargaba de eso.

La castaña le sonrió pues un par de palabras le gustaron mucho de esa frase…-Si quieres traigo mi laptop y vemos algunos detalles te parece.

Perfecto…-contesto Andrew quien sentía que sudaba en frio nunca le había dicho Michelle que su amiga fuera tan guapa…sonrió como tonto pues tenía un deseo nuevo en conocerla.

A que debo el honor de tu visita…- dijo con ironía Sebastián pues era raro ver a Zafiro Shields bajar a las catacumbas.

Solo quería saber cómo va todo…-contesto fríamente el pelinegro.

Todo marcha bien…pero sé que no vienes solo a eso Zafiro…pregúntame tal vez responda…-

Soltera…-dijo el pelinegro mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Divorciada de 35 años con una hija de 16…-contesto Sebastián.

De donde…?...-

Connecticut…un hermoso lugar donde creo ha vivido toda su vida duro casada todo ese tiempo con el padre de su hija…-dijo Sebastián.

Eso es bueno…vive con su hija…-otra pregunta más para obtener información de Serena.

Sola, parece que la chica decidió la comodidad económica de su padre y su escuela, tiene 16 años…era lógico…-dijo Sebastián.

Perfecto…para estar aquí es que debe de ser una mujer además de hermosa, lista…-contesto el pelinegro.

Si es una chica preparada, tiene una maestría y ha trabajado en un museo, tal vez no como este pero gano un concurso para restaurar unas piezas que se expusieron en Connecticut…pero no es de tu tipo…-contesto el profesor.

Tío, desde cuando acá las mujeres no son de mi tipo…?...-dijo socarronamente Zafiro.

Desde que las utilizas como el objeto sexual, pero como a todos los que aquí trabajan te diré lo mismo…mantén tus manos fuera de esa mujer…-contesto Sebastián pues conocía a su sobrino y lo calificaba como un patán.

Sera que la ve con ojos de hombre…no será que la tía podría molestarle un poco esa afirmación…-contesto el pelinegro.

Estoy casado con tu tía desde antes que nacieras así que puedo decirte asertivamente que la quiero más de lo que tu deseas a Serena…pero la diferencia está en que es buena en su trabajo y la necesito…tu solo te la llevaras a la cama y al mes la votaras…ella no está lista para eso…-dijo Sebastián con verdad.

No le prometo mucho tío, además no todo depende de mí...-contesto el pelinegro mientras salía de la oficina…Serena se lo topo de frente y siguió de largo le caía muy mal.

Tenemos todo montado profesor…quiere acompañarme para que le dé el visto bueno…-dijo Serena.

Si…vamos…-contesto Sebastián mientras caminaban hacia el interior del museo.

Espero que no vayas a faltar Darién…tu hermano ha hecho un excelente trabajo…-dijo Shields padre el patriarca de la familia.

Tengo algunos negocios pendientes padre…tu sabes que la vida de un empresario no es tan fácil…-contesto el pelinegro.

Espero que vaya contigo Saori…a final de cuentas es tu prometida…-dijo el padre del pelinegro.

Creo que mi madre está mal…es solo mi novia de tiempo en reuniones…-dijo Darién quien no consideraba aun querer a Saori como la madre de sus hijos.

No me des tantos disgustos como Zafiro…espero que no termine enredado esta vez en lio de modelos…-contesto con pesar su papa pues el mayor de sus hijos varones casi siempre estaba liado con mujeres arribistas, deseaba que se casara a sus 38 años y formara un hogar pero no lo miraba con deseos de hacerlo.

Por lo que tenía puestas sus expectativas en Darién…-Padre creo que eso de hacer perdurar el apellido te lo estás tomando demasiado en serio trata de relajarte y no me presiones…que cuando llegue el momento me casare y te daré nietos…así mismo Zafiro.

Dudo que ese momento llegue…pero en fin, dime cómo vas con los negocios…-

Esto de la compra de bienes y remate es un negocio redituable…vamos a la cabeza…-dijo Darién orgulloso de su trabajo, siendo el que había tomado la decisión de no trabajar en todo lo que su padre cubría con su ala protectora y que además le daba el respaldo de ser un Shields.

La verdad es que en un tiempo creí que no lograrías despuntar, pero al verte ahora me he de callar la boca…-dijo el pelinegro con razón.

Bueno creo que me marcho tengo que ir ahora a San Francisco en una hora, si alcanzo a llegar acudo al evento…-sin más Darién salió de despacho de su padre para realizar sus actividades.

Paiper entro al despacho para saber si su esposo había convencido a Darién de ir al evento del museo…-Y bien dime la buena noticia.

Viajará a San Francisco por negocios y si alcanza va, pero solo sin Saori…-dijo Steve.

La verdad es que no comprendo porque no se compromete con ella es una mujer de buena familia, tiene clase y es bonita…-dijo Paiper.

No la quiere...-dijo fríamente Steve.

Por dios Steve, claro que la quiere ella es una buena chica y estuvieron juntos en la universidad…son como…como…

Buenos amigos Paiper te voy a pedir que tu cabeza no tome ideas que no son…Darién encontrara a la mujer que él ame…ok…-comento Steve secamente pues su esposa era muy dada a ser una romántica empedernida.

Siempre quitándole todo lo interesante a las cosas Steve…como fue que me enamore de ti…-dijo contrariada Paiper.

Ni yo mismo me lo explico…-afirmo con una sonrisa el hombre de cabello negro como la noche.

Darién subió al avión de la empresa y miro como la tarde caía poco a poco…recordó las palabras de su padre…-Todo bien…-

Sí, todo bien Claimor…-contesto el pelinegro mientras el piloto subía y encendía el motor para partir a San Francisco.

Vamos Serena sal ya…-grito Rei ansiosa de ver el vestido que su mejor amiga llevaría en la lujosa presentación del museo.

La rubia salió y ella junto con Rei se miraron sin decir nada más que…-Oh!

Dios…-dijo Serena maravillada con lo que reflejaba el espejo de cuerpo completo…parecía que todo el esfuerzo de su amiga y el de ella misma ahora daba frutos.

Te ves radiante Serena…creo que mañana en la noche alguien caerá rendido a tus pies señorita…-la rubia se miró en el espejo…el negro le sentaba bien como le había dicho Maggie.

Que peinado crees que le quede a un vestido tan caro como este que se adorna solo…-dijo la rubia mientras Rei y la vendedora pensaban.

Un peinado sencillo…un chongo tal vez alto tiene un cuello largo…-dijo la vendedora.

Comparto su idea…y unos pendientes largos de diamante…tengo unos que Nick me regalo te los prestare…-contesto Rei.

Como crees…son tuyos además yo tengo joyas…me gustaría mucho el collar de esmeraldas…-dijo la rubia.

La vendedora la miro con cara de vaya…- Y si lo vieras, ese collar es así de impactante…solo que suele ser un regalo de bodas de tu ex esposo…

Serena suspiro era cierto…pero el encantaba…-que dilema Rei…

Sí, pero será mejor que eso lo decidamos por la tarde de mañana ahora debemos irnos tenemos que ir al masaje…-dijo Rei mientras Serena se miraba una vez más frente al espejo y le gustaba mucho lo que veía.

Pago una cantidad exagerada por lo que tuvo que cerrar los ojos y suspirar…

Todo está listo así que espero que todo salga bien…quiero a los elementos de seguridad al pendiente de todo…dime que todo saldrá bien…-menciono Zafiro mientras miraba a David el jefe de seguridad.

Todo saldrá bien señor…-contesto fríamente el hombre.

Bien…Margaret todo esta listo junto con los medios…-dijo Zafiro.

Si señor…todo listo…-contesto la castaña quien portaba un sencillo vestido de tirantes color azul marino, la verdad es que no poseía tal vez la mejor silueta pero siendo delgada le favorecía mucho.

Bien pongamos el nombre del Museo una vez más en lo alto.

La alfombra roja estaba llena de gente de la más alta sociedad, famosos deportistas, modelos y estrellas de la farándula…

Los Shields se consagraban una vez más como una familia de personas además de atractivas buenas en los negocios y su apellido adquiría más renombre.

Serena entro del brazo del profesor mientras solo un par de fotos para el alivio de la rubia fueron captadas de ella en ese juego absurdo de desfilar hacia tu trabajo.

He de confesarte Serena que me siento afortunado de que entres de mi brazo…-dijo Sebastián quien haría pasar una que otra rabieta a su sobrino Zafiro quien seguramente estaría ya con alguna dama de dudosa reputación colgada de su poderoso brazo.

Buenas noches profesor, Serena que guapa te ves…-dijo Maggie saludándoles.

Creo que hice caso a tu recomendación…-contesto la rubia sonriente.

Simplemente perfecta…deslumbras…-afirmo Maggie…

No te quedas atrás…-dijo Serena…

Creo que rodearme de mujeres guapas esta noche será inevitable para mi…-comento sonriente Sebastián mientras caminaban hacia la exposición.

La verdad es que son piezas exquisitas…-comento Saori mientras Darién miraba aburrido…-Por dios trata de fingir mejor hombre.

Nada nuevo que ver…-dijo el pelinegro mientras tomaba una copa de champagne.

Creo que te aburres con mi compañía…seguramente es eso…-afirmo la castaña quien estaba linda con un vestido en color verde oscuro strapless…le acentuaba bien con su cabello suelto en suaves hondas.

Sabes que a mi esta clase de eventos me aburre rápidamente, tengo muchas cosas por hacer…-contesto secamente Darién.

Y de las cuales tenemos que hablar…como de nosotros…-contesto Saori pues tenían una plática pendiente acerca de su relación y la mudanza de ella al viejo continente.

No creo que sea el mejor momento de hacerlo Saori…-contesto secamente Darién mientras bebía de su copa.

Vamos pues a que seguir fingiendo que somos una pareja amorosa…-dijo la castaña molesta mientras Darién caminaba a su lado.

Te ha gustado lo que haz visto hija…-Pregunto Steve a Mina Shields.

Creo que hay unas piezas impresionantes, mi tío ha hecho un excelente trabajo, por cierto donde está.

Eso mismo me pregunto se supone que debería estar ya aquí, conociéndolo ha de estar en las catacumbas…-afirmo Paiper de su hermano mayor.

Zafiro haz visto a Sebastián…?.- pregunto Steve.

No, pero ya debe de andar por ahí seguramente llenando de conocimiento a la gente.

No lo dudo, mi tío es un tanto insistente…-contesto Mina mientras tomaba una copa más de fino Champagne.

Darién creo que será mejor que me marche tengo un asunto por resolver y tu estas de muerte…-dijo Saori con enfado.

Como gustes, si quieres marchemos juntos…-contesto el pelinegro.

Como que se van…apenas empezó esto…-dijo Paiper como siempre insistente.

Disculpa, pero tengo un par de casos por resolver y la verdad es que estoy con una cita agendada hoy…-dijo Saori quien esa noche cenaría con un hombre de lo más encantador.

Bueno pues si no se puede…por lo menos que Darién te lleve…-insistió Paiper.

No es necesario, un coche me recogerá…-afirmo la castaña sonriente mientras se despedía de sus "suegros".

Es por demás contigo Darién…-dijo su madre molesta.

Que hice madre…?...ella tiene una cita…-afirmo el pelinegro.

Por dios no hagan drama que es la noche de Zafiro y mi padre…-contesto Mina mientras los tres sonreían ante un fotógrafo que se les acercaba.

Vamos madre…-dijo Mina mientras dejaban al aburrido Darién ahí parado con cara de fastidio, el también hizo lo mismo camino.

Buenas noches Paiper…-dijo Sebastián acercándose a su hermana.

Por dios estaba esperando verte desde hace mucho rato…es un gusto verte y Marie…?...

En Vancouver…visito a Louise…ella ahora viaja no como yo…-dijo divertido Sebastián…-Serena ven.

Steve se acercó a ellos mientras se saludaban…-Ella es mi nueva asistente Serena Hutton.

Es un gusto…-dijo Steve amablemente mientras Paiper sentía que era demasiado bonita como para estar de restauradora.

El gusto es mío señores…-dijo la rubia mientras estrechaba un par de manos.

Zafiro se acercó a ellos mientras una guapa modelo se colgaba de su brazo…-Tío pensé que estaba perdido, Serena luce esplendida.

La rubia le miro con cara de que te pasa imbécil…desde cuando eres amable conmigo…-Buenas noches…-contesto ella mientras la pareja de Zafiro la hacía sentirse incomoda.

Déjame felicitarte una vez más Sebastián, las piezas son impresionantes…-dijo Steve de manera formal mientras ambos hombres estrechaban su mano.

Es un gusto, les parece si vemos un par de piezas que tienen un especial interés…-dijo el profesor mientras caminaban a su lado…Serena se quedó ahí parada…

Miro a tanta gente que se sintió como mareada, la verdad es que necesitaba aire fresco…salir de ahí era una buena opción pero no la idea más acertada.

Camino hacia otro de los pasillos del museo donde no había tanta gente…estar sola era una buena idea para calmarse.

Darién había esquivado un par de conocidas de una noche que le perseguían una vez que estaba sin Saori a su lado…

Camino hacia una sala que estaba en aparente soledad y se quedó de una pieza…sintió un deseo nuevo que antes nunca había vivido…

Había una breve espalda y un cabello rubio que estaba en una maraña de hermosos rizos acomodados perfectamente.

Sintió que su pulso se aceleraba al ver que esa mujer era algo que no esperaba encontrar en el lugar más aburrido del mundo…

Traía uno de esos finos vestidos de caro renombre…en color negro que contrastaba perfectamente con su piel tan clara como la leche…

La deseaba más de lo que el mismo creía posible…sus ojos eran azules como el mismo cielo, sus labios rojos como la cereza y un largo cuello para besar…

Era hermosa…una mujer de belleza casi perfecta e incomprendida, camino hacia ella para poder percibir su aroma…seguramente dulce.

Dulce como las fresas, elegante como una rosa y fina como el más caro champagne.

Serena se sintió acompañada y se sintió raramente cómoda…giro su vista y omg…un tipo de perfecto smoking, cabello negro azulado como una noche estrellada y esos ojos…

Darién se quedó sin aliento…era simplemente ella…-Vaya…son hermosas estas piezas, miro el breve sonrojo en ella y sintió una erección dolorosa.

Si, casi perfectas…-contesto la rubia mientras giraba su vista a la pintura frente a ella.

Darién no podía dejar de verla era como si nada más estuviera ahí…ella era la pieza de hermosura contrastante que estaba esperando descubrir.

Le gusta la pintura…-pregunto ella tímidamente la verdad es que se sentía como azorada con un tipo como el aun lado suyo podría percibir el perfume de hombre…maderas finas y un toque de sexualidad…

Sintió como su piel solo se erizaba…era completamente extraño…ella nunca había sentido eso en su vida…esa necesidad.

Darién estaba aún peor que la rubia…se sentía contrariado por ese deseo tan primitivo…decir es mía solo mí ay para mí siempre.

No parecía el…no era la posición en la que desearía encontrarse ni mucho menos sentirlo en la piel…quemaba, dolía y ardía mucho.

Si…solo que usted me distrae sinceramente un poco…-miro nuevamente ese dulce rostro…

Gracias…-contesto Serena contrariada por lo que pasaba.

Por dios Darién te he estado buscando mi padre necesita que vayas…-dijo Mina completamente ajena a la atmosfera cargada de hormonas, miro a la mujer quien miraba una pintura y la cara de su hermano de no molestes.

En un momento voy…-contesto el secamente mientras Mina desaparecía con sus ruidos pasos.

Me gustaría verte nuevamente…-dijo el pelinegro a lo que Serena se quedó callada, que le diría tengo una hija de 16 años soy divorciada…

No creo que sea una buena idea, recién me he mudado y no conozco mucho de Nueva York…-confeso sin querer.

Yo puedo enseñarte lo que quieras de la gran manzana…-contesto él.

Tal vez…-afirmo Serena, mientras el teléfono de Darién sonaba ruidosamente interrumpiendo el momento nuevamente.

Permíteme…-contesto el secamente pues era su padre quien le marcaba, Serena miro la pintura y suspiro resignada.

Tengo que irme…pero dime cómo te llamas…-dijo el pelinegro mientras ella le sonreía haciendo que su corazón saltaba de felicidad…eso era estaba feliz.

Serena…-contesto ella mientras caminaban hacia la multitud de personas…le toco el brazo y la jalo hacia el besándola.

* * *

><p>Hola…sorry chicas pero había perdido el capítulo y al fin termine por reescribirlo….quien quiere un beso…yo quiero diez!<p>

Que alegría que les guste la historia muchas gracias por sus comentarios Yesqui…Isana…yssareyes48 …Alice Taisho Gremory, que bueno que se animan a escribirme por primera vez en ocasiones uno se atora en las historias pero te sientes animada cuando te dicen algo lindo.

Lamento no haber actualizado ayer…el lunes subo el siguiente capítulo hoy literalmente estoy a marchas forzadas pero aquí esta…que tengan un excelente fin de semana…besitos…


	10. TENGO MIEDO DE MI

**CAPITULO 10**

**TENGO MIEDO DE MÍ**

Serena sintió que las piernas simplemente no le respondían…dios era como si flotara…sus labios eran firmes, suaves, dulces…su aroma la inundaba tanto…todo su mundo.

Darién cerró los ojos y sus manos tomaron esa breve espalda y sintió como su cuerpo se acoplaba perfectamente con esa desconocida.

Dios tenía miedo de sí mismo…la necesitaba…era dulce, los labios más sinceros que jamás había probado…lo supo…era ella…apretó su cuerpo y la reacción era la que esperaba…

Sus labios se separaron mientras Serena respiraba como el aceleradamente, nunca antes había vivido esa sensación.

Sé que eres tu Serena…-dijo el mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos…-daré contigo…créeme muy pronto estaremos juntos…

La rubia no podía siquiera decir algo…le miro como la abrazaba y después partía…dejándola ahí sola con sus pensamientos hechos un completo lio.

Dios esto ha sido tan…gratificante…-dijo Andrew después de haberle hecho el amor a una mujer 10 años menor que él.

Lita estaba enamorada hasta el tuétano de el…ahora que estaban ahí y las circunstancias de una cena ensayo los habían desnudado y llevado a la cama…simplemente era…-perfecto Andrew…fue perfecto…

El rubio sonrió deleitado de tal afirmación, sentía muchas cosas en su pecho…había dado el paso para poder hacer su vida una nueva vida en donde no había un solo espacio para el pasado que se llamaba Serena y había sido su esposa por más de 16 años.

Andrew abrazo a Lita…-quiero conocerte Lita…de verdad.

Yo estaría feliz de conocerte Andrew…-dijo ella sonriente mientras se besaban.

Serena llego a su departamento contrariada por completo…quien era el que se le hacía demasiado familiar…todo había sucedido tan arrebatadamente y rápidamente que ni tiempo le dio de verlo venir.

Se bajó del taxi y entro al edificio…camino rápidamente y entro…cerro con rapidez y puso todos los seguros posibles…

Se quitó el abrigo y sus dedos tomaron sus labios…su aroma aún estaba impregnado en su ropa, en su piel…

Camino a la cocina y saco del estante una botella de vino tinto…lo descorcho y vacío un poco en su copa…se quitó los zapatos y camino hacia el balcón para pensar.

Darién odio a su padre en ese momento…la busco por todos lados sin dar con ella…solo sabía que era Serena…seguramente trabajaría en algún despacho o en algo que le dejara dinero para lucir bellas joyas y un vestido de fina marca.

Cerró la puerta molesto y camino hacia su mini bar sirviéndose un whisky cerró los ojos y pensó en ella…hermosa…su aroma aun lo sentía en su piel…su piel suave como un pétalo de rosa…era esa la mujer que élR estaba esperando y no quería perderla…

Serena…-pronuncio una vez más en sus labios carnosos mientras la rubia miraba la luna.

Cuéntame cómo estuvo todo…vi una parte en el canal de gala…-dijo Rei entusiasmada, pues deseaba que su amiga encontrara a alguien que la quisiera como ella merecía.

Nada en especial, un mundo de gente y muchos fotógrafos es todo…-dijo ella con simpleza.

Vaya, creí que me dirías que no pasara porque en tu cama estaba un hombre y solo me dices que no pasó nada, que mala suerte ibas tan linda…-dijo Rei.

Lo sé…pero creo que sería muy rápido tener una relación apenas me mude la semana pasada…-dijo Serena con verdad.

En serio, porque hasta donde yo sé no me hago cada año más joven…por cierto quería decirte algo…-comento Rei emocionada.

Que…?...-

Adivina un poco no…-La rubia la miro con atención pero no notaba nada nuevo en ella.

Por dios que aguafiestas eres…estoy embarazada…!...-dijo con emoción la pelinegra mientras Serena se quedaba callada…

Dios…es una buena noticia…pero como si tu…-dijo tontamente Serena.

Tengo dos meses Serena…Nicolás está loco de alegría al fin tendremos un hijo…-comento la pelinegra mientras comenzaba a hablar como loca y la rubia solo la miraba con atención.

Respiro tranquilamente cuando se marchó…un bebe a sus 37 años…para ella eso de la maternidad era parte del pasado ahora solo le tocaría esperar nietos…

Se sentó en el sofá y pensó en lo que Rei había dicho…no me hago más joven, sería así como terminaría su vida sola en un hermoso departamento en Nueva York.

Lo cierto es que no le gustaba mucho esa opción se preguntó si Andrew estaría pasando lo mismo que ella…el domingo se había ido rápidamente y el Lunes estaba a la vuelta de la esquina con ello y sus malos humores para algunos.

Hola, me dijeron por allá que estas de pésimo humor, puedo preguntarte que te pasa Darién…-dijo Saori.

No tengo nada, son suposiciones de los empleados…-dijo el pelinegro tecleando en su computadora, lo cierto es que estaba de pésimo humor estuvo todo el fin de semana buscando indicios, a primera hora tuvo en sus manos todas las revistas donde la exposición del museo aparecía y nada de esa mujer que le tenía vuelto loco.

Crees que tengas tiempo para que hablemos acerca de nosotros…-dijo Saori mientras al fin el guapo moreno le prestaba atención.

Sí, creo que es momento para eso Saori…-dijo Darién mientras ella se sentía importante.

Pues quisiera que me dijeras si de verdad esta relación que según es de noviazgo pasara a algo más que solo besos en los labios y presentaciones familiares, creo que quererte es bueno pero yo deseo más Darién.

Quererme no es del todo bueno Saori, no te veo feliz como el sábado cuanto te marchaste tenías un brillo especial en los ojos…-dijo él.

En eso tienes toda la razón, creo que Armand es un hombre que tiene mucha intención de quererme y quisiera saber si tú compartes esa intención…o solo será esto…-contesto ella con un poco de esperanza, lo cierto es que le quería mucho pero no quería perder otro año más.

Armand es el hombre que te merece…-dijo Darién secamente sin expresión alguna mientras seguía tecleando en su computador, el silencio se hizo presente y ella supo que estaba terminada su relación.

Pues no me queda más que desearte suerte…-dijo ella levantándose de su silla, Darién la miro sabía que era una chica espectacular, pero no la quería se levantó de su silla.

Saori haz sido parte importante en mi vida, pero no puedo ofrecerte lo que quieres, gracias por estar conmigo y de corazón te deseo que te vaya bien…-contesto él con una sonrisa sincera.

Suerte Darién…-dijo Saori saliendo de la oficina, por un instante pensó el pelinegro en ella pero era lo mejor él tenía otro interés por medio Serena…ese era su misterio e interés ahora mismo, haría todo lo que pudiera para encontrarla.

Considero que deberías de tener todo esto ya en proceso…-dijo Sebastián a la rubia quien estaba por iniciar con un trabajo de restauración.

Buen día…-una voz ronca anuncio la presencia de Zafiro en las catacumbas.

Que sucede Zafiro…-dijo el profesor mientras Serena estaba completamente concentrada en la pieza limpiándola con un gracioso pincel.

Solo quería decirte que salió todo estupendo, despuntamos más que el año pasado…buen trabajo…-dijo el pelinegro mientras miraba con atención a Serena.

Gracias, pero si quieres caminemos a la oficina no puedes estar en el área de conservación…vamos…-contesto el profesor literalmente jalándole del brazo.

Serena estaba demasiado inmiscuida en su trabajo, lo cierto es que sus escasos pensamientos eran en aquel hombre de ojos azul profundo…como el mismo mar…

Que sucede tío parece que es tu hija Serena...?...-Dijo el pelinegro mientras Sebastián le miraba con dureza.

Evítame problemas no quiero que ella renuncie porque se sienta acosada es todo...además si no mas recuerdo el sábado parecías entretenido con una chica...-comento el canoso hombre.

No cuenta...-contesto Zafiro mientras pensaba como llegar a la rubia sin que estuviera Sebastián en medio.

Que te sucede Darién...?...-dijo con insistencia Alfred su amigo de toda la vida.

Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y...-

Supe que haz terminado tu relación con Saori...es la comidilla de la oficina...-menciono el rubio mientras Darién sonreía.

En ocasiones me pregunto cómo es que esa gente tiene tiempo para trabajar y además cuchichear la vida intima del jefe, sabes me encantaría dar un par de zarpazos y sacar a dos o tres...-menciono el rubio mientras Alfred se sentía de pronto incomodo.

Es por lo de Saori que estas de mal humor...?...-pregunto el rubio.

Mira los dos sabemos que mi relación con Saori nunca progresaría porque simplemente no tenía el mas mínimo interés en ella como mujer...pero estoy de malas porque conocí a una chica que me ha fascinado...pero solo se su nombre...-dijo el pelinegro.

Como es eso...?...no me salgas con la letanía de que encontraste a la musa de tu inspiración y solo le sacaste su nombre...-

Que te digo...solo sé que se llama Serena...-contesto él.

Por dios Darién serás idiota amigo...siempre pensé que estabas loco cuando decías que un día llegaría esa mujer que te haría tomar ese sentido de vida y pertenencia con tanta palabrería y ahora...se esfumo...-contesto Alfred con exageración, pues desde su punto de vista era casi ridículo lo que su mejor amigo pensaba del amor...

En el sentido como dices las cosas créeme que no estoy para nada de humor en soportar tus comentarios...-dijo Darién molesto quien se calificaba como un romántico empedernido.

No quiero que te desquites conmigo, podrías contratar a un investigador privado, decirle que se llama Serena, la has visto en cierto lugar, sus rasgos físicos...no lo sé...-contesto Alfred.

No había pensado en lo mas rápido, le prometí que la encontraría y estaríamos juntos...-dijo el pelinegro...

Por dios Darién siquiera al menos ayúdate un poco amigo...mas datos que tal si es casada, tienen10 hijos, o peor divorciada y urgida...no lo se...15 años mayor que tu...-contesto Alfred sonando un tanto melodramático.

Dices que soy un ridículo romántico y tu eres un melodramático...la verdad es que no he pensado en nada de eso pero y qué...?..

Alfred miro a Darién con rareza, lo cierto es que si le importaba.

Un mes se había pasado corriendo Serena ya se había comprado un vehículo no de reciente modelo pero si hasta en cierto punto útil.

Zafiro seguido la miraba con insistencia pero para su suerte siempre estaba en restauración o en compañía de Sebastián lo que la convertía casi impenetrable.

Había encontrado de la casualidad con Maggie una amistad sincera, pues era compañera de la rubia solo que de otro departamento que lideraba el tirano Zafiro...pero por lo general era una chica de lo más agradable.

Y desde entonces resulta que mi esposo y yo quedamos en que cerraríamos la puerta con llave...-Serena y Maggie reían pues casi habían sido captados un par de veces sosteniendo encuentros íntimos por sus pequeños hijos.

La verdad es que a mí me paso solo un par de veces con Aubreé pero ella era más tranquila...-contesto la rubia.

Y como va todo con tu hija...?...-

Ella dice que está bien, que su padre ahora va al gimnasio y que ha implantado cabello, la verdad es que de lo que menos quiero que me hable es de Andrew pero resulta casi imposible cuando es su papa...-dijo Serena mientras meneaba la comida que no le apetecía del todo.

Le extrañas...?...-Serena miro a Maggie.

Solo cuando me siento sola desearía platicar con él, pero es absurdo no...la verdad es que me siento ridícula deseando atención de mi ex...-contesto la rubia avergonzada.

Serena quiero comentarte algo y no te lo tomes a mal, pero como que he visto un dejo de interés en mi jefe por ti...-dijo Maggie.

Por qué lo dices...?...-

Casi nunca bajaba a las aéreas de restauración o a visitar a Sebastián y de repente se la vive un par de veces en aquellas aéreas, he escuchado que se niega a varias de sus chicas misteriosas...no lo sé siento que tiene interés en ti...-dijo con una sonrisa Maggie.

La verdad es que creo que es un hombre atractivo y listo, muchas mujeres desearían estar a su lado pero no yo...-dijo la rubia.

Has pensado en rehacer tu vida...no lo sé tal vez salir en plan de amigas o algo así...-dijo Maggie.

Lo cierto es que mi mejor amiga está entrando en su cuarto mes de embarazo y solo tú eres otra amiga...después de eso estoy en cero amigos en NY...-dijo Serena con pena.

Qué pena me da con eso, pero esperemos que algo bueno salga para la guapa Serena...-dijo Maggie mientras ambas sonreían.

Mira en ocasiones me siento como culpable por dejar a mis padres, a mi hija y mi cuidad, además de que entre y casi ya estaba bajo reflectores...-dijo Serena sonriente.

Pues llegaste en el punto donde la semana estuvo completamente ajetreada y donde seria la gala de la nueva sala de exposición, no tienes culpa de eso, pero como te has sentido en general...-pregunto Maggie.

Lo cierto es que todo ha sido como una remolino en mi vida, ahora mismo podría decirte que apenas estoy aterrizando a Nueva York, creo que pondré manos a la obra en lo que respecta a mi departamento...-contesto ella sonriente.

Por lo menos tendrás muchas actividades para el largo fin de semana que podrás hacer lo que quieras sin niños corriendo por tu casa gritando, mama me hizo, mama me dijo...eres afortunada...-contesto sonriente la castaña.

Aunque no lo creas me gustaría mucho vivir esos momentos, ahora mismo mi casa es un panteón...soledad y silencio, salvo el ruido que hago yo...-ambas sonrieron por lo que la rubia decía.

Había sido un largo fin de semana para Serena mucho trabajo y poca vida social, había pasado un tiempo ya y su círculo radicaba en ir al trabajo, regresar a su departamento, hablar con su hija, preparar comida y dormir...fuera de lunes a viernes, sábado a lavar ropa y domingo ir al súper y lavar el coche.

Bajo del auto y camino hacia su departamento, era viernes por la noche las luces en el cielo anunciaban una fiesta en algún antro neoyorquino...

Subió rápidamente las escaleras y se encerró con todas las chapas extras que tenía en casa, había pensado en tener una mascota para no sentirse tan sola, pero pobrecillo animal todo el día encerrado y el olor...descartado al segundo de ser solo imaginado.

Se quito la ropa de oficina y se puso una bata para dormir con unas cómodas pantuflas...se miro en el espejo y vio lo que no le gustaba mucho notar...

Los años estaban pasando rápidamente, no quería ser dramática pero al mes de cumplir años había firmado el divorcio y pues se supondría que después de seguir un buen régimen alimenticio pues estaría mejor...

La soledad sin duda no era en ocasiones la mejor compañía...se desmaquillo...camino a la cocina y se preparo una taza de café...

Tomo asiento en su lugar favorito y miro el cielo lleno de luces de neón...que maravilloso ser joven.

Qué te pasa...?...sigues distraído Darién...-dijo Alfred tratando de animarlo para que pudiera olvidarse de su fracaso intento de dar con Serena, pues aun no le daban rastros de esa mujer descrita como la propia diosa Afrodita.

No tengo animo de hacer nada, creo que mejor me marchare a descansar encárgate de tus mujeres yo invito...-dijo el pelinegro mientras se levantaba y sacaba de su cartera algunos cientos de dólares.

Que dadivoso...-dijo Alfred con una sonrisa de sarcasmo mientras el pelinegro se la regresaba y salía del lugar...

Señoritas tenemos para amanecernos disfrutando del más caro Champagne...quien está conmigo...-dijo Alfred tomando los dólares de su amigo.

Las chicas sonrieron y se le dejaron ir riéndose por las copas, la droga y la noche cargada de deseo sexual.

Darién caminaba por la cera de una concurrida noche en Nueva York, personas por todos lados chiquillas queriendo ser adultas y vistiendo como prostitutas y nada nuevo por ver.

Cuando llevas una vida que tiene de todo un poco, haz probado más de lo que tal vez deseas y te hartas sucede lo que en ese momento le pasaba a él.

Quería encontrar estabilidad y lamentablemente las mujeres que le rodeaban no era las mejores para darle esa compañía que buscaba...

Hacia frio...camino mas rápido y un par de metros más miro su auto deportivo estacionado en impecable estado...se monto en él y partió a la soledad de su exclusivo pent-house y pasar una noche mas solo pensando en ella.

La rubia estaba buscando algo saludable para comer, ahora que Rei había traspasado su local pues no tenía muchas opciones...

Ese día en especial había decidido tomar un poco de sol, aunque no había mucho del todo...por lo que caminaba recorriendo como una turista mas.

Filas enormes por un vaso de café, para comprar un panini...que enfado...pensó la rubia mientras entraba a un local de comida italiana, lo mejor sería algo para llevar pero estar sola en casa no le apetecía del todo...

El local no estaba del todo solo, pero era reconfortante le asignaron una mesa que daba a la calle, parecía que hasta el mesero se había apiadado de ella.

Serena tomo el menú y pensó que sería bueno darse el gusto en comerse no toda una pizza...tal vez llevarse el resto pero le encantaba la idea de una copa de vino tinto con un pedazo de caliente pizza.

Alguien se acerco a su lado y ordeno lo que deseaba...-Me traes una pizza italiana mediana y una copa de vino Vega Sicilia.

Considero que es una buena opción, aunque sin duda alguna te recomendaría un Penfolds Grange...una botella con dos copas y una pizza grande...-dijo el hombre al menudo mesero quien tomo la orden presto y se marcho.

La rubia se había quedado por completo muda frente a ella estaba ese hombre con el que se había besado hacia muchas noches atrás...ese desconocido que en sus sueños recurrentes la besaba con pasión.

Pensé que nunca daría contigo Serena...pero ves te dije que te encontraría...-comento el pelinegro mientras la rubia se quedaba mirando ese varonil rostro que tanta excitación le causaba pero que ahora mismo le hacía sentirse fuera de sí.

* * *

><p>Hola chicas...les anexo el nuevo capitulo, muchas muchas gracias por sus comentarios lindos a esta historia...<p>

Espero que les guste este...trabajando a marchas forzadas literalmente pero contenta...besitos !


	11. YO TE DESEO

**CAPITULO 11**

**YO TE DESEO**

Estas casi igual de sorprendida que yo...sabes cuando me había dado por vencido y tu recuerdo venia a mi mente en cada momento...de la nada sales de una esquina y casi pasas frente a mis ojos...ha sido un enorme regalo del destino...- dijo el pelinegro mirándola a los ojos.

No sé que deba decirte...pero pensé que jamás te miraría...-contesto ella con una bruta sinceridad.

Es difícil dar con una persona de la cual solo sabes que se llama Serena y ni siquiera podrías identificar su nombre como real, contrate a una persona para que te buscara pero creo que di contigo antes que él...-dijo Darién sonriente y parecía que el tiempo solo podría detenerse para la rubia.

Darién tomo su mano y ella sintió que la piel se erizaba de solo mirarle...no había mucho por decir cuando las palabras salen de los ojos, de las palpitaciones, de los aromas y de esa química que reinaba solo entre ellos dos.

No sé qué has hecho para que este yo deslumbrado contigo...puedo tener lo que quiera y no era feliz, ahora solo tengo un deseo que espero se pueda cumplir...-menciono el pelinegro.

Estás loco y creo que yo mas por permitirte estar en esta posición...-dijo Serena sonando demasiado formal.

Yo solo sé que necesito saber de ti y mirarte...con eso me doy más que servido, no te vuelvas a marchar sin decirme tu nombre completo creo que el destino no sería del todo generoso conmigo.

El destino...-dijo Serena con cara de aterriza, ella tampoco sabía quién era él, capaz de que era uno de eso violadores famosos con cara de ángeles y deseos tan oscuros como demonios.

Si, desde cuando dejaste de creer en el destino Serena...-dijo el pelinegro que la tenía como hechizada con su mirada tan penetrante que le hacía desear mas.

Desde que me dio un revés...-dijo ella con una sonrisa de pena, a lo que él tuvo muchas ganas de abrazarla.

Poco a poco Serena, despertaras un día de estos y solo será parte del pasado...no te cansas de lucir hermosa...-dijo él con una mirada que le traspasaba el alma.

La rubia sonrió por lo que el halagadoramente le decía, lo cierto es que ser galán era parte de su vida, le miro con atención y su piel lucia recientemente afeitada.

No sé si eres real...-dijo ella con duda, pues tomarse con un hombre que parece salido de una película romántica no es algo que siempre te pase en la vida.

Tu sabes que lo soy...ahora la pregunta es si tu lo eres...-Serena rio por la galantería del tipo que tenia frente a ella y el cual le tomaba de la mano.

El mesero se acerco a ellos con el pedido...olía delicioso solo que no solo era cuestión de la pizza...Serena miro a Darién quien tomo la una de las copas y sirvió.

Cuantos años tendría...?...como se llamaría...?...no sabía mucho de el pero ahora mismo sentía que eso sería completamente imposible.

Me gusta mucho la comida de este Restaurant...te parece si brindamos por habernos encontrado una vez más...-dijo el sonriente.

Serena tomo la copa y alzo la copa chocándola con la de el...-Por encontrarnos Serena una vez más...-dijo él mientras la rubia humedecía sus labios para beber el dulce néctar fermentado de las uvas más selectas.

Como el había dicho el vino era delicioso, lo cierto es que no era tan fanática de las bebidas, más bien eran ella y Andrew mas fanáticos del café, después de aquel fatídico accidente que había dejado en pésimas condiciones al compañero del rubio.

A todo esto...puedes decirme cómo te llamas...-dijo Serena mientras el pelinegro llevaba una rebanada de pizza a sus labios sin la necesidad de tomar cubiertos como la rubia lo hacía.

Darién...-ella sonrió...le gustaba ese nombre...

Darién...-dijo Serena sonriente mientras el pelinegro pasaba el bocado con delicadeza...

No digas así mi nombre, mejor come antes de que se enfrié el queso...-la rubia le miro con cara de sorpresa, como es que de un segundo a otro la seducía y después la regañaba.

Comieron en silencio hasta que quedaron satisfechos, la botella de vino nuevamente se sirvió...-Hace cuanto que te mudaste a Nueva York.

Hace un mes...-contesto ella...-vengo de Connecticut, pero no entiendo porque deseas saber tantas cosas de mi cuando de ti solo sé que te llamas Darién...como se que no eres un asesino.

No lo soy, te doy mi palabra me dedico a compra y venta de inmuebles...es un negocio algo redituable, pero me gusta mucho porque tengo la oportunidad de viajar...-dijo el pelinegro.

Que interesante...-contesto la rubia sonriente.

Eres muy linda...-dijo el haciendo que la rubia sintiera vergüenza de tanto halago...se preguntaba cuándo es que se terminaría lo lindo...en cuanto supiera que era divorciada.

Que quieres de mi...-dijo ella con un dejo de miedo.

Todo...-contesto firme el pelinegro a lo que la rubia solo se limito a mirarle y sabia que no mentía se notaba en sus ojos.

No creo que sea yo la mejor compañía para un hombre como tu...-dijo Serena menospreciándose un poco.

Por qué...?...-

No estoy lista para un affaire...-dijo ella mientras el pelinegro sonreía como si le estuvieran contando un chiste, algo que le molesto.

Yo no quiero un Affaire...crees que me acerque a ti solo para eso...ni siquiera sé si eres casada...-dijo el pelinegro.

No lo soy más...-contesto Serena dejando claro quién era.

Pues aunque no desees mi opinión te he de confesar que es un completo imbécil...eres una mujer que paraliza el trafico aunque no luzcas ese vestido negro...-dijo el sonriente.

En ocasiones me pregunte como es que sucedió, ahora simplemente me he levantado de mis ruinas y no deseo salir lastimada otra vez...-dijo ella marcando su línea.

Cuantos años Serena...-?...-

Los suficientes como para saber cada detalle de la vida de un extraño...-contesto ella.

Son muchos, pero te restan o te suman...-contesto él.

Aun no lo se...me suman una hija hermosa, pero me restan mi juventud...-respondió Serena mientras bebía un sorbo de su copa.

Por qué quieres que corra...?...soy desagradable...huelo mal...tengo algo en mis dientes...-Serena se rio como hace muchos años no lo hacía.

No para nada solo...que siento que esto no puede estarme pasando hacia muchos, parecieran miles de años que un hombre está interesado en mi...-dijo ella sonriente, interesados miles que le gustaran solo Darién.

Creo que cuando una mujer lleva una alianza como la que seguramente tu llevabas en ese dedo es una barrera que a un hombre con principios como yo lo detiene...pero ahora eres una mujer libre y ni tu timidez me detendrá...-dijo él.

Eres insistente Darién...-respondió la rubia.

No digas mi nombre...haces que tenga pensamientos impuros...-dijo el moreno con seriedad.

Sabes creo que eres un tipo encantador, pero la verdad es que será mejor irme tengo cosas por hacer y no deseo darte alas a algo que no estoy dispuesta a dar...-contesto la rubia mientras intentaba levantarse.

No te levantes a final de cuentas fui yo quien llego a invadir tu privacidad, el mesero se acerco con la cuenta y Darién pago la comida más barata de toda su vida.

Bueno creo que es hora de marcharme...no será la única vez que nos encontraremos...Serena Hutton...-el pelinegro tomo su mano y la beso su palma haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara por la intimidad del beso.

Se quedo sin habla...le miro salir con toda esa galanura impotente que hizo girar la vista a mas de una chica, eso la verdad la hizo sentir incomoda...y celosa...

Celosa de un tipo del que solo conocía el nombre...Darién...la rubia se levanto y camino a prisa quería preguntarle su apellido...pero...

Parecía que había volado...no estaba por ningún lado miro en todas direcciones y así como había aparecido...se había esfumado.

Camino con la cabeza con miles de frases...dios lo deseaba, deseaba besarlo y poner sus manos en su cabellera sedosa como la seda.

Entro al supermercado y salió con algo más que solo despensa...un par de botellas de vino...a ese paso se volvería alcohólica.

Era mucha carga para caminar con esas bolsas...parar un taxi le era casi obligatorio...así lo hizo...Darién a lo lejos la miro montarse en un taxi y la siguió.

Le gustaba esa mujer y no estaba del todo convencido en dejarla ir...así que cuando salió del restaurant se monto en su carro no el deportivo uno más por así decirlo simple...un mercedes...la miro salir del restaurant y girar su cabeza por todos lados.

Era hermosa como la misma luna llena en el cielo infinito lleno de estrellas...como una suave melodía de piano que llenaba tus sentidos de algo más que solo notas musicales.

La quería para el...así que se la siguió...no fue nada difícil perderla de vista y también se dio cuenta de que era muy distraída, muchos hombres giraban su vista para mirarle el trasero respingón...

Eso parecía molestarle y más cuando ella estaba con la cabeza en otro lado, la miro caminar con esas bolsas, sintió enormes deseos de ayudarla pero lo único que lograría seria espantarla.

No le encanto el chofer quien le sonreía amablemente y parecía interesado en sacarle platica, los siguió entre calles y después de un pequeño lapso se estaciono...algo que él hizo adelante...

Serena bajo las bolsas con ayuda del taxista que estaba por colmar su paciencia de tanta amabilidad demostrada a la mujer que le gustaba.

Al fin se marchaba no sin antes dejar su tarjetita para si necesitaba su ayuda...la rubia entro a ese viejo edificio...seguramente la plusvalía era rentable pero no la mejor zona.

Serena entro a su apartamento y como pudo cerró la puerta...suspiro al fin podría estar tranquila, el chofer había sido muy amable con ella miro la tarjeta y sonrió.

Pero el recuerdo de Darién se vino a su mente rápidamente haciéndola tener que tomar asiento era como si su mente estuviera solo destinada para atenderle a el...

Se sentía rara...como podía haberse dejado invadir de esa forma...movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación y suspiro con resignación.

Era hora de comenzar por acomodar su nueva vida y si en ella algún hombre quisiera entrar lo dejaría...esa era la nueva decisión.

Si...ya di con ella es Serena Hutton...quiero la información completa el lunes...-dijo Darién mientras colgaba el teléfono, miro como la rubia salía al balcón...comprendió que esa era la joya de ese lugar.

Era hermosa y no tenia duda...encendió el auto y partió de ahí...Serena miro ese lujoso coche pero después giro su vista a lo que ella amaba...el paisaje.

El pelinegro esperaba el informe con ansias...el fin de semana entero estuvo en su casa encerrado para poder detenerse y no correr como desquiciado al departamento de la rubia.

Señor le busca el detective Leónidas Campbell...-dijo su secretaria.

Hazlo pasar...-contesto el pelinegro mientras el alto caballero de canosa cabellera y acento inglés entraba.

Aquí tiene los informes...-dijo él mientras tomaba asiento y el pelinegro lo abría...miro muchas fotos de ella cuando joven...dios siempre había sido hermosa...

Este es su pago...-sin más el hombre comprendió que el pelinegro necesitaba intimidad para poder leer lo que deseaba.

Miro sus datos generales...Serena Hutton Adams...originaria de la capital Hartford...alguna vez recordó Darién estar en ese estado y podría confirmar que era una ciudad vistosa de clima similar a Nueva York.

Nunca entendió como es que las personas que te investigaban conseguían fotografías tan personales...Miro a la rubia casi esquelética a sus 13 años, no parecía la mejor época de Serena.

Después fue convirtiéndose en una muchachita adorable, su baile de graduación de la secundaria...linda con su cabello ondulado y rubio...

Otras más en la preparatoria, después de eso a su lado un hombre algunos años mayor que ella...Andrew Kou Moore se sorprendió mucho al saber quien había sido el esposo de la rubia.

Creyó que podría ser cualquier persona, nunca un Kou de esos tan prestigiosos Bufettes en todo Estados Unidos, ahora se explicaba cómo es que la rubia parecía una mujer de alta sociedad.

Se sintió incomodo mirando fotos de ellos dos juntos...sonrientes y parecían enamorados, no comprendió como se habían separado.

Un acta de matrimonio donde decía que ella estaba casada con el casi después de cumplir 18 años...meses después llego a su vida Aubreé Kou Hutton.

Se dio cuenta del porque Serena tenía miedo tenía una hija adolescente de 16 años quien ahora mismo vivía con su padre...miro las fotografías de una chica que no se parecía mucho a ella...si no a su padre.

De bellos ojos verdes, larga cabellera rubia con destellos rojos y pecas graciosas en su rostro...tal vez no se parecía físicamente pero esa manera de sonreír era de Serena.

Incluso las posturas...no parecía hija de la rubia pero si era idéntica a su padre...noto otras fotografías mas de Andrew junto a una chica de cabello castaño debajo de los hombros.

Se pregunto quién sería en el reporte decía Lita Ryan divorciada...de 30 años y con un par de hijos...parecía que estaba entretenida con el ex esposo de Serena y eso le gusto, manejaba un servicio de banquetes.

En su mano estaba una copia del acta de divorcio...miro las fechas y sintió pena por ella recientemente había cumplido 35 años y su regalo había sido el divorcio después de casi 17 años de matrimonio.

Miro los generales familiares y todo era normal...ahora mismo trabajaba en...abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Serena estaba entrando al departamento después de un largo día de trabajo y el teléfono sonaba con insistencia, esperaba que no fuera una emergencia, literalmente corrio a contestar.

Bueno...-dijo la rubia.

Hola mamá...-escucho la voz de Aubreé pero estaba molesta.

Hola cariño como estas...?...-dijo la rubia mientas Aubreé se sentía demasiado molesta.

Mamá...mi papá tiene una novia...-dijo sin más la adolescente, a lo que Serena de pronto se quedo sin palabras por decirle ella misma se sentía como en shock.

Como te sientes hija...-pudo decir hilarante Serena pues acababa de recibir una noticia como un balde de agua fría, tenían dos meses separados y el estaba haciendo su vida.

Decepcionada de papá...-dijo Aubreé pues la verdad es que en el fondo quería que Andrew aceptara que se equivoco y volviera al lado de su mamá.

Hablamos de eso mi amor...creo que tu papá es un hombre que tiene el derecho de rehacer su vida no lo crees...-dijo con solemnidad Serena aunque ella misma se sentía como con un dejo de tristeza.

Lo sé mamá pero esa mujer es tan...tan...-no sabía cómo decirlo la rubiecita.

Diferente a mí eso es lo que te preocupa...-contesto Serena.

Si mamá, quiere que según seamos amigas lo que más me molesta es que mi papá sale con una mujer que es mas chica y tiene dos hijos, siento que esta como interesada en el dinero...solo por eso sale con el...-Serena se sorprendió por las palabras tan duras de su hija.

Rehacer la vida es complicada, pero no conocía a la mujer con la que salía Andrew no podía juzgarla sin saber nada ahora ella misma era divorciada con una hija.

Aubreé debes de conocerla antes de poder decir que ella no quiere a tu papá, además Andrew es un hombre inteligente y sé que no te la presentaría si no supiera que es alguien de quien puede confiar...-dijo la rubia.

Mamá...te echo de menos...la verdad es que quiero irme contigo...-Serena reconoció de inmediato que ese era un chantaje.

Solo porque estas demasiado lejos no te castigo Aubreé, eres una chica lista y ambas sabemos que ese chantaje conmigo no funcionara, habla con tu padre sobre lo que sientes y veras que él te escuchara, queremos lo mejor para ti.

Tú tienes novio...?...-Serena sin querer pensó en Darién.

Aun no hija...-contesto ella con pena.

Bueno mamá, yo sabía que me regañarías pero por intentarlo no pierdo hablare con mi papá...te quiero...-dijo Aubreé.

También te quiero hija...pórtate bien...-Serena colgó el teléfono y se tuvo que sentar...una lagrima corrió por su mejilla...era muy pronto pero parecía que Andrew deseaba retomar su vida donde la había dejado y era lo justo.

A final de cuentas era un hombre joven...tenía derecho de ser feliz, se habían casado demasiado pronto y no habían vivido lo suficiente.

Conocía a Andrew y sabia lo buen esposo que era, lo buen conversador, era guapo, inteligente, detallista pero su más grande error es que era muy pausado...cuando encontraba su estado de confort no se movía para nada...

Que les falló a los dos...la rutina, tener más hijos y una vida en común que los quisieran llevar...

Ahora ya no había vuelta atrás...la vida estaba a la vuelta de la esquina...-adiós Andrew.

* * *

><p>Huyyyyyyy...que tal con el capitulo chicas...muchas gracias por sus comentarios espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado.<p>

Es logico que Andrew ya este rehaciendo su vida, pero en todo caso esperemos que su pequeña Aubreé no termine por querer ahorcarla y que tal Serena...Espero leer que piensan del futuro de nuestra pareja...saluditos...!


	12. DESDE QUE TE CONOCI

**CAPITULO 12**

**DESDE QUE TE CONOCI...**

Que puedo decirte Serena me da mucha pena por tu hija, pero como te sientes tu...-dijo Maggie.

La verdad es que no se cómo permitirme sentirme...creo que estoy recién dándome cuenta de que se termino el Andrew con el que me case...ya no existe más y en cierta manera duele...-dijo ella con pesar.

Creo que debes de conocer gente Serena, no puedes pasártela encerrada, eres demasiado joven como para condenarte a vivir así...-menciono la castaña.

Lo se...pero no es algo que desee hacer siempre...solo que...-la rubia se quedo callada y Maggie supo que algo pasaba en la vida de Serena algo o alguien interesante.

Solo qué...?...-

Conocí a un hombre...-contesto la rubia con pena.

Donde...?...- dijo la castaña con interés.

Aquí en la gala del museo y charlamos brevemente, me dijo que daría conmigo, total que fui la semana pasada a comer a un restaurant donde me metí porque no había gente ordene una pizza y el apareció frente a mi...-dijo Serena.

En serio...como por arte de magia...-contesto la castaña.

No tanto así, si no que me comento que tenía tiempo buscándome y por arte del destino me encontró...es un tanto loco y desconocido para mí pero...

Te gusta más de lo que tú crees...-completo la frase Maggie mientras la rubia sonreía.

Sí, me gusta mucho pero tengo miedo de que salga mal...-dijo Serena con pena.

Entonces piérdetelo, si te gusta ha de ser un tipo galán o mínimo interesante para que lo estés considerando, vamos mujer los años corren y tu no debes de perder cada uno que ahora dios te regala para que disfrutes, sal con el...si no funciona mínimo lo intentaste...después no te arrepientas...-dijo Maggie.

Serena la miro y sonrió...sintieron la presencia innegable de Zafiro Shields...-Buenas tardes, Serena me indico el profesor que me dejaría unos documentos contigo.

Maggie y ella se miraron con cara de estamos comiendo...-Si en un momento que termine mi comida si gusta le llevo los papeles...-respondió la rubia.

Zafiro la miro con cara de ahorita...-Está bien...estaré en la oficina esperando los documentos, provecho...-respondió el pelinegro mientras Serena sentía que algo familiar había con ese hombre, pero sentía rechazo.

Salió de ahí llamando la atención del poco personal que había en el comedor, pues nunca entraba los rumores correrían rápidamente.

Vaya...eso sí que fue raro ver a mi jefe hablando contigo...te lo dije está interesado en ti...-Serena sonrió.

Pero yo no...-contesto la rubia.

Dale una oportunidad Serena no pierdes nada...-dijo Maggie abogando por su jefecito.

Mira la verdad es que me gusta mucho mi trabajo y no quisiera perderlo por un hombre que no vale la pena...-contesto la rubia.

Serena entro a su oficina y escucho unos pasos detrás, al poco tiempo apareció Zafiro con toda su fanfarronería...-Estaba por llevarle los documentos Licenciado.

Zafiro...dime Zafiro...-contesto el pelinegro amablemente...-al final del día somos compañeros de trabajo Serena.

La rubia solo sonrió por amabilidad, pero lo cierto es que se sentía demasiado incomoda con el...le entrego la carpeta con los documentos que necesitaba y Zafiro los tomo rozándole la mano.

Yo quería preguntarte si una noche de esta pues podríamos a...-un guardia de seguridad toco la puerta de cristal y llevaba algo así como un enorme arreglo floral.

Señorita Serena le han traído este arreglo...-dijo el hombre corpulento mientras ella le hacía pasar sorprendida de verdad por semejante arreglo.

Déjelo en la mesa...-dijo la rubia mientras ella y Zafiro se preguntaban de quien sería el arreglo de flores.

Felicidades por lo que sea que festeje señorita, como que su novio esta dichoso...-dijo Bruce mientras salía de la oficina.

Novio...-dijo Zafiro mientras metía sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

La rubia sonrió mientras abría la pequeña tarjeta que estaba en un sobre color rojo...:_"Cuanto daría por ver tu hermosa sonrisa con este presente...no subestimes mi interés por ti Serena...pronto nos veremos...tuyo Darién..."..._

Zafiro se sintió fuera de contexto en esa incómoda situación...así que la mujercita que consideraba tal vez en turno ahora resultaba no ser del todo tan pasiva podría decirse que hasta novio tenia.

Dios...-dijo Serena en un suspiro mientras sonreía maravillada por tal distinción hacia cuanto tiempo que no tenía un regalo así...las flores eran parte de un escaso noviazgo fugaz.

Tu novio goza de buen gusto...-dijo Zafiro mientras la rubia se sentía como intimidada.

Perdón...que me decía...-contesto Serena mientras evitaba pensar en ese arreglo.

La verdad es que me imagine que tu serias una mujer soltera y ahora por lo que veo pues tienes alguien que se interesa en ti...-contesto Zafiro con un ardor por completo absurdo, pues jamás Serena le había dado a entender algo impropio.

Creo que lo que haga con mi vida privada no es algo que deba de discutir con nadie...-dijo la rubia mientras Zafiro sonreía y se marchaba.

Cerró la puerta y se marcho con todo su ego...Serena suspiro mirando el enorme arreglo de flores, llevando sus manos a su pecho atesorando esa tarjeta.

La verdad es que nunca espero que él pudiera hacerle un regalo tan maravilloso que la haría sentirse nuevamente viva...sonrió como adolescente enamorada...

Por dios amiga...ese hombre de verdad esta enamorado de ti...-dijo contenta Maggie mientras miraba como Serena sonreía feliz.

Son preciosas verdad...-dijo ella sonriente.

Son espectaculares y creo que son de una florería...mmm...por dios carísima...a que se dedica tu hombre...-

Mi hombre...-dijo Serena como sintiendo extraño.

Amiga, después de este hermoso arreglo de flores lo mínimo que se merece es una noche de fogosa pasión...-Serena se rio tal vez Rei no estaba en ese momento pero si Maggie con sus ocurrencias.

La rubia se recargo en el escritorio y sus manos se cruzaron en su pecho...-la verdad es que solo se su nombre...es todo.

Por dios mujer no puedes ir por la vida así solo dejando hombres enamorados, mínimo un teléfono para agradecer...-contesto Maggie mientras escuchaba sonar su celular.

Lo sé Maggie...-contesto Serena.

Mi jefe, regreso de pésimo humor te veo mañana...-dijo la castaña mientras contestaba el teléfono y caminaba hacia su oficina.

No podía permanecer así toda la tarde así que se puso a trabajar en lo que necesitaba.

No puede ser...-dijo la rubia mientras luchaba tratando de encender el auto parecía que la batería no cargaba...-maldito coche viejo enciende...

Y nada pasaba...lo peor es que era tarde y estaba completamente solo, ella era más que miedosa así que suspiro y miro como un coche se acercaba...

Puso atención...era el...por lo que bajo el vidrio...-Señorita necesita ayuda.

Por dios como diste conmigo otra vez...-dijo Serena sonriente y sorprendida.

Tengo mis medios querida...-contesto Darién...-que le paso a tu auto.

No enciende...-le contesto Serena.

Si quieres te ayudo a echarlo andar o te llevo a tu casa...-Serena miro el reloj era tarde y no era una buena opción.

Quiero darte las gracias por las flores...me lleve una gran sorpresa Darién...-dijo ella mientras el pelinegro solo se limito a mirarla.

Eres hermosa, pero creo que es hora de que te lleve a casa...-dijo el pelinegro leyéndole el pensamiento mientras bajaba del auto y ella hacía lo mismo cerrando su carcachita.

Dios tenerlo frente a ella con esa galanura, ese aroma...esos ojos...era como si el mundo se detuviera...-Tal vez un poco de agradecimiento...-dijo el pelinegro mientras se acercaba a ella y la besaba...

Serena lo abrazo de manera inmediata lo cierto es que ella deseaba saborear ese momento...sus labios parecían tan necesitados de ser lentamente besados.

Para Darién era como poseer lo que siempre necesito y mas siendo esa la mujer que el mismo busco.

Besarte es un placer Serena...espero llegue el día que pueda hacerte el amor...-la rubia se sonrojo intensamente por lo que decía el pelinegro.

Luces tan linda así...-dijo Darién mientras le abría la puerta del coche para que ella pasara.

Serena se sintió familiarizada con ese coche, le recordó el auto de Andrew se puso el cinturón...noto que el aroma de Darién cuando el entraba al coche.

Tienes planes para cenar...-dijo el pelinegro.

No...mi cena el día de hoy creo que iba a ser cereal...-contesto ella sonriente.

Suena crujiente...-contesto él mientras encendía el carro y arrancaba.

Serena lo miro con atención y noto que se veía más joven de lo que tal vez recordaba o era porque ella ahora mismo le ponía un poco de más atención...-Darién cuántos años tienes.

Eso importa...?...-dijo el pelinegro.

Considero que si cuando ahora nos estamos conociendo...-contesto la rubia mientras sonreía.

Me gusta saber que ahora me darás la oportunidad de conocernos Serena...que se te antojaría cenar...?...-pregunto el pelinegro mientras ella no insistía mas.

No lo se...alguna sugerencia...-Darién sonrió, sugerencias tenia miles pero no tenía nada que ver con comida.

Creo que no hiciste la respuesta correcta, mi mente corre rápidamente mientras miro tus piernas desnudas...-dijo el pelinegro sonriente.

Serena se sintió un tanto descarada, porque esa falda regalo de su amiga Rei estaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, la verdad es que le encantaba pero no era del todo apta para el trabajo, sin embargo ese día se había animado a ponérsela.

Sabes Serena en ocasiones creo que es bueno mirar un lindo par de piernas, pero por otra parte soy un tanto celoso...-dijo el pelinegro mientras rodeaba una calle.

La rubia sonrió discretamente...-Fue un regalo de mi mejor amiga.

Ella sabe bien los atributos que debes de mostrar...-contesto el pelinegro mientras se estacionaba.

Serena se sintió un tanto protegida por él, pero por otra parte porque la celaba...lo miro bajar del auto la verdad es que algo familiar le hacía querer recordar a alguien.

Bueno creo que hemos llegado espero que te guste el lugar...-dijo el pelinegro mientras Serena se bajaba y soltaba su cabello para poder sentirse mas cómoda.

Dios...sabes cómo controlar a un hombre verdad...-la rubia le miro expectante.

Por qué lo dices...?...-contesto la rubia ajena a todo.

Por el dulce aroma de rosas que desprende tu cabello...considero que me gustaría que nunca lo tuvieras suelto para solo guarda la maravilla de este momento...-dijo el pelinegro posesivo.

Serena lo miro con atención, a lo que Darién la tomo del brazo y la dirigió al lugar...era un pequeño restaurant...de hecho el mismo donde habían comido la semana pasada.

La tomo de la mano y entraron al lugar que estaba románticamente a la luz de las velas...-Es donde habíamos estado la ocasión anterior.

Así es me pareció algo interesante venir nuevamente pero con en una cita premeditada...solo que hoy la verdad fue mucha casualidad...-dijo él mientras la rubia comenzaba a pensar que nada en el era coincidencia.

Tomaron asiento en la misma mesa de la ocasión anterior y el mesero se acerco a ellos...-desean ordenar señor...-dijo caballerosamente.

Si tráenos la mejor botella de vino tinto y una pizza de cuatro quesos...-dijo el pelinegro mientras miraba a Serena intimidándola con la mirada.

La rubia sentía que sus piernas temblaban del enorme deseo que tenia porque ese hombre la desnudara y besara cada espacio de su blanca piel.

Darién sabía lo que ella necesitaba pero no la presionaría hasta que suplicara para que la besara donde ella no conocía que su piel palpitaba.

El mesero salió de ahí para meter la orden...Darién tomo la mano de Serena y la beso en su palma...-Como estuvo tu día...?

Puedes decirme que es lo que esperas que suceda entre nosotros Darién, no quiero crearme falsas esperanzas...-contesto ella temerosa.

Lo que tú quieras que sucede Serena no mas...-dijo el pelinegro dejando aun en duda a la rubia quien lo miro con interés.

Quiero que tengamos una relación de adultos donde estemos juntos y bien...-contesto el pelinegro mientras ella aun sentía muchas dudas.

Se pocas cosas de ti Darién...-contesto ella.

Haz las preguntas que quieras, no tengo porque ocultarte nada soy muy claro...-contesto el pelinegro mientras el mesero se aproximaba con la botella de vino tinto, sirvió las copas y partió.

Eres soltero, casado o divorciado...-Darién probo el vino y sonrió, la verdad es que esa mujer en serio era desconfiada.

Soy soltero, tenía una relación anterior por compromisos la termine hace un tiempo...creo que amar a una mujer es un compromiso que requiere mucho mas de solo sexo...-contestó el mientras Serena sentía que sus muslos ardían de deseo, tomo su copa y bebió un sorbo.

Por qué terminaste con ella...?...-el pelinegro suspiro y noto que ya no solo era pose, eso era lo que deseaba conocer de él su lado personal.

Nosotros nos conocemos de toda la vida, estuvimos juntos en la universidad y pues fue cómodo decir que éramos novios para poder hacer lo que deseáramos sin consecuencias, cuando eres hijo de familia y mas como en la que tengo yo resulta casi obligatorio tener un buen prospecto...

Serena se sintió incomoda, como ella podía ofrecerle algo a un chico así...la verdad es que su autoestima por el momento estaba maltrecha.

Pero yo la quería, ella tenía un pretendiente planes de mudarse a Londres...así que hizo su vida y yo la mía...-contesto el pelinegro...

La querías mucho...-dijo Serena atenta a su rostro que ahora mostraba más su lado humano.

Como amiga, como mujer no la deseaba...-afirmo Darién mirándola seductoramente...-Creo que me gustan otro tipo de mujeres.

De qué tipo...?...-contesto la rubia jugando a las palabras con el pelinegro.

Mujeres que valoren cada momento, que tengan ganas que es lo que quieren en su vida, arriesgadas, románticas, enamoradas...que den todo sin esperar nada...esa clase de mujer es la que me gusta.- contesto él.

La verdad es que tengo muchas preguntas por hacerte Darién pero siempre dices algo que me hace que se olviden...-contesto ella mientras el mesero les llevaba la pizza que era la preferida del pelinegro.

Comieron sin hablar solo se miraban a los ojos y era una paz que les hacía sentirse bien sin decir palabra alguna...la cena había terminado y ahora ella se sentía agotada, era miércoles así que a media semana salir y beber no era el mejor de los planes.

Quiero que me des la oportunidad Serena...-dijo el mientras la rubia miraba pasar a la gente en la avenida.

Darién cuántos años tienes...?...-contesto la rubia quien sentía que algo sucedía, le miraba y no aparentaba tal vez la edad que tenia o quizá era tragaños como ella.

Eso es lo de menos...-contesto el pelinegro mientras se acercaba a ella para besarla.

Bueno espero que mañana este tu auto reparado...envié a una persona para que se encargue de eso lo ideal sería que compraras uno nuevo...creo que el museo te da para eso no...?...-

Como sabes que trabajo en el museo...?...-dijo la rubia quien no le había dicho eso.

Ahí es donde te vi en el estacionamiento...-contesto él mientras le cerraba la puerta del coche de pronto Serena se dio cuenta de que nada con él era casualidad.

No me queda más que preguntarte cuanto será de la compostura...-dijo la rubia mientras miraba al pelinegro colocarse el cinturón de seguridad.

Es un regalo...así tómalo, a mi no me gustaría que mi novia me pague lo que le obsequio...-contesto el pelinegro mientras Serena pestañeaba.

Espera un momento...tu novia...-dijo la rubia mientras trataba de acomodar todo lo que en ese día le había sucedido.

Creo que es lo que se dice cuando uno presenta a la mujer en la que está interesado antes los demás...-dijo Darién mientras Serena sentía que su corazón latía apresuradamente.

Sabes me gustas Darién pero considero que vas demasiado rápido en muchas cosas tu sabes que tengo una historia y recientemente me acabo de divorciar y...

Y...-contesto el mirándola...

Necesito poner en orden todo esto que está sucediendo, siendo sincera no me imagine que tendría a alguien a mi lado tan pronto...-contesto con verdad la rubia.

No lo pienses mucho...creo que hemos llegado Serena...-contesto el pelinegro mientras bajaba...miro la calle y se dio cuenta de que había llegado a su apartamento...pero como si ella no le había dicho por donde...

Escucho la puerta abrirse y era él con su traje impecable con su sonrisa enigmática y con esa seguridad que le hacía temblar...bajo del coche pero no era nada fácil salir de un par de brazos que la habían aprisionado entre el coche y Darién.

Serena piénsalo porque creo que quiero estar más tiempo contigo...te lo digo en serio...es una promesa...-la rubia se sentía acalorada con su presencia y le miro a los ojos...esos ojos tan azules como el mismo mar profundos y enigmáticos...

* * *

><p>Huyyy...que tal el calor se empieza a hacer presente en nuestra pareja estrella...que sucedera...?...Serena se animara a dar el siguiente paso...?...<p>

Yesqui, Alice, Isana, yssareyes...mil gracias por sus comentarios a la historia me motivan para llegar a escribir despues del trabajo y lo hago lo mas rapido que puedo...

Les envio saludos y espero os guste el capitulo...besos !


	13. TE NECESITO CERCA DE MI

**CAPITULO 14**

**TE NECESITO CERCA DE MI**

Serena lo miro y eran cosas tan complicadas de entender...su vida ahora mismo era un completo caos...pero parecía que Darién le estaba por ayudar...

Eran tan guapo...-Quiero un beso de despedida...-dijo él con ese tono de varonil voz que le hacía erizar el bello de todo su cuerpo...era como un orgasmo a sus oídos escucharle.

Serena se acerco a él y su aroma tan potente, tan varonil...penetrante...limpio...único...nuevo...diferente...lo que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos y sentir contra sus austeros labios, la chispa que le hacía revivir...

Ser besada por un hombre de 1.90 mts, con un rostro bello, ojos magníficos y sonrisa espectacular no era algo que pudiera suceder todos los días...era único...

Disfruto desde cómo sus mano se posicionaron en su espalda y como su cuerpo se adhería al de ella de manera parsimoniosa.

La sensualidad de unos labios suaves, carnosos e hilarantes...con un suave movimiento casi le hacía desnudarse sin pena sin reparos sin pensar...el aire frio los hizo regresar a ese momento.

Creo que es momento de que me dejes entrar o me dejes ir...me estoy congelando y tal vez tu no lo estas pasando mejor...-Serena se sintió en cierto punto avergonzada...pero...

Si vamos...-dijo ella casi de manera automática mientras el pelinegro cerraba la puerta del coche y la seguía mientras la tomaba de la mano...

Era esa calidez lo que a ella le hacía sentirse viva...parte de alguien...la verdad es que sentirse importante para un hombre jamás pensó a llegar en vivirlo nuevamente.

Coloco la llave en el portón y subieron unas escaleras...ese era el departamento de Serena, el pelinegro se sintió deseoso de saber mucho mas de ella...muchas cosas...hacerla suya y estar en su vida tan presente que cada cinco minutos son sonrisa estuviera presente en su memoria...

Tal vez primero en su corazón y después en su alma...para siempre.

Serena abrió la puerta y sintió muchos nervios no sabía cómo tomar las cosas, si era bueno dejarle entrar en su vida...así lo sentía.

Ella paso y el pelinegro en cuanto dio un paso hacia dentro se sintió con los derechos que en su misma mente él entendía...el derecho de hacerla suya, de amarla, de cuidarla...de llenarla de besos, de imágenes, de aromas.

El lugar era exactamente como él esperaba...Serena era una mujer practica y el diseño hasta cierto punto le parecía algo familiar a suyo...practico tal vez un poco frio.

Algunos elementos claves...lo que más le había gustado era esa especie de cuadros varios en tonos negros con fotografías de su hija y ella juntas...era bastante lindo...había un par de espacios vacios.

Me gusta tu apartamento...-dijo el seriamente mientras ella se quitaba el abrigo y lo colocaba en el perchero...

Gustas darme tu abrigo...-dijo la rubia temerosa ante mostrar la intimidad de su vida.

Si...-contesto el secamente mientras le entregaba el abrigo y caminaba curioso, tal vez en su informe del cual la rubia nunca se enteraría porque lo había triturado, las fotos eran mínimas...pero ahí la miraba siendo ella.

Una donde estaba al bebe...lo cierto es que no se parecía mucho a Serena físicamente, pero consideraba que era una niña bonita y más bonita era la rubia sonriente ante la cámara con su bebe en brazos.

Quieres algo de tomar...tengo café, te, vino, cerveza...-dijo Serena mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

Creo que estaría bien un poco de vino...-contesto el pelinegro.

Ok...-dijo ella mientras trataba de no sudar por tener a ese hombre en su apartamento y mas dándose cuenta de que prestaba mas atención de lo normal en esas fotos.

Cuantos años tenias cuando nació tu hija Serena...-dijo el pelinegro.

Casi cuando cumplí 19 años...-contesto ella mientras servía el vino, que buena suerte de tener ese par de botellas que había comprado para las ocasiones especiales, aunque nunca imagino compartir con un caballero.

Vaya, creo que eras muy joven cuando te casaste...-dijo el pelinegro mirándola mientras ella le entregaba la copa.

Sí, eso mismo creo ahora...-dijo la rubia.

Te arrepientes de haberlo hecho...-contesto Darién mientras ambos miraban la juventud que el viento se había llevado...nostalgia...mucha nostalgia.

No...nunca podría arrepentirme de un momento que fue tan importante para mi...fui feliz en los mejores momentos y es todo...-contesto ella con un poco de pesar.

Bueno no quiero que te pongas triste, me invitas a sentarme...-dijo el pelinegro tratando de no arruinar su visita con recuerdos del ex esposo.

Si claro...-dijo ella mientras se sentaba en el mismo sillón.

Cuanto es que tienes viviendo aquí en nueva york...-dijo el pelinegro.

Ya pasa del mes...adaptándome a una ciudad cuyo ritmo de vida es demasiado acelerado para alguien que viene de un lugar tranquilo...-dijo ella sonriente.

Connecticut...me gusta lo que vi, pero creo que me gustas mas tu que la ciudad...-contesto el pelinegro sonriente...

Tu naciste aquí verdad...-dijo ella.

Si, toda mi vida la he pasado en el insufrible Nueva York, así que ciudades como Tokio o Distrito Federal en México, para mí son como estar en mi hogar...-dijo el pelinegro tranquilo.

Vaya, la verdad es que no he viajado mucho como quisiera creo que ahora recién estoy teniendo lo que desee, un trabajo en el museo metropolitano y tal vez pueda conocer algunos lugares...-dijo ella con ensoñación mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa.

Me parece raro que no viajaras, tienes la pinta de una mujer con clase he de imaginar que tu familia o esposo tenían estabilidad económica...-dijo el pelinegro sonriente.

Si, solo que Andrew siempre estaba demasiado inmiscuido en el trabajo así que no podía hacer más que solo un par de vacaciones en verano a Miami donde teníamos un departamento en navidades a San Francisco y un par de ocasiones viajamos a Canadá con uno de sus hermanos...-contesto ella mientras el pelinegro bebía de su copa.

Me encanta Canadá, que fue lo que más te gusto...-pregunto el pelinegro.

Todos quedamos sorprendidos con las cataratas, la verdad es que sentí pena en un instante de solo pensar cuanto tiempo durara ese lugar...-dijo la rubia.

El tiempo que dure debes de visitarlo...-contesto él.

Eso es verdad, pero a mí me encanto la paz del Lago Louise...creo que me encantaría vivir ahí en sus mejores meses...-dijo Serena sonando romántica.

Fairmont Chateau Lake Louise...-dijo Darién sonriente...-es un lugar magnifico en Alberta creo que pienso lo mismo que tu Serena, solo que debes de llevar buen dinero en los bolsillos...

Lo se...es costoso pero creo que vale mucho la pena...-dijo Serena...

Te gustaría volver...?...-la rubia lo miro mientras lo pensaba un segundo.

Sin duda me gustaría volver a ir...-dijo ella sonriente...-es bonito crear agradables momentos que puedas recordar en los peores...-dijo ella con verdad.

A donde más fuiste de viaje...-dijo el pelinegro queriendo saber un poco más.

El tour Europeo un par de veces y cada año a Londres...-contesto ella como resignada.

Londres...?...-

Sí, tengo un hermano mayor que me lleva por dos años Brayden...decido aceptar un trabajo en un bufet del otro lado del mundo algo que hizo infelices a mis padres pero ahora creo que lo disfrutan cuando viajan con el...han conocido muchas ciudades que jamás imaginaron por eso lo hizo mi hermano...-respondió ella con alegría.

Creo que tampoco les gusto mucho verte aquí en Nueva York sola...-dijo él.

Ya lo se...mi madre siempre ha sido un tanto por llamarla así como tirana conmigo, pero comprendo que era su forma de expresar su amor por mi...me tomo tiempo comprenderlo...-contesto Serena sonriente.

Mi madre es similar entonces...ella es con persistencia romántica tiene algunas ideas en ocasiones que no cuadran con lo que nosotros sus hijos deseamos vivir...-contesto el pelinegro.

Cuando me mude la verdad es que la primera noche casi no dormí porque cualquier ruido me hacía sentirme aterrorizada...eso de ver películas de terror y series de crímenes policiacos creo que me afecto un tanto...tengo cuidado es verdad pero no me queda de otra...-dijo ella.

Una mujer como tú no debe de estar sola en un lugar como este...-dijo el pelinegro nuevamente con esa cara que le hacía pensar en pecado.

Yo...no sé qué decir...-contesto ella con seriedad.

Nada...-contesto el pelinegro mientras dejaba la copa en la mesa de centro y tomaba la de Serena, acercándose a ella como si de una presa se tratara.

Creo que deseo mostrarte quien puede cuidarte...-dijo Darién de manera cautelosa mientras Serena se recostaba en el mueble y el encima de ella .

Se miraron en silencio mientras el deseo estaba en el ambiente...dios era como si la misma piel pudiera arder en fuego sin estar siquiera en contacto con él.

Darién no comprendía como es que se sentía con esa necesidad tan imperiosa de poseer a esa mujer...una mujer a la que deseaba y necesitaba a su lado.

Sin más la beso...esos dulces y tersos labios color cereza y ese maravilloso aroma que lo hacía volar en las nubes de deseo.

Sintió como la espalda de ella se ponía suave y sus brazos se apretaban en su espalda...su pierna se encajaba entre las dos de ella mientras que sus brazos la aprisionaban.

El dulce sabor de su boca le hacía desear algo mas y su mano poco a poco comenzó a bajar acariciando la tersa piel que jamás se imagino sentir.

Unas piernas largas y suaves al tacto que le hicieron dejar de razonar para pedir mucho más de lo que tal vez mereciera...

Serena sentía que sus palpitaciones eran demasiadas y podrían escucharse...su respiración rápida y el corazón galopante le hicieron dejarse llevar por el momento...

Darién estaba por perder la razón cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar con insistencia...la rubia se dio cuenta de la situación y un poco de razón entro a su cabeza cuando en la contestadora la voz de su hija aparecía.

Mamá...estas ahí...ya es tarde, te encuentras bien...?...-Darién cedió a Serena, una victoria ganada por su pequeña hija.

La rubia se levanto del sillón y camino hacia el teléfono mientras caminaba hacia el balcón...Darién respiro hondamente mientras sonreía.

En cierta manera seria demasiado fácil para el...obtener a la mujer que estaba obsesionándolo hasta cierto punto, pero ahora sabia que ella era como siempre imagino encontrar a una mujer...era apasionada...

Y haría todo cuanto pudiera para tenerla a su lado...eso haría luchar mucho más de lo que el pensaría.

Serena colgó el teléfono y pudo respirar, dios santo se sentía como una zorra casi a punto de terminar liada en la cama con un tipo del que conocía solo cosas mínimas...la verdad es que le encantaba Darién pero las cosas rápidas terminan rápido y el le encantaba.

Creo que es hora de que me marche Serena...yo no quiero que pienses algo que pueda limitarnos...-dijo el sonriente mientras ella le miraba a los ojos.

La verdad es que no quisiera ir tan deprisa con una relación...aun no te conozco del todo Darién...-contesto ella con verdad mientras el pelinegro sonreía y con su mano se acomodaba el cabello, de verdad no sabía qué hacer eso era demasiado sexy.

A mí me pasaría lo mismo, pero creo que te deseo con cada fibra de mi ser...ya verás que no te arrepentirás por darme esta oportunidad de conocernos...-dijo sonriente el pelinegro.

Es tarde y mañana trabajamos...-dijo ella mientras el pelinegro se acercaba y la miraba atentamente, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y salió de ahí.

Serena se quedo helada ante todo lo que había sucedido ese día...-Dios santo!

Darién se monto en su auto y tomo el volante con ambas manos...-Diablos...!

Lo cierto es que esa sensación le estaba quemando el alma...necesitaba a esa mujer no era una obsesión simple solo era como necesidad de saber que estaba bien, de sentir su presencia cerca, su aliento, su aroma...todo en ella le parecía casi perfecto.

Trato de calmarse y al fin logro encender el carro...su casa estaba del otro lado así que tendría un buen de tiempo para pensar en lo que deseaba hacer y cómo hacerlo...

La rubia se desnudo en la ducha, pero no deseaba quitarse el aroma del perfume de Darién...olía su piel a él y era una sensación bastante placentera.

Como es que había llegado a esa situación...pensó Serena mientras el agua caliente le dio la bienvenida a un día más para terminar.

Buenos días Serena como es que te marchaste anoche...llegue hoy más temprano y por un momento pensé que te habías quedado aquí...-dijo con una sonrisa Maggie mientras se saludaban.

Ni me lo digas, salí tarde por estar revisando unas cosas que podrían esperar pero bueno, me monte en el auto y no encendió...-dijo la rubia.

Siempre te he dicho que te marches a tiempo porque estas es una zona demasiado oscura, como te marchaste...?...-dijo la castaña con preocupación.

La verdad es que vino el hombre que me mando las flores...-contesto Serena.

En serio, cuando vi pasar al de seguridad con semejante arreglo sentí que serias la comidilla del lugar todos estamos a la expectativa de que serian de Zafiro...pero no verdad...-contesto Maggie.

No...no son de Zafiro...de hecho estaba en la oficina cuando llegaron...-dijo la rubia.

En serio y dime que te dijo...-pregunto Maggie mientras Serena miraba las flores y sonreía perfectamente había captado las intenciones del pelinegro.

Pues me hice la tonta y sé que se acerco a mí para invitarme a salir pero creo que termino siendo interrumpido por estas flores...-dijo la rubia.

Y como se llama el susodicho del que estas enamorada...-dijo Maggie sonriente creando toda una fantasía.

Enamorada es una palabra demasiado pronta para mí...-contesto la rubia mientras sonreía...-Darién.

Maggie la miro con rareza mientras miraba la rubia como se quedaba petrificada por un instante...la miro salir caminando rápidamente mientras ella se quedaba esperando.

Entro con una revista en mano...-Ten dale una leidita a esto y al rato me dices ok...-sin mas salió Maggie de ahí dejando a la rubia con muchas dudas.

Serena coloco la revista en su escritorio y partió a sus labores en las catacumbas.

Donde se supone que has estado...-dijo con impaciencia el padre del pelinegro mientras el solo sonreía.

Sabes que tengo mis negocios padre, yendo por aquí...por allá...-contesto Darién.

Sé que eres un tipo de lo más arrogante porque eres mi hijo, pero no sé si te has enterado de que Saori está por comprometerse...-anuncio Steve mientras su hijo ni siquiera era capaz de mirarle...no le importaba.

Creo que es bueno para ella, además se merece ser feliz con Armand considero que es un buen tipo y la quiere...-contesto el pelinegro.

Tu madre parece que esta en un plan de drama total, ahora mismo piensa que eres gay...-ambos rieron.

Mi mama siempre siendo tan efusiva, dile que muy pronto le daré una buena noticia tal vez siente cabeza...-contesto el pelinegro.

Haber cuéntame que traes entre manos Darién porque para que tú me digas eso es porque sales con la mujer en cuestión...-dijo Steve interesado.

Conocí a una chica y la verdad es que me quede maravillado con su belleza... suena absurdo pero desde que la vi no he dejado de pensar en ella...-menciono el pelinegro captando la atención de su padre.

Parece que estas de verdad interesado en ella...-contesto Steve con intención de saber más acerca de esa mujer, pues su hijo era un tipo de lo más formal solo que nunca antes le había visto así de interesado en alguna mujer.

Si...creo que es la clase de mujer por la que vale la pena luchar...-dijo el pelinegro.

Luchar...?...acaso es que te ha gustado una mujer casada...-dijo con un dejo de preocupación Steve.

No...es divorciada, solo que hay algunas cositas que ella no sabe y considero que tal vez me ocasionen un par de problemas...-dijo Darién mientras contestaba algunos mails.

Problemas...haber dime qué clase de problemas Darién no me gustaría ver que te pasara algo...-dijo Steve con mas preocupación.

Serena entro a la oficina, tomo un vaso de agua y se sentó en su escritorio...miro la revista que Maggie le había llevado hacia algunas horas atrás.

Se dio cuenta de que era una de esas de farándula la hojeo y encontró algunas hojas dedicadas a la exposición, se dio cuenta de que había salido junto con el profesor había sido una fotografía muy rápida...pero lucia bien...sonrió por eso.

Le dio vuelta a la hoja y se quedo petrificada al mirar a Darién en ella...-La familia Shields otra generación más de exitosos empresarios...-decía al pie de la foto, donde posaban seguramente los hermanos de Darién y sus padres...

Se quedo sin aliento al saber que Darién Shields era hermano de Zafiro, eso era lo que le recordaba con insistencia sus facciones, rasgos, su cabellera oscura.

Giro la hoja y estaba solo una foto de Darién...-Darién Shields rompiendo el estereotipo familiar, este joven emprendedor con una visión amplia en los negocios...a pesar de sus 28 años...

Serena que quedo petrificada...-28...28 años...-dijo la rubia mientras sentía que el mundo se caía en mil pedazos.

* * *

><p>Hola...!...la verdad es que esto de las edades en ocasiones es complicado y mucho más cuando el menor es el hombre, pero quien no se arriesgaría por un hombre como Darién Shields...yo sería la primera...jajaja.<p>

Espero que les guste el capitulo y muchas gracias a todas ustedes por dejarme un comentario, leer la historia...les quiero y espero mañana actualizar, porque esto se está poniéndose buenísimo...saluditos...!


	14. LEJANIA

**CAPITULO 15**

**LEJANIA**

Serena miro una vez más la foto de ese hombre que le había hecho hacer una pausa en su vida y volver a creer en el amor.

La verdad es que se sintió fatal al saber que él era muchos años menor, como podría siquiera haberle besado...7 años era casi un mundo de vida entre ellos...además el debería de tener a una chica libre, sin pasado...no a una mujer divorciada con una hija...

Dios como pude ser tan tonta...-dijo Serene en voz baja mientras un par de lagrimas se asomaban por su mejilla...hasta ayer por la noche todo parecía que estaba por comenzar en una relación seria.

O más bien un free...seguramente Darién se había reído de ella muchas veces, era lógico ella estaba sola en una gran ciudad como Nueva York, al final de cuentas la soledad te hacía notarte mas y siendo divorciada...presa fácil.

La rubia sintió como su corazón se apretujaba en su pecho mientras recordó las palabras que terminaron por envolverla en ese remolino de emociones, no comprendía porque el había mentido en algo tan importante.

Sus manos limpiaron las escasas lagrimas mientras suspiraba pues ahora sí que una ilusión se marchaba de sus manos, el hombre casi perfecto para ella...

Dolía...pero dolía mas la mentira...como es que sería posible que ella pudiera aspirar a que alguien la quisiera.

Creo que Serena tiene problemas con la edad...a mí me resulta del todo absurdo pero considero que para ella es de suma importancia...-dijo el pelinegro mientras su padre le miraba con duda.

Ella es mayor que tu...?...-

No importa la edad cuando hay amor no padre...-dijo Darién mientras Thomas le miraba con recelo.

Que pasara el día que ella se dé cuenta de esto, además divorciada...porque complicarte la vida Darién cuando puedes escoger a la mujer que desees...-contesto de manera práctica su padre.

Si la conocieras pensarías las cosas de otra forma padre...ella digamos que tiene una historia de vida un tanto sacrificada, siempre antepuso su vida ante la de otro...-dijo el pelinegro.

Suena un tanto absurdo...para uno que no se preocupa de eso...-contesto su padre mientras tomaba la taza de café que tenía enfrente.

El punto es que no me importa la quiero para mí...-dijo él en tono casi seguro.

Creo que tendrás problemas las mujeres como a ella no creo que les guste la mentira así que tú sabrás...-dijo con una sonrisa Thomas.

Serena que tienes...-dijo Maggie cuando la miro salir.

Toma...creo que me han visto la cara por más tiempo de lo que yo creí...-contesto la rubia.

Es el verdad...-dijo la castaña mientras Serena sonreía.

Sabes considero que no deberías de dar por hecho las cosas antes de saber la verdad, conozco a Darién Shields de hace muchos años y sé que es un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, incluso te aseguro que mas que Zafiro...piénsalo Serena...-dijo Maggie con seguridad.

Pero porque me engaño...-dijo ella con tristeza.

En qué aspecto te engaño mujer, sabes no está bien que hagas una tormenta en un vaso de agua...si tienes más años que el...por dios mujer al pozo y tu gózalo...-dijo Maggie sonriente.

Maggie son 7 años de diferencia entre Darién y yo...además el merece a una mujer joven para que este a su lado y le de la familia que el merece...yo ya no puedo...-dijo la rubia con dolor.

No puedes que...dejar a un lado tu egoísmo cuando está de por medio tu felicidad...no seas boba amiga...-contesto Maggie mientras la rubia pensaba en lo que decía la castaña.

Encendió su auto y partió a su casa...lo cierto es que se sentía traicionada, engañada era la palabra correcta.

Darién era muy joven para estar a su lado, que pasaría cuando ella envejeciera y él estuviera cada día mas guapo, lógicamente habría una mujer más atractiva.

Estaciono el auto y bajo...se topo con el pelinegro de frente...la vida no podría ser más injusta con ella...verle ahí con esa estatura esa galanura.

Hola cariño, estuve tratando de localizarte pero el teléfono me decía que estaba apagado...-dijo el pelinegro con esa seguridad apabullante.

Te hace gracia mofarte de mi Darién...-dijo Serena con pena mirándole a los ojos.

De que hablas Serena...-dijo él con un nudo en la garganta.

Hablo de que tu sabias perfectamente quien era yo, sin embargo yo no sé quien eras tú, no sabía tu edad ni que resultaste ser hermano de Zafiro...-dijo la rubia con pesar.

Zafiro que tiene que ver en todo esto...puedo entender que estés molesta Serena, pero no creo que sea algo tan grave.-contesto el pelinegro tratando de mantener la calma que siempre.

De verdad dices eso...no es tan grave mentirle a la persona de la cual tú dices estar interesado...-contesto ella mientras abría la puerta para poder entrar, el pelinegro la seguía con paso firme y con paciencia infinita.

Estoy interesado en ti y los años que tenga yo o tu no son importantes...-dijo el firme mientras Serena negaba con la cabeza.

No comprendes cierto Darién...soy una mujer con un pasado...tengo una hija de 16 años...tengo 35 años y tu crees que yo seré la mujer lozana de hoy...-dijo ella con dolor mientras su voz se quebraba.

Sabes esta parte de ti no la conocía...pero me gustan los retos...-dijo el sonriente.

A mí no...creo que necesito de un hombre que no me mientas y que me de lo que quiero...tu búscate una mujer a tu edad...y déjame en paz...-contesto Serena mientras la sonrisa de Darién desaparecía.

No soy un hombre que se rinda con facilidad y te quiero cerca de mi...en cada instante de vida Serena...-dijo el mientras la rubia le miraba con recelo.

Estas mal...ubícate niño, no puedes jugar en un mundo de adultos a ser un hombre...-dijo ella con hirientes palabras.

Darién rio de medio lado, lo cierto es que esas duras palabras le lastimaron en lo profundo...pocas personas habían creído en el, pero esto era diferente quería a Serena y la quería para compartir su vida con ella.

No soy un niño y si dices eso es porque no me conoces...me equivoque es verdad peque de arrogante contigo, pero mi intención nunca fue el hacerte sentir mal Serena...-dijo él con solemnidad y con una fría mirada.

No tiene caso Darién...yo no soy la mujer que tu necesitas...-dijo ella con pena.

Quien lo dice...?...-pregunto el pelinegro.

Yo...yo lo digo...eres más joven que yo Darién 7 años es un mundo de diferencia...-dijo Serena siendo un tanto escandalosa.

Por dios Serena, he conocido parejas que se llevan perfectamente con 20 años entre ellos...es completamente tonto lo que dices...-contesto él.

Lo siento Darién pero creo que es lo mejor...-dijo ella no del todo segura con lo que decía.

Es lo mejor para quien Serena, porque para mí no lo cuando estas metida en mi cabeza desde la noche que te conocí...-dijo él con verdad.

Soy un trofeo mas a tu lista...es eso Darién...-

No eres un trofeo porque si eso estuviera buscando no serias tú la presa que debería de cazar...estaría como mi hermano liándome con una modelo que ante el primer regalo barato me abriría las piernas...tú no eres esa clase de mujer...-dijo el pelinegro con verdad.

Es mejor que te marches y me dejes en paz...tuve un día demasiado pesado y yo...-antes de que siquiera Serena tuviera el tiempo de decir más el la estaba besado.

Una sola vez en la vida te suceden esos acontecimientos que resultan ser extraordinarios...como...fácil...encontrar a una persona que con solo pensar en ella la atraigas, suene tu celular y resulte ser el.

Esa conexión que ahora mismo Serena sentía con Darién en su casi nula experiencia amorosa le decía que era el hombre por el que valía la pena arriesgar todo.

Pero en el fondo siempre esa palabra llamada conciencia que en su caso se llamaba Linda...estaba gritándole que no era posible por la diferenciad edades.

Aunque siendo claras pues era casi absurdo la lógica que nuestra querida Serena tenia.

La rubia no podía negar que el aroma de Darién le erizaba el bello, sentía que las piernas de pronto se le hacían como de gelatina y su necesidad de poseerlo era tanta que podría violarlo ahí mismo.

Darién sabia besar y lo estaba haciendo era casi difícil no lograr que una mujer cediera ante su encanto...movía con delicadeza sus labios mientras su lengua rosaba suavemente la boca de Serena a quien la tenia aprisionada a su cuerpo de una manera casi inmoral.

La soltó mientras ella mantenía los ojos cerrados...-Si después de sentir esto no deseas que este en tu vida...te dejare y no sabrás mas nada de mí, creo que necesitas tiempo para pensarlo, pues sentir estas emociones en tan poco tiempo es complicado...

Serena miro en sus ojos azules verdad y sintió que estaba perdida, se había enamorado como estúpida y en tan poco tiempo, pero no era algo seguro conocía que la vida no era del todo tan simple.

Ella con un pasado a cuestas y el con mucho por ofrecerle a la vida...le miro con dolor cuando salió del departamento lo cierto es que deseaba caminar hacia él y abrazarlo.

Abrazarlo para decirle que las cosas serian posibles si ambos luchaban...pero no sucedió...se sentía mal...encendió el auto y partió a su solitario pent house.

La rubia no había dormido nada bien se miro al espejo y vio el reflejo de su soledad.

Ahora tenía lo que siempre quiso...el trabajo de sus sueños, un hermoso lugar donde vivir, la ciudad más cosmopolita...pero...-soy patética...-se dijo a sí misma.

Qué diantres te pasa Darién, todos allá afuera están con los nervios de punta...-dijo Christian su amigo y socio.

No tengo el mejor de los días...-contesto el pelinegro molesto.

Eso se ve a simple vista ni mucho menos la mejor de las noches, considero decirte que debería de tomarte el día no creo que sea prudente para nuestros clientes mirarte así...-dijo él con cara de lárgate y no nos jodas.

Se conocían y llevaban con mucho respeto desde hacía varios años, regularmente de los dos era el más frio y certero caballero de negocios...

Darién tenía lo suyo pero 10 años de experiencia en Christian Gorski lo hacían un icono de quien aprender y sobre todo a quien respetar.

Tratare de calmarme...además nunca he tomado un día libre...-dijo el pelinegro.

Lo se...nunca tomamos días libres los hombres de negocios pero hay días que se necesitan cuando los problemas personales se inmiscuyen en los laborales Darién...-contesto el hombre de melena plateada.

Darién miro a Christian y esto sabía que era lo que pasaba...-Si la mujer por la que te encuentras así vale la pena, dale tiempo...no la presiones y no te presiones a ti...es lo peor que puedes hacer si deben de estar juntos lo harán.

Los consejos casuales de Christian resultaban casi siempre ser los mejores...parecía que el hombre tenía voz de profeta.

No me tomare el día, solo me marchare antes a Detroit para ver unos asuntos, me hace falta un cambio de aires...-dijo el pelinegro mientras ambos se levantaban.

Perfecto...toda la información está en tu correo...espero que te sientas mejor...-dijo Christian mientras salía de la oficina.

Darién se giro hacia la espectacular vista de Nueva York...pensó una vez más en Serena, lo cierto es que toda la noche no había podido pegar el ojo, tenia metida a esa testaruda mujer mas allá que en su cabeza.

Desde la primera vez en que se miraron fue como esa conexión que siempre ha deseado tener con alguien y era realmente feliz...pero ahora que los pequeños detalles salían todo se derrumbaba.

Tiempo...te voy a dar tiempo Serena Hutton...-dijo el pelinegro con decisión.

Serena te pasa algo...-dijo el profesor al verla un tanto desmejorada de salud...como triste.

Si...sucede algo...?...-

La verdad es que ahora comprendo porque dicen catacumbas a los laboratorios, te ves como demacrada, cansada...ayer parecías otra persona...-dijo el sonriente.

Si supiera lo que de verdad sucedía con su sobrino, pensó ella...-Creo que me siento un poco cansada es todo.

Vaya, pues considero que sería bueno que descansaras, tal vez deberías de ir a ver a tu hija eso podría hacerte sentir un poco mejor...-contesto el profesor mientras se marchaba a comer.

Lo cierto es que era una buena idea eso de ir a visitar a su hija, pero tampoco es que pudiera solo tomar una avión y llegar como intrusa...pero lo necesitaba.

Maggie noto que la rubia no estaba en el comedor y era con quien comía casi siempre...espero un ratito y decidió ir a buscarla.

La encontró con una cara que le mataba el alma...-Por dios mujer que no piensas comer.

Hola...este...se me fue el tiempo...-dijo la rubia mientras se levantaba y se quitaba la bata.

Que sucede Serena y no me digas que nada porque estas como zombie...es referente a lo de Darién verdad...-dijo Maggie mientras la rubia la miraba.

Hablamos y le dije que lo mejor es que me dejara en paz...-dijo ella.

De verdad que estas mal Serena, mira esos ojos tan tristes pareces como un perrito perdido, claro sin ofenderte...-dijo Maggie.

No quiero hablar de eso...será mejor que vayamos a comer...-dijo la rubia tajante ante lo que ella no deseaba hablar.

Bien...dejémoslo así...el día en que Darién se enamore de una mujer la presente en una de esas reuniones de que suelen hacen los Shields y a la que somos obligados a ir, sonreímos...-dijo la castaña contado hasta el tres.

Comprometerse...-dijo Serena con temor, lo cierto es que tenía menos de un mes conociéndole pero sabía que le gustaba mucho y estaba enamorada, ella misma se cuestionaba como es que solo así había sucedido...

Como tan temprano, como había hecho para que las cosas estuvieran así en su mente...solo el...un pensamiento permanente de su presencia...esa necesidad de tenerle enfrente...como era posible.

Porque se sentía así de solo pensar en que Darién se relacionara con otra chica...celosa de un desconocido...dios sí que era patética.

Por dios Mujer creo que estoy conociendo una nueva faceta de la mujer más terca que conozco...haber dime que es lo que te ata a que no tengas una relación con Darién...-dijo Maggie tratándola de que viera la realidad.

Somos diferentes en todos los aspectos Maggie...no lo comprenderías tan fácil...-dijo Serena con terquedad.

Claro que lo comprenderé, afortunadamente mi jefe no está y tengo el tiempo necesario para escuchar todas tus absurdas excusas, no mas espérame tantito...-dijo Maggie mientras salía de la oficina de Serena.

Después de unos minutos llego con un par de cajitas que seguramente serian sushi y unas sodas...-Toma que tengo hambre mínimo comete algo y suelta la sopa.

Es complicado...-dijo Serena mientras miraba a Maggie concentrada en abrir su plato y destapar su coca cola.

Di otra cosa que no sea eso...no veo cual sea el problema...-contesto la castaña llevándose un sushi a la boca estaba delicioso.

Es que yo soy una mujer divorciada, tengo una hija de 16 años y creo que estoy ya mas allá de lo que el merezca...no sé, siento que sería injusto para el...-contesto Serena con dolor en sus palabras, ni ella misma quería decirlo como tal.

Puedo reírme o te falta agregar algo...-Serena la miro con sorpresa.

No es gracioso como lo pones Maggie...-dijo la rubia con molestia.

Haber Serena tienes alguna enfermedad de la cual solo te queden un par de meses de vida...-la rubia la miro con duda.

No que lo sepa yo...-contesto la rubia.

Quieres que te diga lo que yo en tu lugar haría o te doy mi perspectiva desde afuera...-contesto Maggie mirándola fijamente.

Las dos cosas creo que sería bueno escuchar...-dijo la rubia, mientras sentía que sus tripas empezaban a tronar del hambre que tenia.

Primero...si yo fuera tu simplemente adoraría a Darién, vamos amiga eres una mujer inteligente, bonita y adorable, hay otras cosas que el miro en ti y no están para nada mal...-Serena se sonrojo por ese comentario pícaro de Maggie.

Dios Maggie...no está Rei pero tu si...-dijo con una sonrisa la rubia.

Algún día esa Rei y yo nos conoceremos y haremos chispa...por la otra parte es que quieres vivir sola toda tu vida Serena...digo eres una mujer que llama la atención, eres bonita no guapa...guapa es cuando te pintas y peinas y luces bien...tu luces bien sin tanto adorno...-

Gracias por la flores Maggie...-contesto la rubia.

Mira el punto está en que la realidad esta podría ser tu única oportunidad de ser feliz, que si se llevan tantos años que si su familia, que si la tuya...nena al final del día con quien compartirás tu cama...nadie sabe lo que uno vive detrás de las puertas de su casa...nadie...

Serena la miro a los ojos y eso que ella decía era cierto...tantos años casada conocía perfectamente la situación.

Tienes 35 años...él 28 años, pero es un hombre que sabe quién eres, que le puedes ofrecer y que seria para siempre...darías lo mejor de ti...-Serena sabía que era cierto lo que Maggie le decía.

O no lo harías así Serena...solo piensa en esto como tu última oportunidad de amar...dar todo...tú crees que él no lo sabe...no sabe que harás el amor con él como si fuera la última vez, que le amaras con todo tu corazón...el no piensa en restar años...el quiere sumarlos a su vida...-

Serena se sintió mal y lo cierto es que ella sabía que tenía mucho miedo...pero más miedo le daba verle con otra.

Sin duda te da miedo de todas esas mujeres que salen a la calle con las nalgas casi de fuera y los voluptuosos senos a punto de salirse de sus blusas, pero a quien no nena...-Tenia ella toda la verdad en la boca.

Pregúntale a cualquier mujer y es normal, pero en ti esta ser inteligente y mantenerlo a tu lado feliz...como...bien fácil...comida, escucharlo y sexo...es todo...-dijo Maggie mientras ambas sonreían.

Sé que lo que a ti te puede afectar es envejecer...pero considero que lo harás con mucha gracia y el sabrá apreciarlo...porque te quiere...piénsalo como una sola oportunidad en la vida...-dijo la castaña como siempre entrometiendo su cuchara.

La rubia miro hacia donde estaban las flores y penso por una vez mas en Darien...ahora si que tenia todo el fin de semana para razonar los pros y contras de una relación con ese hombre que en un segundo se le había colado en el corazón.

Tiempo...el tiempo no se detiene pero la vida si...se va cuando menos lo piensas...

* * *

><p>Hola chicas...espero que les guste el capitulo ando con una gripa terrible pero sin falta les anexo esta ojala que nuestro pelinegro no se rinda asi de facil y Serena ceda ante sus encantos...yo lo haria.<p>

Sin falta espero subir el capitulo siguiente el lunes por que el fin me es imposible literalmente...les envio saluditos y que tengan un excelente fin de Semana.


	15. EN UN ESPERA PARA TENERTE

**CAPITULO 16**

**EN UNA ESPERA PARA TENERTE**

Los días se habían ido corriendo, Serena no había tenido noticias de Darién y lo cierto es que le extrañaba mucho, se sentía patética.

Las insinuaciones de Zafiro rayaban un poco en lo incomodo, después de que se entero de que no tenía ninguna relación con nadie su insistencia le hacía en ocasiones querer renunciar.

Maggie ya no le decía nada de Darién, solo la miraba con pena pues era más ciega que un topo y mas terca que una mula, lo cierto es que no la estaba pasando de lo mejor.

Y creo que deberíamos de checarlo con lo que envió el museo de Louvre...-dijo el profesor a una Serena ausente.

La rubia miraba y no las piezas...su mente estaba volando en todos lados menos donde debía...-Creo que debemos de hablar Serena no puedes estar así todo el tiempo.

Ella miro al profesor Sebastián y supo que estaba en problemas...-Lo siento Sebastián es que tenía un pensamiento.

Mira, se que eres una mujer muy capaz en el trabajo pero la verdad es que tu rendimiento ha bajado mucho y arriesgue por ti...si tienes problemas soluciónalos no les des vuelta y referente a Zafiro, ponlo en su lugar...-dijo él mientras la rubia se sorprendía.

Lamento ocasionarle estos problemas Sebastián, yo resolveré mis problemas...-dijo la rubia mientras caminaba hacia la oficina.

Tomo asiento en su escritorio y respiro profundo...hacia un mes que esto pasaba, lo cierto es que no podría continuar con esa manía de estar y no estar...de ser y no ser...de vivir o no vivir.

Pero Darién no lo estaba pasando mejor, la verdad es que por primera vez estaba sufriendo como condenado, bien le había dicho su madre que alguien más le haría ver su suerte cuando dejara a Saori quien estaba por comprometerse con Armand.

A serena la tenia metida cada día, cada instante de su vida en sus pensamientos, hasta en la sopa la miraba como dicen algunos...la situación no era del todo buena porque ahora justo se la pasaba del aeropuerto a la oficina...pocas veces estaba en su casa...

Cuando tenía tiempo se estacionaba frente al departamento de la rubia y la miraba cuando ella no se daba cuenta, la verdad es que hasta ese tiempo había tenido suerte porque nadie le había acusado de acosador sexual, pero un día de estos no la tendría más.

Había pasado un mes desde la ultima reunión que habían tenido, un día antes casi habían hecho el amor...y la verdad es que era una situación que le pesaba mucho y le dolía mas.

Poder obligar a que una persona te quiera un poco es difícil y más cuando tiene algunos prejuicios en su mente...no deseaba caer en la decepción y después liarse en el mismo mundo de su hermano Zafiro.

Mujeres había millones y el con tanto ir y venir las conocía a montones pero solo una era la que de verdad podría interesarla.

Serena ni siquiera tendría que pedir una disculpa solo tendría que pararse frente a el y besarlo...con eso el daría toda la vida a su lado...amándola...besándola...

Estaba enamorado si...le gustaba Serena...si...la quería...si...no necesitaba más que eso para saber que tendría que buscar respuestas.

Un dólar por tu pensamiento hermano...-dijo Isaac Wilson un viejo amigo.

Vaya quien aparece después de tanto tiempo...-dijo sonriente Darién con quien tenían muchas aventuras junto a Michael y Saori.

Se unieron en un abrazo, Isaac era la clase de hombre que tomaba su mochila y se marchaba a la aventura por meses...su espíritu era libre al igual que su alma...

De donde haz regresado hoy...?...-dijo Darién sonriente pues su amigo tenia siempre historias que contar sobre sus aventuras.

Estuve en Noruega...creo que me quedare por aquellos rumbos de manera definitiva...-Darién se sorprendió ante esa declaración.

Haber dime las cosas con calma hasta donde me quede estabas trabajando para National Geographic y estabas viajando alrededor del mundo...-dijo el pelinegro interesado.

Digamos que así era la cuestión es solo que comenzó a tener una relación con una chica que conocí en el sureste de Francia...cada que tenía tiempo libre pues viajaba allá y me pasaba de maravilla...el mejor sexo del mundo y la mejor compañía...-dijo él mientras recordaba a la chica en cuestión.

Y libre como el viento...-dijo Darién atento.

Total que pues ella encontró al hombre que le dio lo que merecía y yo de presuntuoso quise llegar como siempre a irrumpir en su vida, fornicar con ella y largarme...recibí la peor patada del mundo al verla embarazada con anillo en la mano y feliz...sin mi...-dijo sonriente Isaac.

La verdad es que lamento que te sucediera amigo...-dijo el pelinegro.

Pude evitarlo...simplemente no luche, es tan cómodo cuando vives una vida sin limites...donde el único límite eres tú mismo...-dijo él con un enorme pesar.

Es algo complejo verdad...-contesto Darién mientras recordaba una vez más a Serena.

Sí que lo es...pero bueno...-contesto Isaac algo cambiado.

Entonces como esta eso de que te quedaras en Noruega..?.-pregunto Darién.

Es una historia de lo mas bizarro...no sé si tu recuerdes la cafetería a la que rara vez acudíamos en la Universidad...?...-pregunto el pelirrojo.

Creo que si...donde había unas chicas rubias hermosas...una de ellas era soltera no...-respondió el pelinegro.

Así es...Agnes...Ella es la mujer que me ha hecho desear conformar al fin un hogar...-dijo Isaac sonriente...-me he enamorado y ella es tan dulce conmigo...renunciare a todo esto llamado libertad para estar con la mujer que amo.

Darién le miro de verdad sorprendido pues lo que decía y quien lo decía era algo que nunca antes hubiera el mismo pensado ver...-La verdad es que escucho lo que dices y no sé porque no te creo...

Así son las cosas Darién, sé que no me estoy muriendo tengo 30 años y soy un tipo de lo mas nice, pero creo que es tiempo de estar ahora con Agnes...después no lo sé...-dijo él.

Y comparten gustos similares...-el sonrió.

Claro que si...adoramos viajar, la naturaleza es lo nuestro y sobre todo tenemos esa necesidad de estar juntos...-Darién estaba sorprendido por las afirmaciones de su amigo.

Entonces ustedes seguirán haciendo lo que les gusta...-dijo el pelinegro.

En cierta forma así será, solo que no creo que como antes...te anuncio en exclusiva mundial que me convertiré en padre...-Darién se quedo literalmente sorprendido.

No me estas tomando el pelo verdad...?...-dijo el pelinegro con cara de enfado.

En lo absoluto, me convertiré en padre a finales de año...-dijo el sonriente...-solo que hemos viajado aquí a Norteamérica para que el bebe tenga mi nacionalidad y además de que me tocaba visitar a mis padres...

Dios...pues hermano déjame felicitarte...-se unieron en un abrazo.

Y tú que me cuentas...?...para cuando te casas con Saori y se convierten en padres...-Darién sonrió de medio lado.

Saori y yo somos parte del paso, de hecho se comprometió con alguien hace algunos días...-dijo el pelinegro sonriente.

Era lógico eso de jugar a taparle el ojo al macho no sale bien...pero ella se rindió así de fácil, porque la verdad es que se notaba que siempre estuvo enamorada de ti...-dijo Isaac mientras tomaba una lata de soda del pequeño frigobar.

Fue en cierta forma sencillo porque ella estaba saliendo con Armand, así que él se puso serio hizo presión y ella accedió...yo solo la deje libre...-dijo el pelinegro.

Dime como se llama la mujer que quieres...-soltó Isaac de manera que lo sorprendió.

De que me hablas...?...-contesto el pelinegro.

Hablo de la mujer que te tiene como idiotizado, la verdad es que desde que entre se mira en tus ojos...el amor esa cosa ridículo que odiaba yo...-dijo Isaac sonriente.

Serena Hutton...-soltó sin más el pelinegro.

Es un nombre prometedor...cuando es que se conocieron...-dijo él.

En el museo aunque no lo creas...sabes que odio esos lugares donde mi hermano se pavonea como el rey del mundo...la mire y me quede anonadado de una mujer tan hermosa como ella...-dijo Darién pensando en su espalda, su trasero respingón y esos ojos azules como el mismo cielo.

Vaya y cuándo es que la conoceremos...-dijo Isaac atento.

Ella y yo tenemos algunas diferencias...mas ella que yo...-dijo el pelinegro con fastidio.

Diferencias que los tienen separados por gusto u obligación...?...-

La historia es simple...ella es mayor que yo por 7 años...lo demás es historia...-Isaac le miro con duda, pues Darién era casi siempre un hombre reservado solo que ahora era sorprendente mirarle tan agobiado.

Sabes Agnes me gana por tres años y todo es normal entre nosotros...

Siempre pensé que era menor...-dijo el pelinegro.

Pues digamos que ella es come años...creo que si de verdad es la mujer que quieres debes de luchar por ella y hacer todo lo posible para que estén juntos...-respondió Isaac.

Lo sé, solo que es difícil cuando hay una generación de por medio entre nosotros...ella siente que no es lo correcto...-contesto el pelinegro de verdad preocupado, mientras su amigo le miraba.

Serena entro a su departamento y se descubrió una vez más sola...la verdad es que había caído en una horrorosa rutina...ya no estaba al 100% en el trabajo que siempre deseo hoy mismo el habían dado la reprimenda de su vida...

Lo cierto es que se sentía bastante avergonzada por la reacción que había tenido y por supuesto lo que había ocasionado pero no le quedaba de otra más que apechugar.

Miro sin querer el balcón de su departamento y sintió mucha nostalgia...debería de arreglar ese problema o simplemente darle la vuelta a la hoja una vez más

La puerta sonó un par de veces miro por el ojal de la misma y la rechoncita Rei estaba frente a su puerta tenía algo de tiempo de mirarle...-Y ese milagro que me visitas...-dijo Serena mientras se unía en un abrazo con la pelinegra.

Si, la verdad es que estas tan ocupada con tus asuntos como que te has olvidado de mi...pero bueno...-dijo Rei un tanto resentida mientras entraba al departamento y tomaba asiento.

No me he olvidado de ti...solo que con el trabajo...-dijo Serena mientras se sentaba...-gustas algo de tomar.

No gracias...estas durmiendo bien porque traes unas ojeras impresionantes...-dijo Rei.

Si...solo que me ha sido un tanto difícil el cambio...-comento la rubia mientras intentaba escudarse.

Bueno creo que no deseo interrumpirte porque te ves tan saturada de trabajo...-dijo Rei sonriente haciendo un poco de alusión a la soledad en la que vivía Serena.

Eres siempre tan graciosa Rei...-contesto la rubia.

Bueno mira lo cierto es que vengo de paso pero aparte de eso quiero decirte que eres una mala amiga porque me has dejado abandonada...dos vengo a invitarte a una fiesta que organiza la empresa de Nick...y tres no acepto un no por respuesta...-dijo efusiva la pelinegra mientras le entregaba la invitación.

Así que es casi obligatorio ir verdad...-dijo Serena mientras Rei asentía...-El sábado...mmm...pues no tengo mucho por hacer.

Es lo que me imagine, además podría presentarte a un par a de chicos que tal vez te hagan pasar una noche agradable...-dijo la pelinegra sonriente.

Iré, pero con la condición de que no me presiones...-contesto la rubia sabiendo que su amiga era tan insistente.

Está bien trata de ser puntual, creo que podremos platicar un rato asa sirve que te distraes un poco...-comento Rei mientras intentaba levantarse.

Es de gala el evento...-Rei la miro con cara de planear algo en verdad.

Sí, creo que debes de ir elegante...espero lo mejor de ti Serena...bueno me marcho cuídate mucho...-sin más la pelinegra se despidió y como había llegado se habia marchado.

La rubia abrió el sobre y pensó que sería bueno distraerse, eso además requería que se comprara un vestido.

Lo cierto es que los días se habían vuelto algo tediosos en su trabajo, tenía algo atorado que no la dejaba disfrutar al máximo lo que podría poseer, pero que mas podría hacer cuando los planes no eran lo que ella misma esperaba de la vida.

Sonreír podría ser algo grato pero en si...olvidar era lo difícil...se miro por última vez en el espejo y lo cierto es que se miraba hermosa.

Había comprado un precioso vestido color rojo de suave tela con encajes y licra que se adhería bien a su piel...lo lindo del vestido era el color rojo...un breve escote en la espalda hacia lo wow del mismo.

Se puso su abrigo y partió en la helada noche de otoño de Nueva York...se monto en su viejo auto que estaba por cambiar por un modelo reciente después de sacar miles de veces cuentas.

Encendió a la primera y manejo por unos 15 minutos...bajo del auto y camino segura al lugar donde era la recepción.

Lo cierto es que el lugar era lindo, muchas personas y todos elegantes...sonrió al darse cuenta que no se había quedado atrás.

Bueno considero que...-Nick miro a la rubia entrar en lo que su esposa se acercaba a ella...

Conoces a Serena...-dijo Zafiro Black mirando con alegría la presencia de la rubia a pesar de que él estaba yendo acompañado de una espectacular pelirroja.

Si ella es la mejor amiga de mi esposa...se ve muy bien...-dijo sonriente Nicolás al ver como Rei sonreía y abrazaba a la rubia feliz.

Si...-Comento con una sonrisa simple el pelinegro quien sentía que un par de ojos casi le quemaban...la verdad es que su plan ahora mismo tan simple como un baile, champagne y una noche con la modelo de largas piernas Desiré...sonaba fácil, pero cuando a su lado estaba Serena Hutton esa mujer que tanto le había costado si quiera que le mirara pues el plan no serbia de nada.

Pensé que no vendrías amiga...te ves espectacular...vamos quiero presentarte a unos amigos de mi esposo...-Serena sonrió pues ahora comprendía que si Rei era efusiva con mas razón siendo ella la anfitriona de la noche.

Vamos...-dijo Serena mientras se topaba de frente con su enfadoso jefe de su brazo una mujer colgada de el que le miraba de manera terrible.

Buenas noches...-saludo ella cortes.

Qué bueno que has venido a la fiesta Serena, por un momento creí que Rei estaba alucinando cuando te nombro...-dijo Nick sonriente abrazando a su esposa.

Lo cierto es que estuve pensándolo, pero como conozco a Rei pues sin más anticipe que si no venia iría por mi y aquí me tienes...-dijo sonriente la rubia.

El rojo te sienta bien Serena...-dijo Zafiro mientas todos se sentían de verdad incómodos por ese comentario que estaba por completo fuera de lugar.

Cómo...?...usted conoce a mi amiga...-dijo Rei con los ojos más abiertos pues ella consideraba un excelente partido a Zafiro Shields para su amiga, aunque le parecía mucho mas encantador Darién.

Cariño él es el Gerente del Museo donde trabaja Serena...-dijo Nick sonriente.

Disculpe...-contesto la pelinegra.

Buenas noches espero no haberlos hecho esperar...a ti menos querida...-dijo una voz que le erizo la piel del cuello a Serena...sintió el brazo en su cintura y la presencia de Darién Shields.

Qué bueno que has venido Darién...-dijo Nick mientras ambos se estrechaban en un apretón de mano.

Como llamaste a Serena...?...-dijo Zafiro con una mirada gélida a su hermano menor.

Querida...Serena y yo estamos saliendo hace un par de meses...-dijo el pelinegro mientras ella literalmente se quedaba muda ante las afirmaciones.

Como es que tu, pequeña traidora no me habías dicho nada...-comento Rei con cara de enfado y a la vez mucha sorpresa.

No es lo que tú crees...-dijo la rubia de manera rápida mientras el pelinegro sonreía.

Bueno les parece si entramos...-dijo Nick para calmar los ánimos...

Adelántense que nosotros queremos hablar de algo...-dijo Darién sonriente mientras las otras dos parejas entraban...Serena estaba temblando bajo su caricia.

La guio a la terraza del lugar donde sabían nadie les interrumpiría...-Por qué has hecho eso Darién...?...-reclamo la rubia.

Hacer que...llamar tu atención mientras yo siento que estoy muerto en vida...pensado en ti cada momento, cada instante...deseando tenerte frente a mi...-dijo él mientras Serena le miraba con pena pero a la vez lo comprendía.

No sabes cuánto tiempo estuve tentado a entrar a tu departamento y hacerte el amor hasta morir...caminar mirarte frente a mi tan distante...-

Tarde me di cuenta que necesito de ti...cada minuto...saber que eres la mujer que estará en mi casa después de la jornada de trabajo...-Serena sentía que su corazón corría como loco ante esa declaración tan poderosa.

La verdad es que tengo miedo de esto que estoy sintiendo por Ti Serena...no es un simple deseo carnal...no es un simple sentimiento de poseerte...te miro en cada rincón y yo necesito de ti...como se que tu lo haces aunque no niegues...-

Serena lo miro tan entusiasmado con esas palabras que las lagrimas ahora mismo fluían por su mejillas...le quería...le quería a pesar y contra todo...ya no importaba nada mas...le quería en su vida como el mismo decía.

No tiene sentido mi vida si tu no me dices si esto de verdad podría realizarse...arriésgate...caminaremos de la mano...-dijo Darién tan seguro que Serena estaba por desmayarse.

Es la primera vez que digo lo que siento y me ha costado mucho comprenderlo...pero te quiero tanto Serena...que no me importa nada más.

Serena le miro asustada y salió de ahí lo más rápido posible...

* * *

><p>Hola a todas y todos ustedes que me hacen el favor de seguir la historia, les quiero mil por escribirme un agradable comentario...que tal con nuestra Serena que se hace la dificil y nuestro Darien que sigue firme con su amor...dejemos que todo se acomodo y la luz de la esperanza aparezca.<p>

Les anexo el nuevo capitulo espero que les haya gustado...les envio un saludo afectuoso y les deseo un bonito inicio de semana...


	16. TAN PROFUNDAMENTE

**CAPITULO 16**

**TAN PROFUNDAMENTE**

Serena no podía procesar la información de manera tan directa...sentía que su corazón no era lo suficientemente fuerte para poder soportar eso que le decía Darién.

Sintió como su brazo le era jalado...se giro y era Rei...la pelinegra la miro con cara de pocos amigos y en ese instante su mejilla se tiño de rojo ante la bofetada que la pelinegra le había propinado.

Rei...-dijo la rubia.

Eres una idiota...como puedes hacerle eso a Darién...porque no ves lo bueno aun cuando lo tienes frente a ti Serena...Andrew esta en el pasado y no volverá, hasta donde se está haciendo su vida sin ti...-Rei estaba enojada de verdad.

Tú no sabes...-contesto la rubia.

Que no se...que estas enamorada de él y el de ti...se nota aunque lo niegues...-

No es sencillo Rei...el tiene una vida hecha es joven y merece algo mejor...-dijo la rubia con rabia ante la vida.

Y que importan los años cuando lo que tienes frente a ti te dará la felicidad eterna...-le contesto su amiga.

Dios...yo le quiero Rei...pero soy tan cobarde que no puedo decírselo...-Sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban suavemente.

Te escucho Serena...-dijo él mientras Rei salía de ahí para darles espacio, sin querer a ir a buscarles para decirles en que mesa estarían se había chutado toda la conversación.

Yo no quiero luchar más contra esto Darién...pero sé que deseo estar a tu lado y y...-la rubia no pudo hablar más pues las emociones estaban atoradas ahí en su corazón.

Es lo único que deseaba escuchar de tus labios Serena...-sin más el pelinegro giro a Serena y al fin pudo respirar libremente...sin ese dolor en su pecho...

Dios como te extrañe...-sin más la beso...la beso como si fuera la única vez que podría hacerlo...suavemente, dulcemente, amorosamente, delicadamente y únicamente suya.

Serena se entrego a ese beso y sintió como la piel se erizaba de solo tenerle a el...para ella sola...sonrió de saber que así seria siempre.

Crees que si nos marchamos Rei nos perdone...-dijo el coquetamente.

No lo se...ella es siempre tan inesperada...-dijo ella con una sonrisa, porque sin su aparición simplemente habría perdido a Darién.

Pues que te parece si nosotros...-

A donde creen que van...no pueden irse sin antes por lo menos escuchar el discurso de mi esposo...-ambos rieron al mirarla ahí siempre con su insistencia.

Como es que ustedes se conocen...?...-pregunto Serena.

Negocios de mi Nick con Darién...es pequeño Nueva York querida...-dijo Rei...-por cierto discúlpame por golpearte no es que este del todo arrepentida pero creo que pego duro, bueno al menos es lo que dice Nick.

No te preocupes...creo que mi recompensa fue mayor...-dijo la rubia sonriente mientras caminaron hacia el lugar y tomaron asiento..

Zafiro miraba con rencor a Darién y un tanto de descaro a Serena...pero ellos dos estaban inmersos en su burbuja.

Rei estaba completamente feliz al mirar a su esposo en el estrado dando gracias a la compañía a los socios que extrañamente eran Zafiro y Darién...así mismo a su esposa...

Serena miraba con atención como su amiga estaba de verdad enamorada y sentía alegría por ella, ya que sin siquiera ella planearlo le habría salido mejor, pues ahora por su intervención estaba con Darién.

Se escucharon los aplausos y las felicitaciones que no pudieron faltar...Nick llego a la mesa para abrazar a su esposa y besarla, mientras Zafiro y Darién le felicitaban.

La música comenzó a sonar en la pista por lo que el pelinegro no perdió la oportunidad de bailar con Serena, quien encantada acepto.

Ambos sentían las miradas detrás de su espalda pero no era el momento de ceder o darle importancia a lo que no lo merecía.

Zafiro estaba que echaba chispas...era lógico ahora resultaba que la mujer que le gustaba estaba en los brazos de su antipático hermano menor...cuantos años se llevaban 10 años...era patético verles bailar.

No podría ser su madre pero sin duda su relación no duraría mas de lo que tal vez con el...sabía que su hermano era un tipo independiente y se había hecho de su propia fortuna sin seguir los pasos del apellido Shields...era el motivo de orgullo y desaprobación al mismo tiempo de su padre.

Por lo menos podrías disimular tu disgusto Zafiro, se supondría que hoy pasaríamos una noche agradable y sobre todo sin problema alguno, pero considero que tu mirada no hará que ellos se separen...-dijo Desiré.

Y yo he pedido tu opinión...-dijo secamente Zafiro.

Sabes no tengo ganas de pasar la noche con alguien a quien solo le interesa encontrar una cálida mujer...búscatela que yo paso...-dijo Desiré dejando con la boca abierta al pelinegro quien le miro marcar por teléfono y un par de segundos después se levanto de la mesa y salió de ahí dejándole solo...como idiota resentido.

Serena y Darién platicaban, sonreían y se miraban con mucho interés, algo de lo que él no tenía ni ganas ni deseos de mirar.

Creo que es bueno que nos marchemos ya...traes tu coche...?...-dijo el pelinegro mientras su brazo estaba en el respaldo de la silla de la rubia.

Si...lo he traído...-contesto ella mientras sentía la mirada infinita de Zafiro.

Bueno déjame hacer algo para poder irnos juntos...-dijo Darién mientras se levantaba dejándola sola con su hermano, pues Rei parecía quinceañera domando la pista junto a su esposo.

Eres una mujer con muchas sorpresas Serena...-dijo el pelinegro mirándola.

Porque lo dices...-comento ella a la defensiva.

Nunca me hubiera imaginado que tú fueras la novia de mi hermano menor, porque lo sabes cierto...-dijo él con tirria mientras Serena de verdad se sentía incomoda por la situación.

Considero que mi vida personal no es un tema a debatir esta noche con usted...-dijo Serena de manera fría mientras Zafiro solo sonreía.

Sabes considero que debes de estar tirando tu última carta al aire con mi hermano, es un tipo independiente pero considera en un par de años que sucederá en verdad entre ustedes...-dijo él con malicia algo a lo que ella debía de debatir con la frente en alto.

Se a lo que me enfrento saliendo con él, pero considero que cuando uno ama de corazón las cosas superficiales simplemente hacen que la relación se fortalezca mas y la confianza con el esta puesta...-le respondió Serena mientras Zafiro sentía algo así como ira.

No entiendo porque no has puesto tus ojos hacia arriba donde podrías tener más de lo que tu siquiera piensas...-dijo él con ardor.

Poder y dinero...un esposo con renombre...lo tuve por más de 16 años en mi cama...compartiendo mi vida...mi ex-esposo Andrew Kou y tal vez nuestra vida era un tanto alejada a la ostentosa vida de nueva york pero no podía negar que mi vida estaba rodeada de muchas cosas que nunca cuando joven pensé en tener...ahora miro al futuro.

Zafiro la miro con sorpresa eso no lo sabía, pues conocía que los Bufettes Kou eran una respetable firma de abogados e incluso conocía a Andrew de un viaje a San Francisco.

Qué pequeño es el mundo en ocasiones me pregunto si las cosas en verdad son así...conozco a los Kou y no dudo en lo que dices...espero que por lo menos la decisión que hoy tomes no te haga sufrir más después...-menciono él mientras una risa sarcástica se formaba en su rostro.

Considero que de los errores se aprende y si es así, no creo que se lo cuente a usted...-contesto la rubia.

Darién llego en el momento exacto pues Serena estaba con un nudo en el estomago pues el hermano de su ahora pareja le estaba haciendo las cosas algo complicadas.

Nos marchamos...?...-dijo el pelinegro mientras ella asentía con la cabeza, Rei y Nick se acercaron a la mesa.

Creo que estoy agotada...-dijo la pelinegra con las mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo de bailar.

Necesitas que pare esta chica linda Nicolás antes de que su baby nazca antes de tiempo...-dijo Serena mientras le sobaba la panza.

Es lo que yo le digo pero en ocasiones es mas terca que una mula...-Rei le miro con cara de pocos amigos.

No te enojes Rei pero si quieres mucho al bebe cuídate mas...acuérdate que estuve yo un poco en convalecencia en los últimos meses...-dijo Serena mientras la pelinegra como que lo entendía un poco.

Te prometo que lo hare espero que pronto me vayas a visitar porque voy a hacer mi baby shower...quisiera que me ayudaras con eso...-dijo Rei con emoción.

Cuentas conmigo...-ambas chicas se unieron en un abrazo mientras Darién y Nick se despedían.

Zafiro ahora platicaba con una mujer de belleza exótica quien parecía rendida a sus encantos, era lógico el tipo era un exitoso empresario, con feeling con las mujeres y guapo...solo que su pecado era ser demasiado superficial.

Serena y Darién salieron abrazados mientras en los ojos de Zafiro se miraba la tristeza.

Dios es como un sueño que ahora mismo estés aquí...junto a mí y camines de mi brazo...-dijo él con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

Espero que esto no salga mal...-respondió Serena nerviosa pues no se sentía exactamente la mujer más segura en ese mismo instante.

Sabes querida mire en los ojos de mi hermano un poco de decepción...creo que apostaba a mas...-dijo Darién mientras ella se sentía preocupada.

No creo que sea el mejor momento de hablar de tu hermano, cuando estoy aquí contigo...-respondió ella mientras el pelinegro la miraba.

No era mi intención hacerte sentir incomoda Serena...-dijo el pelinegro seguro de sí mismo.

Por qué yo...?...-lo cierto es que el pelinegro sentía mucha pasión por ella, la quería para su vida y ese tipo de preguntas hacían que se sintiera mal.

Porque no cuando siento que quiero que estés ahí...si el problema para ti son los años...me encuentro lo suficientemente capaz de ponerme más de los que tú tienes...tengo el dinero para hacerlo...-dijo el seguro.

Estás loco Darién...-respondió Serena sonriente siempre tenía que decir algo que la hiciera reír.

Tal vez estoy un poco loco por ti mi amor...-dijo el pelinegro mientras se acercaba a ella y la besaba...lento y delicioso como a él siempre le gustaba besarle.

Serena se sonrojo solo de desear algo mas...-a donde vamos...

A mi casa...-dijo el pelinegro mientras el siga hacia que avanzara el coche...era algo que tal vez no se sentía del todo preparada.

Por dios Audreé no es para que te pongas así...solo estarán por unas horas...-dijo Andrew cansado de lidiar con su rebelde hija, a quien ahora mismo le estaba sacando las canas verdes.

Todo esto es tu culpa...-grito Audreé quien rotundamente se oponía a que los hijos de lita estuvieran en la que era su casa por un par de horas mientras su padre y ella salían a una reunión, obviamente estaría una niñera a cargo la intención radicaba en que ella conviviera con los dos críos.

Porque me dices eso Audreé trato de darte el mejor tiempo de calidad, te doy lo que quieres y solo te he pedido un favor...

Esos niños tienen una casa y un papa, porque no los dejan allá y a mí me dejas en paz de una vez por todas...-reclamo su hija con coraje y rabia algo que nunca había visto en sus ojos.

Andrew suspiro mientras que intentaba no enojarse, ok tal vez la estaba forzando a que ella conviviera con los hijos de su prematura novia, considerando que a menos de 5 meses ahora mismo estaba ya en otra relación.

Está bien, ahora mismo se que no cuento contigo Aubreé así que no cuentes conmigo para tus caprichos creo que es malo darte lo que pidas, solo así entenderás...-dijo Andrew con severidad.

En serio, tal vez por eso mi madre te dejo porque resultas ser en ocasiones tan tedioso papá y a lo mejor será que me marcho con ella para que tú puedas ser feliz con tu trepadora, aunque esto lo sabrá mi abuela...-dijo ella con molestia pues en el último mes estaba literalmente sola su padre la dejaba en casa con la chica del servicio o se marchaba mejor con su abuela Linda a dormir porque le daba miedo.

Andrew se puso rojo del coraje su hija se estaba pasando del límite...-Mira Aubreé tal vez hubiera sido mejor que te marcharas con Serena así no me estorbarías para ser feliz.

Su hija le miro con resentimiento, bien estaba dicho incluso la chica del servicio se sintió mal por la niña que con tanto amor había criado Serena...ahora mismo estaba pensando ella misma salir de esa casa patas arriba.

Andrew pensó en el error que había cometido y se sintió fatal, pues había dicho algo que no sentía del todo...-Estoy tratando de hacer mi vida Audreé aunque a ti o a tu mama no les guste.

Audreé le miro con esa cara severa y tranquila recordándole a su ex mujer...-No te creas tan importante para mi mamá, ella incluso me dijo que te apoyara para que fueras feliz, sabes tal vez por eso se marcho a Nueva York... es tan feliz con el hombre que esta que ni se acuerda que estuvo casada contigo.

Andrew se quedo en shock...un hombre en la vida de Serena lo cierto es que no estaba del todo preparado, quería mucho a Lita pero eso que su hija decía le hacía sentir...celos...ya no le recordaba...eso había dolido mas.

Mira papá creo que lo mejor será que me marche con mi abuela por algunos días, ya que estés con ánimos de ponerme atención nos vemos...-dijo con entereza la chamaquilla rebelde.

Eres una hija tan difícil...me recuerdas mucho a mi hermano Yaten...-dijo el rubio contrariado...-pero no pienso seguirte obligando a que hagas cosas que no quieres Aubreé, solo considera las cosas para llevar las fiesta en paz con Lita porque es mi novia, ojala que cuando vayas con tu mamá te comportes como conmigo.

No te preocupes, pero él es completamente diferente no tiene hijos y mi mamá es el centro de su atención...tiene mucho dinero...no anda persiguiendo a alguien por su posición y es muy guapo...-dijo Aubreé inventándolo todo pues había mirado un par de veces a Hugh Jackman y le parecía el tipo ideal para su mamá.

Andrew sonrió de medio lado pues la verdad es que se sentía un poco decepcionado de si mismo...ahora pensaba lo que había sucedido para haberse separado de Serena siendo una mujer hermosa y de gran corazón.

Espero que algún día entiendas cuando estés grande Aubreé que no solo tú la extrañas...-dijo el rubio mientras subía a su habitación.

La rubiecita se quedo en medio de la sala sola...algunas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos a lo que Tere rápidamente la cogió en sus brazos, tal vez ahora era que la separación de sus padres en verdad le estaba afectando.

Andrew se miro en el espejo y se dio cuenta de que ahora en verdad lucia mejor tal vez que antes, se considera un tipo mozo, pero se sintió de manera terrible al ver que esas ganas egoístas que ahora tenía pudieron haber salvado su matrimonio con su esposa...Serena.

Para que se hacia el fuerte si la extrañaba aun después de la terapia, de hacer el amor con lita...-dios...-dijo él con dolor.

Serena miro el lujoso lugar donde estaba por entrar Darién y lo cierto es que el corazón le latía a prisa, estaba nerviosa no sabía si esa sería la noche donde ella terminaría en los brazos de Darién.

El auto paro y el sonrió mientras sus manos apretaban en volante con fuerza...-Si me hubieran dicho que ahora estarías a mi lado jamás lo abría creído Serena.

La rubia miro la verdad en sus ojos y el bajo del coche miro rodear el auto y abrirle la puerta de manera caballerosa sonriente y cálido como le recordaba...

Justo ahora no parecía un hombre de 28 años...solo era el hombre...el hombre que se había metido en sus huesos...no importaba mucho mas.

Subieron en completo silencio en un lujoso ascensor y después de varios pisos entraron...

Lo cierto es que conocía muchos lujos pero eso era completamente abrumador...un piso con los ventanales de vidrio con una vista impresionante y terrible para los temerosos a las alturas.

Dios...es hermoso Darién...-menciono ella asombrada mientras el sonreía gustoso por su reacción.

Es tu casa...-dijo el cálidamente mientras la rubia le miraba con recelo y caminaba hacia las grandes ventanas de vidrio y el detrás conocía la sensación de creer en caer al vacío.

Serena se acerco demasiado y dios sintió temor dando un brinco hacia atrás mientras un par de cálidos brazos la sostenían con amor.

Da miedo cierto...-dijo él con una sonrisa.

Si...es impresionante...dios es...-

Una piscina...-contesto él mientras los ojos de Serena estaban asombrados.

Te gusta...?.-pregunto él mientras la rubia trataba de controlarse para no verse tan obvia.

Qué pena contigo Darién pero en mi vida había estado en un lugar así de moderno seria la palabra...-dijo ella sonriente.

Caro sería la mejor palabra...pero estaría honrado de que me hicieras el honor de nadar en ella...-dijo el sonriente.

Ella lo miro con duda...no me digas Darién que nunca haz nadado en tu piscina privada.

Nunca en los 4 años que tengo aquí viviendo...-dijo el sonriente mientras la rubia caminaba hacia afuera, el hizo el honor de jalar la puerta de vidrio corrediza.

Serena sintió de pronto el helado aire de Nueva York...camino hacia afuera y se agacho a la piscina...era vergonzoso pero ahora podría recordar que había estado en un lugar tan lujoso como ese el agua era caliente.

No comprendo del todo el sistema solo se que el agua se pone de acuerdo a la temperatura del clima...lo contrario algo así...-dijo el sonriente al mirar los ojos de Serena.

Es algo sorprendente Darién...-contesto ella levantándose y el recibiéndola en sus fuertes brazos.

Tu eres impresionante Serena...-contesto el pelinegro mientras la besaba de manera lenta...su lengua entraba en su cálida boca a sabor del caro champagne...estrechando su esbelto cuerpo contra el suyo...colocando sus manos grandes en su escasa cintura...

Haciéndose dueño de ese aroma tan singular...tan propio de ella y tan suyo ahora...la fue empujando hacia la casa lentamente mientras tropezaban torpemente con la puerta soltandola de inmediato.

Serena...no parare esta vez...-dijo el con la voz entrecortada de la necesidad.

La rubia le miro a los ojos y estaba por decirle algo vergonzoso lo unico que pudo hacer fue besarle en los labios...mientras el la tomaba en brazos...y...

* * *

><p>Ahhh!...el amor el amor...asi es cuando estas enamorado de una persona luchas con todo contra todos y por todo...simple...espero que les guste el capitulo porque esto se esta poniendo de poca mother...<p>

Les envio un saludo y gracias por sus Rewievs...


	17. UN HILO ENTRE TUS MANOS

**CAPITULO 17**

**UN HILO ENTRE TUS MANOS**

Camino con ella entre sus brazos a su recamara solo por instinto...la recostó en el mismo y se subió a su cuerpo lentamente besándola con pasión...

Serena sentía que se quemaba de tenerlo encimada de ella...su peso no le lastimaba ni le quitaba el aire simplemente le hacía deseos de mas.

Mas besos...mas abrazos...mas caricias y mas amor...Darién le miro a los ojos y supo que era la realidad...con tropiezos que les hicieron reír un montón.

Quedaron poco a poco desnudos, entre suaves caricias y suaves besos...Serena se había ruborizado pues nunca antes había estado desnuda ante otro hombre que no fuera Andrew.

Eres tan linda cuando te ruborizas...-dijo el pelinegro sonriente mientras ella solo abría los ojos más de la cuenta, sentía vergüenza...pena...calor...

Es vergonzoso Darién...-dijo ella mientras el pelinegro la besaba lentamente y se posicionaba una vez más sobre ahora el cuerpo desnudo de la rubia.

Dios eres perfecta...-dijo él con la voz entrecortada mientras sus labios recorrían lentamente su delicado cuello blanco...olía tan rico...a rosas...a dulces rosas maduras.

Serena gimió de placer al sentir como Darién bajaba lentamente por su cuerpo...brinco al sentir las manos sobre sus abultados senos...sintió la suave caricia de la aterciopelada lengua y el aliento cálido del pelinegro sobre sus pezones erectos.

Dios era una necesidad imperiosa tenerle así sobre ella...cerró los ojos y trato de no gemir tan fuerte por las sensaciones eróticas y húmedas que ahora mismo estaba sintiendo.

Se atrevió a acariciar la cabeza de cabello oscuro mientras él la besaba en esa parte casi abandonada de su cuerpo...nunca antes había sentido esa pasión tan desbordada.

Dios era como tocar el cielo con un solo pie...era lo más fantástico que ahora mismo vivía...

Darién bajo con lentitud mientras sus manos apaciguaban la sensibilidad de los pezones rosas de Serena...los amaba en ese color...eran los más perfectos que hubiera visto.

Beso con lentitud su ombligo y se decidió a mas...lentamente bajo y sintió como ella se tensaba de solo pensar ser besada ahí.

Pero era demasiado tarde y lo cierto es que termino por dejar fluir las cosas un poco...-Darién no...ohh...!

Serena no pudo más que gemir de placer ante el contacto que la tersa lengua del pelinegro tenía en su palpitante botón de placer que hacía mucho estaba dormido pero justo ahora necesitaba más que solo lavarse.

Dios...apretó con fuerza las sabanas mientras sentía que el mundo se detenía solo para que ella fuera inmensamente feliz...no se arrepentiría de eso...ni por un solo segundo.

Darién se sentía de verdad excitado...era la mujer de sus sueños en muchos aspectos...el sabía que era apasionada y ahora mismo estaba dichoso de llevarla al éxtasis...

Presiono mas con su lengua y la escucho gemir mientras una de sus manos amasaba con lentitud su pecho erguido y apretó a un mas sintiendo como ella gemía fuerte ante el orgasmo que él estaba dándole.

Serena se retorció ante la cumbre...dios cerró los ojos apretándolos fuertemente...después se quedo inmersa en una paz que jamás había experimentado y se sintió completa por primera vez.

Sintió como el aroma de Darién estaba al máximo sobre su cuerpo ahora todo besado.

Abrió los ojos y le miro sonriente mientras ella solo le miro con amor...el se monto sobre su cuerpo y sin dejar de mirarla entro en ella...lentamente...

Mientras sus ojos azules ahora mismo se tornaban más oscuros por esa deliciosa intromisión...Serena gimió ante la invasión de su vida...en todos los aspectos.

Cuando había creído que era suficiente...siguió no siéndolo sintió un poco de dolor y después...al primer movimiento dejo de respirar.

Era como si ella ahora estuviera completa...sintió el pesado cuerpo de Darién tensarse y después de un par de embestidas ella misma propino que se ablandara un poco más.

Lentamente y rápidamente después para poder moverse de acuerdo a lo que la piel sentía...a lo que la piel gozaba...a lo que la misma piel quería.

Darién sentía que todo su mundo estaba por completo cerrado solo para ellos dos...nadie nunca había experimentado lo que ahora mismo ambos tenían.

Tomo con sus grandes manos el trasero respingón de Serena y se hundió mas...haciéndola gritar por la sensación y se apretó fuertemente en ella...

Y una vez más fuerte y otra vez mas...lentamente comenzó a moverse y después solo se encendió por los fuertes gemidos de Serena...mas y mas era lo que el sentía en su piel...así que lo hizo...

Se hundió rápidamente y mas y mas...hasta que no pudo resistirse y la alcanzo en el limbo...

La rubia sintió el sol calarle en los ojos y estiro su cuerpo de manera automática mientras sentía como cada musculo se acomodaba en su lugar y abrió los ojos lentamente.

Reconoció que ese lugar no era su departamento...sintió que el corazón le galopaba de manera rápida mientras las imágenes de la noche anterior se venían a su mente.

Se puso roja como una cereza y mas al mirar desnudo sobre las sabanas a Darién...se llevo las manos al rostro como queriendo ocultar su vergüenza...algo de verdad absurdo cuando habían compartido una noche de verdad memorable.

Darién sintió el cambio de peso en el colchón y abrió los ojos...se sentía condenadamente feliz...-Buenos días amor.

Serena le miro con el cabello revuelto, los labios hinchados y no era aquel hombre que justamente podría parar el trafico...se rio...si quieres conocer a una persona mírala cuando recién se despierte.

De que te ríes...-dijo el animado por la presencia de Serena después de estar literalmente muerto en vida.

De nada...es solo que...-miro como el también comenzaba a reírse de la presencia de ella con las mejillas rosadas el cabello revuelto, el maquillaje corrido y sus labios rojos como cereza.

Eres preciosa hasta cuando estas recién levantada...-dijo él mientras Serena se ruborizaba a un mas...-ven a mis brazos es domingo.

Necesito ir al baño y ya es tarde para mí...-contesto ella queriéndose levantar en lo que se intentaba cubrir con la sabana...Darién levanto una ceja con malicia y le jalo con fuerza dejándola desnuda.

Ella corrió y detrás de la rubia el...hicieron el amor una vez más en la ducha entre caricias y palabras de amor.

Aubreé se sentía preocupada por su mamá le había marcado por la noche y no había contestado...justo ahora le había marcado nuevamente y nada.

Que tienes...-dijo Andrew mientras se sentaba para desayunar.

Nada...-contesto ella de manera seca.

Bueno...solo quería invitarte al cine...-dijo Andrew mientras su hija le miraba con sorpresa.

Solos...?...-contesto ella pues últimamente casi todas las salidas de su padre eran en compañía de Lita y sus hijos...

Si...solos tu y yo...-contesto el rubio.

La verdad es que me parece extraño porque casi no salimos juntos como antes...-dijo Aubreé.

Se que me he equivocado contigo en tal vez forzarte pero creo que debemos de estrechar nuestros lazos como padre e hija y así poder estar unidos...te parece...-dijo el rubio como tratando de hacer las paces con su hija.

Si estaba bien...-contesto la rubia.

Ahora me dirás que es lo que te sucede que estas preocupada...-pregunto el rubio.

Mi mama...le marque anoche y ahora como tres veces y no me contesta, el celular está apagado...-dijo ella con tristeza.

Tal vez está descansando...-contesto él mientras Aubreé no estaba del todo contenta con la respuesta tan básica de su padre pues conociendo a su mamá eso no era factible casi siempre estaba al pendiente de todo.

Pues no lo creo papa, pero bueno igual al rato le marco...-dijo Aubreé con resignación mientras ambos desayunaban tranquilamente.

Dime te gusto...-dijo la rubia quien portaba la camisa de Darién pues un vestido ahora mismo no era del todo cómodo.

Mmm...creo que cocinas delicioso...donde aprendiste...algún curso...-dijo el pelinegro comiendo un omelette y unos pancakes.

Bueno, pues digamos que durante mi infancia y parte de mi adolescencia no tuve una economía buena en casa...-Darién le miro con atención...-Así que tenía que ingeniármelas casi siempre con pastas, aprendí a hacerlas de un viejo recetario de mi amiga Michiru con su idea de vivir en Italia...

Y ella te apoyo...?...-pregunto el pelinegro ahora era cuando estaban compartiendo en verdad cosas personales.

Siempre...ella fue la hermana que nunca tuve, porque mi hermano mayor Brayden siempre había sido como mas despegado de nosotros entre su trabajo y escuela no había mucho por hacer...así que Michiru estaba casi siempre para mí...-dijo ella recordando esos buenos momentos.

Eso es lo importante de una amistad, que en verdad estén con uno en los peores momentos...-dijo él mientras la rubia sonreía melancólica.

Lo se...yo tuve muchas cosas por ella...así que aprendí a cocinar muchos tipos de pastas, en ocasiones ella comía conmigo y llevaba los ingredientes que no tenia o podía siquiera costear...-dijo Serena con pesar.

Pero aprendiste muy bien...me gusta Italia, sería bueno probar alguna pasta...-Serena le miro con un dejo de recelo.

La verdad es que no le gustaba más nunca preparar eso que ella comía...le traía recuerdos malos...-No lo creo...

No te preocupes...a mí no me apasiona tanto la pasta creo que es mejor la pizza...-dijo el sonriente tratando de que se olvidara de esas cosas que tal vez no quería recordar.

Después mi hermano se graduó con honores, comenzó a trabajar y las cosas por harte de magia cambiaron...lo malo es que tal vez yo no disfrute mas como el...-dijo la rubia sonriente.

Te arrepientes de haberte casado tan joven...?...-pregunto el pelinegro.

La verdad es que todo fue precioso cuando empezó, siempre tuve lo que dios quería para mí y yo era feliz, nunca sufrí maltrato físico o verbal, tenía todo lo que quería en cuanto a cosas materiales, pero creo que lo más importante se fue terminando...pero ahora sé que todo es por algo...-dijo ella con una sonrisa sincera.

Todo por lo que uno pasa bueno o malo, nos prepara para lo que está por venir Serena...espero estés lista porque no pienso irme nunca...-dijo el sonriente.

Haz pensando de verdad que esto funcione...-dijo ella con temor a que solo fuera una simple fantasía.

Desde que te conocí, creo que sabía que tú eras la mujer que quería en mi vida y fue complicado para mi definirlo como tal, porque cuando uno no se espera que le suceda y miras la realidad es difícil...aun más teniendo tabúes...-dijo el serio mientras la rubia le miraba a los ojos.

Yo quiero que funcionen las cosas Darién, siento que estoy enamorada de ti...-respondió ella.

Darién sonrió de alegría...- No sabes que dulces me resultan tus palabras Serena...la verdad es que nunca pensé que me pasara esto en mi vida.

Porque lo dices...-contesto ella prestando atención.

Eras como todo en mi vida...te metiste en cada espacio de mi vida, en cada rincón de mi oficina...siempre pensando en ti y deseando hacerte parte de mi vida...no sé quién eres o porque estas aquí conmigo...pero lo único que se es que este es el momento...esta eres tú y este soy yo...hare de esta vida algo nuestro sin pensar en el pasado ni en el futuro...solo viviendo el presente...

Serena le miro con sus enormes ojos azules con amor y no pudo evitar derramar un par de lagrimas por que en verdad le quería tanto que dolía no tenerle.

Darién se levanto del banco y se acerco a ella levantándole en sus brazos y besándola...la quería ahora mismo...cada parte de ella...cerca...contra...sobre...en...su cuerpo, alma y corazón.

La llevo en sus brazos y abrió la puerta corrediza de cristal para que el sol de Nueva York y el aire frio les hiciera revitalizarse.

Es hora de probar mi amor...-dijo el mientras caminaba lentamente al agua...bajando los peldaños de la alberca...Serena solo suspiro pero fue agradable terminar ahí empapada solo con una camisa...

La cual simplemente desapareció en un instante...sintió como las manos de Darién la tomaban y el pene erecto le quería dar una bienvenida...

Ella se sentía deseosa de ser poseída...deseosa de sentirse amada...el solo la beso con lentitud y supo que era el momento...entro en sus suaves pliegues húmedos y deseosos.

La rubia termino montada sobre el...mirándole a los ojos...mientras esos ojos azul profundo le decían mas que mil palabras y sintió dentro de ella todo lo que necesitaba.

Dios...no podría haber sido tan generoso para ambos...pero así era...

Que pasa Nick todo el día haz estado como ido...-dijo Rei mientras su esposo miraba el televisor sin mirarlo.

Nada...-contesto él mientras la pelinegra se sentaba a su lado.

Nicolás...nuevamente te pregunto qué sucede...-dijo Rei con cara de enfado.

Bueno no te enojes es solo que estoy pensando cómo es que tu amiga y Darién terminaron juntos...-dijo él con duda y morbo pues eran varios años los que les separaban.

No me salgas con las edades porque estamos en Nueva York donde todo sucede...-dijo Rei con enfado mientras el solo se rascaba la cabeza.

Es en serio Nicolás...crees que mi amiga es vieja para Darién...-dijo ella con molestia.

No es eso solo que es raro, pues ves a un chico joven con otros intereses y no se es como difícil mirarle interesado en una mujer mayor...-dijo él como el idiota que era.

Por dios hare de cuenta que no has dicho nada...que sucede entre nosotros cuantos años nos llevamos...-Nick le miro con duda pues eran 10 años de diferencia entre ellos y nunca habían importado.

Es distinto Rei...-contesto Nick recelo de que su esposa terminara arrojándole por la ventana ante su estúpida reacción.

Dios en serio necesito calmarme...-la pelinegra respiro profundamente.

Cálmate cariño no es para que te molestes...-dijo Nick preocupado por su esposa.

Nicolás en serio Serena estaba por rendirse porque la gente como tu piensa así...uno no puede dejar de pasar la oportunidad de amar, imagínate si le hago caso a toda la gente que me dijo que eras un anciano...-Nicolás le miro con poco de rencor.

No soy un anciano...-contesto el molesto.

Ves...eso mismo es mi amiga además es un año menor que yo y se merece ser feliz...solo una vez tenemos vida, lo demás no sabemos así que a disfrutar...-dijo Rei sonriente haciéndole olvidar a Nicolás que le había dicho anciano y sobre todo comprendiendo que tenia razón.

Que se supone que necesitas madre...anoche estuve en una cena y estoy...

Quien es ella...-dijo Paiper con duda mientras Zafiro miraba en la revista se sociales a su hermano bailando con Serena...se miraban bien.

Es linda no...-contesto el secamente.

No me contestes con evasivas Zafiro...-dijo su mama con un poco de enfado.

No tengo porque venir a una hora de casa porque tu quieres saber el nombre de la mujer que baila con mi hermano a mí que me importa...pregúntaselo a el...esta papá...?...-sin más el pelinegro salió de la casa de su madre la conocía a perfección y tenía una obsesión por el compromiso de sus hijos.

Está bien hijito no me ayudes...no dice su nombre pero lo voy a averiguar...-dijo Paiper con los ojos fijos en la publicación donde solo decía los nombres de sus hijos.

Quieres que ordenemos pizza...-dijo Darién mientras Serena al fin miraba encendido su celular después de que su nuevo novio le prestara su cargador.

Si me parece una buena idea, creo que no podre salir de aquí con un vestido de noche...-contesto ella quien ahora estaba con una camiseta que le llegaba a los muslos sin nada mas debajo.

A mí me pareces así hermosa...disponible y antojable...-dijo el pelinegro abrazándola y besándola, mientras sus manos le tomaban del trasero.

Eres un troglodita...si quieres yo la encargo...-contesto ella mientras Darién sonrió y pudo ponerse un pantalón.

La rubia salió de la habitación que ahora casualmente le resultaba casi familiar y lo cierto es que se sentía como si todo el tiempo hubiera estado ahí...

Eso de acostumbrarse a lo bueno era simplemente fácil...pero más a estar con Darién...

Tomo el teléfono y sonrió como boba...-Por cierto a que pizzería te gusta.

No lo se sorpréndeme casi nunca pido...-dijo el sonriente.

Bueno...déjame ver...-Bueno quisiera ordenar una pizza...si de cuatro quesos...si...si...permítame...-dijo ella mientras pensaba en el domicilio.

El teléfono celular de la rubia comenzó a sonar con insistencia Darién lo tomo y decía Audreé, la hija de Serena...por lo que camino con él en la mano.

Está sonando...déjame tomar la llamada de la pizza...-dijo el pelinegro mientras la abrazaba y ella contestaba con miedo...

Bueno...-contesto Serena era su hija...el pelinegro la soltó y dio los datos que necesitaba.

Aubreé estaba sentada con su padre comiendo una hamburguesa...-Mama donde has estado te he marcado desde ayer y...

Serena quieres postre...tienen brownies...-dijo una voz masculina algo que Aubreé sintió de inmediato como sorpresa total...un hombre que no era su papá estaba con su madre ahora mismo.

Serena le sonrió nerviosa porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría su hija...-Está bien...Lo que pasa es que he estado un poco ocupada pero tu estas bien cariño.

Mamá...estas con un hombre...-dijo Aubreé con un poco de sorpresa, miedo, terror, sentimientos encontrados.

Andrew dejo de comer y puso atención a la cara de su hija...y eso de estas con un hombre también le tomo por sorpresa.

Si hija...estoy con Darién...mi novio...-dijo Serena mientras le miraba...esa era la verdad porque debía de ocultarlo.

Aubreé se quedo muda de lo que su madre decía...ahora sus padres en verdad estaban separados...haciendo su vida...y ella sola...

* * *

><p>uFFF...y recontra uff...tengo calor...jajja al fin accedio nuestra bella pareja a caer en los lazos del amor...y parece que Serena ahora si luchara contra todo...Gracias por los comentario chicas, les envio un saludo y espero les guste el capitulo...que casi no subo porque mi compu se murio...pero al fin regreso todo a la normalidad...besos...<p> 


	18. ESTE DESMESURADO AMOR

**CAPITULO 18**

**ESTE DESMESURADO AMOR**

Serena respiro profundamente esperando palabras de reclamo de su hija...pero el silencio fue lo único que se escucho...-sigues ahí Aubreé.

Si mamá...bueno pues espero que estés bien me marcas cuando estés desocupada...-dijo para sorpresa de ella misma ante el estrés del momento.

Cuídate cariño...bye...-Darién miraba a Serena y ella solo pudo abrazarle...sentía que había vencido al primer gran obstáculo.

Que te sucede Aubreé, le paso algo a Serena...-pregunto con temor Andrew.

No papá...es solo que ella estaba con su novio y por eso no me contestaba...-dijo con un poco de pesar pues es complicado ser hijo de padres divorciados y más complicado verles rehacer su vida mientras tú solo estas ahí en medio.

Andrew sintió un poco de celos pues no era común saber de Serena y alguien mas...era demasiado pronto incluso para el...-Creo que su prioridad debería de ser otra, no un tipo.

Aubreé le miro con cara de no inventes al mes ya casi vivías con Lita...-Creo que todo es demasiado rápido.

Te sientes bien...-pregunto el pelinegro preocupado por ella, pues sabía que tenía muchos complejos en esa relación.

Si...solo sé que esto no será fácil Darién y quisiera que fuera en verdad una relación solida...sé que eso significa mucho y tal vez un poco de...

Shh...tranquila Serena si piensas que saldré corriendo estas equivocada...nunca antes había estado más seguro de lo que deseaba...-respondió el pelinegro sonriente.

Es verdad...?...-dijo ella pues lo cierto es que tenía mucho miedo de hacerse ilusiones y terminar con el corazón roto una vez más.

Te prometo que todo saldrá bien...aunque...-el pelinegro recordó a su mamá de pronto.

Aunque...-

Mira Serena, tengo una mamá un tanto desesperante en ocasiones...-la rubia le miro con duda, pues su suegra anterior había sido completamente ausente, esperaba que esta no fuera metiche.

Mi mamá está obsesionada con el hecho de mirarnos a mí y a Zafiro ya casados con muchos hijos...entonces de ahí es que tenemos muchos problemas...-dijo el pelinegro.

Serena se quedo en completo silencio...hijos...ella no podía darle hijos a Darién...no pudo con Andrew y todo estaba perfectamente en ambos pero ahora a su edad.

Que pasa...dije algo que te molesto...?...-pregunto el pelinegro.

Quieres tener hijos...?...-pregunto ella de sopetón algo que de inmediato capto Darién.

Eso no es ahora mi prioridad, pero en un futuro creo que si sería bueno tener a alguien para que disfrute de mi trabajo...pero creo que hay muchas formas de tener un hijo...-contesto el confiado.

Sé que apenas empezamos esta relación pero quiero que estemos en confianza y saber quiero que tu...-la rubia no sabía ni siquiera como comenzar.

Serena a mi no me importa tener miles de hijos contigo yo te quiero a ti, además sé que tengo los medios para poder tenerlos con nuestro ADN mezclado...-dijo el seguro mientras ella sonreia.

Como que ves demasiada televisión...-dijo ella.

La renta de un vientre es mas común Serena, un colega mío sus tres hijos nacieron así porque pues les fue difícil por la edad concebir hijos, te hablo de que ambos tenían 45 años...-

Serena de pronto se dio cuenta de que Darién no era cualquier tipo, ese Pent-house valdría varios millones sus auto otro tanto...-A que te dedicas.

Remates inmobiliarios...-contesto el pelinegro...-muchas cosas en un todo...

Vaya...-dijo ella con un dejo de sorpresa pues sabía que eso dejaba mucho dinero.

Y tu a que te dedicas...-la rubia sonrió pues se habían conocido en el museo.

Soy restauradora...trabajo en el museo Metropolitano...-dijo ella con un tono rimbombante.

Vaya, seguramente ha de ser algo interesante mirarte con bata y gafas...con un delicioso aroma a químicos...-dijo el pelinegro sonriente.

Creo que te aburrirías si supieras que la mayor del tiempo me la paso limpiando y restaurando obras...-dijo ella mirándole a los ojos.

Mi padre fue el antiguo administrador ahora sigue Zafiro y seguramente yo hubiera estado en el negocio de la familia si no es porque simplemente nunca sigo el camino que todos los demás harían...en cierta manera es cómodo pero no me veo en un museo...-dijo el sonriente.

Si...me he dado cuento...-contesto sonriente Serena.

Dime como es que tu estudiaste historia del arte, porque no me cuadra la historia...-dijo Darién con duda pues si bien la había investigado no conocía bien el porqué.

Michiru...-el sonrió ese nombre a cada rato le era repetido...-si ella es quien me involucro a este mundo del arte y cuando uno no tiene los medios para siquiera mirar el televisor...no te queda otra más que leer.

Darién lamentaba escuchar ese tipo de situaciones a las que Serena había tenido que vivir, pues lo cierto es que el había tenido la mejor infancia del mundo.

Ella me llevaba muchos libros con enormes ilustraciones de obras de arte, paisajes, animales y yo me aprendí casi todo, aprendí a parlar el italiano y un poco de francés con su apoyo...-contesto ella sonriente.

Parla bella signora italiana...-dijo sonriente Darien.

Solo quando necessario...-le contesto ella sonriente.

Serena Hutton eres en verdad un estuche de monerías cada día descubriré algo nuevo...-dijo el sonriente.

Serena entro a su departamento ya entrada la noche, se miro en el espejo del baño y miro que su rostro era por completo otro...no era ella.

Sus ojos eran más brillosos, sus labios mas rellenos y su alegría infinita...-Todo bien Serena.

Si...solo estaba...-sin mas salió del baño.

Bueno tengo que irme aunque no quisiera hacerlo pero creo que sería bueno dormir un par de horas mañana tengo que ir a Filadelfia...-comento el pelinegro.

En serio...-el asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Bueno pues no te entretengas mas Darién...no quisiera que te pasara algo...gracias por todo...-dijo ella con temor mientras el pelinegro la abrazaba.

Gracias a ti por darme la oportunidad de estar conmigo Serena, te prometo que no te arrepentirás mi amor...-dijo el sonriente.

Y cuando te voy a ver...-dijo ella sonriente.

Espero no te enojes quisiera que fueras conmigo pero regreso el miércoles en la tarde, me recibirás aquí con los brazos abiertos...-dijo el sonriente.

Creo que si...-contesto ella mientras se unían un beso...el no se quería ir pero lo tenía que hacer.

Bueno pues pórtate bien y no andes de volada, porque ahora tienes novio eh...-dijo él con una sonrisa encantadora...entre besos y caricias después de una larga hora se marcho.

Serena estaba sentada en el sillón...-Bien ahora tengo que afrontar lo que sigue...-se dijo a si misma

Te puedes calmar...me Cansas mujer...-dijo Steve Shields harto de la insistencia de su esposa por saber con quién estaba su hijo en una fotografía de farándula.

Tal parece que se han puesto de acuerdo para que yo no voy a dejar de insistir ...-dijo Paiper con mucha decisión algo que sin duda le daría dolores de cabeza a más de uno.

La rubia estaba trabajando en su computadora revisando algunos correos...-toc, toc...-dijo Maggie sonriente con algo entre manos.

Hola Maggie como estas...?...pasa...-dijo Serena sonriente.

No tan bien como tu pero en general mejor que nunca...-contesto la castaña sonriente.

Que pasa porque esa cara de morbo...-Maggie le puso la revista donde estaban ella y Darién bailando y sus miradas se encontraban.

Cuéntame todo...-dijo la castaña sonriente esperando la información de primera fuente.

Somos novios...-

Dios...siii...qué bien Serena no sabes el gusto que me da que ahora al fin estén juntos...-contesto Maggie sonriente.

La verdad es que no fue algo fácil de aceptar en un inicio pero no me arrepiento...-se le miraba que estaba enamorada de ella.

En serio...bueno pues desde que esto salió como que el jefe esta de mal humor...-dijo Maggie con verdad.

Lo que sucede es que el estaba en la reunión y pues se dio cuenta de que Darién y yo estamos juntos...-contesto ella.

Como fue que ustedes...

El hablo conmigo yo no quería pero mi amiga Rei me hizo ubicarme y cedí muy fácilmente...-contesto ella con una sonrisa.

Pues creo que te habías tardado además que tiene de malo estar con un hombre que te quiere y hacen una bonita pareja...pero cuéntame algo muy personal no descripción grafica como tal solo dime si es verdad que el...es...

Serena alzo una ceja pues no estaba con ganas de explicarle a Maggie acerca de su encuentro con Darién...-No me mires de esa forma mujer solo que los Shields tienen una fama de ser no sé como buenos amantes en la cama.

Sabes que no tengo la mayor experiencia del mundo en cuanto a hombres...pero es magnífico...-contesto ella con un poco de rubor en las mejillas mientras Maggie sonreía.

Zafiro estaba en una llamada importante cuando miro que su madre entraba a la oficina como un bólido seguramente seguirá con su insistencia...

Lo cierto es que estaba loca de deseo por verles casados con nietos...colgó el teléfono y esperaba la misma cantaleta...-a que debo el honor de tu visita madre.

Creo que lo que debemos hacer es platicar Zafiro...-dijo Paiper con seriedad.

Platiquemos...-respondió el pelinegro serio.

Quiero que me ayudes a saber quién es esa mujer que esta con tu hermano porque le miro algo a él y si tiene alguna relación me gustaría saber...-

Es por los rumores de que era gay cierto...-contesto Zafiro mirando el computador.

Si...lo cierto es que estaba casi resignada a aceptar las consecuencias de lo que eso traería para nuestra familia y lo que tu padre tendría que afrontar...-dijo ella con pena.

Por dios que siempre te ha gustado el melodrama Madre, te aseguro que Darién es tan hombre como yo y gusta de las mujeres bella...te dará una sorpresa...-dijo Zafiro con una sonrisa de medio lado al mirar perdida a la mujer que le interesaba.

Tu sabes mucho más de lo que dices hijo, porque no me dices quien es y listo...-contesto Paiper.

No es un asunto que incumba de mi presencia sabes perfectamente como es tu hijo y yo no pretendo irritarlo por tu morbosidad...-contesto Zafiro de manera tajante.

En ocasiones me pregunto cómo es que ustedes son mis hijos, parecen mas fríos que un hielo y sé que Darién es tan reservado que no me dirá nada...-contesto ella con molestia.

Lo único que te diré es que abras bien los ojos...si no tienes algún otro pendiente conmigo me marcho porque tengo una comida con alguien...-dijo él mientras se levantaba de su amplio escritorio y salía de la oficina mientras su mamá se quedaba ahí con un montón de preguntas.

Sería bueno que contempláramos algunas otras perspectivas no lo crees Serenan...-dijo el profesor mientras ella simplemente accedía con lo que le indicaba.

Paiper miro a su hermano mayor y camino hacia el...estaba hablando con una chica de cabello rubio que le daba la espalda...le miro caminar hacia las famosas catacumbas.

A que debo el honor de tu visita hermana...-dijo Sebastián sonriente.

Solo vine para ver un pendiente con mi hijo Zafiro y de paso me gustaría que comiéramos juntos tendrás espacio en tu apretada agenda para mí...-dijo Paiper mientras ambos sonreían.

En todo caso Héctor esta pieza necesita que la...-

Buenos días...-dijo la voz de Zafiro a espaldas de Serena quien solo frunció el ceño.

Bueno en todo caso lo vemos regresando de comer...-contesto Héctor al mirar al jefe ahí.

Si está bien...-contesto la rubia quien pensaba huye cobarde déjame a solas con este tirano.

Serena mi intención no es del todo incomodarte, solo quiero decirte que mi madre comienza a rondar y a preguntar acerca de quién eres...ella es una mujer persistente y no creo que tarde en dar contigo.

La rubia le miro con cara de enfado...-Persistente...bueno creo que esa palabra es amplia y no me queda más que decirte gracias a tu información, pero algo quiero que le quede claro y eso es que estoy con Darién y el sabrá hacer todo para que estemos juntos.

En verdad crees que esta relación va durar todo el tiempo que tienes pensado...-dijo él con un poco de sorna.

No tengo porque decirle que es lo que hago con mi vida privada, a mi me pagan por un trabajo que tengo ya establecido y es restaurar...no mas...-contesto la rubia con verdad.

Por dios que eres una mujer lista...claro era lógico mi hermano es joven, no tan inocente como tú o mi madre creen...con mucho dinero en el banco y más de que lo que tal vez has visto como ex mujer de un Kou...lógico...-dijo él mientras Serena trataba de comprender a la perfección sus palabras.

No creo que me defina como una mujer interesada, porque yo trabajo para tener lo que me gusta como cualquier persona en el mundo, además las palabras se toman de quien vienen...con su permiso...-la rubia camino un par de pasos no sin antes ser jalada del brazo.

Cuando decidas en verdad ser una mujer de alguien importante me hablas...-Serena estaba molesta y a un paso justo de abofetear la mejilla de su ahora cuñado, se soltó y camino de ahí de prisa.

Zafiro le miro el trasero contonearse en esa apretada falda que le quedaba como guante y dios que en verdad pecaba por desear algo más que solo una noche...aun cuando ahora ella era la mujer de su hermano.

Serena estaba que echaba chispas de coraje, tomo aire y se sentó en su oficina el reloj marcaba que era la hora de comer y ella no tenía hambre...su teléfono la saco de sus cavilaciones existenciales...su hija..

Bueno Audreé, como estas hija...-dijo ella con un poco de temor ante la reacción sobre el novio de mama.

Bien mamá...como es eso de que tienes novio...?...-dijo la chiquilla con un montón de dudas.

Es una historia algo larga de contar hija...pero lo único que puedo decirte es que me encuentro bien y las cosas están bien acá...-dijo Serena, pues lo cierto es que no tenía que dar todo un mundo de explicaciones a una adolescente.

Y como se llama tu novio...como es...donde le conociste...*-soltó de pronto ante la reacción de risa de Serena.

Es Darién, lo conocí en el museo y es un caballero...-contesto ella.

Le quieres mucho...más que a mí...-dijo ella con pena, pues la novia de su padre en ocasiones acaparaba mas atención de la que ella quisiera para su padre.

Es diferente Audreé y tú lo sabes mi amor...ya cuando vengas de vacaciones le conocerás...-dijo sonriente Serena recordando los labios de su hombre.

La verdad es que si quisiera irme para allá, he pensado en mudarme contigo...-soltó Audreé de repente dejando con muchas dudas a su mamá.

Que sucede Andrew te miro como raro...-dijo Lita mientras le serbia el plato de comida, pues todos los días comía en el departamento de su novia, su hija...sola.

Estoy preocupado por Audreé...-Lita le miro con atención.

Porque lo dices, ella sigue molesta contigo...-pregunto la castaña pues quería mucho a su novio y siempre una relación después de un fracaso se vuelve mas consiente

No es eso...si no que su madre tiene una relación con un hombre y parece ser que le afecto más de lo que ella dijo...pero ahora creo que no quiere estar más conmigo...-contesto Andrew sin mucha hambre.

Tal vez está en una etapa de reajuste, tu sabes que la adolescencia es un trago en ocasiones difícil para muchos y mas para las chicas con todos los cambios físicos que sufrimos...

Pues no sé si sea por eso Lita...creo que no fue la mejor decisión que Audreé se quedara conmigo, tal vez si viviera con su mamá las cosas serian por completo diferentes...-dijo él con un dejo de pena.

No puedes asegurarlo y además como te sentirías tu con eso...-dijo Lita quien en cierta forma no comprendía como la mamá de Audreé había decidió simplemente dejarla con su papá, ahora seguramente le estorbaría.

Lo cierto es que estaría demasiado preocupado...no tengo porque decírtelo de esta forma pero Serena siempre ha sido un imán de hombres, algo que sorteaba con mucho tacto y algo de suerte, pero ahora soltera no sé cómo lo maneje y si el tipo que este con ella sea en verdad bueno...-contesto él.

En cierta forma le dolió un poco a Lita pues hablaba de su ex esposa, no la conocía era verdad y Audreé era mas parecía a Andrew, los gestos tal vez no pero de su mamá solo tenía el ADN en su sangre.

No sé como tomar lo que dices, pero en cierta parte creo que sería lo justo pues si ella decide rehacer su vida con ese hombre pues tendrá que convivir con tu hija te guste o no...como lo haces tú con mis hijos...-dijo la castaña mientras Andrew le miraba con atención.

Pero si había muchas diferencias pues el ex marido de Lita era un patán que no se había preocupado del todo por sus hijos e incluso su abandono y divorcio le había liberado a la castaña de su sufrimiento.

Pero conocía a Serena y sabia que ella siempre llamaba la atención de tipos importantes...tal vez es que apenas Andrew estaba pasando su proceso de duelo.

* * *

><p>Que tal...poco a poco están todos ahora si acomodándose en la nueva vida de Serena y Darién...esperemos que este par logre vencer las nuevas dificultades, muchas gracias por sus comentarios que me animan a seguir escribiendo, espero les guste capitulo les mando besos...saludos...!<p> 


	19. ME ENAMORE

**CAPITULO 19**

**ME ENAMORE**

Como es que ahora quieres mudarte conmigo Audreé...?...-dijo Serena con preocupación pues ella misma había decidido quedarse con su padre por las comodidades.

Es que te estorbo mamá...?...-contesto como victima la chiquilla rebelde, pero Serena no era tonta y conocía muy bien a su hija.

Tu sabes que conmigo las cosas no funcionan de esa forma hija, así que por favor dime que sucede...-contesto Serena de manera tajante.

Es que, siento que no estoy bien con mi papá..llego de la escuela y el nunca esta, no viene a comer como antes...creo que te extraño mucho mamá.- afirmo Audreé.

La rubia pensó exactamente que palabras decir, amaba a su hija pero sabía que pelear con Andrew no era una buena opción y tener exactamente una rivalidad a estas alturas no sería del todo saludable.

Audreé tienes que decirme que exactamente es lo que quieres que haga y nos ayude a todos...-la chica conocía perfectamente a su mamá y sabia que si a su padre lo manejaba en muchas cosas a su antojo, a ella no.

Lo único que quiero es que todo esté bien mamá...-contesto ella con resignación sabía que no podía manejar a su mamá y debía de resignarse.

Audreé dime la verdad...le has estado haciendo al vida imposible a tu papá...?...-pregunto la rubia mientras su hija solo pensó bien que decir.

Mamá...es que...-contesto con vergüenza.

No puedo creer que hagas eso Audreé...la verdad es que te eduque de una manera que fueras una buena niña...y ahora...-contesto con dolor Serena preguntándose si había hecho bien al ser tan blanda con ella.

Mamá no es así...-contesto Audreé.

Creo que tendré que hablar con tu padre...-dijo Serena de manera severa.

No mamá, es que si tu le hablas el tal vez se enoje mas conmigo y...

Y nada, eres mi hija y eres mi responsabilidad, tu padre y yo optamos por que tu eligieras donde quedarte para que no sufrieras nuestra separación...pero fue un error...-dijo Serena con dolor en el pecho.

Mamá, te prometo que me voy a portar bien no quiero que pelees con papá por mi culpa...-contesto Audreé.

No peleare hija...solo quiero que comprendas que a pesar de estar separados tu papá y yo...te amamos porque eres nuestra hija...-Aubreé comenzó a llorar pues lo cierto es que quería regresar el tiempo y tener a sus padres juntos.

Mamá...quiero que vuelva a ser todo como antes...porque no se puede...?...-a la rubia le dolió lo que su hija decía pero no podían hacer nada.

Algún día lo comprenderás hija...algún día espero que entiendas las cosas pero piensa lo que quieres en realidad analízalo y si te quieres mudar conmigo yo te recibiré con los brazos abiertos, quiero verte feliz...-contesto ella.

Te quiero mucho mamá...-dijo Aubreé mientras ella sonreía parecía que la calma al fin llegaba.

Yo te amo mi cielo...cuídate mucho...-la línea se corto y ella respiro hondo, lo cierto es que se sentía sola, bastante preocupada y sobre todo con un enorme pesar al ahora ver que las cosas en Connecticut no iban como a un inicio.

Darién estaba sentado esperando que su nuevo cliente le diera el pase y poder negociar en verdad uno de los mejores negocios de su vida.

Que tal...-dijo Beryl una mujer despampanante que siempre había sido una piedra en el zapato en cuanto a negocios, se dedicaba a lo mismo que el, era inteligente, refinada y muy zorra.

A que se debe el honor de tu presencia...-dijo él con arrogancia la mujer le exasperaba.

Nada he venido a tratar de negocios igual que tu...-contesto la pelirroja mientras tomaba asiento, lo cierto es que en más de una ocasión se le había insinuado no sabía porque pero él quería en su cama...le apasionaba de una manera casi enfermiza.

Por parte de Darién le deseaba tanto así como a vivir con su madre...

Escuche rumores de que haz roto el compromiso con Saori...-dijo ella con un poco de morbo la mujer.

Negocios es la palabra de la cual solo podremos cruzar no lo crees así Beryl...-le respondió Darién mientras miraba el celular, extrañaba mucho a Serena.

Ella era insistente...y le gustaba el tipo a pesar de ser 10 años menor que ella pero podría enseñarle todo un mundo de cosas...-Supe que se comprometió tu novia con Armand Cupré.

Parece que estas más pendiente de la vida de otras personas que de los negocios...-contesto el pelinegro mirándole, lo cierto es que era una mujer exuberante pero ciertamente a él no le despertaba nada.

Que quieres Beryl aparte de obviamente molestar...-dijo el llegando al grano los juegos de palabras como tales merecían hacerse con personas que valieran la pena...ella no.

Salgamos...tal vez podría enseñarte más de una cosita divertida...-respondió de manera seductora Beryl.

En serio crees que yo saldría contigo...somos por completo distintas mujer...además yo tengo una mujer que me espera en casa...-dijo el sonriente mientras llegaba el nuevo cliente.

La pelirroja se enfureció por el trato que siempre le daba pero ella misma no comprendía como siempre seguía ahí insistente.

La rubia llego a su departamento después de una larga jornada revuelta entre tramites y preguntas y más preguntas de esos tramites...le dolía la cabeza a más no poder, lo único que deseaba era dormir.

Además del trabajo, sumarle lo que su hija ahora mismo estaba atravesando sola en Connecticut una etapa de adaptación difícil...respiro profundo y volvió a respirar.

Tomo el teléfono móvil y marco...Andrew estaba en la oficina resolviendo unos pendientes del día siguiente escucho el celular sonar y miro el numero que no le parecía familiar pero contesto.

Bueno...-dijo la voz que tantas noches le susurro palabras dulces, amorosas...era raro.

Buenas noches Andrew soy Serena...-dijo la rubia mientras él se quedaba estático pues hacia tanto que no escuchaba su voz que eso le revivió muchas cosas...era como algo inesperado y confuso.

Serena...-dijo el secamente y nervioso, esperaba que no estuviera mal.

Hola...bueno mira no quiero molestarte pero por la tarde me marco Audreé, me dijo cosas que me dejaron un poco preocupada y conociéndola como es seguramente seguirá con una actitud difícil, me dijo que se quiere mudar conmigo.

Andrew se sorprendió ante esa información, si estaban atravesando un periodo difícil entre padre e hija, pero no consideraba que fuera tan grave como ahora mismo le estaba haciendo ver su ex mujer.

Podrías explicarme que es exactamente lo que te dijo Audreé, porque esto me tomar por completa sorpresa es verdad que tal vez no tenemos la mejor época entre ella y yo pero de ahí a mudarse a Nueva York es otra cosa...-dijo el contrariado porque si duda se sentiría fatal si su hija se marchara.

Sé que estas rehaciendo tu vida como yo, pero ella parece que no lo ha tomado del todo bien y no lo está pasando mejor...me dijo que no te llamara pero me quede demasiado preocupada por esa razón...-contesto la rubia interesada en verdad en la salud de su hija.

He de confesarte que has hecho mucha falta en casa...-soltó sin más el rubio mientras entre ambos se escuchaba un silencio incomodo.

Las cosas suceden por algo, lo único que quiero es que nuestra hija no sufra por nuestras decisiones Andrew...es todo...-contesto Serena tratando de calmar un poco los ánimos.

Hablare con ella y espero que nuestra situación mejore, desearía que por lo menos ella terminara su media acá pero si no está bien como dices no desearía forzarla aunque me doliera dejarla ir...-contesto Andrew con pena, pues ahora mismo no estaba tampoco en el mejor momento.

Bueno, quisiera que estuviera ella bien y pues tu igual Andrew...-dijo Serena recordando tantos años juntos...tantos buenos años a su lado.

Serena...eres feliz...-dijo él con algo tibio en su corazón...la verdad es que le extrañaba mucho.

Trabajo en ello cada día Andrew, espero que tu también lo seas...-dijo ella con pesar, era difícil no recordar pero no podría regresar nunca más y ambos lo sabían.

Te deseo lo mejor, tratare de solucionar esto con nuestra hija y ella después hablara contigo...-dijo el rubio para tratar de darle un poco de calma a la rubia.

Gracias...-sin mas colgó el teléfono y Andrew puso su cabeza entre las manos...ahora mismo estaba arrepentido tal vez era por eso que le pesaba tanto el que él y Serena estuvieran distanciados.

La rubia suspiro con resignación y miro el reloj, no sabía nada de Darién y se sentía un poco preocupada, pero tal vez es que seguía teniendo muchos pendientes en sus negocios.

A donde tan rápido...no saldrás a celebrar tu triunfo una vez más...-dijo Beryl insistente.

A casa...creo que me están esperando...-dijo el secamente pues habían tenido un largo día de trabajo y no le pesaba en lo absoluto pues era mejor todo el día a dos más.

Entonces es en serio lo que dices...-contesto la pelirroja mientras el nuevo amante de ella hacia aparición.

Nunca he mentido en ello...-sin más le miro de reojo y partió hacia el aeropuerto donde el jet le esperaba...quería sorprender a Serena un poco.

La rubia se estaba secando un poco el cabello después de una larga ducha de agua caliente para reanimarse un poco pues justo el inicio de semana en ocasiones era un poco agotador.

Se miro en el espejo y sonrió...en verdad su rostro era otro desde que había aceptado estar con Darién...algo diferente, radiante...unto crema en sus piernas y después simplemente decidió que era hora de acostarse a dormir.

El pelinegro miro el reloj y supo que era demasiado tarde como para llegar e irrumpir a una casa a final de cuentas no propia, se sintió de pronto un tanto cansado de tanto viaje esperaba que todo marchara como el necesitaba para poder dedicarse a su relación al 100%.

Andrew había hecho el amor con Lita pero no se sentía del todo satisfecho...era como simplemente inquietante pensar en Serena más que cuando estaban casados.

Lita lo había entendido, parecía ausente como sumido en sus pensamientos y la verdad es que estaba aterrada pues ella le quería mucho y estaba apostando todo por el...pero...

Estas bien...-dijo ella con pesar.

Si...descansa que mañana tienes un evento...-contesto el rubio mirándola sin mirarla.

Andrew pareces como ausente...-contesto ella sintiendo mucho miedo de perderlo.

No es nada...descansa...-dijo él mientras se giraba y cerraba los ojos fingiendo dormir pero ahora mismo pensando más en Serena.

La rubia entro a su oficina y sus ojos se iluminaron ante ese hermoso arreglo floral en un sencillo florero de cristal y juraría que eran las rosas mas rojas que nunca antes hubiera siquiera mirado.

Maggie había entrado con ella y también se quedo por completo muda, abrió la puerta y entraron...-dios santo son hermosas verdad...-anuncio Serena con una enorme sonrisa.

Son preciosas amiga, pero vamos lee la nota...-contesto ella incitándola, se acerco al arreglo y tomo la tarjeta...

_Ha sido una dolorosa espera tenerte...pero ahora no te dejare marchar...jamás...Darién_...La rubia se limito solo a suspirar.

Dios...es lo que me imagino para que suspires asi mujer...-dijo Maggie sonriente de verla tan animosa.

Es mas...la verdad es que me he enamorado...-confeso ella con una sonrisa.

De verdad...niégamelo porque casi ni se te ve...-contesto la castaña mientras ambas sonreían.

Lita estaba haciendo algunas cosas en la cocina cuando miro que Andrew bajaba...lo cierto es que adoraba que se quedara con ella cuando su hija se marchaba con su abuela, pero ese no era el mejor día de ambos.

Te sirvo el desayuno...-dijo la castaña.

No tengo mucha hambre...-contesto el rubio con un poco de enfado tal vez.

Ethan siéntate a desayunar si no el camión te va a dejar, mira a tu hermano...-dijo ella atendiendo a sus hijos.

El rubio se sentó y ella le sirvió una taza de café ajeno a toda la revolución que los hijos de su novia hacían...lo cierto es que convivía con ellos de una buena forma pero no de manera permanente.

Miro el reloj y supo que tenía que marcharse por Audreé para llevarle a la escuela y tal vez charlar con ella de paso.

Creo que esta mejor que otros días Abuelo...-comento Audreé al llevarse otro bocado de los panqueques de su abuelo Ryan.

Vez te dije Linda que mi receta había mejorado y tu no me creías.

Claro que te creo es solo que tenía mis dudas...pero bueno y cómo vas con tu padre...-pregunto su abuela quien estaba muy preocupada por la presencia diaria en su casa de su nieta.

Voy...-contesto secamente la rubia mientras su abuelita la miraba con esa cara que le recordaba a su mamá.

No son maneras de contestarme creo yo...-dijo con un dejo de molestia Linda.

Pues, el pasa más tiempo en la oficina o en casa de su novia, la verdad es que todos quisiéramos que ella regresara o no...-soltó Audreé de manera cautelosa.

Creo que no debes de confundir las cosas hija, todos tenemos derecho a ser felices y tus papas al igual que tu deben de rehacer su vida...te quieren pero no creo que regresen a ser el matrimonio de antes...-dijo Ryan mientras su esposa le miraba pues tenía razón.

Y más cuando los dos tienen parejas...-contesto Audreé abriendo los ojos grandes porque ellos seguramente no sabrían del novio de su mamá.

Como que los dos...-pregunto linda pues lo cierto es que Serena no les habia dicho nada de un novio y justo a esas alturas no estarían con planes de molestar a su hija pero sería bueno saber que hacía con su vida.

Audreé pensó que su mamá la ahorcaría de larga distancia por la metida de pata.

Serena regresaba a su oficina, lo cierto es que tenía mucho trabajo y seguramente ese sería uno de esos días que terminaría por completo muerta.

Entro a su oficina y miro las flores...suspiro por el aroma que le inundaba y sintió unos brazos tomarla...-Eres la mujer más hermosa que jamás he visto en la vida.

Dios...-grito Serena asustada pues Darién se había ocultado detrás de la puerta y ella no le había mirado.

Tranquila...no quería espantarte amor...-dijo el pelinegro mientras se miraban el rostro y ella simplemente le besaba.

He de confesarte que te eche de menos...-dijo ella segura de decir lo que sentía.

En serio...vaya eso sí que me hace sentirme importante...vine para invitarte a comer y de paso estar toda la tarde juntos.

Suena ese plan de manera excelsa Darién...pero no creo que pueda aunque quiera...-dijo resignada la rubia.

Porque no...digo tenemos solo como tres días de novios y no quiero desaprovechar el tiempo...-dijo el intensamente.

Lo se...pero tengo mucho trabajo y...-Darién la beso no se cansaba de sus dulces labios sabor cereza como él pensaba.

Serena se deshacía en sus brazos...era como si todo lo demás no importara en lo más mínimo...-Te quiero mucho Serena...no me lo niegues.

Me haces sentir culpable Darién...-contesto ella mirándole a los ojos más hermosos que nunca antes había visto.

Bien entonces tendré que hablar con el gruñón de tu jefe y...-

De que tienes que hablar conmigo Darién...-dijo la voz de su tío Sebastián quien estaba sorprendido de ver a su sobrino casi preferido con su asistente.

Tío Sebastián...-dijo el pelinegro sonriente mientras ambos estrechaban la mano en señal de respeto.

Es un milagro mirarte aquí, hasta donde se no te gusta mucho el museo o eso decías...pero veo que estas en el mejor lugar de todos y el más deseado...-Serena se ruborizo por el comentario.

Pues que te digo Tío...solo que me enamore...-confeso el pelinegro mientras abrazaba a Serena.

Dios...eso sí que me sorprende después de que tu madre casi nos estuviera por confesar que eras gay...-los tres rieron.

Mi madre siempre preocupada por no decirle metiche tío con el respeto que me merece...-dijo Darién.

Lo sé...desde pequeña siempre fue una romántica incurable, después conoció a tu padre tan frio como el hielo y nunca me imagine que se casaran mucho menos que tuvieran más de 30 años casados...-contesto Sebastián sonriente.

Lo se...pero ellos se llevan bien y son felices a su manera...-contesto el pelinegro mientras Serena le miraba, su tío sabia que estaban enamorados el uno del otro.

Tu mamá estuvo rondado el museo de ayer, ahora sé porque...-contesto el profesor.

La verdad es que esta damisela me hizo vivir algunos momentos alarmantes pues no quería darme el si...por lo que apenas iniciamos una relación llevarla a la casa significaría un riesgo para nosotros...-dijo Darién conociendo a su madre.

Lo se...creo que deben de esperar y no por mal Serena solo que mi hermana en ocasiones es un poco insistente por así decirlo...-contesto Sebastián.

Tío, salí un par de días y quiero estar con Serena pero me dice que tiene mil cosas que hacer...-

Vale hay mucho trabajo tomate la tarde porque me ayudaste con los tramites que a mí me enfadan...-dijo Sebastián mientras ambos se miraban.

Sabía que su sobrino no era gay pero una relación con Serena Hutton solo significaría una cosa...

* * *

><p>Hola chicas esta calientito el capitulo recién lo termine y lo subí, espero que les guste y tratare de subir el próximo el lunes porque el fin de semana me resulta casi imposible...<p>

Gracias por su tiempo que se toman para leerme y por sus gratos comentarios, que tal con Audreé que metió la pata...además que significara esa relación en la vida de nuestro guaperrimo pelinegro.

Esperemos que todo se vaya embonando y todas las dudas de Andrew se equilibren o ustedes creen que aun no olvida a nuestra rubia adorada...bueno les mando saludos, besos y las quiero mil...que tengan un precioso fin de semana...


	20. UNA MANO QUE LA ACOMPAÑE

**CAPITULO 20**

**UNA MANO QUE LA ACOMPAÑE**

Serena salió de la mano de Darién algunos se giraron a mirarles con sorpresa pues todos conocían a Darién Shields...pero con ella.

Cuéntame como te fue...-pregunto la rubia interesada.

Pues la verdad es que pensé que serian necesarios mas días y todo lo que sigue, pero cuando los clientes cooperan nos facilitan las cosas en muchos aspectos...regrese anoche pero ya era de madrugada estuve tentado en inmiscuirme a tu departamento pero creo que fue bueno esperar...te tendré para mi toda la tarde...-confeso el pelinegro que se moría de ganas por hacerle el amor.

No debes de acostumbrarte a esto Darién...-contesto ella mientras le abría la puerta del auto.

Vamos, al rato vienen por el tuyo...que quieres comer...-pregunto él mientras Serena pensaba en algo como una ensalada.

Te gustaría que te cocine...-pregunto la rubia, mientras el la miraba con atención...-algo sencillo claro.

No quisiera que trabajaras, pero si me gustaría que me consintieras...-dijo él mientras la rubia sonreía, subió al carro y pasaron rápidamente a un mercado de productos orgánicos.

Me podrías dar de ese pan de caja con hojuelas de avena doradas...-dijo la rubia mientras Darién miraba con atención toda la transacción que ella hacia lo cierto es que pocas veces cocinaba y eran cosas lo bastantes simples...

Algo mas Serena...-dijo el tendero sonriente...demasiado sonriente para el gusto de Darién, lo cierto es que se sentía como un tanto de molestia, seria que la conocían.

No David, creo que es todo...-contesto ella mientras el tipo pelirrojo iniciaba a hacer cuentas y le daba un pequeño ramo de flores...-cortesía de la casa.

Gracias...-contesto la rubia pues en si siempre le atendía de maravilla y porque no decirlo o reconocerlo tal vez era un tipo encantador que le parecía algo atractivo.

Bueno son 45 dólares...-dijo él mientras le entregaba varias bolsas de papel.

Toma quédate con el cambio...-dijo Darién dándole un billete de 100 dólares dejando anonadada a la rubia y al chico quien supo que algo había sucedido para recibir esa clase de desprecio.

El pelinegro tomo las bolsas y paso el brazo por la espalda menuda de Serena les miro partir rápidamente en un mercedes de esos que un simple mortal no puede tener.

Que paso que se fueron tan molestos David...-dijo su hermano Jonhn.

Creo que ese tipo es el novio de Serena aunque parece ser muchos años menor...-dijo con un dejo de tristeza el pelirrojo.

Mmm...creo que alguien se siente decepcionado, solo debes de ser consciente a que le tiras hermano se que eres buen tipo pero esas mujeres no son a las que estas acostumbrado se le nota el dinero...-contesto John.

Ahora lo sé...-dijo David.

Estas molesto por las flores verdad...-dijo Serena con una media sonrisa.

Estoy molesto de que un desconocido le regale flores a mi mujer...-Serena se sonrojo intensamente...su mujer...era una palabra fuerte.

Darién la miro y paro el auto...-Mira soy celoso contigo porque veo como todos miran tu trasero, tus senos, su rostro y no me gusta lo que piensan...

La rubia se quedo atónita...-Como sabes lo que piensan, además es absurdo lo que dices porque es lo que tengo.

Exacto se que lo que tienes es bueno y yo pienso lo mismo que ellos pero tengo el derecho porque eres mía...-dijo el mientras Serena de pronto deseaba dejar a un lado la absurda idea de cocinar y solo dejarse querer.

Dios parece que trato con un troglodita...-contesto sonriente la rubia.

Creo que debemos llegar Serena...-dijo con la voz entrecortada por el deseo.

Leyendo este párrafo entonces quedamos en que el prehispánico...-Sebastián miro entrar a Zafiro a la oficina como buscando con la mirada a su asistente.

Si quieres sigue con las anotaciones Leonel y después seguimos, pasa Zafiro...-dijo el profesor mientras su sobrino no tan predilecto hacia su arribo.

Donde se encuentra Serena...?...-pregunto mirando a su tío.

Le di la tarde, necesitas algo del departamento...-contesto Sebastián ante la cara de sorpresa del pelinegro.

La tarde libre...-dijo él con cara de enfado.

Si, sucede algo que requieres que este ella porque hasta donde se su jefe soy yo...-dijo de manera tajante el hombre de cabellos canosos.

No me parece que tenga que revolver su vida personal con la profesional tío, cuando le mire salir con mi hermano...-contesto él con un poco de molesta.

Vamos hablando claro...que quieres con ella cuando está decidida a una relación con tu hermano menor...-dijo Sebastián de manera directa sin rodeos de mucho tipo.

La quiero a ella...sé que Darién terminara por echarle de su vida y tal vez pueda yo tomar la mejor parte...-contesto Zafiro.

Pues puedo decirte algo que note y podría decirte que pocas veces me equivoco en lo que miro en ambos, pero ellos están enamorados y tu hermano se casara con ella, así que mejor no busques lo que nunca has tenido.

Zafiro sabía que su tío tenia la boca salada por así decirlo o que lo que decía en muchas ocasiones pues terminaba por cumplirse, pero aun tenía sus dudas.

Serena abrió la puerta y Darién entro dejando las bolsas en la mesa y camino hacia ella.

Levantándola como una pluma...era ligera y hermosa...grácil y suave...y sobre todo era suya.

La beso con pasión...la rubia se sorprendió a un principio pero después de eso simplemente se dejo llevar por el sabor y la lengua aterciopelada de Darién.

Era como tocar el cielo...dios se sentía que estaba por correrse de solo ser besada...era un momento tan excitante que había deseado.

Darién lo supo porque ella en verdad estaba entregada a ello...entregada a él.

La beso con pasión y su lengua comenzó a recorrer su cuello y sus dedos con maestría desabotonado esa blusa azul celeste dejando a su vista un hermoso sostén color melocotón.

Sabes me desconcentras con esta sorpresa...- dijo él mientras sus labios se adentraban dentro del sostén y comenzaban a beber de ellos.

La sentó coquetamente sobre la mesa del comedor...la rubia se ruborizo pero sintió la mano dentro de su falda y más cuando esta comenzó a subir sin parar hasta solo quedar en patines color melocotón...Darién la miro y cerró los ojos mientras ella con su mano se adentraba a algo de lo que el simplemente no estaba preparado.

Andrew miro una y otra vez las fotografías que tenían del último viaje que había hecho juntos...la verdad es que se quería dar de topes como era posible haberla perdido cuando aun la amaba.

Sus lagrimas comenzaron a fluir libremente, lo cierto es que nunca se dio en si el tiempo necesario para vivir esa separación.

Serena se inclino y llevo a su boca el rozagante miembro de Darién...dios era como estar ahí presente esperando a que algo te golpeara en la cara...eso pararía en cualquier movimiento brusco.

El pelinegro sintió la humedad de la suave lengua de Serena y se aferro a sus cabellos dorados como el mismo sol...era la cosa más sublime que había vivido.

Sintió como los suaves besos en su pene erecto poco a poco comenzaban a hacer estragos no deseaba que ella parara pero era tan fácil llegar a un orgasmo ante ese derroche de sensualidad..

Serena se dedico a él...le prestó atención a cada cara, a cada gesto...hacía mucho que no lo hacía y la verdad es que esta experiencia estaba por hacerla suya.

Darién la levanto y la sentó en la mesa mientras sus manos agiles le sacaron las panties y sin más la penetro suavemente mientras miraba su rostro y como los matices de esa sensación se reflejaban.

Ella cerró los ojos y gimió por las suaves envestidas...cuanto tiempo sucedería no lo sabía pero sin duda cada segundo robado le hacía quererlo mucho mas.

Es que es posible que Serena ya tengo un novio Ryan...es tan pronto...-dijo Linda en cierto modo escandalizada.

Y que si tuviera un hombre en su vida...sabes creo que debes de dejar de meterte en los asuntos de tus hijos y disfrutar lo que tienes ahora mismo...-contesto Ryan mientras comía un poco de helado.

Es que me preocupa...Serena siempre estuvo con Andrew y ella tiene escasa vida romántica con otros chicos, no quisiera que la lastimaran...-contesto ella mientras su esposo la miraba y le decía algo que la dejaba atónita.

Ningún padre quiere ver a sus hijos sufrir, pero Andrew a pesar de ser buen hombre la lastimo más que todos los que tu pienses...así que Serena es fuerte y ella escogerá con quien estar...-dijo sin más Ryan.

Serena se había duchado rápidamente mientras el pelinegro lo seguía haciendo había puesto papas al vapor...prepararía algo simple como unas chuletas, verduras y puré.

Darién se lavo la cara y se miro en el espejo pareciera que fuera otra persona...lo cierto es que no podía negar que estaba feliz en ese momento y deseaba que siguieran sucediendo las cosas así.

Ya tenía su traje en impecable estado y camino hacia la cocina, lo cierto es que a pesar de tal vez no ser un penthouse el lugar era cómodo y le resultaba algo familiar.

Miro literalmente corriendo a Serena preparando mil cosas a la vez y se maravillo con ella, cuando es que dejaria de sorprenderle.

Te puedo ayudar en algo...?...-dijo el tratando de inmiscuirse.

Si...puedes rebanar el pan...-dijo ella tomándole por sorpresa a Darién quien escucho con atención como hacerlo, lo cierto es que esa familiaridad le resultaba aparte de encantadora...fascinante.

Nunca antes había participado en la preparación de una comida desde siempre su madre pecaba de ser una dama de sociedad que solo decía que deseaban comer, estaba casi seguro que lo único que preparaba en casa era a la servidumbre.

Has hablado con tu hija Serena...-dijo el mientras hacia las rebanadas justo como le dijo.

Si...justo ayer hable con ella, creo que no lo está pasando del todo bien y me dijo que quería mudarse a vivir conmigo...-contesto la rubia mientras iniciaba a hacer el puré.

Como te sientes con eso...?...-dijo el pelinegro pues lo cierto es que si Serena ahora le prestaba toda la atención a él era porque no tenía cerca a su hija y sonaba egoísta era verdad pero recién comenzaban a conocerse.

La verdad es que aun principio desee decirle que se había tardado pero después descubrí que lo hacía para molestar a su padre...-contesto la rubia mientras él la miraba de reojo, notaba su tristeza pero era de esa clase de mujeres que no se rendían de manera fácil.

Por lo que no cediste a su chantaje...-contesto el pelinegro mientras ella lo miraba a los ojos.

Si...así es...hable con su papá...-dijo ella mientras Darién dejaba de rebanar el pan, lo cierto es que si algo pudiera tal vez temer el pelinegro era el hombre del pasado de Serena, pues a pesar de que era el bastante seguro de quién era y como estaba en ese momento, pues un amor de tantos años nunca se olvida.

Y...?...-dijo él mientras Serena sintió la tensión de Darién, tal vez no había sido lo correcto decirle algo tan personal como la relación que mantenía con su hija y su ex esposo, pero tampoco malo ser una persona sincera.

Nada, piensa lo mismo que yo...-contesto de manera tajante Serena.

Puedo preguntarte algo sin que te sientas ofendida...-contesto el pelinegro.

Si claro...-afirmo Serena mientras terminaba con el puré de papas y revolvía la ensalada.

Si el te pidiera que regresaran que le contestarías...-Serena sintió que se había paralizado...lo cierto es que por algo se había casado con Andrew y había sido feliz a su lado, pero ese tiempo se había pasado, simplemente aquella Serena y aquel Andrew no existían mas.

Darién la miro respirar hondamente mientras le agregaba al tazón aceite de oliva...-Nuestro pasado alla se quedo, ahora estoy contigo.

El pelinegro sintió un enorme gozo en el corazón y sonrió, lo cierto es que tal vez no eran de la misma generación pero la amaba...así de fácil.

Quieres que te ayude con algo mas...-contesto el pelinegro ante todo el pan cortado.

Si...en la alacena de arriba esta una botella de vino puedes descorcharla por mi y bajar las copas...-dijo ella con cierto tono mando que le encantaba a Darién.

Mientras la rubia terminaba con la ensalada y miraba las chuletas que estaban en cocción...les faltaba un poco más, por lo que alcanzaba perfectamente a poner la mesa.

Darién descorcho el vino tinto y sirvió dos copas, era grato mirarla acomodando una mesa y sonrojarse por el esfuerzo de cada movimiento, bebió del vino y sonrió como menso una vez más.

Creo que puedes tomar asiento solo voy a...-antes de que ella dijera algo Darién la estaba besando solo cerró los ojos y disfruto de ese momento tan intimo...

Serena abrió los ojos cuando él se separo de sus labios...-Creo que la combinación de tus labios y este vino es demasiado buena.

La rubia se sonrojo como una chiquilla adolescente...-En ocasiones haces que me sonroje...-contesto ella sonriente.

No tanto como cuando te hago el amor...-dijo el divertido haciendo que Serena se pusiera roja como una cereza...

El horno comenzó a sonar y ella camino hacia la comida que estaba lista...Darién tomo asiento y se sorprendió de lo que en la mesa estaba dispuesto para que ambos comieran.

Sintió muchos deseos de probar cada cosa que ella había echo y por supuesto el había colaborado.

Tengo una costumbre...-dijo Serena mientras él la miraba con atención y ella comenzó a dar gracias por los alimentos...sintió que su corazón se detenía un instante y recordó a su abuela Tete...quien les obligaba a hacer lo mismo...ahora si comprendía que clase de persona era Serena Hutton.

Bien...pues quiero que me digas la verdad...-dijo Serena esperando con mucha atención mientras él se llevaba un bocado a la boca y masticaba lentamente, un poco de puré y un tanto de salsa...y ensalada.

Serena le miro con atención se pregunto qué era lo que regularmente comía Darién...todo lo compraba o es que tenía una amplia variedad de comida congelada.

Mmm...-Serena le miro con pesar no deseaba escuchar que estaba terrible su comida.

Creo que eres la primer mujer en mi vida que cocina así...esto es simplemente delicioso...-Serena sonrió aliviada de escuchar lo que él decía.

En verdad te ha gustado, tuve poco tiempo para hacerlo...-confirmo la rubia.

Es simplemente exquisito mi amor...-contesto él mientras la rubia comenzaba a probar su delicioso platillo.

Como te fue en el viaje...?...-dijo ella, mientras Darién le miraba nunca antes nadie pregunto.

Bien, solo que me tome con Beryl y es una mujer exasperante me molesta mucho su presencia...-confirmo el pelinegro mientras bebía un poco de vino.

Quien es Beryl...?...-dijo la rubia con un dejo de celos y quien no porque pues apenas das el sí y aparece una mujer...

Una colega de trabajo con quien suelo en ocasiones competir por algunos negocios, pero es bastante vulgar algún día la conocerás es amante de venir a Nueva York, espero estés conmigo cuando eso suceda...-dijo el de manera inconsciente.

Porque lo dices...?...- respondió la rubia.

Por nada...entonces Serena Hutton, me darás posada esta noche en tu cama...-la rubia le miro y se sintió una autentica golfa...

Porque me miras así...-pregunto el pelinegro ante la inseguridad de la rubia.

Te confieso que me siento como una autentica golfa...apenas tenemos un par de días y creo que he estado más en la cama contigo que conversando...-dijo sin más Serena.

Darién sonrió de lado...-tendríamos más tiempo junto si no te hubieras tardado tanto en estar a mi lado y no eres una golfa, eres mi mujer...

La rubia le miro a los ojos y supo que era verdad lo que ese hombre joven que ahora le había robado el corazón decía.

Audreé estaba escribiendo en su computador la tarea del día siguiente su padre entro a la habitación...-Hija estuve pensando en algo.

La adolescente dejo de teclear y le miro con sus grandes ojos verdes...-En que papá.

Estuve pensado que ya es Octubre y faltan dos meses para navidad, por lo que me gustaría preguntarte si vamos a visitar a tu mamá a Nueva York...juntos...- Audreé le miro con sorpresa.

Juntos...tu y yo...?...-

Así es juntos, creo que podríamos tener unas vacaciones como familia...-contesto el rubio en verdad convencido de lo que decía.

Pero y Lita...pensé que pasarías esas fechas con ella...-contesto Audreé.

Creo que necesito un poco de tiempo con mi familia...mi prioridad en estos momentos eres tu...-dijo Andrew mientras Audreé le miraba con recelo porque era lógico se había divorciado de su mamá.

Papá no creo que a mi mamá le guste, ella tiene un novio...-contesto con verdad la rubia.

Eso no es tan importante como tu...siempre hay prioridades hija...-contesto él mientras salía de la habitación y Audreé se rascaba la cabeza.

Lo cierto es que parecía que la esperanza aun existía en el corazón de Andrew pero era demasiado tarde.

Darién besaba a Serena y tocaba con sus manos la tersura de su piel desnuda ambos completamente ajenos al futuro incierto, pero sería la mano que le acompañaría..

* * *

><p>Holaaa...feliz inicio de Semana chicas, chicos...gracias por leer mi historia...muchos besos de Darién para la rubia.<p>

Me encanta que todo fluya pero siempre hay un frijolito negro en el arroz...esperemos que las decepciones no sean muchas para nadie en es especial.

Les anexo el nuevo capítulo calientito espero les guste y gracias por sus comentarios.


	21. TENERTE DE NUEVO

**CAPITULO 21**

**TENERTE DE NUEVO**

La rubia se despertó al fin descansada...sintió la calidez del cuerpo desnudo de Darién y se regocijo de felicidad, lo cierto es que podría acostumbrarse a ello demasiado fácil.

Miro el reloj y camino hacia la cocina puso café y pan tostado para iniciar el día mientras suspiraba...entro al baño para comenzar el día.

Darién se estiro para poder iniciar el día, la cama aun estaba caliente pero ella no estaba a su lado, escucho la regadera y se levanto para bañarse con ella.

Qué te parece si paso por ti para ir a comer...-dijo el pelinegro mientras manejaba.

Estaría bien comer juntos, pero tienes tiempo para eso...-dijo ella con duda.

Soy el jefe, tengo tiempo para ello pero no creo que sería buena idea regresar a tu departamento podría no dejarte regresar al trabajo...-menciono el pelinegro sonriente.

Si...creo que tienes razón, podríamos comer en algún lugar de por aquí...-respondió la rubia.

Perfecto, tengo un par de lugares a donde podríamos ir...-contesto él.

Bien...pues no me queda más que darte las gracias por todo el día de ayer...-contesto Serena de manera melosa mientras el solo sonreía.

Lo cierto es que se sentía bien con el hecho de tener un novio quien la llevara al trabajo y que estuviera con ella para poder hacer todo eso que implicaba el galanteo, las cortesías y sobre todo el amor entre ambos.

Es tiempo de partir mi bella dama...-sin más se acerco a ella y la beso a los labios una vez mas dejándola sin aliento.

El pelinegro adoraba la calidez de sus labios y lo bien que se sentía a su lado su cuerpo tibio.

Serena entro a la oficina sonriente, se le miraba jovial y radiante, parecía otra persona...

Buenos días Serena...-dijo Maggie mientras ambas se saludaban.

Como estas Maggie...-dijo la rubia mientras la castaña solo le sonreía.

Estoy bien, pero creo que te ves radiante y cuéntame como te va...-dijo la castaña sonriente mientras ambas caminaban hacia la oficina de la rubia.

Zafiro miro a Serena y se dio cuenta de que estaba más hermosa de lo que a diario...lucia muy atractiva con ese vestido de gasa color verde...era imposible no intentar mirar debajo del vestido.

Hasta que te apareces hermano tengo mi correo saturado de la información...explícame como te fue...la miraste...?...-dijo con insistencia Alfred.

Si mire a tu mujer deseada pero lo cierto es que sigue siendo la misma zorra de siempre quiso quitarme el negocio pero ofrecí una oferta mejor y como siempre le gane...-dijo Darién mientras tomaba asiento y colocaba un portarretratos sin foto.

Vaya, sabes siempre me he querido llevar a esa mujer a la cama pero todo apunta a que simplemente debo ser tu...parezco transparente cuando voy contigo...-contesto Alfred con un dejo de sarcasmo.

Transparente es una definición absurda, es mejor que no te líes en problemas con esa mujer en el periodo tan corto de tiempo que tengo el disgusto de conocerla fácil he contado más de 5 hombres diferentes...-contesto el pelinegro.

Y eso que te cae mal y sabes de sus amantes...-contesto con sarcasmo Alfred.

Me cae mal por ser una pésima perdedora, pero a ciencia cierta solo quiero que me digas si tienes todo preparado...-dijo Darién para terminar la absurda conversación que estaban teniendo.

Todo está preparado solo son firmas e imprimir un par de hojas y listo...-contesto el castaño.

Perfecto...-afirmo el pelinegro mientras miraba su monitor.

Cuéntame como se llama...-

De que hablas...?...-contesto Darién.

Es la mujer de la que decías estar interesado y con la que hoy estas saliendo...dime si es ella porque pareces otro además traes este marco de foto...-contesto Alfred mientras el pelinegro se recargaba en su silla y sonreía.

Si es ella...al fin esta a mi lado y estoy contento es más de lo que espere...-dijo el sonriente.

Vaya eso sí que me toma un poco desprevenido porque deseaba presentarte una chica genial...alta, rubia, de buen cuerpo...-

Tengo una cita con una mujer cuya descripción es así...-contesto el pelinegro seriamente.

Me gustaría conocerla...-contesto Alfred algo que sin duda no sería porque su amigo con todo y lo que le estima era un Casanova.

Creo que dejaremos eso para después...-contesto el pelinegro mientras comenzaban a trabajar.

Bien tenemos todo listo Serena...creo que será un buen viaje...-dijo el profesor mientras ella le miraba con dudas.

Francia...-dijo Serena quien ahora iría a ver unas piezas que serian mostradas en el museo.

Si no te parece fantástico ir a Francia al Museo del Louvre estar ahí por un tiempo...-dijo con cierto sarcasmo Sebastián quien sabia que Serena estaba comenzando una relación con su sobrino Darién.

Es una buena oportunidad y más cuando tengo muchas ganas de ver el trabajo en sí que desarrollan en ese lugar, pero me gustaría mucho saber porque iré yo...-contesto ella, pues había más gente que tenia por así decirlo un poco mas de derecho a ir en esa expedición.

Sé que tengo a mas restauradores, pero también creo que tienes técnicas mas frescas y sobre todo conoces un poco de francés...-contesto Sebastián ante la mas inverosímil de las respuestas.

Tengo que decirte la verdad o...

Mejor no me digas nada, te diré que sucedió para estar todos en paz...-Serena le miro con mucha atención.

Este viaje tendría que hacerlo yo pero tengo un problema con mi presión alta así que viajar no es una buena opción, lo cierto es que tengo tiempo pensando en el retiro, pero no encuentro quien se quede en este puesto...considere un par de opciones pero en El Louvre esta Marconi...el es ideal para cubrirme.

Entonces yo iría para convencerle...-dijo Serena tratando de ser un poco intuitiva.

Digamos que es una especie de intercambio cultural, el es encargado de unas aéreas mas no el responsable y es una buena opción para su carrera solo que odia a los americanos...-dijo con un dejo de pena Sebastián.

Eso quiere decir mucho...-contesto con sarcasmo Serena.

Es italiano tu lo hablas fluido, eres una mujer inteligente, preparada y sobre todo mujer...-Serena se sintió utilizada en cierta forma.

Mire profesor es un mes lo que usted pretende enviarme a Francia, considero sin duda que es una excelente oferta...pero no pudieron tomar en cuenta un poco mi opinión recientemente inicie una relación personal y la verdad está dentro de mis prioridades...-contesto ella como lo sentía.

Es que te preocupas por Darién...-la rubia miro como Sebastián se reía a grandes carcajadas por su comentario al que ella no notaba nada de gracioso.

Serena, eres la mejor opción porque si te mando a China estoy casi seguro que el estaría contigo...-la rubia le miro con muchas dudas.

La rubia estaba enviando un par de correos y miro su celular con un mensaje de texto, Darién la esperaba para irse a comer...-Serena ya te dijo el profesor...-era Zafiro y por algo sintió que él estaba involucrado.

Si...tuvimos una reunión y me explico lo del viaja a Francia y el mes de estadía que tendría que hacer...-contesto ella mirándole a los ojos como es que dos personas que llevan la misma sangre pueden ser a la vez tan diferentes.

Bien, creo que es una magnifica opción y por supuesto una buena experiencia para ti que te serviría mucho...-contesto el cortésmente algo que sorprendió a la rubia pues si bien ahora mismo no tenían una de las relaciones de patrón obrero más cordiales pues estaba siendo al fin jefe.

Lo se...espero que no defraude a nadie...-contesto ella con una sonrisa de medio.

Creo que no...-contesto Zafiro mientras salía de ahí, se levanto de su escritorio y salía al estacionamiento para ver a Darién lo cierto es que podría decir que le estaba extrañando y pues ahora sí que le daría una serie de noticias no del todo buenas.

Hola...-dijo ella mientras el alto y guapo se acercaba y la besaba en los labios, algunos les miraron con sorpresa pero a ella no le importo.

Dios quería verte...-dijo él mientras la abrazaba...-como ha estado el día.

En general cargado de muchas noticias...-dijo la rubia mientras él le abría la puerta del deportivo rojo que ahora traía, la rubia se podría preguntar muchas cosas pero mejor no.

Hola...hola...tierra a Lita...-dijo Marie una de sus ayudantes.

Perdón Marie...es que estoy con...-

No me digas nada, que te pasa estas como ida...sucedió algo malo con Andrew...-dijo la morena.

No lo se...bueno creo que sí pero no me dice nada...-dijo con desanimo la castaña.

Porque lo dices, crees que él está saliendo con alguien más...-dijo Marie mientras miraba los ojos de tristeza de su jefa y amiga.

La verdad es que no lo creo, solo sé que tiene que ver con su pasado...-contesto Lita de verdad preocupada porque le quería sinceramente.

Pero le has preguntado, digo porque nosotras podemos hacer miles de suposiciones y tal vez no sea así...-contesto Marie con verdad.

Lo sé, solo que últimamente hemos tenido problemas con su hija, creo que me odia...-dijo la castaña.

Odiarte, pero si la mocosa es una chiquilla de esas pretensiosas que nunca ha carecido nada, no sé cómo sea su mamá pero estoy segura que no la supo criar como tú a los niños...es difícil así de fácil y tiene toda la cara de Andrew...-dijo sonriente Marie.

Eso lo se...la verdad es que últimamente no me ha hecho las cosas nada fáciles con Andrew pero ella lo hace imposible, aunque es normal después de tener a sus padres toda la vida y sin más separarse y ella este en Nueva York.

Pues eso habla mucho de ella, imagínate que tan poco le importa su hija si está muy fresca en la ciudad mas nice de América, digo porque soltera, seguramente será una mujer atractiva y sin hija, porque es una chiquilla difícil...a gusto aquí mientras tu lidiando con los tuyos, la suya y el...todo un paquete Lita...

La castaña debía de reconocer que su amiga tenía mucha razón, porque podría amar a Andrew pero su hija era casi insufrible solo un par de palabras podrían siquiera cruzar, hola y adiós...era todo...

Mejor piensa bien si esto de verdad funciona para ti...creo que mereces ser la Reyna no una peón mas...-dijo Marie mientras Lita también lo creía.

Tú no sabes nada...-dijo Paiper mientras Neherenia miraba a sus hijos corriendo.

No mamá, Hailey deja eso cariño...-grito la guapa hija mayor de los Shields.

Es que nadie me dice nada y yo estoy aquí con los nervios de punta pensando lo peor...-dijo Paiper dramáticamente.

Por dios mamá eres una exagerada...además es su vida no tuya déjalo vivir en paz y no le presiones porque si lo haces conociendo a Darién será capaz de terminar con ella...-contesto Mina mientras bebía de su Te helado.

Opino lo mismo mamá, Darién es capaz de quedarse solterón para no darte gusto además es tan joven 28 años...-dijo con cara de enfado Neherenia.

Nosotros ya te teníamos a ti y a Zafiro...

Mamá, son otros tiempos además que importa mejor preocúpate por mi padre que siempre anda solo en el golf capaz de que el mira a otro lado...-Paiper miro a su hija y puso atención...

Déjame marcarle...-dijo sin mas mientras se levantaba de la mesa y caminaba a la casa.

Eres una malvada...-dijo Neherenia.

Mi madre siempre es tan cansona con su necesidad de saber todo sobre sus hijos varones, además Darién no creo que se case con cualquier mujer tal vez se le pegue lo de Zafiro...-dijo Mina.

Lo se...pero si sería bueno que ambos tuvieran su propia familia...-dijo Neherenia.

Mina se había divorciado hacia algo más de un par de años y su matrimonio no había sido del todo ideal, amo con enorme pasión al tipo y fue feliz, pero después todo acabo como empezó...así que sin más termino.

No todo es tener hijos Neherenia...-contesto Mina.

Lo sé, si no recuerdas estaba en contra de eso pero ahora que miro a mis tres hijos simplemente creo que la naturaleza es perfecta...además tarde que temprano uno se reivindica, tú los tendrás también...-dijo Neherenia mientras mina miraba a sus sobrinos.

Francia...vaya que es literalmente en el otro lado del mundo...mi tío se la aventó buena esta vez...-dijo Darién mientras la miraba con recelo.

Lo sé, lo cierto es que me molesto al principio porque ahora mismo mis prioridades han cambiado un poco...-dijo ella con tristeza.

Darién le tomo de la mano y sonrió...-Te siento melancólica Serena y no debes de estarlo, es una oportunidad para ti.

Pero no me hace feliz ahora Darién...-contesto ella con verdad mirándole a los ojos y diciéndole que le quería.

Cuando es que tienes que marcharte...-dijo el pelinegro.

Un par de semanas solamente...-contesto la rubia mientras le acariciaba el rostro de porcelana la verdad es que Darién le quería mas de lo que imaginaba.

Sabes cuándo te mire supe que deseaba tenerte en mis brazos y después que nos encontramos sabia que tenerte de nuevo no seria para decir adiós...no perdí la esperanza y dios me acerco a ti...este sueño no termina aquí Serena...-

La rubia le miro con esperanza, la verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de llorar porque ahora justo cuando estaba siendo feliz el destino le daba un giro.

Dime qué te pasa Andrew...-dijo sin más Yaten que miraba a su hermano perdido.

Estoy mal Yaten...-dijo el de una manera que sonó en verdad terrible y su hermano noto que esa frase no era la mejor de todas.

Por qué estas mal...?...-

Estoy arrepentido de mi divorcio con Serena y de haberla perdido...-contesto él mientras Yaten le miraba con pena, recordó sin querer el día que la conoció, tímida como un ratón y hermosa como un ángel.

Yo no sé qué palabras decirte para que tu encuentres lo que buscas Andrew...pero quiero decirte que debes de ver fríamente la situación...-le respondió el galán de los Kou.

Porque lo dices...-contesto el rubio intrigado.

Mira, se que amaste a Serena vivieron felices pero por algo se perdieron los dos en el intento...tu buscaste un par de salidas y termino todo desplomándose cuando ella no aporto mas...-dijo el seriamente.

Eso suena como si yo la deje sola con nuestro matrimonio...-contesto Andrew mientras Yaten la miraba, ahora mismo estaba aceptando que eso había sucedido.

Siempre nos cuesta aceptar nuestros errores y es difícil mas no imposible hermano, hasta donde se ella esta rehaciendo su vida en otra ciudad con otro tipo...es normal...-contesto Yaten.

Pero crees que mi repentino arrepentimiento es porque yo estoy confundido...-dijo Andrew.

Lo único que se, es que tal vez no te diste el tiempo suficiente para pasar un duelo y luego te fuiste a lo fácil, Lita es una chica encantadora hermano pero si quieres mi opinión...es muy complicada su relación contigo...-dijo él.

Andrew le miro con un poco de esperanza porque él estaba divorciado y en cierta forma era feliz...

Por qué me dices eso...?..-

Aubreé me comento que su madre esta con un tipo soltero...eso indica no hijos libre...quién crees que es el centro de atención de ese hombre...-contesto secamente Yaten aunque sabía que a su hermano le dolían sus palabras.

Serena es su centro de atención...-contesto Andrew.

Así es...es el punto ella es el centro de su atención porque no tendrá distracciones como Lita...dos hijos se que no estorban porque tú tienes una y Audreé es difícil de tratar, pero es egoísta y cruel, tú no eres el centro de atención de Lita.

Lo se...para mi es mi hija...-contesto Andrew.

No en si...como antes no era...se noto de manera rápida cuando estaba más tiempo Audreé con sus abuelos que contigo...-dijo Yaten cruelmente.

Me equivoque y dañe a más personas en mi paso...-reconoció el rubio a pesar de su dolor.

Simplemente debes mirar todo con la cabeza fría y si de verdad Serena es lo que necesitas, lucha por ella, pero si lo haces por tu propio egoísmo...déjala ser feliz...-dijo él mientras Andrew solo sentía que su cabeza explotaría.

Serena había llegado a casa agotada, había comido deliciosamente en un exclusivo restaurante, pero su tarde fue un poco agobiante con el profesor, entre mirar detalles, saber qué cosas hacer.

Para colmo Darién le envió un taxi porque no alcanzaría a ir por ella...-Creo que hoy no es mi día...-dijo para ella sola.

Se metió a dar una ducha y pensó como le diría eso a sus padres y a su hija...ahora mismo estaba ideando un plan, se seco el cabello y camino hacia la sala encendió el televisor...

Estaba agotada y se quedo dormida en el mueble...el timbre de entrada la hizo despertarse...se levanto con la cara marcada del cojín en su rostro, el cabello alborotado y sin precaución abrió la puerta..

Darién...-dijo ella mientras el pelinegro la levantaba abrazándola.

Siempre eres hermosa...como le haces...-Serena sonrió mientras le daba vueltas...

Qué pena...porque no me avisaste que vendrías...qué hora es...-dijo la rubia.

Son las 12 de la noche...vine a darte una sorpresa...-dijo él mientras le daba un sobre.

Que es esto...?...-

Ábrelo...-contesto él mientras ella le miraba y lo hacía, abría el sobre.

Eran un itinerario de vuelo a Francia...la rubia le miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y no pudo evitarlo arrojarse para abrazarlo y mojar su fina camisa.

Darién la apretó contra su pecho y la consoló...Tenerla de nuevo...no sería para dejarla ir nunca más.

* * *

><p>Holaaa...espero que estén bien y gracias por los comentarios, por leerme también...todo parece que es un remolino de sentimientos en Andrew, que si un día esto que si un día lo otro...<p>

Que tal la partida a Francia...creen que todo se acomodara o surgirán nuevos problemas...

Bueno les dejo este nuevo capítulo y espero que les guste...saludos...!


	22. SOY YO

**CAPITULO 22**

**SOY YO**

**P**arece que no te da gusto saber que voy a ir contigo, o es que ya tenias un plan armado sin mi...-dijo él mientras las lagrimas de Serena ya no salían mas de sus ojos azules.

Darién es que no puedo creer que esto esté pasando...-dijo ella de verdad sorprendida.

Porque lloras...siento que te hago daño...-contesto el pelinegro pues no esperaba esa reacción.

Es que...siento que todo es un sueño...-dijo ella con muchas emociones en su pecho, pues no sabía que sentir.

No es un sueño simplemente quiero estar en esta relación y que de verdad funcione aun tu creas que ya sucedió de todo...aun falta más...-dijo el pelinegro.

Dios santo a Francia...eso sí que me hace sentirte aun mas lejos hija, pero me da gusto porque tu podrás cumplir uno de tus sueños además estas más cerca de Brayden...-contesto sonriente Ryan mientras Linda solo miraba.

Si, de hecho me dijo que espera nos reunamos en la primer semana que este allá...-dijo con un tanto de emoción la rubia.

Pues me gusta saber que estas rehaciendo tu vida y estas feliz...-contesto su padre siempre esperando lo mejor para sus dos hijos.

Lo sé papá...quiero saber si Audreé sigue yendo con ustedes...-pregunto la rubia pues era lo que mas podría preocuparle.

Si, ella se pasa todas las tardes aquí para comer solo esta semana ha estado con Andrew y creo que su tío Yaten quien vino de viaje, pero cuando se marche creo que volverá a la normalidad.- contesto Ryan con un poco de pesar pues él sabía que su hija estaba lejos de la niña.

Creo que las cosas con Aubreé y Andrew no marchan del todo bien pero no sé si sea buena idea de que ella se mude conmigo...-dijo la rubia con preocupación.

Tal vez no es la mejor opción por ahora hija, ella debe de aprender a adaptarse siendo que decidió estar con su papa...-contesto su Padre.

Espero que todo mejore...-contesto la rubia con pesar.

Dime como es eso de que tienes novio Serena, lo supimos por error por Audreé...-La rubia sintió de pronto ganas de ahorcar a su hija.

Estoy saliendo con una persona papá...es solo eso...-contesto Serena un tanto cortante.

Por mi está bien...creo que es bueno que rehagas tu vida y te amo hija...-Serena tenía ganas de llorar porque su padre siempre le había apoyado y esa no era la excepción.

Serena se miro en el espejo y se dio cuenta de que la vida estaba siendo al fin gratificante.

Entonces negociaras ahora con Francia...es un buen salto hijo...-contesto Steve Shields.

Lo se...tengo algunos asuntos por resolver en Europa, iré a Londres, Italia y Francia...-contesto el pelinegro.

En verdad es comprensible que hagas eso pero dime y la mujer con la que sales...-contesto Steve el pelinegro lo miro con duda pues el no había comentado nada.

Por qué dices que salgo con una mujer padre...?...-Steve le miro con una sonrisa de nervios.

Tu madre...ella miro una fotografía con una chica muy guapa en las notas de sociales y...-

Y está indagando...bien pues tengo novia y ella será trasladada a Francia por cuestiones laborales yo estoy muy interesado y de una vez mato todos mis pendientes en el viejo continente...-contesto con una sonrisa el pelinegro.

Es en serio lo que me dices...-contesto asombrado el canoso hombre de ojos azules tan idénticos a los de Darién.

Si es verdad padre...creo que estoy con la mujer de mi vida y no me importaría en lo absoluto dar todo lo que puedo ofrecer...-dijo el pelinegro con seriedad.

Incluso irte a Francia tras ella, la verdad es que suena algo muy cursi como lo expones hijo pero creo que esa mujer debe de ser especial...es la que mencionaste...-pregunto Steve.

Si...es ella la mujer que me interesa y creo que ambos estamos interesados en compartir muchas cosas juntos...-contesto el pelinegro.

Pero no puede ser que te marches otra vez mama...-dijo Aubreé con un dejo de reproche infantil.

Ni lo sentirás porque nos hablaremos, en cuanto este instalada donde me quedare te lo hare saber...-contesto la rubia.

Vaya, pues eso de mudarme contigo creo que seria imposible pareces hasta mas ocupada que mi padre...-contesto la rubiecita.

Es solo un mes después regreso a Nueva York...-contesto Serena tranquila mientras se miraba al espejo.

Estarás para navidad porque quiere pasarme esas vacaciones contigo...-contesto Audreé.

Si, estaré en Navidad para ti y mis padres...así sirve que conocen a Darién...-contesto la rubia mientras tomaba asiento y miraba a Rei quien le estaba ayudando a empacar.

Conocer a Darién...mamá y tu no has pensado alguna vez en regresar a tener la misma familia de antes...-dijo Audreé dándole que pensar a Serena.

Creo que la familia es la gente que siempre está para ti...como yo, tu, mis padres...regresar con tu papá y vivir como estábamos no...-contesto ella de manera tajante haciendo que Audreé se sintiera terrible.

Bien, pues en cuanto estés instalada me dices para poder saber por lo menos que alguien está bien...-contesto con sarcasmo su hija queriéndole arruinar su viaje.

También te quiero mucho pórtate bien Audreé y ayuda a tu papá...-sin más colgaron.

Se pasa mi mamá...-dijo molesta Audreé mientras el rubio la escuchaba decir eso.

Pues dice que se irá a Francia un mes por cuestiones de trabajo al museo no se que...imagínate de Nueva York a Francia, seguramente visitara a mi tío en Londres...creo que ella si se divierte y pensé que estaría aburrida...-dijo con coraje la chiquilla consentida.

Andrew miro mucho de esa hija suya de el...incluso de Peyton Moore, su madre siempre haciendo su voluntad...-No debes de ser así Audreé, nosotros no te educamos de esa forma.

Es que papá, le dije a mi madre que tengo problemas y ella solo me regaña, ahora resulta que queremos pasara la navidad con ella como la familia que éramos y...-Audreé se quedo callada no quería decir más de la cuenta.

Y...?...-

Me molesta es todo...-contesto la rubiecita mientras encendía el televisor.

Seguramente dio el grito en el cielo...-dijo Rei mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Si, tiene algunos días insistiendo en volver al pasado creo que Andrew no está haciendo las cosas de la mejor manera pero lo cierto es que también se pasa Audreé está casi irreconocible...y me cuesta decirlo...-contesto Serena.

Mira te he de decir que no está educada como tú, tal vez es excesivamente consentida y ahora que la dejaron escoger con quien quedarse a vivir creo que le dieron un poder que la hace creerse que tiene la razón en todo...-dijo Rei con verdad.

Lo se...tal vez estuvo mal que yo por no hacerla que sufriera estos cambios pues me deslindara de ella...-contesto Serena acongojada.

Es absurdo que te culpes cuando no es así tampoco...Andrew podrá ser todo lo buena persona que tú quieras Serena pero es un hombre demasiado pasivo en ocasiones me pregunto cómo es que aguantaron tantos años casados...digo parece un viejito joven...-Ambas rieron.

Y es que era verdad, Andrew no era de los hombres que les apeteciera irse de antro, no bailaba aunque lo hacía bien, un domingo en casa era mirar futbol americano todo el día, ir al cine, algo de compras y la despensa...no más.

No era un chico aventurero, no le gustaba viajar mucho y en cierta forma eso a la larga es tedioso.

Lo se...pero bueno que me recomiendas que lleve...-dijo Serena para cambiar de tema no le apasionaba hablar de su ex.

Toda la lencería mas sexy que tengas, la verdad es que ya dime como conociste a Darién y quiero la versión larga...-dijo Rei con sus grandes ojos violeta.

En el museo, en la exposición de gala que tuve cuando entre estaba yo un poco enfadada de ver tanta gente solo en unas aéreas que me di la vuelta en otras salas, yo estaba sola, el llego...no lo sé es raro aun para mí...-dijo ella con el corazón corriéndole a todo galope.

Vaya, me suena como que si te beso apasionadamente...-contesto Rei mientras Serena solo sonreía.

No...en serio te dejaste besar por un desconocido...dios santo...!...-dijo Rei escandalizada y más cuando su amiga era siempre así tan propiamente aburrida.

Si...lo bese y me deje besar...no me arrepiento de nada...-contesto la rubia sonriente.

Como te vas a arrepentir de estar con ese hombre, la verdad amiga es que creo que ahora si la vida al fin esta en tus manos y no sabes el gusto que me da verte así...te mereces todo...-contesto Rei entusiasmada.

Tengo miedo de que las cosas cambien Rei...-contesto la rubia.

No van a cambiar para mal...solo para bien...conozco a los Shields y Nick también, se que son personas de palabra y la verdad es que Darién es el hombre de tu vida Serena...no lo arruines por lo que tus oídos escuchen...solo tú y el saben l que pasa en verdad...-dijo Rei mientras ella lo aceptaba.

Seguramente habría muchos malos comentarios, miradas absurdas, personas morbosas, pero solo ellos dos sabían que era lo que de verdad sucedida...

Amar era una palabra amplia, amar con defectos, con virtudes, con miedos, inseguridades, todo un paquete de emociones inexplicables y sucesos extraños en la vida de un ser humano.

Es tan cierto como lo dices Rei...espero que todo esto salga bien...-contesto Serena animada.

Has pensado en un futuro juntos...te casarías nuevamente si te lo propone...-dijo Rei.

No lo se...es muy pronto para hablar de un compromiso...-contesto la rubia mientras frotaba sus manos temblorosas...matrimonio era un palabra de gran extensión.

Pero tú te casarías otra vez...- la rubia miro a su amiga y no sabía cómo contestar eran muchas emociones.

No tengo la ilusión de casarme Rei...aunque fui feliz con Andrew creo que otro proceso no lo quisiera tener...-contesto Serena.

No sabes de lo que hablas Serena...solo te casaste al civil y casarse a la iglesia es otro asunto por completo diferente sientes que no hay nada más perfecto en el mundo...-contesto Rei recordando todo lo hermoso que ella vivió con Nicolás.

Que se siente casarse a la Iglesia...?...-dijo con ojos de ensoñación la rubia.

Es estresante porque no solo es una celebración cualquiera es la única vez que te casas y quieres que todo salga perfecto...cada detalle, pero cuando te miras al espejo con el vestido blanco, tu maquillaje, el ramo y tu anillo de compromiso...dios es como si todos tus sueños se volvieran realidad...-contesto Rei.

Serena sonrió y se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que muchas mujeres dijeran que no era importante casarse por la iglesia, era un buen recuerdo...tal vez el mejor.

Después le miras ahí esperándote en el altar y todo cambia...es como un mundo propio donde nadie ni nada importa...para mí fue la experiencia más bonita del mundo...-contesto Rei.

Serena miro el reloj y pensó en Darién una vez mas...

Casarme...mmm...no creo que sería una mala idea pero me gustaría que fuera todo paso a paso...-contesto el pelinegro mientras su padre se sorprendía aun mas.

Dios estas irreconocible es mas no sé si eres mi hijo se que creían era gay...-ambos rieron por el chisme que su madre se había encargado de crear para justificar su falta de compromiso.

La verdad es que creo que me gustaría hacerlo, pero tiene que suceder en su tiempo exacto para que no me digan que no...-contesto el serio.

Es divorciada verdad...por cierto has pensado como te llevaras con su hija o como lidiaras con eso...-dijo Steve.

Soy una persona que anticipa las cosas padre y lo sabes bien porque lo aprendí de ti, solo creo que la situación no es más que una serie de negociaciones...-contesto Darién seguro.

No puedes negociar con una adolescente, créeme tuve hijos y es complicada esa etapa y mas con las mujeres no sé si recuerdes a Mina con sus ideas cambiantes...-contesto Steve cuando recordó la peor etapa de su hija.

Vale más ella que el paquete incluido...así lo quise y lo tengo ahora...-contesto el moreno sonriente.

El paso había llegado Serena tenia la escasa ropa que llevaría pues aceptaría el consejo de Rei para ir de compras y conseguir un mejor guardarropa.

Darién por su parte ahora mismo tenia listo el departamento que habitarían en su estadía por Francia lo cierto es que se sentía dichoso, su relación con Serena cada día era mejor.

Le era demasiado difícil despedirse y marcharse al frio pent-house que habitaba desde hacía varios años, debería de reconocer que cuando nadaban en la alberca era feliz.

Y era aun más feliz cuando Serena estaba ahí con el compartiendo cada momento por mínimo que este fuera.

Desde preparar juntos el desayuno, la comida o la cena dependiendo del momento, ir de compras al mercado local de productos orgánicos que aun no le gustaba del todo por ese chico que siempre era tan amable con ella, hasta lavar la ropa...

Ahora mismo estaba por llegar por ella para irse a Francia...un largo mes donde pondría las cartas sobre la mesa.

Estas lista cariño...-dijo el pelinegro mientras Serena asentía...-te he dicho que te ves hermosa el día de hoy.

Creo que no...-contesto Serena sonriente mientras Darién la abrazaba y la besaba dulcemente en los labios...con pausa y mesura apreciándola, tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

No sé si soy yo Serena...pero me he enamorado de ti...-contesto el mirándola a los ojos, la rubia sentía que sus piernas eran fideos.

Esas palabras...esos momentos...esos instantes le hacían flotar entre nubes...nubes y mas nubes...

Darién no se que hice para merecerte...-contesto la rubia mirándole a los ojos.

Nada...solo ser linda...-contesto él con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la maleta y caminaban hacia el auto para partir a una de sus nuevas aventuras.

La rubia miro el cielo lleno de estrellas y supo que ahora mismo estaban por aterrizar en su nuevo hogar...aunque temporal, pero un hogar.

Había sido una jornada cansada de varias horas pero a su lado siempre el...parecía de ensueño todo, bajaron tomados de la mano y la gente les miraba con atención.

Ella se sentía como exhibida por la juventud de Darién y su madurez, tal vez un contraste...pero no era por eso...les miraban porque estaban enamorados y se notaba a grandes escalas.

Estoy agotado creo que a cenar y dormiré como bendito...-contesto él.

Lo se...mira este es el sobre de la dirección donde me estaré quedando es una especie de hostal pero está bastante lindo...-Darién la miro con una ceja alzada.

Vamos que se nos hará tarde y muero de hambre, la tomo de la mano y se monto en un auto que estaba estacionado justo a la entrada, la maravilla que hacia el dinero pensó ella.

Después de ir al restaurante y cenar algo por completo delicioso se montaron al auto y ahora si Serena quería dormir.

Pero se dio cuenta de que no era el lugar a donde debería de llegar...-Darién este no es el hostal donde me quedare.

Lo sé...-contesto él mientras se bajaba del auto y le abría la puerta, lo cierto es que era un lugar bastante lujoso, como todo aquello que rodeaba al pelinegro.

Caminaron tomados de la mano mientras un señor alto tomaba las maletas y se metían a un elevador...ella miro a Darién que parecía ausente.

Se sintió un poco nerviosa, pero no quería preguntar nada frente a un desconocido...Darién abrió la puerta con una tarjeta plástica y entraron...

Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal...era una verdadera sorpresa...los pisos más hermosos que había mirado, sin duda Carrara, el blanco, negro y rojo convertían la decoración en algo digno de admirar...era todo perfecto...moderno y elegante...sofisticado y costoso.

Escucho como se cerró la puerta y miro caminar a Darién por el piso que ella misma no quería pisar...-Ven para que mires algo que deseo.

La rubia le hizo...camino con cuidado y le miro a los ojos pero no pudo mirarle más pues se quedo fascinada con la presencia de la Torre Eiffel...era simplemente perfecto.

Darién la abrazo por detrás y recargo su mentón sobre la rubia cabeza de Serena...- No vine a Francia para estar sin ti Serena...aquí es donde nos quedaremos el tiempo que duremos.

La rubia se tiño de rojo, aun se sorprendía de muchas cosas con él, a pesar de que la había visto más veces desnuda que vestida, pero había esos detalles que le hacían ruborizarse y sentirse de verdad afortunada.

Dime te gusto la sorpresa que te prepare...-dijo el con la voz ronca del deseo.

Si...es hermoso esto Darién ha de costar una fortuna...-contesto la rubia sorprendida.

No cuesta una fortuna, la fortuna es que te tengo para mí solo...todo este tiempo...-contesto él mientras ella se giro a mirarle a los ojos azules más hermosos y magníficos que había visto.

Te he dicho últimamente que eres el hombre más guapo del mundo...-contesto Serena haciéndolo sonrojarse muy ligeramente.

No...no lo habías dicho...-contesto Darién mientras ella le tocaba los labios con las yemas de los dedos...-te amo Darién.

Sin que antes el pudiera decir algo lo beso...lo beso con amor...con pasión y con ternura una combinación de sentimientos que le hicieron temblar a Darién mas de lo que el creía.

Esa noche ella...ella le haría el amor...

* * *

><p>Huyy!...que cosas...jajaja...hola les anexo el nuevo capitulo recién terminado, espero que les guste.<p>

Me siento contenta de que lean algo que escribo de mi loca cabeza, aunque muero de sueño aquí estoy con otro capítulo más, nuestra rubia no sabe desaprovechar el momento y le dijo algo que Darién no esperaba.

Gracias por sus comentarios para esta y otras historias...espero mañana subir el próximo capitulo...saludos...!


	23. OSTENTOSO

**CAPITULO 23**

**OSTENTOSO**

Serena se miro una vez más en el espejo deseaba dejar buena impresión en la persona que debía por así decirlo convencer para cubrir al profesor.

Estas demasiado linda no lo crees...además afuera hace mucho frio...-dijo Darién abrazándola por detrás.

Eres así de celoso siempre...-contesto ella sonriente mientras la rubia se acomodaba el cabello.

No suelo serlo pero luciendo así, creo que merece la pena ponerme celoso...-contesto él mientras Serena se miraba una vez más.

Que harás el día de hoy...-pregunto la rubia porque no era para ella un viaje de placer, bueno en cierta forma pero el día era destinado para trabajar.

Tengo una comida con unos socios que debo visitar, te llevo al museo y de ahí me voy a ver otros pendientes, solo me avisas a qué hora saldrás para pasar por ti...-contesto el pelinegro anudando su corbata.

Está bien...sabes es raro...-contesto Serena sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

Que es raro...?...-contesto él.

Todo esto...-Darién la miro con cara de what...-me refiero a que es raro que tenemos poco tiempo como novios y convivimos como si tuviéramos 20 años casados.

De hecho a mi me parece también raro, como si te conociera de siempre...-contesto el...-una especie de confianza excesiva.

Lo sé...-dijo Serena sonriente mientras se daban un beso en los labios.

Subieron al auto y partieron al museo, la rubia miraba todo fascinada el lugar donde estaría por un periodo de tiempo.

Bueno entonces me marcas...-dijo ella melosamente mientras Darién la besaba en los labios...

Paso por ti en cuanto me digas...-contesto el sonriente mientras la rubia se enfrentaba de lleno ante el frio otoño de Paris.

Camino lentamente no deseaba caerse de bruces, traía unas mallas térmicas, botines negros altos y un precioso vestido color negro que le quedaba a doc...por supuesto un super abrigo y bufando, el cabello una trenza sencilla...

Pero hacia un frio del demonio que le calaba los huesos, camino hacia la entrada y giro en busca de las oficinas, amablemente uno de los guardias la llevo.

Eres Serena Hutton y dice que vienes con André Bossi...bien déjame marcarle para que pase por ti...-contesto la chica de recepción mientras Serena tomaba asiento.

Acepto el café que le ofrecieron y poco a poco el alma le volvió al cuerpo hacia mucho frio era verdad...-

Mira el Dr. está en una reunión pero me encargo que te pase al lugar donde estarás en este mes de estadía...si quieres vamos...-dijo la chica de castaños cabellos llamada Elizabeth como su gafete lo indicaba.

Caminaron por lo que parecía un laberinto y llegaron a las catacumbas como ahora solía llamar a su lugar de trabajo, después de que todos así le llamaran pues literalmente era costumbre.

Es aquí...esta la laptop conectada tienes acceso a todo y si necesitas algo me marcas al 0...-

Gracias...-contesto la rubia mientras colocaba su maletín en la mesa y pensaba bien como comenzaría el trabajo con las piezas que estarían en exhibición.

Se pregunto un segundo como seria el hombre que tanto quería Sebastián para que le cubriera...pero ahora mismo tenia cosas con más importancia que solo indagar en su posible nuevo jefe.

Darién estaciono el auto y también se sintió con frio como la rubia...se pregunto porque se había puesto vestido...camino hacia las oficinas de un viejo negocio que tenía que hacer...

La recepcionista al mirarle entrar se puso derechita y porque no un poco mas coqueta que de costumbre...-Buenos día vengo con George Lewis...

Sí, me puede indicar quien le busca...-contesto ella con una sonrisa inusual, el guardia de la entrada le miraba con cara de cálmate zorra.

Darién Shields...-contesto el pelinegro sin darse si quiera cuenta de las intenciones de la mujer en cuestión.

Me indica el Sr. que en un momento viene a recibirlo...-dijo un poco asombrada la chica pues nunca antes el director de esa empresa transnacional había siquiera bajado a recibir a su esposa.

Gracias...-contesto secamente el pelinegro, quien miro al chofer de su amigo.

Eres Marcus cierto...-se acerco a él y le estrecho la mano era un tipo de casi dos metros con una corpulencia como de un ropero.

Señor Shields es un placer verle nuevamente...-contesto amablemente el hombre de color como le solían llamar en la empresa.

Para igual...que dice la familia...-contesto el pelinegro amablemente.

Creciendo señor...-contesto Marcus sonriente.

Eso me agrada, espero que nos miremos seguido por estos rumbos estaré como un mes...-contesto él.

Qué bien señor...y usted como va con la familia...-pregunto Marcus sonriente pues un par de veces le había hablado de la obsesión de su madre por que le diera nietos.

La recepcionista miraba con atención, deseaba acercarse más a ellos para saber de qué tanto hablaba con el chofer...un simple chofer que tenia la información que ella necesitaba.

Pues estoy en el proceso, mi novia tuvo que venir a Francia y aquí me tienes a su lado...-contesto Darién sonriente y feliz.

Es un gusto verle feliz...-contesto Marcus alegre por el señor Shields.

Gracias...-contesto Darién mientras escuchaba.

Cuando me dijiste que vendrías no pensé que fuera cierto, sentía que caería de el rascacielos más grande...-dijo una voz con marcado acento inglés.

Como ves aquí me encuentro...-dijo Darién mientras se unían en un abrazo.

Es un gusto tenerle o no Marcus...?...-contesto con una sonrisa

Un gusto tenerlo Señor...-contesto el hombre de voz roca y presencia terrorífica.

Bien pues vamos que necesitamos ponernos al día con todo lo referente a negocios y vida...-contesto George.

Nos vemos Marcus...-dijo Darién mientras caminaban.

Hasta luego Señor...-miro como esos dos hombres desaparecían en el elevador.

La chica de recepción camino hacia Marcus con muchas preguntas, pero la verdad es que se había comportado siempre de manera grosera y altanera con él, pues su envidia radicaba en no comprender como es que el señor le tenía tantas consideraciones.

Dime como es que conoces a ese hombre...quien es...-dijo con morbosidad y un tono payaso además la recepcionista.

El hombre de color no habla con la de recepción...-contesto Marcus mientras le dejo ahí seca...mirándole desaparecer.

Que hace por estos rumbos mi amigo Shields...-pregunto una vez más George mientras se servía un café...-te sirvo uno es que hace un condenado frio afuera.

Si...creo que esta peor que en Nueva York...-contesto el pelinegro sonriente.

Lo se...ten...-contesto el hombre de cabellos rubios.

Vine por razones inesperadas y a cerrar algunos negocios...-contesto el pelinegro.

Razones inesperadas...una mujer...-contesto el rubio tácitamente.

Así es...una bella mujer con la que tengo una relación...-contesto Darién orgulloso.

Madre de dios, pensé que te quedarías solterón hace como un mes vi a Saori y Armand estaban organizando algo de la boda ellos vivirán acá en Londres creo...-comento George.

Si, ella tenía muchos planes en Londres y el igual...así que todo se empato...-contesto Darién.

Y acudirás a la boda...?...-

No lo se...depende de una serie de circunstancias...-confirmo el pelinegro.

De verdad dices todo así de simple...nunca comprendí tu relación con Saori, pero sé que eran más amigos que novios...-contesto el rubio.

Así es...sabes quién se casara a todo esto...-contesto Darién desviando un poco el tema.

Quien...?.-

Isaac...-contesto Darién mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

Es que esto es una bomba nuclear...nunca me imagine que estar de intercambio en América me dejara tantos amigos y ahora me diera tantas sorpresas...-contesto emocionado George.

Eres tan exagerado de todo te sorprendes George...-contesto el pelinegro.

De verdad, mira me case antes que todos ustedes con mi amada Clarise tengo lo que quise siempre, mientras cambiaba pañales ustedes viajaban e iban de antro.

Pero eres feliz...

Lo soy, solo que ver casado al hippie mas cool del mundo no estaba en mis planes, mucho menos verte enamorado a ti...-dijo el sonriente.

Exageras George...-contesto el pelinegro.

Si, exagero...como se llama o cuánto tiempo tienen..-

Algunos meses juntos...es Serena Hutton...-contesto el pelinegro sonriente.

Bien...pues dime ahora si estoy muy interesado en lo que estuvimos platicando hace algún tiempo...-contesto George seriamente porque negocios eran negocios...

André estaba caminando por el museo con unos visitantes incómodos podría decirse pero que habían pagado para eso...lo bueno es que estaba por terminarse la visita y podría seguir a sus labores...

Se despidió de las personas y camino hacia su oficina...-Señor quería comentarle de que Serena Hutton ya se instalo.

No me acordaba de ese menudo detalle...-contesto el secamente y un tanto molesto...seguramente un adefesio de mujer.

Bien ahora mismo voy a verla y prepárame los datos que te encargue...-contesto secamente André como todos le conocían en el museo.

Camino con paso firme y después de cruzar un par de puertas llego a donde estaría esa mujer...la miro de espaldas y toco la puerta...

Serena se giro a mirar quien era porque la verdad se había asustado esos lugares eran por completo silenciosos y herméticos a ruidos.

El se quedo de una sola pieza cuando la miro levantarse...era lo bastante guapa a pesar de ser americana.

Serena Hutton...-dijo el secamente mientras ella le miraba con esos preciosos ojos azules como el mismo cielo de Italia.

Si...André Bossi...-contesto ella con esos labios color cereza natural.

Efectivamente...-ambos estrecharon la mano...-la verdad es que esperaba ver a otro tipo de persona, con razón me hablo tan bien de usted el profesor.

Serena solo sonrió...pero ese nombre le traía recuerdos no tan gratos sin embargo podría decir que su apariencia era todo lo contrario, la verdad es que era un tipo de lo más atractivo seguramente no mayor de 45 años.

No tiene frio...-pregunto el mirándole las piernas.

Son mallas térmicas...pero aun así hace frio...-contesto la rubia.

Le recomiendo que utilice pantalón...los hombres adoramos ver piernas pero el frio es el frio...-La rubia se sonrojo por el comentario hecho por ese hombre.

Hay que sentarnos...dime como es que paraste con Sebastián...-pregunto André.

Es una historia revoltosa...-contesto ella pero le miro demasiado atento a lo que podría decir...-Bueno me divorcie y una amiga me comento sobre trabajar en el museo metropolitano, yo había estado trabajando en el estatal de Connecticut, así que tome la oferta y tengo ahí 4 meses.

Vaya eso si que ha sido un golpe...cuatro meses es poco tiempo me envió muy buenas observaciones de ti aunque se perfectamente que vienes por mi...-contesto con un dejo de deseo.

La verdad es que no sé porque quieren convencerte...tal vez americe no sea el mejor país del mundo pero somos más las personas buenas...-contesto ella.

No puedo opinar lo mismo que tu...-dijo el de manera severa.

Vaya...pues tal vez es un poco intransigente.-contesto Serena.

Lo se...no eres la primera que me lo dice...-contesto el mientras Serena se sentía incomoda.

Estoy revisando con atención las restauraciones anteriores de las piezas, creo que hay procedimientos mal aplicados...-contesto ella para comenzar a trabajar.

Dime como alguien como tu es restauradora...digo generalmente son mujeres mas intelectualoides con ropa reprimida y actitudes de huraña...pero te ves como mas jovial...-contesto él.

Es una larga historia, pero desde pequeña creció el gusto en mi por el arte lo pude cultivar y ahora trato de restaurarlo...además generalizar no es bueno...-contesto ella segura.

En eso tienes toda la razón...eres muy guapa con todo el respeto que te mereces...-contesto André sonriente.

La rubia podría decir que a pesar de las gafas tenía unos preciosos ojos y unos labios carnosos...sacudió sus pensamientos y se concentro en el trabajo.

Darién miro el reloj, lo cierto es que estaba cansado de tanta platica con George estaba por cerrar un negocio muy bueno...pensó en Serena por un largo rato mientras miraba la Torre Eiffel...

Que estaría haciendo...se sentiría cómoda en su nueva estadía...que sucedería en su día...

Bien...pues creo que eres lo que presumía Sebastián ha de ser magnifico trabajar con el profesor...-contesto André mientras salían de las catacumbas parisinas.

Es una experiencia de verdad enriquecedora, lo cierto es que jamás me imagine trabajar en un lugar como el Museo Metropolitano mucho menos aquí...-contesto ella mientras se quitaba los lentes.

Lo se...la verdad es que cuando me dijo que enviarían a un nuevo elemento y te describía como una erudita tuve mis resistencias pero creo que aprendiste muchas cosas...y puedes aprender más...-contesto el sonriente.

Si, tratare de aprovechar el tiempo que este aquí...-contesto la rubia mientras entraban a la oficina de André.

Serena tomo asiento como el indico y miro la placa donde estaba escrito el nombre más ostentoso antes visto...-Podría decirte que me gustaría te quedaras por más tiempo, los días aquí se van muy rápido.

Si...cuando uno hace lo que le gusta casi siempre todo se va demasiado deprisa...-contesto Serena sonriente.

Lo se...por cierto ya estas instalada...-pregunto André.

Si...ya estoy instalada...-contesto Serena quien abrió los ojos y pensó en Darién...dios como se le había pasado marcarle ya eran casi las 6 de la tarde.

Bueno, pues creo que por hoy seria todo sabes que trabajamos d creo que hoy nos entretuvimos mas...traes carro...-pregunto el amablemente...e interesadamente.

No, pero pasaran por mi...-contesto Serena.

Bien...pues entonces espero que mañana comencemos a trabajar de verdad...-contesto él mientras Serena miraba nuevamente el nombre de la placa.

Disculpa mi atrevimiento pero podría llamarte por tu primer nombre...-dijo ella tomando por desprevenido al hombre.

La verdad es que todos me conocen aquí por André...pero considerare darte el privilegio de llamarme como gustes...-contesto él mientras se despedían con un apretón de mano.

Serena le envió un mensaje a Darién y espero afuera con un helado clima que solo hacía que le dieran ganas de estar acostada con muchos cobertores encima suyo.

André la miro esperando la llegada del auto...miro un elegante jaguar estacionarse y ella subir a toda prisa...después se perdió.

Serena Hutton...interesante...-dijo él mientras se montaba a su auto.

Como te fue...?...-dijo el sonriente mientras le besaba la mano.

Perdón por la tardanza es que me entretuve un poco, pero bien...me fue bien...-contesto ella mientras se calentaba las manos en la calefacción.

Tienes mucho frio...-

Tu no...

La verdad es que hace demasiado frio...no parece otoño aquí...-contesto Darién sonriente.

Pasamos a cenar o encargamos pizza parisina...-contesto Darién.

La verdad es que no deseo salir tengo mucho frio...-dijo ella.

Ese te lo quitare apenas lleguemos...-contesto el pelinegro con una voz roca de deseo que le hizo erizar el vello de la nuca a Serena y todo su cuerpo blando.

Serena sonrió y recordó a su nuevo jefe con su ostentoso nombre...André Seiya Bossi Di siero...un ostentoso nombre.

* * *

><p>hola les dejo el capitulo nuevo espero que sea de su agrado y que tal con la nueva sorpresita...esperemos que todo este viaje se ponga de verdad interesante...saluditos...!<p> 


	24. VOLARÉ

**CAPITULO 24**

**VOLARÉ **

La rubia estaba plácidamente en los cálidos brazos de Darién, se preguntaba cuándo es que tenía tiempo de ponerse en forma porque poseía un cuerpo de ensueño...un torso marcado, fuertes brazos y piernas fuertes...

Cosas que poco a poco iría descubriendo con la convivencia diaria...sonrió de solo pensar lo cómodo que era estar con el...pareciera que desde siempre lo hubieran hecho, suspiro por todos esos bellos momentos que estaban construyendo juntos...era mágico.

Pero un pensamiento para Seiya le saco de la mente a Darién...ese hombre le había impresionado era verdad porque conocía perfectamente muchas cosas estaba casi segura que le enseñaría otras mas...

Era lógico la atracción que sentía de primera instancia, era un tipo atractivo e intelectual que ahora mismo deseaba el profesor para que lo sustituyera y el poder jubilarse.

Por que...simple cumplía con todos los requisitos de la experiencia que se necesitaba para el Museo Metropolitano...sonrió de sentir el aliento caliente de Darién sobre su oreja.

EL pelinegro se estaba sirviendo una taza de café y será lo miraba con atención, tenía las pestañas muy tupidas y los ojos demasiado brillosos...la verdad es que a pesar de ser joven había mucha más madurez en el que en Andrew por así decirlo.

Siempre tan mesurado, educado...con ese aire de grandeza que sin querer transmitía y sobre todo su presencia que imponía.

Darién...-dijo ella.

Mmm...que pasa...-

Puedo preguntarte porque no seguiste con la tradición del museo...-contesto la rubia.

El solo sonrió y dejo el periódico en la mesa...-Son muchos factores los que me hicieron tomar esa decisión, pero la principal siempre ha sido mi independencia.

Mi padre siempre nos apoyo pero estar bajo la sombra del mayor de los Shields no es tan fácil porque experiencia la excelencia en ti y la verdad es que mi padre es de esos hombres que pocas veces pisan la tierra.

La rubia le miro con atención...-Así que Zafiro era quien cumplía con esas expectativas y era el mayor de los dos, a mi me gustaban otras cosas conocí en la universidad a mi mentor y lo me dio la oportunidad de aprender a negociar...lo demás es historia.

Vaya, entonces desarrollaste cualidades que te formaron como el líder que ahora eres...-dijo Serena con un poco de fascinación.

Así como lo dices suena un tanto presuntuoso, pero podría sonar como a cierto en muchas cosas...-contesto el pelinegro sonriente.

Darién, has pensado alguna vez si tu de verdad hubieras trabajado en el museo te habrías interesado en mi...-pregunto la rubia.

Sin dudarlo...eres tan diferente y tan hermosa que me habría interesado en ti al primer instante...-ella se sonrojo por las dulces palabras.

Sé tan pocas cosas de ti que a pesar de ello me sorprendo porque me siento en confianza a tu lado...-dijo Serena mientras él la miraba a los labios.

Yo creo que conocer a una persona es ambiguo, por una parte es bueno saber sus orígenes, su historia de vida, pero el ser humano es tan cambiante que tal vez lo que ayer creías era la razón ahora ya no la es mas...prefiero hoy conocerte y mañana también...-contesto Darién.

Creo que dices algunas cosas que me hacen sentir como una adolescente...-contesto ella con pena.

En serio...pues casi todo el tiempo te veo como una adolescente...-contesto él con una sonrisa.

Haces que mi día comience bien Darién...me siento contenta a tu lado y espero que esto de verdad dure...la verdad es que quería decirte desde hacía un tiempo que tal vez mi hija se mude a vivir conmigo...-dijo Serena mientras el tomaba su mano.

Creo que necesito te des cuenta de que estoy aquí a tu lado y eres la mujer más importante por hoy en mi vida, si decidimos estar juntos tengo que convivir con Audreé...además soy encantador...-dijo el sonriente.

Lo se...eres demasiado encantador para tu propio bien y el mío...-contesto ella con un dejo de celos.

En serio te pondrías celosa por si alguna chiquilla se acercara a coquetearme...-comento el sonriente.

Sin duda me sentiría celosa...pero confiaría en ti...-dijo Serena sonriente.

Hoy quiero que comamos juntos...crees que se pueda...porque no me gusto comer solo...-contesto él pues la verdad es que a la grata compañía se acostumbraba uno demasiado rápido.

Lo se...si creo que no tendría problema pero te marco te parece...-dijo ella sonriente...mientras ambos comenzaban a desayunar.

La verdad está en que los componentes resultan acelerar el proceso...-Seiya estaba con uno de sus restauradores pero al mirar pasar a Serena se quedo sin palabras.

Quien es esa chica...?...-pregunto León...

Es el intercambio de Norteamérica...-contesto el pelinegro mientras no la perdía de vista.

Amigo, es demasiado guapa para su propio bien será que tiene novio...-dijo el pelirrojo con acento australiano interesado.

Sé que es divorciada, pero una mujer como esa creo que debe de tener novio...-contesto Seiya...

Y si no lo tuviera, estarías interesado en ella...?...-

Tu estarías interesado León...-contesto Seiya mirándole con atención.

Sin dudarlo, esa hembra merece muchas atenciones...-contesto el sonriente.

Lo cierto es que ese día particularmente trabajarían demasiado cerca...-Ves...como te había explicado esta reacción hace que la pieza no se dañe.

Es increíble la técnica que aplicas Serena...-dijo Seiya asombrado de esa chica.

La rubia le miro a los ojos y la verdad es que era una rara mezcla de azules...algo muy italiano...muy distinto...muy marcado.

Que sucede...-contesto él a la defensiva.

Nada...es solo que...olvídalo...-contesto la rubia sonrojada porque ahora mismo estaba poniendo mas atención en los ojos de su jefe que en la pieza misma.

Entonces como es que tú me debes de convencer para aceptar la propuesta del profesor...-dijo el mirándola.

No lo se...de hecho le dije que porque tenía que convencerte, creo que nadie puede obligarlo a uno a hacer lo que no quiere...si tu eres feliz aquí...aquí quédate...-contesto Serena pero se sintió incomoda recordando al profesor de pronto y la cara que pondría si escuchara lo que decía.

Vaya...esa es la respuesta más sincera que jamás me hubieran dado...eres directa y eso me gusta...-contesto él mientras la rubia le miraba con cara de si como no.

La verdad es que soy demasiado habladora...lamento hacerte sentir incomodo por lo que dije...-contesto ella mientras miraba la pieza en conservación.

Sabes en ocasiones toparse con personas de verdad honestas es complicado y mas siendo americanos...-dijo él con un dejo de rencor.

Disculpa que pregunte algo que tal vez no sea de mi incumbencia pero porque odias tanto a los americanos...tu razón tendrás...-dijo Serena tratando de hacer platica mientras luchaba con un isotopo.

Así es mi razón tendré pero no pienso decírtelo...porque no es de tu incumbencia...-contesto él.

Está bien...-contesto Serena un poco sorprendida por la respuesta tan cortante que le dio...de pronto recordó a Darién y sus brazos fuertes.

Bien creo que es hora de irme a comer...-menciono ella mientras dejaba en pausa lo que hacía.

Pensé que terminarías con la pieza...o es que tienes algo más importante que hacer...-dijo el pelinegro.

Tal vez tengo cosas más importantes que hacer...pero no son de tu incumbencia...-dijo ella mientras salía del cuarto y lo hacia reír por el sarcasmo...

Si algo amaba Seiya era el sarcasmo y mas en las mujeres bellas como Serena...pronto se dio cuenta de que era la clase de mujer que deseaba llevarse a casa.

Pensé que estarías demasiado ocupada para llamarme...-dijo Darién con un poco de reproche.

Es que tengo muchos nuevos pendientes por hacer pero sabes que mi prioridad eres tu...-dijo ella mientras se besaban en los labios.

Llegaron a un restaurant bastante elegante y sofisticado... la verdad es que Darién casi siempre se preocupaba por darle detalles lindos.

Este lugar es hermoso...-dijo ella mientras le acomodaba la silla.

A tu lado se queda opacado...-contesto el pelinegro sonriente.

Eres tan adulador que terminare por creerte...pero dime como estuvo tu día en general...-comento la rubia.

Llamadas por todos lados, leer miles de correos, por cierto quería comentarte que tengo una cena con un amigo que hare negocios...espero puedas acompañarme...-dijo él.

Estas seguro de presentarme con tus amistades...-contesto la rubia siendo un poco sarcástica.

El sarcasmo no queda en una dama como tu Serena...pero me sentiré honrado de llevarte de mi brazo y anunciarte como mi mujer...-contesto él con todas esas palabras que la envolvían como seda a su piel desnuda.

Sabes no se que hice para que me trates así...-contesto la rubia mientras se besaban en los labios.

Dios santo Aubreé como lo dices hija no está bien...-contesto molesta Linda, la verdad es que de un tiempo para acá su nieta era muy grosera.

Es que mi madre ahora viaja por el mundo sin acordarse de mi...-dijo con sorna la rubiecita patana como la llamaba Linda.

No digas nada déjala que comente lo que quiera...-contesto Ryan, pues eran sus abuelos mas no sus padres y tomar partido en la educación de un hijo que no es propio suele ser un arma de doble filo.

No ya estuvo bueno...Mira Aubreé Kou Hutton...tu quedaste en medio de esta división de la familia claro que lo comprendo pero tu madre sacrifico su amor por ti para que tu no sufrieras y tu desiste quedarte con tu padre sin impórtate lo que a ella le pasara o no...?...

Aubreé sabía que ahora si estaría con las puertas cerradas con sus abuelos que antes le consentían todo...pero como todo tiene un limite...pues ahora mismo ella lo entendería.

Si abuela...-contesto mirándola con temor.

Bien...esperabas ver a mi hija Serena, tu mamá triste, deprimida y sobre todo necesitada de ti...-dijo con sorna Linda siendo capaz de hacer sentir mal a la rubiecita quien ahora estaba llorando.

Lo sé abuela...-contesto Aubreé arrepentida.

Bien...pues ella es fuerte, así como tú quieres a tus amigos, amigas, te diviertes y eres feliz...ella tiene derecho a hacerlo y tu no le vas a arruinar la vida, ni a tu mamá...ni tu papá.

Ryan miraba a su esposa en verdad asombrado porque en cierta forma siempre había sido demasiado duro con su hija y nunca con su nieta, pero ahora mismo que miraba con esa niña entendía su lugar y razonaba las cosas...se sentía cómodo.

Serena había regresado al laboratorio para seguir con la restauración de la pieza escucho música de fondo...una canción que le hizo recordar muchas cosas...

Se coloco la bata mientras la voz de su ahora jefe acompañaba de manera melodiosa la canción.

El escucho sus pasos y la miro a los ojos mientras comenzaba a cantarle y la hizo que se ruborizara de solo escuchar lo que el decía en Italiano, era una cancion de verdad de esas que traspasan generaciones

_Penso che un sogno così non ritorni mai più:__  
><em>_mi dipingevo le mani e la faccia di blu,__  
><em>_poi d'improvviso venivo dal vento rapito__  
><em>_e incominciavo a volare nel cielo infinito...__  
><em>

Serena sonrió por lo que esa canción podría significar para una mujer y más cuando la hacia reír porque el trataba de imitar a Domenico Modugno...era raro ver a una persona que representaba una autoridad tan grande así...relajado y sonriente.

_Volare... oh, oh!...__  
><em>_cantare... oh, oh, oh, oh!__  
><em>_nel blu, dipinto di blu,__  
><em>_felice di stare lassù._

Seiya camino hacia ella y la tomo del brazo para comenzar a bailar al ritmo de la canción y como su sonrisa la hacía sentirse demasiado cómoda, aunque no fueran los mejores amigos o tal vez se conocieran de mil años.

_E volavo volavo felice più in alto del sole ed ancora più su,__  
><em>_mentre il mondo pian piano spariva lontano laggiù,__  
><em>_una musica dolce suonava soltanto per me..._

Lo cierto es que era un día alegre para Seiya, se había dado cuenta que podría viajar a Norteamérica y superar sus viejos fantasmas...además era grato el aroma tan agradable de las fresas y rosas mezcladas en la piel de Serena...esa mujer de los ojos color cielo.

_Volare... oh, oh!...__  
><em>_cantare... oh, oh, oh, oh!__  
><em>_nel blu, dipinto di blu,__  
><em>_felice di stare lassù.__  
><em>

Dieron un par de vueltas mientras Serena sonreía, nunca antes había vivido una situación como esta...pero podría decir que estaba feliz...demasiado feliz...tan feliz que podría sentirse liberada...y comoda como para menearse a su ritmo y hacer de esa improvisada situacion...algo inolvidable.

_Ma tutti sogni nell'alba svaniscon perché,__  
><em>_quando tramonta, la luna li porta con sé,__  
><em>_Ma io continuo a sognare negli occhi tuoi belli,__  
><em>_che sono blu come un cielo trapunto di stelle.__  
><em>

Seiya la soltó y comenzó a recitarle parte de la canción haciendo algunas señas con sus manos, la verdad es que eso podría conquistar a cualquier mujer además con una voz prodigiosa...le erizaba la piel y el sabia que lo lograba.

_Volare... oh, oh!...__  
><em>_cantare... oh, oh, oh, oh!__  
><em>_nel blu degli occhi tuoi blu,__  
><em>_felice di stare quaggiù_.

Serena no pudo resistirlo y comenzó a parafrasear la canción a su lado mientras le miraba como bailaba solo y le extendía la mano para seguirlo...era un instante tan raro...donde nadie estaba presente...solo ellos dos.

_E continuo a volare felice più in alto del sole ed ancora più su,_

_mentre il mondo pian piano scompare negli occhi tuoi blu,_

_la tua voce è una musica dolce che suona per me..._

Seiya miro las mejillas rosadas por la excitación del momento, esa canción era una delicia para el alma, te hacía sentir animado con ganas de vivir y en ese momento el necesitaba sentirse vivo.

Volare... oh, oh!...  
>cantare... oh, oh, oh, oh!<br>nel blu degli occhi tuoi blu,  
>felice di stare quaggiù.<p>

Nel blu degli occhi tuoi blu,  
>felice di stare quaggiù,<br>con te!

La escucho cantar a su lado y sonreír, era lo que deseaba contagiarla del buen humor italiano para que ella se diera cuenta de lo que podría obtener...ambos terminaron riendo a carcajadas...

Dios...esto ha sido muy excitante...-dijo ella mientras le soltaba de la mano y el solo le miraba a los ojos.

Te ha gustado cantar...por lo que veo parlare italiano...-

Solo quando necessario...-contesto ella sonriente.

Eres un estuche Serena Hutton a pesar de ser americana...-dijo él con su sarcasmo italiano.

Tu también a pesar de ser Italiano...-contesto ella obteniendo la carcajada más alegre que pudiera haber escuchado de ese hombre...a quien conocía solo de dos días y con el que sentía como en casa.

Sabes...nunca antes me habían puesto tan bien en mi sitio pero puedo decirte que eres la primer mujer que puede hacerlo...-contesto él mientras se humedecía los labios.

Serena le miro a los ojos y vio como él se acercaba demasiado a su boca...la besaría y ella tal vez lo deseaba, pero se dio cuenta de que ese aliento no era el cálido aliento que le hacía temblar pero...

Darién estaba sentado en el hotel a un par de cuadras de donde estaban quedándose el y Serena...lo cierto es que se quedo pensando después de la llamada que recibió.

Era importante reunirse con ella...pero a pesar de todas las decisiones tomadas, era su amigo...Miro caminar a Saori siempre con esa delicadeza y finura que la caracterizaba.

Se levanto de la mesa y ella sonrió...-Saori es un placer verte después de tanto tiempo.

Después de nuestro rompimiento es bueno verte...creo que te he echado de menos...más de lo que quisiera admitir Darién.

* * *

><p>Hola...les dejo este nuevo capítulo como saben el fin de semana es imposible que actualice pero el lunes sin falta subo el nuevo capitulo...como ven a nuestra parejita...<p>

Me encanta esa canción y es muy italiana...gracias chicas por sus comentarios yssareyes, flakis,yesqui y Alice gracias por tus palabras me haces sonreir.

Buen fin a todas ustedes y espero que les guste el capitulo...besos!


	25. NO VALE LA PENA

**CAPITULO 25**

**NO VALE LA PENA**

La puerta se escucho que se abría y Serena reacciono cuando abrió los ojos y se topo con otro hombre que para nada era su novio Darién.

Se puso roja como tomate y solo se limito a comenzar con su trabajo de nueva cuenta, pero sintió la mirada de Seiya detrás de su espalda.

Que pasa Víctor...dónde estabas metido...-dijo el pelinegro sonriente a otro de los restauradores mientras Serena se sentía como sucia, pues estuvo a punto de besar a ese hombre, se culpo por lo atrabancada que estaba siendo respecto a ese hombre.

Tal vez Darién era un hombre encantador en muchos sentidos, pero Seiya no se quedaba atrás, podría hablar con el de cosas relacionadas con lo que ella conocía a la perfección, técnicas, pinturas, arte, miles de cosas que podrían ser un poco mas similares a los gustos de ella.

Pero el amor que ella sentía por Darién Shields era mucho más que solo sentirse deslumbrada por Seiya.

Dime como haz estado...te ves diferente...-dijo Saori tomando asiento.

Bien, me sorprendió un poco que me llamaras y mas que me dijeras que estabas aquí en Francia...-contesto el pelinegro mientras el mesero traía a Café.

La sorprendida soy yo cuando te busque en tu oficina y me dijeron que estabas aquí...puedo preguntar si son negocios...-dijo Saori tratando de sacar algo más de información.

Son negocios...-contesto el sonriente pero la verdad es que ese brillo en sus ojos no era algo si quiera familiar para ella...algo raro sucedía.

Te conozco y sé que me ocultas algo Darién, pero en fin toma es la invitación para mi boda...-Saori esperaba alguna reacción de parte del que fuera su novio por años y años.

No me queda más que felicitarte, te mereces ser feliz Saori eres una buena mujer...-ella le miro con sus ojos color marrón y se sintió fatal...literalmente se había enamorado de la persona más fría del mundo.

Esperaba un poco de decepción en el pero nada...al contrario parecía mas feliz que nunca...-Puedo preguntarte porque estas tan feliz...?

Darién la miro con cara de que te pasa...-Por qué siento que suena como a sarcasmo Saori...? en ti no queda bien...

Lo que sucede es que te miro un tanto conforme con la situación de que...

Te casas...que puedo hacer yo Saori si es tu decisión, se que tal vez no fue el hombre que tu siempre quisiste tener pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo aunque no fue mucho la verdad...lo único que puede darme mas alegría es verte contenta y enamorada...me da gusto porque te lo mereces.

Como se llama...-contesto ella mientras le agregaba azúcar a su café y le revolvía con la cuchara esperando una respuesta dolorosa.

Serena Hutton...-contesto él mientras miraba la torre Eiffel.

Vaya...es una sorpresa tras otra por eso es que estas aquí verdad...?...-contesto Saori con dolor en el pecho aunque a esas alturas ella no debería de vivir esos sentimientos, pues estaba por casarse con un buen hombre que la amaba y a protegía de todo.

No puedo negar lo que sucede con ella...la verdad es que la quiero en mi vida y ella quiere lo mismo...-contesto él mientras Saori miraba la taza de humeante café y sintió que algo dentro de ella se destrozaba.

Sería bueno conocer a la mujer que ahora mismo ocupa tu corazón Darién...-contesto Saori pero él no era bobo ni mucho menos sordo...se hacia el tonto para lo que de verdad podría convenirle.

No sé, tal vez aun no es tiempo de que Serena se relacione con la gente que tengo a mi alrededor, quisiera que esto fuera más formal...-contesto él mientras Saori nuevamente sentía deseos de morir.

Como más formal...-dijo ella sin pensar mucho.

Si una relación mas estable y más formal Saori...-contesto el secamente a lo que sin duda se imagino el anillo de compromiso que ella siempre deseo lucir.

Sabes siempre me pregunte quien sería la mujer que te conquistaría...pero ahora creo que me quedare con la duda...-dijo ella con un poco de ardor.

Es una chica normal...-contesto Darién...

Eres sarcástico, claro que debe de ser una chica como cualquiera otra, me refiero a que tipo de mujer te conquisto...-contesto ella.

Es una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra y es todo...-dijo él para limitar el morbo que ahora mismo se forjaba de Serena.

Lo entiendo, bien pues espero que me acompañes a la boda...sería un gusto verte...-contesto Saori.

Muchas gracias por la invitación, tratare de asistir...-dijo el sonriente mientras ambos se despedían.

Darién tomo asiento y miro la invitación, seguramente sería una de esas fiestas llenas de mucho protocolo...algo que solía aborrecer...tomo la taza de café y miro hacia la calle...a su pensamiento acudió nuevamente la imagen de Serena Hutton.

Serena Hutton, esa mujer que había conocido en una sala vacía de ese museo...ahora mismo podría sonreír ante lo absurdo de su historia.

Saori se subió al coche que Armand tenía destinada para el...el chofer la miro con un poco de preocupación pues estaba triste su semblante.

Y como no...si el hombre por el que espero tantos años en el primer indicio la tiro como basura...ahora mismo se sentía asqueada de tanto dolor.

Era ridículo y ofensivo para Armand sentirse así de mal cuando ella le quería...pero simplemente hay cosas que nunca se olvidan...ahora si un adiós para siempre.

Serena estaba sentada frente a su computador y pensaba en qué momento había sucedido eso con Seiya como es que si quiera se dejo llevar las cosas no deberían de suceder de esa manera.

Respiro profundamente y el apareció como por arte de magia...-Serena creo que debo de hablar contigo.

Si...que sucede...-contesto ella tratando de sonar calmada y evitando a toda costa hablar del casi beso que se iban a dar.

Seré directo...me gustas...-contesto el dejando un poco sorprendida a la rubia quien esperaba saliera con algo de la restauración, no hablar de sentimientos.

Yo...no quiero que esto sea perjudicial con el trabajo...-dijo ella con un poco de preocupación, pues en si la misión que ella llevaba era convencerlo de que se fuera a Norteamérica para encargarse del museo, no para que se encargara de ella.

Entiendo perfectamente lo que es trabajo y vida personal, creo que a mis 42 años lo puedo diferenciar...-contesto él con un dejo de amargura.

Lo siento, es solo que deseo no tener problemas contigo podría decirte una cátedra de cosas, pero lo mejor es ser sincera contigo yo vine a Francia con mi pareja y no quiero que te formes ideas.

Es el hombre del mercedes cierto...-contesto el pensando en que Tal vez ella quería una seguridad económica.

No es el hombre del mercedes es el hombre...-contesto ella para dejar en claro la situación.

Te comprendo Serena...es lógico eres una mujer hermosa físicamente tal vez no te conozco lo suficiente pero sé que eres buena mujer e inteligente...eso le roba el corazón a cualquiera...-contesto él.

Sabes no soy lo que tú ves aquí mismo, tengo una historia de vida y el está en ella...-dijo la rubia dejando bien claro el piso donde él estaba.

No está de más intentarlo...creo que eres fascinante y no importa la vida cambia en un segundo...nos vemos mañana...-sin mas salió de la oficina de Serena mientras ella se limitaba a solo mirar la ventana de su oficina.

Darién...-dijo con voz aterciopelada, la verdad es que fascinarse con alguien, crearse una ilusión pasajera sucedía a menudo...pero lo que en verdad importaba.

Andrew miraba por la ventaba la fría noche que caía en Conecticut y se sentía de verdad preocupado...ahora mismo Lita le había dicho que se tomara el tiempo necesario para comprender que era lo que necesitaba en su vida.

Y en cierta forma era lo que el mismo quería adivinar...Lita era una chica formidable, pero en cierta manera era egoísta no podía con la relación entre los hijos de ella y el...

Que absurdo era tener todo frente a ti...salud, un buen trabajo, una hermosa esposa, una hija preciosa y una casa única...

Era terrible darse cuenta de que las cosas no funcionaban para el...ahora mismo llorar por no tener a Serena a su lado, quien diría que ella si cumpliría sus sueños...

Cuáles eran sus sueños...?...los tenia aun...

Una semana se había pasado rápidamente mientras las cosas entre Seiya y Serena se había convertido de verdad en un asunto meramente profesional.

Sin embargo el estaba al pendiente de cada movimiento de ella, no podría decir que estaba enamorado, simplemente admiraba muchas cosas de ella.

Serena tendré que viajar a Londres por un asunto de negocios...-dijo el pelinegro mientras la rubia le miraba con atención.

La verdad es que me gustaría ir contigo para visitar a mi hermano...pero tengo mucho trabajo...-contesto ella.

Lo se...no te preocupes a mi regreso pensaremos algo para visitarlo...-contesto Darién.

Está bien...quieres que te ayude con tu maleta...-el pelinegro negó con la cabeza.

No...no es necesario...-dijo él mientras la rubia le besaba los labios.

Que pasa...ya me estas extrañando es eso...-contesto Darién.

Si...un poco...cuantos días estarás allá...-dijo él.

El viernes me voy por la tarde y regreso el domingo temprano...lo cierto es que no me gustara ir pero es necesario...-dijo él mientras serena se preguntaba cómo es que tendría que ir a un lugar casi obligado.

Darién quisiera comentarte algo...-dijo ella mientras el pelinegro le miraba con atención.

Si...sucede algo en el trabajo...-dijo él mientras Serena se estresaba un poco.

No...porque lo dices...-

Lo cierto es que te noto como demasiado pensativa...-dijo él mientras la rubia miraba hacia la ventana.

No sucede nada, es solo que deseaba saber si podrás acompañarme a una cena que se realizara en el museo referente a una nueva sala que se abrió...-el la miro con un poco de duda.

No querías invitarme...-

Porque lo dices...-contesto Serena.

No lo sé, suena como si me estuvieras casi obligando a hacer algo que no quiero.

Lo que pasa es que alguna vez dijiste que te molestan esas fiestas de protocolo...-contesto Serena mientras él la abrazaba.

Pero cuando tu vas todo es más divertido...por supuesto interesante y resultas ser una compañera exquisita...-dijo el pelinegro.

Eres siempre así de adulador...-contesto Serena sonriente.

Quisiera que me contestaras algo...-dijo el seriamente mientras Serena le miraba a los ojos...-Tu vivirías conmigo...?

Ella se sorprendió por lo que decía, una cosa es que en Francia estuvieran dándole rienda suelta a la pasión, digo era la capital del amor...todo ahí era condenadamente apasionado..

Pero...regresas y vivir juntos después de tan poco tiempo en una relación...eran palabras mayores.

Darién...no crees que es demasiado rápido...-dijo ella con miedo de que todo esto tan hermoso que vivía con el día a día se perdiera.

No eres una novedad para mi Serena...-contesto el siempre atinando el pensamiento de ella...-La verdad es que no creo que pueda estar solo todas las noches en mi cama...además que podríamos perder...yo no soy un hombre de rutina.

Es que es difícil para mi...yo te quiero y tengo...

Tienes miedo...lo se...yo también lo siento...pero creo que si vale la pena simplemente luchas por lo que quieres y creo que merece la pena, por lo menos en mi caso...merece mucho la pena...-dijo él mientras Serena le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa.

Se despidieron entre miles de caricias y palabras de consuelo...Serena la verdad es que tendría ese fin de semana para pensar lo que de verdad podría hacer.

Estar con el cómo su mujer para cierta cantidad de tiempo...cuanto...cuanto tiempo.

Hola...estas demasiado ocupada como para no comer...-dijo Zafiro mientras ella le miraba con atención.

No...es solo que estaba pensando...-

No pienses tanto con cosas que no merecen la pena...-dijo Seiya mientras le sonreía...

Es cierto...-dijo ella.

Bien, como vamos con la información...-contesto Seiya mientras la rubia se quedaba en blanco.

Has pensado que hacer Andrew...-dijo Yaten mientras este miraba a su hermano menor.

La verdad es que creo que solo dejare que las cosas tomen su rumbo, Lita me boto como tal y lo cierto es que ella es una buena chica, pero no puedo con lo mío...menos con lo de ella.

Suenas exactamente como el patán que soy...extrañas a Serena verdad...-dijo el peli plata.

Más de lo que creo...pero sé que ella ahora mismo está cumpliendo sus sueños y me puse a pensar cuales eran los míos...creo que hay muchas cosas que me hacen feliz...pero ahora que estoy en una zona de confort me olvide de muchas cosas.

Tu sueño siempre había sido tener una familia y ser independiente...-dijo Yaten con verdad.

Si...ese era mi sueño pero creo que lo arruine.

Por qué dices eso...tu familia esta donde estés tu...puedes cumplir tu sueño...tener más hijos una esposa...hacer mas...-dijo Yaten con verdad.

Lo se...solo es que debo de dejar que el tiempo cure mis heridas así como sano las de Serena.

La rubia se sentía fatal sin Darién...la verdad es que deseaba mirarle y platicar con el...pero estaba ahora mismo en el avión.

Viernes por la noche en un país extranjero...sin tantos deseos por salir...dormir era la mejor opción...la verdad es que se puso a pensar que tampoco seria fácil para ella vivir sin Darién...sonrió como boba y suspiro.

Vaya...pensé que no vendrías...-dijo Zafiro mientras el pelinegro le miraba con enfado.

Hay cosas que simplemente se deben hacer aunque sea por solo protocolo...-contesto Darién mientras miraba como su madre se acercaba.

Hijo...vienes solo...-dijo Paiper mirando para todos lados mientras Steve solo la miraba severamente.

Es un gusto verte madre...-contesto el secamente mientras Zafiro se ponía a su lado.

Donde esta Serena...te avergüenzas de ella y por eso no la trajiste...-dijo con sorna su hermano mayor.

Creo que no debo de darte explicaciones sobre mi proceder...-contesto con molestia el pelinegro.

Sabes...si ella estuviera conmigo caminaría de mi brazo haciéndome sentir el hombre más orgulloso...-dijo Zaf mientras Darién se sentía de pronto culpable.

Pues se había presentado en la boda de Saori sin decirle a la rubia a donde acudiría, era viernes y lo cierto es que no creía que ese incidente pudiera darle problemas con ella, regresaría el sábado y listo todo normal.

La ceremonia del enlace fue como un cuento de hadas, se sentía contento de mirarla feliz, era su amiga más que novia de universidad y se miraba bien con ese hombre.

La rubia estaba sentada tomando café, la puerta sonó seguramente sería el periódico...salió al pasillo y lo tomo...todo en francés que contrariedad, pero también estaba el periódico inglés.

Se sentó en la mesa y puso su cabeza a pensar mientras intentaba descifrar algunas frases...se levanto de la mesa para tomar el pan tostado que estaba listo, ese día planeaba salir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

Unto mermelada de zarzamoras la favorita de Darién y ella en las tostadas y se sentó de nuevo, lo cierto es que no deseaba conseguir un dolor de cabeza por lo que termino por abrir el otro periódico...

Leyó las partes más importantes y en una vuelta la cara de Darién la dejo en completo estado de sorpresa...lo cierto es que ella sabía que el pelinegro iría a Londres para negocios...pero.

_Los Shields presentes en la boda de Saori y Armand Dupré...amigos de toda la vida...-_Serena miro algunas fotografías de Zafiro, sus padres y el...

Se sintió mal...como si el sintiera vergüenza de que la conocieran y como una pesa de mil toneladas le cayera en el cuerpo aplastándola literalmente.

Dios pareciera que el dolor era más latente y las lagrimas pronto nublaron su vista...el se avergonzaba de ella.

Porque no la llevo a la fiesta y la presento como su novia...qué pensarían de él sus padres, sus amigos...la chica de la foto que posaba a su lado quien seria...

Como se llamaban sus padres, sus hermanos...quien era en realidad el hombre del que se había enamorado...cuantos meses tenían juntos y ella ya dormía en su cama...creía en sus palabras y en él.

Con que facilidad había caído...se había enamorado como la mujer más tonta del mundo...ahora mismo era lo que siempre odio.

El juguete de un hombre...dios como le dolía el pecho la decepción era mucha y el dolor era más...como había sido posible que Darién no le explicara la razón de ese viaje.

Ahora mismo porque sucedieron las cosas de esa forma cómo era posible que Darién no le hubiera tenido confianza y fe...

Sería que si le pesaban los años que los separaban...cerró los ojos y suspiro tratando de ser fuerte...pero la verdad es que no podía...

Su teléfono móvil sonó...era un mensaje de Seiya...-_Serena tuvimos un problema con una de las piezas tuvo una reacción inesperada ante el proceso, nos podrías apoyar es cuestión de solo un par de horas..._

La rubia se limpio las lagrimas de su rostro y se levanto de la mesa era mejor trabajar para no pensar en lo que no vale la pena como le había dicho Seiya...se alisto y partió al museo.

En la mesa quedaron los periódicos y el móvil de la rubia...

* * *

><p>Dios que pena...la verdad es que cuando el hombre que quieres no te confía algo y después lo descubres duele...esperemos que el pelinegro le dé una buena explicación a Serena y logre que ella este a su lado.<p>

Claro que los buitres están siempre al asecho...espero que tengan un bonito inicio de semana yo aqui con harto sueño pero terminando el capitulo para subirlo...gracias por los rewievs...saludos...


	26. MIEDO

**CAPITULO 26**

**MIEDO**

Darién entro al departamento cerca de las 2 de la tarde, le había marcado muchas veces al móvil de Serena y este solo sonaba y le mandaba a buzón de voz.

La verdad es que pensó en primero que ella estaba dormida, después que tal vez lo había dejado olvidado en el trabajo y por último que lo había perdido...pero entonces se preocupo cuando marco al departamento y tampoco contestaban, Serena siempre era más razonable.

Cerró la puerta y busco a Serena en el baño, en la terraza en el cuarto y nada...miro la mesa estaba una taza y pan preparado...pero en ella también estaba el móvil y unos periódicos.

Los tomo y se dio cuenta de que en el aparecía el...jamás en la vida se acordó de eso...de los famosos periodistas de sociales en todas partes.

Cerró los ojos y pensó...-Dios...

Serena estaba saliendo del museo como muerta en vida...-Te sientes bien...-le dijo Seiya mientras la alcanzaba.

No del todo...-confeso ella.

Se nota...te invito a comer por ayudarnos...-dijo Seiya sin esperanza.

Está bien...creo que me hace falta distraerme...-contesto ella mientras caminaban al auto del pelinegro, la rubia de verdad estaba deprimida pero no podía hacer mucho.

Le abrió la puerta caballerosamente y ella sintió la diferencia desde un inicio, lo cierto estaba que no había nacido en un auto lujoso, pero la verdad es que desde que estaba casada con Andrew sus trayectos en carros mercedes ya eran normal para ella.

Espero no te moleste viajar en este modesto auto...-dijo seiya haciendo alusión a su minicopper.

Para nada...pero nunca me había subido a uno de estos autos...todo parece tan pequeñito, seguramente es cómodo de manejar para una mujer...-dijo Serena de manera simple.

Seguramente...pero creo que es bueno ahorrar un poco de gasolina...-contesto el mientras la rubia le miraba, estaba triste y la verdad es que ahora mismo extrañaba mas y mas a Darién.

El pelinegro estaba que echaba chispas, se sentía desesperado porque donde estaba ella, estaría bien...triste, se habría marchado...era un país extranjero...si se salía a buscarla y ella regresaba para marcharse...

La verdad es que se sintió el peor de los hombres por una parte pero...solo debía esperar.

Te he notado rara...estas bien Serena...-le pregunto Seiya mientras el mesero les entregaba la carta.

La verdad es que no estoy como quisiera...-dijo ella con pena, pero no era la persona con quien debía de hablar o arreglar el problema en si...ese era Darién.

Mira sé que no tenemos mucho tiempo conociéndonos y tal vez no te di la mejor impresión, pero creo que no vale la pena que estés triste sea cual sea tu problema si tiene solución no te compliques la vida...-dijo el sin interés de sacar ventaja de nada.

Serena podría decir que el tenia mucha razón en eso no debería de sentirse mal, pero cuando en verdad te interesa una persona y descubres una mentira pues no te sientes mejor.

Hace cuanto tiempo estas aquí...-pregunto Serena para hacer conversación.

Tengo cinco años aquí en Francia...tiene sus ventajas puedo ir a visitar a mis padres, a mis hijos...-Serena se quedo con cara de hijos.

Cuantos hijos tienes...?...-contesto ella.

Tengo cuatro hijos, digamos que me case demasiado joven y después las cosas simplemente fueron de mal en peor...pero ahora estoy contento con eso...-dijo Seiya mientras le hablaba al mesero para ordenar, Serena se pregunto cuál sería su historia de vida.

Ambos ordenaron la comida y se miraron fijamente...-Cuantos años duraste casada.

Casada 17 años...-contesto ella mientras el pelinegro se sorprendía un poco...

Es mucho tiempo con una persona...toda tu vida tienen hijos en común...-contesto él.

Si...tengo una hija de 16 años...-contesto la rubia.

Vaya yo tengo un hijo de 20 años, otro de 17 y dos más de 15 años...-contesto él mientras Serena abría los ojos sorprendida, de toda la gente que pudieran decirle jamás se hubiera imaginado que él tuviera tantos hijos.

Estuviste también casado todo ese tiempo...-dijo la rubia.

Mi historia no es tan común, la verdad es que solía ser un barbaján me case joven porque así lo hacen en Sicilia, pero las cosas no funcionaron bien con mi primer esposa...de ahí nació Jeancarlo y Biaggio...después me separe de ella y rehíce mi vida con otra chica que fue mi perdición...

Serena miro en su rostro un poco de dolor y sabia que tal vez escucharía alguna verdad.

Vaya...pues lo cierto es que tienes la bendición de tener hijos todos son varones...-

Sí, todos mis hijos son varones...lo cierto es que creo que no puedo hacer hijas...mujeres...-contesto el sonriente.

Yo con Audreé tengo más que suficiente...si la conocieras es idéntica a su padre todos me dicen que de mi solo saco los gestos...-contesto la rubia orgullosa de su retoño.

Ha sido duro para ti seguramente estar sin ella...-dijo Seiya.

Porque lo dices...-contesto Serena.

Pues se te ilumina el rostro solo de evocar su recuerdo...mis hijos estuvieron un tiempo a mi cargo los mayores, después ellos decidieron volver con su madre y no me quedo más que entenderlo.

Y tus hijos pequeños...-contesto la rubia.

Pequeños...creo que están casi tan altos como yo...la verdad es que son idénticos a mí y no cargo exactamente una foto de cada uno en mi cartera pero me hacen mucha falta, Bianca y yo terminamos mal...lo verdad es que me porte mal con ella.

En ocasiones es bueno admitir nuestros errores y pedir perdón...-contesto Serena siendo sincera.

Lo se...pero cuando tu ego te dice que no vale la pena hacerlo y le haces caso pues simplemente pierdes todo...después no hay vuelta atrás...ella se caso con un americano y viven allá...en verano vienen mis hijos cuando ella quiere a visitarme, hace más de un año que no los veo.

Serena miro en el dolor y mucho...por eso odiaba a los americanos...-Pero ellos son felices.

Si...la verdad es que no puedo decirte que ella no merezca ser feliz porque es buena mujer me aguanto muchas cosas y creo que ahora al fin descansa y recibe lo que de verdad merece...amor...

Lamento que las cosas con ella hubieran terminado así de mal, pero entonces es por eso que no aceptas el irte a América...?...-pregunto la rubia.

Si...no puedo seguir...no podría encontrarme con ella...me dolería mucho mirarla con ese hombre...-Serena se sorprendió por la declaración hecha por el...aun la quería.

No sería bueno para ti cerrar ese círculo para seguir adelante...-contesto la rubia.

En cierta parte sí, porque podría rehacer mi vida encontrar a una mujer que me ame y yo de todo por ella...-contesto el mirándola fijamente, eso podría ser una declaración demasiado clara para la rubia.

El mesero llego con los alimentos que habían solicitado y ella pudo pensar una vez más en Darién...lo cierto es que aunque estuviera con miles de personas pensaba en el.

Darién estaba desesperado pero no podía hacer mucho...tendría que esperar estaba su pasaporte y eso indicaba que ella no se había marchado.

Perfecto ahora mismo podría aceptar que era el hombre más estúpido del mundo pero a ciencia cierta le costaba mucho siquiera animarse a admitirlo.

La verdad es que no actuó de mala fe, solo que hay cosas que necesitaba explicarle a ella.

Me da vergüenza contigo Serena, haz de pensar que soy un irresponsable...-dijo Seiya.

Creo que en ocasiones las personas cometemos errores y lo ideal es que admitamos nuestras culpas...yo me case enamorada y convencida de tener un matrimonio para toda la vida como mis padres...pero las cosas no fueron así...-contesto ella con un poco de melancolía.

Es verdad en ocasiones deseamos tener lo que otros y por conseguirlo nos perdemos...yo siempre quise hacer lo que hoy puedo, independencia, seguridad económica, tener libertad para salir con quien quisiera, pero acepte hacer lo que mis padres habían dicho...no luche...-contesto él.

Luchar es complicado y más cuando tienes que hacerlo sola...yo lo hice luche por mi matrimonio sola y fracase, me culpe un tiempo después me di cuenta de que un matrimonio es de dos así que asumí mi culpa y me libere...-dijo la rubia.

Eras feliz con el...?...-una buena pregunta a la que ella tenía una respuesta rápida.

Durante 15 años fui feliz con mi ex esposo...me dio lo que necesitaba y me hacia feliz...después todo se perdió en el tiempo y se esfumo...-dijo ella.

Creo que el aun esta dándose de topes...-menciono Seiya haciendo alusión a Andrew.

No lo se...pero consiguió una relación rápida...al principio me destrozo saberlo pero no puedes negarle la felicidad a una persona que has querido tanto solo porque tu quieres vivir en el hoyo...-Seiya la miro con mucha atención...eso mismo el hacia vivía en la conmiseración.

Dios...creo que han enviado a la mejor persona para que yo acepte marcharme a Norteamérica...-dijo él mientras Serena le miraba con atención.

No digas eso de manera tan ligera...-contesto ella.

No lo digo de manera ligera Serena, creo que terminare aceptando marcharme...-contesto el mirándola fijamente.

Comieron en silencio y al terminar se marcharon...era bueno caminar hacia que la pesada comida bajara...

Has pensado en casarte nuevamente...?...-pregunto el pelinegro.

La rubia miro su bolso y pensó en Darién...-La verdad es que me aterra hacerlo, pero es una ilusión que siempre vivirá en cada mujer aunque lo niegues por mucho tiempo.

Creo que es bueno cerrar y esperar a que la vida te premie después de tanto sufrir...sucede...-dijo el mientras jalaba a Serena y le robaba un beso.

Los labios de él se amoldaron perfectamente a esa boquita de color cereza, aspiro el aroma de las rosas y fresas...mientras su mano se colocaba detrás de su espalda...dios era como besar algo deseado.

Se sintió vivo, con deseos de mas...de mucho mas...Serena solo cerró los ojos, era un beso robado...pero no era de Darién...solo el besaba como ella quería.

Y ese beso no era de Darién y no era lo que ella quería...porque hacerse la tonta cuando ese no era el hombre que ella amaba.

Porque envolverse en una tormenta cuando aun esa persona no sabía lo que quería y para experimentos ella no estaba disponible, porque tenía todo y mas con él.

Serena se separo de Seiya...-Discúlpame creo que te di la impresión incorrecta, pero la verdad es que yo no quiero esto en mi vida...ya tengo lo que quiero.

Seiya la miro caminar a toda prisa, después parar un taxi y marcharse...ese había sido el beso mejor robado en toda su vida de Casanova...-Serena...

Serena donde diablos estas...-dijo Darién con el corazón apretujado y los nervios alterados...miles de pensamientos habían pasado por su cabeza desde reclamos, gritos, lagrimas, besos...todo...

La puerta se abrió y el miro a Serena...con los ojos vidriosos...en ese instante se dio cuenta de que todo lo que había pensado se esfumo en un segundo.

Estas bien Serena...-dijo él mientras se acercaba a ella.

Detente...-contesto la rubia y el obedeció...-dime si te avergüenzas de mi y por eso no me llevaste a tu lado.

Nunca me avergonzaría de ti nunca...sabes Serena tenía miedo de esto que siento por ti, no habría porque sentirme mal por estar con la mujer más hermosa del mundo, desde el primer instante que te conocí yo supe que eras la mujer con la que compartiría mis mejores, mis peores días...eso eres para mi...te necesito cerca de mí en cada instante de mi vida...-dijo él mientras Serena le miraba con esos grandes ojos azules.

Por qué no me lo dijiste...porque ocultarme algo...?...-

No tengo por qué ocultarte nada Serena, yo no quería llevarte a un lugar a donde no quería acudir, lo cierto es que tal vez lo correcto hubiera sido decirte no niego que me equivoque pero te pido perdón por eso.

Serena se sintió de pronto mezquina por haberse dejado besar por otro hombre.

Esa era la boda de Saori, la chica que duramente muchos años habíamos pretendido ser novios así que no deseaba dejar expuesta ante ella, ante mi madre...hubiera sido incomodo para ti y mas para mí...-contesto él con verdad, pues su madre adoraba a Saori.

Darién yo no sé qué contestarte...solo que no quisiera ser excluida de tu vida, se que estamos juntos y viendo las cosas desde afuera creo que hemos tomado decisiones demasiado apresuradas...vivir juntos aun no creo que sea sano...yo te obligaría a tratar con mi hija y...

No me importaría tratar con tu hija mientras estés tu a mi lado...-contesto el pelinegro con el corazón en la mano y los ojos húmedos, lo cierto es que no quería perderla...la quería.

Darién...dios, esto es complicado tarde que temprano tendremos que convivir con los demás tu con mi familia yo con la tuya y no sé si estés preparado para las criticas de la gente que nos importa de verdad.

La única persona que a mí me importa eres tu Serena...lo demás no me interesa...-contesto el mirándola a los ojos...era doloroso pelear por circunstancias absurdas.

Te pedí confianza en mi Serena...no puedes otorgármela cuando te he tratado de demostrar cuanto te quiero...-dijo él con dolor en el pecho.

Sé que me quieres Darién pero esto no será algo simple o sencillo de vencer, la gente es dura y más cuando de señalar se trata.

Y que me importa la gente cuando lo único por lo que merece la pena luchar es nuestro amor...o es que tu no me amas mas...-dijo él con un poco de temor, era lógico ella era una mujer encantadora.

Yo te amo da...ríen...-dijo ella sin más soltando las lagrimas y quedándose ahí parada frente a él sin poder decir mas...tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados en su pecho, la verdad estaba en que su relación con Darién aun no era tan solida como debía de ser.

Aun no estaban tan fuertes como para enfrentar los problemas que se vendrían y eso era algo a lo que ella temía...fracasar otra vez.

Pero...-También te amo Serena...-la rubia sintió el cálido abrazo de Darién y el calor que este le transmitía...dios fue como si el alma le volviera al cuerpo...no había nada mas por decir...nada más que explicar...solo era cuestión de vivir el momento con el cada día.

La rubia lloro más de lo normal y el también derramo un par de lagrimas...ella temblaba...tenía miedo y el no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para ella...ahora comprendía que esa separación la había marcado profundamente.

Ella estaba aterrorizada con perderse en esa relación...la comprendía pues el mismo había sufrido cuando no le daba el si...pero ahora las cosas serian diferentes...la cuidaría.

Le limpio las lagrimas y caminaron de la mano hacia la habitación que compartían...se acostaron en la cama y la beso...

Ella cerró los ojos y sintió los suaves labios de Darién sobre su boca pérfida...pero poco a poco se olvido lo que hacía un tiempo había dado...ese beso era lo que ella necesitaba más que nada en ese momento.

Darién sabia que la necesidad era más que solo besos...la desnudo con palabras, con caricias y con amor...la penetro con promesas, con ilusiones, con respeto y con amor...la hizo suya en todos los aspectos...mas suya que nunca.

El fin de Semana se había pasado demasiado rápido para los dos...la rubia no podía decirle lo ocurrido con Seiya porque no era algo que debía de contarse sin embargo se sentía culpable.

Darién por su parte sabia que algo sucedía con la rubia, pero no podía presionarla a decirle algo no quería decir.

Espero que este fin de semana que viene podremos ir a Londres para que visites a tu hermano...-dijo Darién con entusiasmo.

Si...ahora si te prometo que hare todo para irnos desde el viernes te parece...-dijo ella mientras el pelinegro la miraba con duda.

No me prometas nada cariño, solo tomate el tiempo para ir con tu hermano ya tenemos casi tres semanas y aun no le visitas...-contesto él.

Lo sé, de hecho me dijo que era una pésima hermana...lo cierto es que tengo un año sin verle y me hace mucha falta...-contesto Serena.

Has pensado en mudarte a Londres...-dijo el pelinegro.

Nunca...-contesto ella con sorpresa.

Podrías considerarlo...creo que sería un buen cambio para ti y tus padres...-dijo el pelinegro mientras ella sonreía y pensaba en esa idea que no sonaba del todo descabellada.

Llegaron al museo y Darién se estaciono en lo que ella le miraba con intriga...-sucede algo...

No solo quería aprovechar más tiempo a tu lado...-respondió Darién quien la noche anterior llamo a su tío y le dijo quien estaba a cargo del museo y su asistente que era André Seiya lo busco en la web y dio con él.

Era de esos tipos que buscaban presas...Serena tal vez era mayor en edad, pero su experiencia con los hombres se limitaba a su ex marido de Connecticut...no sabía nada de las grandes ligas y el no era tonto.

Supo de inmediato cual era la mision de la rubia y obligo a su tío para que soltara la sopa ahora mismo ella no pisaría un pie mas en ese lugar...al menos sola.

La rubia miro el minicopper de Seiya y se sintió mal...Darién se percato de ello pero otro mercedes entro al estacionamiento...

Seiya salio del auto sin percartarse de nada, camino hacia el museo tranquilamente...-Bueno creo que es hora de que entre...pasaras por mí.

Creo que sí, pero déjame abrirte la puerta...-dijo él mientras se bajaba del auto, para su suerte ese tipo pedante se regreso a su auto y los miro ahí charlando casualmente...ese tipo era un Shields.

Lo cierto es que se sorprendió jamás se hubiera imaginado que Serena estaría con Darién Shields...quien no lo conociera...les miro besarse y después...

Es un gusto verte André Bossi...-dijo Zafiro Shields a un costado de el sorprendiéndolo por completo.

Zafiro Shields...-contesto el sorprendido mientras se daban un apretón de manos...

Vengo a ver a Bill, tengo cosas que tratar con el...-dijo secamente mientras le miraba con esos ojos azules como el hielo.

Si...le acompaño...-lo cierto es que se sintió intimidado hasta cierto punto, eran personas poderosas e importantes.

Serena quiero decirte que mi hermano vendrá a hacer una visita por parte del Museo Metropolitano y negociar el traslado de André Bossi...si el acepta o no, tu podrás ya no estar más en el museo...-dijo el pelinegro al darse cuenta de que su hermano caminaba con ese tipo, Serena no se dio cuenta pues estaba de espaldas.

La rubia debería de sentirse molesta porque sabía que Darién había intervenido y tal vez no era bueno, pero tampoco era lo correcto que ella pisara ese lugar cuando había cometido el error de besar a Seiya.

Gracias Darién...-contesto ella siendo complaciente con el hombre que quería, por su bien y el bien de el...lo beso en los labios y se montaron en el auto rumbo a Londres.

Pasa Seiya...creo que debemos charlar...-dijo Bill O'neil...su jefe.

Zafiro salió de ahí con su presencia arrogante y su poder en la palma de su mano...Seiya miro la realidad y sabia donde debía de pisar...Serena Hutton no era la mujer que el debía tener en su cama...no era solo Serena Hutton...ella seria Serena Shields.

* * *

><p>No inventes...hasta yo me quede estoica con todo lo que paso...parece que nuestra rubia tuvo que sentir y no pensar...es lógico en ocasiones de nuestra vida cuando más felices estamos alguien aparece y te llama la atención...buscas ciertos puntos melodramáticos y en esos donde sabes que tal vez tu pareja no procura el otro es perfecto.<p>

Pero es solo aire en la cabeza...que se va de inmediato y lo que esta de verdad firme o arraizado se queda ahí...eso paso con nuestra rubia.

Ojala que les guste el capitulo y gracias por sus comentarios...estoy acercándome a mas cosas...saludos...


	27. ASI DE SIMPLE

**CAPITULO 27**

**ASI DE SIMPLE**

Serena miraba con atención las calles, los recovecos de esa ciudad donde vivía desde hacía muchos años su hermano mayor, se preguntaba si eso que le había dicho Darién acerca de mudarse a Londres era broma o en verdad debía de pensarlo.

Audreé seguramente se mudaría con ella y estar en un país para empezar de cero era lo mejor...pero Andrew como se sentiría con eso, ella sabía que era demasiado dependiente de su única hija.

Que tanto piensas Serena...-dijo el pelinegro mientras la miraba con atención.

En lo que me dijiste de mudarnos...-contesto la rubia contrariada...-es que tú tienes que hacerlo.

No...yo vivo perfectamente en Nueva York, solo que en ocasiones es bueno comenzar de cero en otra ciudad, además considero que sería bueno para mis negocios sin embargo pensando en ti tal vez estar cerca de tu hermano.

La verdad es que si me gusta lo que dices, solo que aun no se que pasara con mi hija, si ella se mude de manera definitiva conmigo o se quede con su padre...creo que debo de resolver eso en primera estancia...espero que me comprendas...-dijo Serena.

Claro que lo entiendo, por cierto vendrá a pasar navidad contigo...?...-

Me había dicho que si...la verdad es que creo que se conocerán...-contesto ella con temor pues siendo realistas ella y Darién era un asunto aparte pero incluir a Audreé.

Sabes Serena debes de confiar en mi...yo te quiero con todo y tu hija...ya verás que nos llevaremos bien...-dijo con una sonrisa que el dio un poco de seguridad a Serena.

Lo cierto es que debía de hacer su vida con Audreé y Darién...eso era lo que de verdad importaba, lo que en cierta forma debía vivir.

Creo que la situación debe de ser favorable para ambos y...-señor están unas personas esperándole.

Está bien...me permiten un momento...-dijo Brayden Hutton, mientras le cedía la palabra a su asistente y salía de la junta, se pregunto quien estaría esperándole.

Camino a prisa y miro a la mujer que hacia un tiempo no miraba de esa forma...-Serena...eres tu.

Eres tan simpático siempre que nos vemos...-contesto ella con su melodiosa voz chillona...como la recordaba en sus mejores años...cuando era feliz a su lado estaba un tipo alto y de cabello oscuro.

Dios...-dijo Brayden mientras se unían en un fuerte abrazo...-Eres otra chica...mi serena de siempre...te ves...hermosa.

Gracias Brayden...también te ves bien...como siempre de galán...-le contesto ella mientras ambos sonreían.

Darién se dio cuenta que eran bastante parecidos ambos de ojos azul claro y facciones definidas...buenos genes para ser exactos, solo que su hermano tenía el cabello castaño.

No me vas a presentar...-dijo él mientras abrazaba a su hermana menor.

Si, Brayden el es mi novio Darién Shields...-dijo ella mientras su hermano le estrechaba la mano en señal de saludo...conocía el apellido y sabia que ella se merecía lo mejor.

Creo que me gustas para Serena...se ve contenta y eso es lo que a mí me importa...-estuvieron breves instantes ahí y después se marcharon a la casa de su hermano que era bastante amplia.

Es una bella casa...-dijo Darién al entrar después de su ahora cuñado.

Si...mi hermano siempre deseo tener una casa más grande...el y yo tuvimos muchas privaciones y nunca quiso que sus hijos pasaran por eso.

Darién la miro con orgullo, pues a pesar de ser tal vez una niña con mucha pobreza había salido adelante, se estacionaron y salió una mujer bastante agradable a recibir a su esposo.

Te tengo una sorpresa Alexandra...-dijo Brayden emocionado pues sabía que ella adoraba a Serena y a Audreé.

Quienes son...-dijo ella mirándole con interés, Serena se bajo del auto y ella se quedo sorprendida, la última vez que la había mirado era más delgada que una chiquilla en desarrollo.

Dios santo Serena...-dijo emocionada su cuñada.

Si...no me quieres dar un abrazo de bienvenida...-contesto Serena sonriente.

Me había dicho Brayden que estabas en Francia...dios que alegría...-Darién noto como ambas se abrazaban y comenzaban a llorar.

Papa...que pasa...-salió una chica muy parecida a la esposa de Brayden y otro niño, además de otros dos que les miraron con sorpresa.

Tía Serena...-dijo Vivian la mayor.

Sorpresa...-grito la rubia con los ojos rojos por las lagrimas mientras todos la abrazaban y ella sonreía feliz con sus sobrinos.

El pelinegro se sentía contento de ver a Serena sonriente y tal vez dichosa de estar con su familia, siempre un hermano alegraba la existencia.

Bueno, quiero presentarles a mi novio Darién Shields...-todos sabían que la tía Serena ahora se había separado del tío Andrew por lo que era bueno verla contenta.

Su sobrina Vivian se ruborizo al saludarle era muy guapo...mucho más que el tío Andrew.

Es un gusto conocerte, la verdad es que quiero darte las gracias porque miro a la Serena de antaño...esa que queríamos ver de nuevo...-dijo Alexandra contenta.

No que agradeces...ella llego a mi vida justo así...creo que el que debe de agradecer soy yo...-contesto el pelinegro mientras Serena se ruborizaba.

Entraron a la casa y Alexandra le indico a los chicos agregar dos lugares más en el comedor para la cena, mientras Serena y su cuñada entraban a la cocina.

Darién se quedo con Brayden a beber un whisky...junto a ellos Carson de 17 años y Brad de 10 años.

Tienes hijos Darién...?...-

No, aun no tengo hijos...-contesto el mirando a los chicos que de verdad se parecian mucho al castaño.

Qué maravilla, como vez hay ocasiones que no te dejan ni a sol ni a sombra...-dijo él mientras ambos se levantaban y les dejaban solos.

Espero que mi pregunta no te haga sentir incomodo, pero creo que sería bueno saberlo...-

Tengo 28 años...-contesto él mientras Brayden le miraba sin interese alguno...como si esa noticia no le hubiera afectado en lo mas mínimo.

7 años...sabes yo conocía a Alexandra cuando ella estaba sola con Vivian, me enamore y ella se enamoro, me lleva un par de años y ahora hemos cumplido 19 años de casados...la verdad es que no me arrepiento de nada...-dijo él mientras el pelinegro se sentía en confianza.

A mí me costó un tanto convencer a Serena de estar a mi lado la verdad es que ella siempre ha sido una mujer demasiado correcta en su forma de proceder...creo que desde que la mire supe que la quería en mi vida.

Brayden le puso atención...-después las cosas simplemente comenzaron y ella siempre tenía el temor de que la señalaran por ser mayor, pero a mí no me importo, nunca me ha interesado antes lo que diga la gente de mi.

Comparto la misma opinión que tu...la verdad es que mi hermana no estaba en la mejor de sus fases hace algún par de años o más...parecía un espagueti escurrido...no era feliz con Andrew y yo no podía hacer mucho...ella negaba que estuvieran mal pero se notaba...-dijo Brayden con un poco de dolor.

Me he de imaginar que fue impotencia...-menciono el pelinegro.

Si...todos le mirábamos mal y ella no dejaba que le ayudáramos...era una situación por mas insostenible yo como quiera estoy lejos pero mis padres estaban demasiado preocupados por ella...después se divorcio y respiramos un poco...-contesto el castaño mientras bebía un sorbo más de su vaso.

La verdad es que cuando la conocí estaba así de hermosa...me impacto un poco pero nuestras edades hicieron un poco de meya...-dijo él con un sentimiento de añoranza.

La quieres verdad...-Darién se ruborizo ante la mirada del hermano de Serena.

La quiero...-contesto él con todo su orgullo blando...porque esa mujer poco a poco se fue a su corazón...lo conquisto sin razón y ahora estaba enamorado.

Como lo conociste...?...-pregunto Alexandra mientras la rubia se sonrojaba.

En el museo...ahí le conocí, pero la verdad es que no podía estar con el por ser menor que yo...-Vivian puso atención porque la verdad su tía aunque no de sangre desde siempre le había parecido una mujer hermosa.

La edad no importa cuando uno quiere a la persona, venos a tu hermano y a mi...me acepto con Vivian, nos dio una familia y somos felices...-dijo Alexandra sonriente, lo cierto es que Serena siempre se sentía en casa cuando estaba con su cuñada, la miraba como a la hermana mayor que nunca tuvo.

Además es muy guapo tía...y se ve enamorado...-dijo Vivian sonriente, Serena la miro y dios era complicado ella tenía 20 años...Darién 28...sacudió la cabeza.

Mira el único consejo que te puedo dar es que seas feliz y si él es tu felicidad...lucha creo que vale la pena...-contesto Alexandra mientras salía para llamar a todos a cenar.

Darién la verdad sintió que eso era lo que deseaba tener...una familia...hicieron una oración agradeciendo los alimentos y cenaron deliciosamente, noto algunas miradas indiscretas de la sobrina de Serena, a lo que él solo ponía atención a la rubia.

Ella se había percatado de eso, la verdad es que era algo que le daba temor, pero debía de confiar en el amor de su novio...o su pareja en sí.

Cenaron deliciosamente...la habitación de huéspedes estaba lista, debido a que el viaje había sido casi sorpresivo no llevaban ropa, solo habían pasado a un supermarket donde compraron un par de playeras y algunas cosas personales...nada que al día siguiente no resolvieran yendo de compras.

Serena se miro al espejo desmaquillada y la verdad es que se sintió bien...por algo siempre le decía Michiru que usara protector solar...

Que tanto te ves en el espejo...-dijo Darién sentándose detrás de ella...

Nada es solo que...bueno creo que funcionan las cremas y protectores solares...-dijo ella sonriente.

Por dios Serena eres demasiado joven como para pensar en eso, además mucho tiene que ver la alimentación y la hidratación...-la rubia le miro por el espejo.

La verdad es que mi madre es bastante fanática de todo ese tipo de cosas y esa es una de sus frases favoritas...-dijo el sonriente.

Darién...como te sientes aquí visitando a mi hermano...?...-

He descubierto que tienes una familia que quiere lo mejor para ti...cuando le dije nuestro pequeño secreto no le inmuto en lo absoluto, creo que nos llevaremos bien...-dijo él.

Sabes, creo que mi sobrina se enamoro de ti...-contesto Serena sonriente.

Es absurdo lo que dices, además no me interesa tu eres la mujer con la que quiero pasar mis días...tu como crees que Audreé tome la noticia de que estamos juntos...-dijo el pelinegro mientras Serena le miraba a los ojos, pues nunca antes le había preguntado anda acerca de la relación que tendría el con su hija.

La verdad es que estoy a la expectativa...-contesto la rubia mientras él la besaba en el cuello.

Qué te parece Alexandra...-

Hummm...

Qué te parece el novio de Serena...-dijo Brayden mientras ella se colocaba crema en el rostro.

La verdad creo que Serena es una mujer de portada, he de confesarte que es un tipo atractivo y juntos son como una combinación extrañamente sensual...imagínate que tengan hijos...

Estas siendo demasiado irrealista...-dijo Brayden que conocía que a su esposa le gustaba mucho fantasear.

Bien, creo que ella está contenta y la verdad se lo merece, Andrew creo que va a perder más de lo que pueda conseguir, solo espero que Audreé no le haga la vida imposible.

Lo sé...ella suele ser demasiado acaparadora como la única hija de ambos...-contesto Brayden preocupado por eso.

El día estaba prácticamente nublado...el típico día ingles...-Dios que frio hace...-dijo Serena mientras Darién estaba encendiendo el auto.

Siempre...-contesto Alexandra mientras se alistaba para ir de compras, a pesar de que eran días de descanso para Serena y Darién los Hutton Cohen seguían con sus actividades normales.

Ambas subieron al auto y partieron al centro comercial más cercano el pelinegro tenía algunas cosas por hacer en la semana así que había tomado junto con Serena la decisión de hospedarse en un hotel, pues era mas cómodo para ambos tener su propio espacio por así decirlo.

Darién espero inteligentemente en el Starbucks mientras ellas hacían lo propio, así mismo reviso algunos correos en su laptop adelantando algo de trabajo ahora que estaría tal vez un par de semanas en Londres.

Serena crees que este le guste a Vivian...-dijo Alex mientras ella sonreía.

Creo que es un vestido muy lindo...además es como acogedor...-dijo Serena al tocar la tela...-Cuanto tiempo estarás aquí.

La rubia de pronto se dio cuenta de que no había pensado en eso...ella aun estaba trabajando para el museo, no eran ciertamente vacaciones.

La verdad es que me siento traicionado Bill...-contesto Seiya molesto.

Es absurdo lo que dices no serás mas un simple asistente ahora tendrás a cargo muchas responsabilidades y serás el jefe...pensé que te había dado gusto.

No es que no me dé gusto estar al frente de un museo y todo el personal de restauración, pero creo que irme es como forzarme a hacer algo que no deseo...-dijo el melodramáticamente.

Mejor dime que es por la chica, Serena se llamaba...-contesto Bill.

No exactamente...-dijo Seiya sin darle importancia al asunto.

Tengo 10 años conociéndote y no me engañas, pero la verdad es que si tu quieres seguir diciendo mentiras por mi está bien, además de que tal vez cuando me retire tu podrías regresar...-dijo Bill honestamente, pero lo cierto es que Seiya no se miraba regresando si se marchaba.

Serena Hutton es novia de Darién Shields...-dijo el pelinegro mientras que Bill se sorprendía por la declaración.

Pero no es más grande que el...-dijo el castaño.

LA verdad es que no sé, porque ella es muy guapa...simplemente ahí no hay un lugar para mi...-dijo el vencido.

Nunca digas nunca...-contesto Bill tratando de levantarle el ánimo sin lograrlo.

Darién y la rubia estaban en el hotel instalados, claro no sin antes iniciar una disputa con Alexandra quien se dijo ofendida porque no se hospedaron en su casa, sin embargo las explicaciones vencieron el chantaje.

Darién necesito hablar con Sebastián, la verdad es que creo que tengo que regresar a Nueva York si no voy a estar trabajando.

Márcale, pero creo que te dirá que te tomes el tiempo de la estadía para ti, al final el consiguió lo que quería...-Serena le miro con los ojos abierto, el cambio de Seiya era un hecho y tal vez con eso no podría.

De pronto comprendió algo entre palabras...el cambio a Londres...-Tu hablaste con él.

Si...sé que ha pasado y la verdad no me puse contento como te usaron pero ahora que tienen lo que desean creo que mereces un pequeño receso...además era necesario que visitaras a tu hermano.

Lo se...la verdad es que me sentiré como una inútil...-dijo ella con vergüenza.

No lo eres...mira tengo un itinerario de dia con algunas visitas aquí en Londres con algunos prospectos a clientes puedes irte con Alexandra a visitarle y salir de compras o a pasear la verdad es que no creo que se niegue.

Serena conocía a su cuñada y ella siempre hacia todo para que convivieran...-Abusar no me suena tan agradable.

No es siempre...solo será una semana, después regresaremos a Francia por las cosas y a cerrar un negocio, partiremos a Italia y nos regresamos...juntos...-dijo él.

Como eso de juntos...ni modo que nos vayamos por separado...-contesto Serena sonriente.

A vivir juntos...-contesto él mientras la rubia se sentía como sorprendida, lo sabia Darién se lo propuso vivir juntos pero..

Darién no crees que sería como muy rápido...-contesto ella.

No...creo que es el momento exacto para hacerlo, además me gustaría probar en ambos lugares lo cierto es que no creo que pueda conciliar el sueño cuando estés sola en ese lugar tan callado.

Lo dices como si donde viviera fuera inseguro...-contesto ella mientras Darién levantaba una ceja porque lo cierto es que su puerta estaba llena de chapas, seguros...

Creo que debo de decir que...-

Si...aceptas vivir conmigo...Serena Hutton...-dijo el seguro mientras hacia una llamada y ella le miraba con sorpresa ante la facilidad de convencimiento que habia tenido con ella.

Así de simple ahora además de tener un novio 7 años menor, con un cuerpo de semidios, cabello manejable y más oscuro que la noche, ojos azules como el bravío mar, que le hacía el amor hasta desfallecer y era deseo de muchas mujeres...simplemente le proponía vivir con el...así de simple.

Sin pensar en el mañana, sin protocolos, sin saber más de ella, sin prejuicios...sin...sin...La rubia se limito a sonreír como boba...era afortunada.

* * *

><p>Que tal con la rubia, yo estaría así también con mi cara de boba tan solo de saber con quien empezaría todos los días...a quien besaría cada mañana y quien me haría el amor por las noches...Darién Shields...yo estaria muy feliz de eso...aunque trato de serlo como cualquier ser humano en la vida real...gracias por leer esta historia.<p>

Asi mismo Sorry les anexo el capítulo de ayer la verdad es que no pude actualizar porque mi cabecita no me dio para mas pues recibí una pésima noticia que me hizo sentir pues mal todo el día...esta historia se la dedico a mi amiga la mas desmadrosa y alegre de todas...Nancy QEPD.


	28. YO TE QUIERO TANTO

**CAPITULO 28**

**YO TE QUIERO TANTO**

El tiempo apremia y Serena junto con su ahora nueva pareja como se definían habían regresado a la ajetreada ciudad de Nueva York después de pasar algunas semanas más en Londres, Francia e Italia.

Serena se había hecho muchas instantáneas que planeaba colocar en un álbum o varios...sonriente, alegre, feliz, con sueños y muchos planes mas.

La verdad es que Darién literalmente se había apropiado del departamento de Serena, uno porque sentía que era mucho mas acogedor que el suyo, dos...era una zona mucho más tranquila que donde en cierta forma el dormía mejor pues las luces en ocasiones se filtraban detrás de las cortinas y tres porque estaba cerca aquel lugar donde Serena compraba esas cosas orgánicas que tanto le gustaba preparar.

Lo único malo era el pequeño estacionamiento, ahora mismo estaba pensando en rentar un lugar donde dejar su auto...tenían un mes instalados y lo cierto es que Serena se sentía feliz...muy feliz...

Era lógico que el cambio para ambos era diferente, por una parte Darién ahora tenía que hacerse tiempo para llegar a casa temprano algo que adoraba pero que sus amigos le podrían recriminar un poco pues ahora si consumían lo que pagaban.

Serena literalmente tenia chofer...Darién la llevaba y pasaba por ella casi todos los días, cuando tenía juntas, reuniones o viajes le enviaba al chofer de la empresa que por cierto era la adoración de la rubia pues le recordaba mucho a su padre.

El Penthouse del pelinegro lo utilizaban cuando deseaban ver la ciudad o nadar en la alberca al aire libre...Serena le encantaba mucho ese lugar por lo que los fines de semana se quedaban ahí.

De todas maneras en ambos lugares mantenían todo listo para ser utilizado, los refrigeradores con alimentos, las alacenas con víveres, ropa en ambos departamentos...hasta pareciera que tenían todo listo para llegar a cualquier lugar.

La navidad ahora mismo azoraba las calles de Nueva York con eso su helado clima y por supuesto miles de adornos navideños que hacían el ambiente de verdad espectacular.

Serena tenia días sintiendo un poco inquiete su hija Aubreé estaba por viajar en esos días y la verdad es que presentía que algo sucedería o se llevaría una sorpresa o varias entre sí.

Rei había tenido un bebe de cabello casi tan oscuro como ella pero con la misma sonrisa y ojos de su padre Nicolás...el pequeño de algunos meses se llamaba Nicolás André...en cierta forma el nombre era lindo pero eso de toparse a tanto André no le causaba mucha gracia.

Qué te pasa te noto como ausente Serena...-dijo Darién mientras iba manejando, ella puso su mano en su pierna y le sonrió.

Lo cierto es que tengo muchas expectativas con la llegada de Aubreé, lo que más me sorprendió es que mis padres pasaran por primera vez navidad y año nuevo en Londres...me da gusto por ellos...-dijo Serena.

Creo que ahora que tu hija vendrá contigo ellos se sintieron un poco más tranquilos...-dijo Darién sonriente.

Lo sé, pero la verdad es que no se cómo se tome Audreé el hecho de que ya vivimos juntos...-contesto Serena temerosa de que su hija le hiciera a Darién alguna grosería.

Como mis padres pondrá cara de sorpresa y después comenzaran los interrogatorios...-dijo él mientras la rubia sonreía, aun no los conocía porque ambos querían esperar un tiempo prudente y poder presentarlos...además de que Darién podría darse también la oportunidad de tratar con la hija de su pareja.

Bien, dime cuando te confirmo que llega...-dijo Darién mientras se estacionaba frente al museo para que ella entrara a su trabajo.

En dos días más Darién...crees que podrías soportarla está en plena adolescencia y...-el pelinegro se acerco a ella y la beso Serena tuvo lo que necesitaba para poder calmarse.

Dios...me hacía falta...-dijo ella mientras el pelinegro le acariciaba la mejilla.

Yo te quiero tanto Serena...que sería capaz de hacer todo para tenerte feliz...no creo que nada pueda hacerme trastabillar de vivir la experiencia de amarte cada día...-La rubia le miro con los ojos de corderito degollado.

En ocasiones el decía frases que le hacían abrir las piernitas...se sonrojo de solo pensar en su deseo sexual y el noto ese gesto...-Es demasiado temprano querida...pero yo estoy dispuesto.

Qué pena...-dijo ella con sus mejillas rosadas de la vergüenza.

Bien...todo saldrá bien no te preocupes...-dijo Darién calmándola se despidieron con un beso en los labios y ella entro a su trabajo.

Creo que deberíamos de tener en cuenta Margaret todos los diseños que mas puedan lucir...no quiero de esto un espectáculo vulgar...-escucho Serena a Zafiro decirle a su amiga Maggie...en verdad se preguntaba como en ocasiones ella le alababa...

Está bien señor...me encargare de eso...-contesto la castaña mientras anotaba en su libreta, solo intercambiaron un hola entre labios y ella siguió a su jefe como sombra.

Desde que había regresado de Francia las cosas habían mejorado, ahora Zafiro guardaba su distancia con ella y más cuando supo por su hermano que vivían juntos..

Sebastián también se mantenía al margen de su relación, pero trabajo había mucho, la llegada de Seiya se atrasaría un tiempo mas...como entrado el verano lo que a ella le proporcionaba mucha tranquilidad.

De verdad es que crees que está bien lo que dices...a mí me ha parece que las cantidades...-la puerta de la oficina de Darién sonó.

Adelante...-dijo el pelinegro mientras la mas adorada mujer de su amigo el medio cretino Alfred hacia acto de presencia en su empresa.

Señor disculpe es que ellas se metió...-dijo la secretaria de Shields apenada.

Alfred sintió una erección casi inmediata la mujer era una diosa...con su cabello rojo perfectamente peinado, sus largas piernas, su diminuta cintura, unos pechos grandes y unos labios rojos carnosos.

Ahora resulta que para entrar tengo que hacer cita, creo que ese tipo de protocolos no deberían de aplicar con los amigos Darién...-dijo Beryl con una sonrisa de medio lado.

No te preocupes Celeste...está bien...-dijo Darién para calmar los nervios de su asistente, quien salió avergonzada y cerró la puerta.

A que debo tu presencia Beryl, hasta donde se no has sido invitada...-dijo el secamente.

Es un gusto verte también querido...-contesto la pelirroja que miraba al transparente hombre que estaba ahí.

Te conozco y sé que no estás aquí solo para saludar...dime qué quieres...-contesto el pelinegro mientras le indicaba que tomara asiento.

Por eso me encantas siempre eres tan...como decirlo...atinado...-contesto ella mientras le sonreía con descaro a Alfred quien literalmente era presa de su encanto y casi presa de un orgasmo...como deseaba a esa mujer.

Quieres algo de tomar...-dijo él, porque al final del día hacia un terrible frio y ella llegaba a su oficina con un vaporoso vestido negro que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

Gracias, creo que deseo un Whisky...-Alfred rápidamente se levanto para servírselo.

Demasiado temprano para beber no lo crees...-contesto él mientras se colocaba los lentes.

Cada día me sorprendes mas Darién...te han dicho que te ves guapo con lentes...-dijo ella sonriente.

Si...mi mujer a cada rato me lo dice...-contesto el secamente mientras miraba el porta retrato que tenía en el escritorio...el y Serena sonrientes debajo de la torre Eiffel.

Beryl de pronto se puso seria y tomo el porta retrato...se quedo por completo sorprendida...esa mujer era como decirlo...simplemente hermosa...debía de aceptarlo.

Lo cierto es que no te creí...pero ahora veo que esto es serio...-contesto ella con un poco de celos.

Sabes que mi vida personal es mi vida y a mí no me importa lo que la gente piense de mi...-contesto el secamente Alfred le entrego el vaso de Whisky y noto en ella un poco de debilidad...como si se hubiera hecho pequeña.

La pelirroja miro en Darién siempre al hombre perfecto para ella, incluso se imaginaba teniendo hijos con el...eran tan idénticos que juraría funcionaria.

Gracias...-dijo Beryl y Alfred sintió que moriría por esa palabra dedicada para él.

Un placer...-contesto el castaño haciendo que ella le mirara con un poquito casi diminuto interés.

Bien te escucho...-dijo Darién con cara de seriedad.

Negocios...estoy aquí para hablar de negocios, no sé si ustedes estén enterados que la franquicia de Lowards...se finiquita.

La próxima semana es cuando se tiene todo para un tipo de subasta...-contesto Alfred mientras el dirigía la conversación.

Darién acomodo el retrato de él y Serena sonriente...la verdad es que la quería mucho y era dichoso a su lado.

Serena había estado pensando en que preparar para la cena de navidad y lo cierto es que deseaba esmerarse un poco habían optado porque la hicieran en el pent house de Darién, una porque había mas espacio en la cocina y dos porque tenía la mejor vista de Nueva York...

Para suerte de Alfred el estaría a cargo del negocio con Beryl por lo que ambos probablemente terminarían liados por lo menos una noche.

Como ves el menú...-dijo Serena mientras Darién sonreía.

Bueno, creo que es mucha comida y mucho trabajo...pero por mi está bien...-contesto él.

Serena se rasco la cabeza y el sonrió...-Es que la verdad quisiera pasar nuestra primera navidad de una manera linda.

Lo sé, pero considera que también puedes sentirte cansada y tal vez no tengas tiempo de hacer todo esto, galletas, pavo, brownies...para que galletas si habrá brownies...o al revés.

Es que las galletas se decoran y quedan hermosas...además son mis preferidas...-dijo ella sonriente.

Bien...entonces quitamos los brownies...-contesto él mientras tomaba su pluma y casi tachaba la primera cosa de la lista.

No...esos son los preferidos de Audreé...-contesto ella.

Mira faltan dos días para que ella llegue, la ensalada es necesaria y el puré...que mas pan...mmm...porque no pedimos un servicio completo a Manolos...-dijo él.

Pero es una tradición hacer la cena de navidad para mí...-dijo él.

Porque no hacemos nuevas tradiciones para nosotros...sé que te cuesta trabajo Serena, pero yo quisiera que tu disfrutaras...que estuviéramos en verdad conviviendo...si no antes del brindis te quedaras dormida...ven...-dijo él mientras la rubia se sentaba en sus piernas.

Respiremos un pensemos un poco...si quieres haces el postre y yo me encargo de ver la cena...-Serena le miro con un poco de duda, pero lo cierto es que recordaba que Andrew nunca le dijo nada por el estilo, y ella preferia hacer la cena y perderse todo el día en la cocina antes de la 1 am estaba muerta en su cama...

Crear una nueva costumbre es difícil cuando te arraigas como árbol, pero ahora era tiempo de mejorar.

Bien, pues creo que tienes toda la razón además así podre disfrutar de los días que me dieron y tal vez ir de compras con mi hija.

Exacto...a eso me refiero...-dijo el sonriente.

Sabes te ves muy guapo con lentes o sin ellos...-dijo Serena mientras se los quitaba y miraba sus ojos azules tan azules como el océano infinito.

Lo beso a los labios y él se dejo llevar...era como poder respirar con una enorme paz...sentirse a salvo...en casa...en el amor...

La tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a la habitación que ahora compartían como propia...la recostó en la cama y la miro a esos ojos azules como el mismo cielo.

Sabes...creo que todo lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor no me importa...solo tú me importas...-dijo él mientras Serena le tocaba la mejilla.

Te amo Darién...-dijo la rubia mientras el sonreía y la besaba...la besaba con pasión ...poco a poco sus manos hábiles la estaban desnudando con rapidez...necesitaba sentir su piel...

Deslizo su mano y desato el brassier de suave encaje azul que simplemente hizo que los senos de ella quedaran desnudos ante la fría noche y sus misteriosos ojos mirando con atención cada detalle de su femenina gracia.

Tantas veces que la había mirado desnuda no hacían mas que seguir deseándola mas y mas...no importaba nada más que tenerla a su lado.

Era tal vez una obsesión...pero el la amaba a su manera...se quito la camisa y se desnudo frente a los ojos de Serena quien se mordía el labio incitándole a mas.

La rubia era su más ferviente admiradora...le encantaba el sabor salado y palpitante de su pene erecto...era como una delicia para ella que después se convertía en un suculento tormento.

Se acerco a ella y la beso lentamente mientras sus manos tomaban los pechos erguidos de deseo...Serena gimió del placer que le causaba el que frotara sus pezones...era como un pétalo de rosa torturando lentamente.

Darién la miro y su lengua se hizo presa de su cuello...sus manos tomaron su trasero respingón y lo froto contra su pene...la entrada de su creciente deseo se humedeció ante el contacto.

Dios era como tratar de poseer el mismo cielo...sus labios tomaron uno de sus pezones rosados y ella gimió aun mas fuerte...después de eso sintió como lentamente el pene de Darién entraba en su cavidad...

La sensación que ella estaba teniendo...era como gloria misma...el era grande así que siempre procuraba no presionarla demasiado...

Dios...estas tan estrecha...-dijo él con la voz ronca de deseo que la hizo suspirar fuertemente...

Darién comenzó a moverse y su boca se hizo dueña de unos labios de sabor cereza...Serena solo cerró los ojos y gimió de placer...no podía hacer más que gozar el momento que ahora vivía.

Darién corrió la cortina mientras el sol entraba en el departamento acogedor...era el día...la tan esperada Audreé llegaba y ellos querían que Serena aprovechara el mayor tiempo posible.

No me digas que me he quedado dormida...-dijo Serena exaltada mientras se levantaba desnuda de la cama y de manera inmediata se cubría con su bata.

Es temprano aun cariño...además tranquilízate pareces que darás un discurso de recién graduada...-dijo Darién regalándole una bella sonrisa.

Es que tengo más de 5 meses sin ver a mi hija que quiero que todo salga perfecto...-dijo Serena mientras le regalaba una coqueta sonrisa a Darién quien la miraba caminar lentamente al baño y sin más dejar la bata tirada...eso de verdad le incitaba.

Yo no sé Serena pero antes que nada me tienes que atender...-dijo él.

Listo...tengo listo todo...-dijo Serena ya vestida, desayunada con el chofer esperándola.

Cálmate...ya verás que todo saldrá bien...me marcas en cuanto este instalada para ver cual será el plan...-dijo Darién con un poquito de nervio que ahora si sentía.

Está bien...este viaje que haces es de solo hoy...-dijo ella...

Si...yo creo que por la noche yo estoy acá de regreso por eso quiero que me digas que haremos si saldremos a cenar o preparas algo...-dijo Darién mientras la rubia le acomodaba la corbata.

Gracias...-dijo Serena mientras él se quedaba callado ante esa muestra de gratitud.

Por qué...?...-

Por apoyarme tanto y estar a mi lado, por hacerme ver que la vida es mejor y que después de caerme, puedo levantarme y tu estarás a mi lado...-Darién la beso...lo cierto es que el sentía muchas emociones y no podía limitarse...se sentía un hombre pleno...tranquilo...tenía lo que deseaba y mucho mas.

Ambos salieron al mismo tiempo, se despidieron con besos, abrazos y bendiciones...ahora una nueva rutina...el se monto en su mercedes y ella al coche junto con el chofer hacia el aeropuerto...

Antes de aterrizar Audreé de verdad estaba sorprendida de ver la ciudad en donde su madre vivía, todas las versiones que le habían dado se quedaban por completo cortas y estaba más que ansiosa por conocer Nueva York.

Serena había llegado justo a tiempo...sentía que el corazón le palpitaba de nervios...su vientre era una revolución...estaba temblorosa abrazaría a su hija de nuevo y no sabía si la podría dejar ir.

Miro el reloj y supo que era hora...cinco minutos mas y la gente comenzó a bajar...Serena estaba tratando de mirar y no miraba entre la gente a su hija...dios estaba demasiado nerviosa...pero...

Ahí estaba...Audreé era un poco mas bajita que Serena por lo que tenía que pararse de puntitas pero al fin miro a su madre y camino a prisa...sintió que esos pasos eran los más pesados que había hecho en toda su vida...

Mamá...-grito Audreé sollozando mientras el aroma de un perfume fino le hizo saber que esa era su mamá...siempre tan cálido su abrazo...su latir de corazón...su aroma tan propio.

Audreé se me hizo una eternidad mi amor...-contesto Serena mientras ella se abrazaba con más fuerza contra el cuerpo de la rubia.

Dios...estas muy guapa, te has cortado el cabello...-dijo Serena mientras Audreé la miraba, su mamá era hermosa...ahora tenía el cabello más brillante que nunca...sus ojos azules tan bonitos y se miraba feliz.

Te ves hermosa mamá...-dijo Audreé admirando a su progenitora.

Como te fue en el viaje...te dio miedo...-dijo Serena sonriéndole.

No...yo no vine sola...-contesto Audreé sonriente, la rubia no comprendió muy bien y la miro con duda.

Andrew se quedo sorprendido, la mujer con la que había compartido 17 años de su vida y de la cual se divorcio por no luchar por su matrimonio la miraba ahora...

Era una belleza...mas que cuando joven, su sonrisa encandilaba y su cabello brillaba, su sola presencia inundaba el aeropuerto...era como mirar a una diosa.

Serena se quedo sorprendida...era Andrew...su ex esposo...lucia mucho más delgado y con mas cabello, podría decir que parecía otro...rejuvenecido...pero que hacia ahí.

Dios...Serena estas más hermosa que nunca...-dijo el por fin mientras ella se quedaba sin habla.

El chofer se acerco a ella...-Señora quiere que suba las maletas...-Audreé se sorprendió un poco...su mamá tenía un chofer...

Si...por favor...-contesto ella...-Audreé indícale cuales son por favor.

Si...-contesto la chiquilla de ojos verdes sintiéndose de pronto como la realeza.

Que haces aquí Andrew...?...-dijo ella sonando un poco cruel.

Queria verte...-contesto el rubio.

* * *

><p>Hola...les anexo el nuevo capitulo...como ven...que tal con la sorpresa de Serena y la que tal vez se lleve el mismo Andrew...pues ahora ella no esta sola tiene al chiquipapi de Darien...ups...jajaja!.<p>

Gracias por los comentarios...yssareyes tks...bueno como saben el fin de semana es casi imposible que actualize por mis labores de ama de casa sufrida...pero les deseo que tengan un excelente fin y se pasen super bien...bendiciones y besos...


	29. AUDREÉ

**CAPITULO 29**

**AUDREÉ**

Serena miro a su ex marido y se pregunto qué era lo que en realidad estaba buscando con estar ahí presente...sería que en verdad tenia algún plan siniestro o en cierta manera estaba planeando hacer algo más que solo ir con su hija a pasar la navidad.

Creo que no comprendo que tienes que ver tu en esto Andrew, mira yo tengo una relación con alguien y tengo planes...-dijo ella secamente tratando de hacerlo entrar en cierta parte en razón.

El rubio se sintió con un tanto de coraje porque la verdad sus planes estaban destinados a pasar navidad y año nuevo junto a Serena y a Audreé...solos...sin terceros que les separaran.

creo que deberías de considerar que venimos de lejos para que nuestra hija este con ambos...como la familia que éramos.

Tu lo has dicho...además considero que es absurdo lo que dices pero en fin, aun no es tiempo para que me ponga a pelear contigo por cosas que no valen la pena...-dijo la rubia dejándole por completo sorprendido...ella no era la misma chica de siempre.

La miro caminar hacia donde estaba su hija, justo ahora era cuando esperaba no tener que utilizar el hotel donde se hospedaría, el deseaba que Serena le dijera, vamos Andrew quédate en mi apartamento como pagaras un hotel.

Tal vez si Darién no estuviera ahora con la rubia ella lo haría, pero...ahora estaba enamorada y en su vida no había espacio para Andrew.

Camino detrás de las dos mujeres de su vida y suspiro con resignación...miro el coche que estaba esperando por la señora de no sé quien...ahora mismo se preguntaba con quien estaba relacionada Serena.

Lo cierto es que tenía el morbo por saber con quien compartía ella su tiempo, si era físicamente parecido a él, si era mayor, que profesión ejercía...morbo y más morbo.

Bien dime a que hotel te llevamos...-dijo Serena de pronto sacándole de onda un poco.

Mamá no se puede quedar con nosotras...-dijo Aubreé con cara de chantaje...

Lo siento hija, pero no puede quedarse con nosotras...-dijo Serena seria a lo que su hija solo se limito a mirarles con cara de sorpresa, la verdad es que ella misma esperaba que su madre fuera una persona mucho más accesible.

No es necesario que me lleven yo me iré, rente una auto...-dijo el rubio con un poco de pesar en ver como cada uno de sus planes estaba siendo desestimado.

Porque no me lo dijiste papá...bueno me voy a ir con mi mamá pero nos marcamos entonces para vernos...-dijo ella mientras la rubia solo les miraba sin interceder.

Bien...nos vemos...-dijo Serena sin mas mientras el chofer le abría la puerta y ella entraba así como así...sin decir adiós, que estés bien...algo más que solo un nos vemos.

Aubreé miro en su padre la decepción que ahora mismo estaba sufriendo pero la verdad es que en cierta parte el y su madre ya estaban separados.

Le mando un beso y se subió al coche donde el olor a perfume caro inundo el lugar...-Donde vives mamá...?...

En Upper West Side...-contesto Serena mientras Aubreé la miraba con cara de what.

Investigue en internet...es caro ahí no...-contesto la chiquilla mientras ella solo se limitaba a sonreír.

Hija, quiero hablar contigo de algo que en verdad es importante para mí...-dijo Serena mientras Aubreé le miraba con atención.

SI mamá, pero me vas a presentar a tu novio Darién...-dijo ella con un poco de morbo, la verdad es que su hija también tenia deseos de saber cómo era la nueva pareja de su mama...

Justamente eso estaba por decirte, tengo planes con él y contigo...-dijo la rubia mientras ambas sonreían.

Andrew se monto al deportivo más llamativo que había encontrado, todos esos planes de deslumbrar a Serena de hacerla caer en sus redes...buaj...se vinieron literalmente abajo pues la indiferencia de la rubia había sido demasiado clara.

Lo cierto es que si esperaba sorprenderla o simplemente deslumbrarla y que las cenizas de su amor se encendieran en un enorme fuego que les consumiera...pues se había esfumado como el mismo lo había pensado.

Serena llego a su cómodo departamento y el chofer les ayudo con las maletas después se marcho...

Aubreé miro con atención todo el lugar, la verdad es que en cierta forma no se parecía en lo absoluto a la decoración de su casa...era totalmente diferente, como mas frio aunque Darién lo consideraba un lugar cálido.

Te gusta mi casa...-dijo Serena.

La verdad es que me imaginaba algo diferente mamá, pero está muy chic...-dijo Aubreé con esa palabra que ahora repetía con mucha constancia.

Me da gusto que te agrade el lugar donde vivo, por cierto porque vino tu padre contigo...?...-dijo la rubia mientras tomaba asiento en su cómodo sofá.

No lo se...me dijo hacia un par de meses que vendríamos pero la verdad es que no le creí, después me dijo que había terminado con su novia Lita y que deseaba que pasáramos mas tiempo juntos...-contesto Aubreé.

Serena se dio cuenta del doble sentido de su llegada, era obvio ahora estaba solo, tal vez pensó que ella estaría sola y desesperada, por primera vez en su vida...podría decir que estaba disfrutando ese momento.

Lo bueno es que ahora mi papá y yo convivimos mas, incluso me hace de comer cuando llega temprano a casa, salimos con los abuelos al cine...-dijo ella tratando de enfatizar todo lo bueno de Andrew y Serena podría reconocer que tenía muchos lados buenos pero cuando el amor ya no existe ni mucho menos el interés en esa persona todo termina.

Y tu como te has sentido con todo esto hija...-dijo Serena para conversar.

Bien...pero la verdad es que creo que nos haces mucha falta, se que tu y mi padre están separados pero la verdad mi deseo es verles juntos...-dijo audazmente Audreé.

Sé que hay cosas que siempre nos gustaría tener en la vida hija, pero creo que una relación entre tu padre y yo no tiene cabida en mi vida nuevamente...-dijo Serena segura mientras Aubreé la miraba con sus ojos verdes tan idénticos a su padre.

Mamá, y como es tu novio...?...-Serena se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta, pues era un tanto directa.

Es una buena persona que me hace feliz...-respondió la rubia sin restarle importancia al hecho de que Aubreé estaba esperando mas información, pero ella solo debía de saber lo básico.

Mamá que tienes pensado para esto días...-dijo Aubreé con mucha ilusión de visitar todas la partes turísticas unas al lado de Andrew y otras al lado de Serena.

Bien, pues por lo pronto es que acomodes tu ropa aquí para que descanses un rato y nos marchemos como en dos horas para ir de compras y por la noche cenaremos con Darién en mi restaurant favorito.

Ya tienes un restaurant favorito mamá...?...-dijo sorprendida la chiquilla que ahora mismo traía un adorno en cabello que casi le tapaba la mitad de la cabeza.

Si...han cambiando muchas cosas cariño y debía de adaptarme a vivir aquí...-dijo la rubia mientras Aubreé sonreía la verdad es que tenía mucho tiempo sin mirar a su madre por lo que no arruinaría el viaje y actuaria como le había dicho Cindy una adolescente madura.

Bien mamá, donde me quedare a dormir...-dijo Audreé mientras Serena la llevaba al otro cuarto que ahora mismo estaba vacío y desde siempre había sido destinado para ella.

Comenzó a guardar las cosas y se cambio de ropa, unos tenis para caminar y listo...miro a Serena preparando algo rápido...y se sentó en la barra del desayunador.

Qué es eso mamá...?...-pregunto la chiquilla mientras Serena seguía revolviendo un poco de ensalada de frutas que ahora sabia era la preferida de Darién.

Ensalada dulce cariño...quieres probarla...-Audreé asintió mientras Serena le serbia un poco y esperaba la reacción de su hija ante la comida.

Esta rica...nunca antes habías preparado de esta...que tiene...-pregunto Audreé.

Es una receta secreta de Darién...quiero sorprenderlo...-dijo la rubia mientras su hija le miraba con atención y saboreaba lo dulce de la crema con el contraste del kiwi y las fresas.

Bien, déjame cambiarme para ponerme algo mas cómodo e irnos caminando te parece...

Está bien...-dijo Aubreé quien seguía comiendo, miro con atención la cocina y se dio cuenta de que había un par de mandiles uno de mas tamaño que el otro, de pronto se dio cuenta de que había cosas que antes a su mamá no le encantaban...

Hasta cuando recordaba el pan tostado y la mantequilla de maní para ella no era lo más saludable y le limitaba mucho con eso...pero ahora estaba ahí frente a ella.

Se bajo del banco y se preparo un poco de pan suave con mantequilla de maní...parecía que se desasía en su boca el sabor dulce, abrio la nevera y dios se dio cuenta de que había mas comida de lo normal.

Miro el jugo de arándanos...pensó en ello con asco nunca antes su madre se había vuelto aficionada del jugo de arándanos...

Tomo asiento y noto varios libros en Italiano y portugués...se pregunto de verdad si Serena está bien de su cabecita...sonrió de lado y espero con atención mientras no dejaba de comer...miro la calle y la gente de ropa tan linda caminando por las calles...un olor atrajo su nariz.

Rosas...se quedo pasmada por el jarrón de las rosas mas rojas que hubiera visto...se levanto y camino hacia la mesa central donde estaban adornando.

Se paro frente al enorme arreglo y se acerco para tomar el olor...dios olían muy bien...-Huelen bien verdad.

Si...mamá están bonitas donde las compras en Connecticut nunca he visto rosas así de rojas...-dijo ella mirándola con atención.

La verdad es que no lo se...Darién me las regala cada semana y siempre huelen mejor...-dijo ella sonriente...-nos vamos.

Audreé movió su cabeza en señal de aprobación mientras pensaba como seria ese hombre que ahora mismo colmaba a su madre de tantos y tantos regalos...

Andrew estaba sentando en el restaurant del hotel y la verdad es que se sentía literalmente abandonado y traicionado por su hija.

En cierta parte la comprendía pues quería pasar rato con Serena y viceversa, pero hubiera sido mejor que ella estuviera con él en el hotel así Serena se vería obligada a visitarla en el hotel.

Vaya...creo que las ostras se aburren mas...-dijo Yaten quien sonrió a su hermano y tomo asiento.

Por dios...cuando me dijiste que estabas acá no lo creí...-dijo Andrew con aburrimiento.

No cuando tú me dijiste que estarías aquí me sorprendí mucho...donde están...?...-

Eres simplemente el más gracioso...no lo se...la pequeña traidora se fue con ella y su chofer...-dijo el rubio mientras bebía de su café.

Con chofer y dime ya sabes quién es el hombre con el que esta Serena...-dijo Yaten mientras le llamaba al mesero.

Ni idea...lo único que puedo decirte es que esta hermosa...parece la misma chica de la que me enamore...-dijo el rubio con un poco de entusiasmo.

Parece pero no lo es verdad...-

No, no lo es...esperaba otro tipo de recepción a mi llegada...-dijo con decepción Andrew.

Eres patético hermano, es lógico que Serena dio el paso más pronto que tu, cambio de aire, de ciudad, de amistades y esta con alguien...sola...sin hija...-dijo Yaten con verdad.

Lo se...pero tenía esperanza de que tal vez charláramos o no se...-dijo con mas tristeza el rubio.

Dios...cálmate apenas has llegado y te quieres morir...no inventes...deja que las cosas se calmen un poco y ya podrás hablar con ella...-dijo el rubio.

Darién le marco a Serena porque no alcanzaría a llegar y no cenaría con ella...

Aubreé estaba midiéndose algunas blusas y modelándole as su mamá...-Hola como estas...

Bien amor, solo quería comentarte que no alcanzare a llegar salieron unos problemas pero espero estar en casa antes de media noche.

Que lastima parece que Audreé te quiere conocer ha tomado las cosas bien, pero aun no le digo que vivimos juntos...-contesto Serena mientras su hija se metía al probador.

No te preocupes en el desayuno se dará cuenta...-contesto él mientras Serena se sonrojo.

Quería decirte que Audreé vino con su papá...-Darién se quedo callado por unos segundos, la verdad es que la idea no le gustaba del todo.

Y como te has sentido...?...-dijo él con un poco de precaución, ahora Serena era su mujer...y esas cosas debían de tener la atención que se merecían.

Yo te extraño y tu...-el pelinegro sonrió pues esa era la respuesta que necesitaba.

También...bueno tengo que colgar, llego en la noche diviértanse y sabes que necesito que uses la tarjeta porque si no la van a cancelar.

Darién, pero...

Sin peros...sabes que tienes que hacer una compra de 2,000 dólares...así que se buena chica y hazlo...-dijo él quien le había dado una extensión de su tarjeta black.

Está bien...si...bye...-sin mas colgó y su hija le miraba con atención.

Mamá... todo me ha gustado, pero la verdad es que esta demasiado caro en esta tienda...-dijo Audreé quien vestía bien, pero lo que en Nueva York había en otras tiendas no.

Creo que te vez linda con lo que te has probado, pero no te gustaría otras cositas mas...esos tenis no son de mi agrado...-dijo Serena mirando los converse guerreros de mil batallas color mugre permanente.

Que tienen de malo...-dijo Audreé.

Quieres la lista...?

Pero mamá, a mi me gustan...-dijo Audreé con cara de puchero.

Como te vas a mirar con toda esa ropa nueva, pantalones nuevos y los tennis mas horribles del mundo...-dijo Serena quien ahora mismo se estaba dando cuenta de que a su hija le habían crecido un poco más los senos y el brassier que justo ahora traía no era de su talla.

En serio me vas a comprar todo lo que dices...-comento sorprendida de verdad la rubia.

Si...sé que tu padre hace todo lo posible por darte lo que necesitas y mas pero, hay cosas que solo tú y yo podemos hacer.

Y así fue...la rubia le compro a su hija los pantalones necesarios para tirar las garras que siempre deseo hacer desde antes de irse a Nueva York...

Entraron a la zapatería con unos tenis de pordiosera y salieron ambas con tenis nike en cada mano...después un par de botas tipo militares y varios modelos de valerinas.

Aubreé miraba y miraba como las cosas estaban apilándose de pronto escucho a su mama hablarle al chofer quien apareció en minutos en el centro comercial llevándose cajas al auto para después hacer lo mismo en las tiendas que compraban.

La ultima tienda fue como el bum para Audreé...nunca antes había entrado en una tienda de Victoria Secret...conocía que ahí desfilaban las mujeres más lindas y espectaculares del mundo.

Incluso su mamá podría ser una modelo...pero ella siendo un poco regordeta y más pequeña...nunca.

Serena miro varios conjuntos y pensó en lo que le gustarían a Darién...casi siempre todo eran colores pasteles...tal vez probar algo nuevo.

Bien...opto por escoger varios de colores uvas, tintos, rosa y café, azules metálicos...incluso uno hermoso moteando de de colores varios.

Miro algo temerosa su hija...-Mira quiero que veamos estos sencillos...-dijo Serena.

Pero a mí no me van a quedar así mamá...-dijo Audreé mirando los conjuntos que ella había escogido.

No me digas que te da pena, porque cuando eras pequeñita deseabas tener pechos como yo o no te acuerdas...-dijo ella sonriente.

Si me acuerdo...pero ahora es diferente...-dijo Audreé sonrojada, quien literalmente fue arrastrada por toda la tienda y obligada a cargar todo lo que su mamá le había comprado.

Aun así tuvieron tiempo de acomodarse un poco el cabello y de darle un perfilado a la imagen de Audreé...quien estaba fascinada por solo un par de retoques en su ceja y un par de mechas en su cabello rubio...se miraba hermosa casi como su madre.

Llegaron a casa agotadas, Audreé y Serena terminaron por ordenar pizza y se acostaron un poco antes de lo normal.

Lo cierto es que después de un baño las cosas cambian...Audreé se miraba en el espejo entre sorprenderse por su nuevo look y su ropa interior tan cómoda y bonita...y ver todas esas bolsas de compras con la tarjeta mágica de mamá.

Se puso el pijama y se acostó...estaba muerta de sueño...

Darién llego a casa a las 11:30 pm...había cenado de camino a casa y estaba agotado del viaje...se sorprendió un poco al mirar todas esas bolsas de compras aun en el suelo de la habitación que compartía con Serena.

Suspiro sonriente de ver que las cosas estaban saliendo como él deseaba y lo cierto es que quería mirar a su mujer feliz...feliz implicaba muchas cosas y el estaba dispuesto a darlas...

Se acerco a Serena y la beso en la mejilla...-Como te fue amor...?...

Agotador...pero esta listo...-dijo él.

Te preparo algo de cenar...-contesto la rubia mientras se levantaba de la cama.

No...cene en el avión solo me doy una ducha y me acuesto a dormir...-dijo el pelinegro mientras ella obedecía.

Después de unos minutos salió por su jugo de cierta marca reconocida de arándano con solo el pantalón del pijama, el cabello húmedo y una toalla que estaba en su cuello.

Bebió del cartón y camino de regreso...se percato de un par de ojos verdes mirándole con sorpresa...

Audreé se despertó con mucha sed por lo que se levanto de la cama para beber agua y escucho movimiento en la cocina, pensando que era su mamá encendió la luz del corredor topándose de frente con un tipo casi salido de una revista de modelos...

Era guapo...muy guapo...el seria el novio de su mamá...porque de verdad estaba muy guapo y nada que ver con su papá que cuando le conociera se sentiría mal.

Hola...tú debes de ser Audreé...-dijo Darién mientras le sonreía y ella sentía que su corazón corría a mil por hora.

* * *

><p>Hola chicas buen inicio de Semana que tal con nuestra amiga Serena y con Audreé...esperemos que las cosas entre ellos se acomoden y nuestro Adorado Darién se lleve bien con la hija de nuestra rubia.<p>

Gracias por sus comentarios, espero les guste el capitulo y saluditos.


	30. DARIEN LA PAREJA DE MAMÁ

**CAPITULO 30**

**DARIEN LA PAREJA DE MAMÁ**

Serena se levanto porque recordó la ensalada de frutas que le había preparado a Darién tal vez eso le gustaría por lo menos probar...

Miro a su hija parada en el pasillo y le paso la mano por el cabello revuelto...frente a ellas estaba Darién...-Creo que has conocido a Darién, por cierto hice una ensalada de frutas...-dijo la rubia.

Creo que probare un poco déjame pongo una playera y las pantuflas...-sin más el pelinegro desapareció por el corredor...

Aubreé aun sentía que le corazón le corría aceleradamente, ese tipo era demasiado guapo la verdad es que también se había sorprendido un poco ahora mismo verle ahí en casa de su mamá.

Le miro pasar con una playera y luciendo lentes...pero a pesar de eso seguía siendo un tipo atractivo.

Bien quiero probar lo que mi mujer hizo para mi...-dijo el pelinegro mientras Serena le serbia en un platón la ensalada, agregaba un poco de nueces a las que ella era alérgica y listo.

Darién llevo la primera cucharada a su boca y mastico lentamente...-mmm...creo que esto esta delicioso y esta mejorad mi receta.

Te gusto...?...-dijo Serena mirándole con atención, Audreé se acerco lentamente a ellos y miro como su mamá era besada en los labios por su novio.

No sabía que sentir en ese momento...pero en verdad notaba que ellos se querían...regreso a su habitación en silencio.

Y tu hija...-dijo él mientras se separaban.

Creo que se acostó, espero que mañana no se sorprenda mas de saber que ahora vivimos juntos.

La verdad es que no se parece mucho a ti, pero sus gestos de sorpresa son los mismos...-dijo él mientras Serena le miraba con cara de que malo.

Lo se...se parece mucho a su papá...-dijo la rubia.

Por cierto, aclárame como es que esta aquí...-dijo Darién con un poco de celos.

Ni yo lo se...solo me explico Audreé que vino porque también quería vacacionar...-dijo Serena.

Mmm...no me desagrada porque es el padre de tu hija, pero tampoco me encanta saber que estará rondándote...-dijo el seriamente mientras la rubia le miraba con pesar.

Bien, pues te contare la verdad y es que creo que él pensaba algo mas...-dijo Serena con pena mientras el pelinegro masticaba.

Sabes eso era lógico, ahora estas sin ataduras, emocionalmente estable, enamorada y hermosa...-dijo Darién.

Pero no creas que a mí me interesa...-dijo Serena mientras aclaraba el punto.

Lo se...confió en ti, pero en el no así que creo que tomare vacaciones para poder estar a tu lado...-dijo el seriamente.

En serio estás diciendo eso...-contesto la rubia.

No...pero si quieres puedo tomarme unos días, lo que deseo es que tu tomes el tiempo para compartir con Audreé y aproveches, solo sé que tendrás que encontrarte con tu ex un par de veces podría sentirme mal pero confió en que tu sabrás manejar la situación.

Serena recordó a Seiya por un instante y se sintió mal pese a que ahora sabia era un hecho aislado, pero no quería tener problema con Darién y la verdad es que sabría manejar la situación...conocía a Andrew, pero se conocía mejor a sí misma.

Bueno...pero en fin...veamos que tengo esta noche de regalo...-dijo Darién mientras abría lentamente la bata de Serena quien ahora se había puesto un conjunto de ropa interior multicolor que hizo sentir al pelinegro como si se fuera acostar con una colegiana.

Te gusta...-dijo Serena esperando su reacción.

Puedo decirte que pienso que estoy por acostarme con una estudiante...-dijo él mientras le acariciaba la pierna y el abdomen...-Eres así siempre perfecta.

No lo soy...-contesto ella sonriente.

No lo eres...pero pareces una...-dijo el pelinegro besándola apasionadamente...

Audreé casi no durmió pensando mil cosas y alucinando en un novio como el de su mamá.

Andrew se levanto de pesimo humor la verdad es que mirar tus planes frustrados no es grato...ese día se reuniría con ellas en el cine...respiro hondamente mientras esperaba que el mesero llegara con su café y su desayuno.

Serena estaba preparando unos pancakes y un zumo de naranja mientras Darién leía el periódico con su taza de café.

Aubreé se arreglo con la ropa nueva mientras se miraba en el espejo una vez más, lo cierto es que deseaba verse linda...para Darién...de solo pensarlo se sonrojaba.

Salió del cuarto tratando de ser más educada y madura a sus 16 años...pero se quedo sorprendida de mirar a Darién con su mamá sentada en las piernas y mirándola con mucho amor...nunca antes eso había sucedido con sus padres.

Suspiro resignada y pensó en Daniels...ese chico que la traía con los pensamientos de cabeza...pecoso de cabellos rojos y sonrisa maravillosa.

Su abuelo le decía que parecía una pimentero...-Buenos días...-dijo Audreé mientras la rubia se levantaba.

Hola cariño, descansaste...?...-

Si...mamá...-contesto ella mirándola.

Mira te presento a Darién Shields...mi pareja...-dijo Serena con seriedad y lo que implicaba ese de decir pareja...

Mucho gusto...-dijo ella tímidamente.

Hola...la verdad es que es raro conocerte al fin cuando tu mamá se la pasa presumiéndote todo el tiempo...-dijo el amablemente.

Lo sé...tu vives con mi mamá...?...-

Espero que no te moleste, pero la verdad es que ella cocina muy sabroso...-Audreé rio por lo que le decía y es que era la verdad su mamá cocinaba muy sabroso.

Cuántos años tienes...-dijo Aubreé mirándole con atención y dándose cuenta de que no era tan viejo.

Algunos más que tu...los que quieras...-dijo él mientras le sonreía y se llevaba a la boca una rebana de kiwi.

Espero que te gusten Aubreé...-dijo Serena mientras tomaba asiento y se servía café.

Por cierto cariño acudirás hoy al museo me dijo algo Sebastián...-menciono Darién.

Si...me pidió que fuera para hacer un par de llamadas sobre el envió de unas piezas, es solo cuestión de una hora...por cierto hoy saldrás de viaje...-pregunto Serena mientras su hija les miraba como un espectador.

La verdad es que las platicas de adultos no le interesaban pero saber acerca de su madre y ese hombre tan guapo pues podría ser de su interés.

No, estaré en receso hasta entrando año nuevo...creo que te gustara a dónde iremos...-dijo Darién.

De que hablas...no pasaremos año nuevo en Nueva York...-dijo la rubia con sorpresa mientras Audreé comía rápidamente...-Audreé te vas a ahogar...

Ella se sonrojo porque aun le corregía como a una niña, Darién ni siquiera la miro, solo estaba mirando a su mamá como si solo ella existiera, la verdad es que no le molestaba pero si algún día fuera adulta quería que le trataran igual.

No...tengo un viaje preparado para los tres...-dijo Darién ahora si mirando a Aubreé.

Pero mi papa vino conmigo...-contesto bobamente la hija de Serena.

Pues entonces tu papá que se quede aquí a celebrar año nuevo hay muchos lugares a donde puede ir y divertirse...-contesto Serena.

En eso tienes razón mamá, además ya no te veré hasta julio...-contesto con pena Audreé.

Tal vez ella viaje más seguido...-dijo Darién con muchos planes en mente.

No lo sé muy bien Audreé, pero prometo ir un par de veces en el año para vernos y visitar a mis padres también...-contesto Serena.

Bueno creo que es hora de irme...te marco para salir a comer o cenar...-dijo el pelinegro mientras Serena le ayudaba a ponerse el saco.

Si...como tu veas cariño...-Darién la beso en los labios y la abrazo diciéndole cosas al oído y Serena se sonrojaba como adolescente.

Nos vemos Audreé...-dijo el pelinegro mientras salía del departamento.

Qué te parece Darién...?...-

Audreé bebió un poco de jugo y miro a su mamá...-Porque no me dijiste que vivían juntos...?

No quería sorprenderte tanto con eso...pero la verdad es que tomamos esa decisión después de regresar de Francia.-contesto Serena mientras tomaba un poco de jugo.

El viajo contigo a Francia...-la rubia asintió con la cabeza...-mamá él es más joven que tu...?

Eso cambiaria algo...?...-por primera vez Audreé se sentía como adulta su madre le estaba preguntando algo que en verdad era importante...miro su vaso de jugo y pensó que contestar.

Creo que el amor debe de ser libre...-dijo sin más dejando con más dudas a Serena.

En qué aspecto..?...-

En el aspecto de que no debe importar si eres pobre, si eres más grande, más joven...si eres sincero y de buen corazón...todo vale...-dijo ella con la respuesta más sincera que Serena hubiera escuchado.

Darién es más joven que yo, al principio yo no quería estar con el por eso, pero me demostró que me quería y haría lo que fuera por hacerme feliz...ahora lo soy...-contesto Serena.

El te quiere mamá...porque nunca antes vi que mi padre te tratara así...-dijo Audreé con pena.

Si lo hizo...pero después las cosas cambiaron...-contesto Serena con una opresión en el pecho...ellos se habían querido mucho y habían sido felices...pero se había terminado.

Terminaron de desayunar y salieron del apartamento, el chofer llego por ellas y Serena le pidió a Audreé acomodar un par de cambios para irse a un lugar.

La rubia sabía que su hija quedaría fascinada con el pent house de Darién...donde pasarían navidad.

Mira quiero que estés con esto satisfecha Reika...-dijo Yaten mientras ella sonreía y firmaba...la ultima firma para su divorcio.

Listo...creo que al fin puedo decir que respiro...-comento la castaña...

Qué te parece si celebramos navidad, tengo un hermano que vino de Connecticut y estamos solos pero haríamos un buen grupo de divorciados...-comento el peli plata a su amiga y clienta.

La verdad es que pensaba festejarlo sola en depresión con mi apartamento en venta pero creo que sería bueno mirar a más gente...donde festejaran...?...-

Creo que sería bueno improvisar no lo crees...?...-dijo Yaten sonriente, la verdad es que ella era amiga de su ex esposa, pero la estimaba mucho y era excelente compañía, además de que le decía que onda con su antiguo amor...algo enfermo de verdad.

Bueno consideraremos tal vez improvisar como dices...-contesto la castaña sonriente.

Mamá...es hermoso el museo...qué bonito todo lo que tienen...-dijo Aubreé reuniéndose con su progenitora.

Te gusto mucho...-ella asintió...-me encantaría que vieras las piezas cuando las arreglamos pero creo que me correrían antes de solo pensarlo...pero me da gusto.

Serena me dijo Sebastián algo de...-miro a la niña y a ella...-unos trámites.

Si...ya quedo se los reenvié a Maggie ella me comento que haría el resto...-dijo Serena.

Es tu hija...?...-

Si...es mi hija Audreé que está de visita...-contesto Serena orgullosa mientras le sonreía brevemente al hombre alto que le parecía como familiar.

Bien...nos vemos...-dijo secamente Zafiro saliendo del museo...

Quien es el mamá...?...-

Es el jefe de todos y es hermano de Darién...-contesto Serena mientras su hija abría grandes los ojos sorprendida por lo que su mamá le decía.

Subieron al auto partiendo al centro comercial donde estaba Andrew esperándolas, la verdad es que ese día en especial se había arreglado y perfumado más de la cuenta.

Nunca pierdas la esperanza era una frase que podría gustarle un poco más de lo normal...pero...las miro caminar y se sorprendió algo porque Audreé estaba como diferente.

Serena siempre mirarla era un agasajo pero Audreé...-Hola papá tienes rato esperando.

No...solo un poco...Serena...-dijo él mientras miraba a su hija con mas atención.

Te gusta cómo me veo...-dijo ella mientras daba una vuelta, la verdad es que no había notado que su hija tenia mas busto de lo normal y mucho menos una cintura o un cabello rubio con destellos color plata o...o...

Que te hiciste que te ves mayor...-dio Andrew con cara de terror, su hija se estaba convirtiendo en mujer.

Papá...no seas tan escandaloso...-dijo Aubreé mientras caminaba a ver la cartelera y llamando la atención de un chico que se le acerco para recomendarle algo.

Trata de no avergonzarla Andrew...me costó mucho convencerla de que es hermosa...-dijo Serena sonriente.

Es que ella se ve tan grande...la verdad es que hay ocasiones que me sentía feliz de verla con sus converse viejos y sus pantalones sueltos...pero ahora.

Ella es una mujer y como tal debe de verse, me di cuenta de que le hago mucha falta...-dijo con un poco de pena.

Que quieres que te diga...-comento el rubio mirando a Serena.

Debemos de solucionar un par de problemas con nuestra hija, he pensado que ella debería de venir a vivir conmigo a Nueva York cuando termine el primer año escolar.

Pero ella te lo ha pedido Serena...-dijo Andrew con preocupación si bien el había perdido a su esposa por idiota no deseaba perder a su hija.

No, pero creo que para mi será mas fácil educarla como la mujer que debe de ser, disculpa lo que voy a decirte Andrew pero Audreé no traía siquiera ropa interior de su talla...-el rubio se sonrojo por lo que ella le decía.

Sé que no es fácil lidiar con una adolescente y es nuevo para mí Serena, pero ella debe de decir con quien estar y no debes de presionarla...-contesto el rubio con temor.

Mira Andrew ambos queremos lo mejor para Audreé lo se...porque te conozco ella tomara la decisión que desee y la apoyaremos...-

Creo que quiero ver esa...-dijo Audreé feliz de estar con sus padres como antes.

Estas segura, creo que es como de muchas cosas horribles...sabes que las películas de horror no son como mi fuerte...-contesto Serena.

Mamá esa de moda...-contesto ella sonriente.

Yo las abrazo a las dos contesto Andrew mientras caminaban hacia la taquilla.

Lo cierto es que no fue así...se sentó Serena, Audreé y Andrew...la verdad es que se la pasaron bien en el cine antes y después de la función.

Audreé le pidió a un transeúnte que les tomara una foto, Serena sonrió encantada y Andrew añoro los viejos tiempos...

Que deseas que cenemos hija...-pregunto Andrew.

No lo sé, creo que no entrare con algo más en este pantalón...-Serena se levanto de la banca y contesto el teléfono.

Como te has sentido con tu mamá...-le pregunto el rubio en la distracción de Serena.

Bien...me trata como antes...-dijo la rubia sonriente.

Segura...-Audreé movió la cabeza haciendo la señal de que si.

Creo que es hora de irnos...-contesto Serena un poco nerviosa...-pues Darién las iba a llevar a cenar donde le había prometido la ocasión anterior.

Por qué...?...-dijo Andrew contrariado.

Es que quedamos de cenar con Darién...-dijo Audreé levantadosé y abrazando a su padre.

La verdad es que esto no me está gustando del todo, ahora resulta que no puedo cenar con ustedes...-dijo él con reproche.

Por mi no hay problema que Audreé cene contigo yo no puedo...-contesto la rubia mientras él la miraba con un poco de coraje.

Si papá quiero enseñarte algo que me gusto mucho...-contesto la rubia tratando de distraer a su padre para que no discutieran.

Está bien...yo la llevo mañana...-dijo él.

No es necesario solo me dices a qué hora vengo por ella y listo...-afirmo Serena más nerviosa pues no quería que Darién y Andrew se toparan de frente.

Está bien...nos vemos...-sin más caminaron en la dirección contraria mientras Aubreé le decía adiós a su mamá y le cerraba un ojos...

La rubia dio un par de pasos y se topo de frente con Darién quien la beso abrazándola fuertemente...-Te extrañe...y Audreé...

Se fue con su papá...-contesto Serena mientras optaron por bajar en las escaleras eléctricas.

Andrew compro lo que su hija quería y se siguieron de largo en los aparadores...después decidieron que bajarían a la zona de snack...

Andrew se percato de Serena y un hombre alto frente a ella...por lo que camino un poco más aprisa para conocer a su suplente...su hija se había quedado mirando una tienda de relojes...

Pero él se enfilo en la escalera sin mas interés que mirar al contrario...Audreé camino detrás de su padre rápidamente notando a su mamá en las escaleras corredizas de enfrente.

Y vualá...Darién Shields en toda su expresión...sonriente con ese traje impecable y esa sonrisa Colgate...se dio cuenta de que cuando beso a Serena quería arrancarla de su brazos y besarla él.

Papá casi me dejas arriba sola...-dijo Audreé reprochándole con verdad.

El es...-dijo con pena el rubio

Es Darién papa...la pareja de mamá...-el rubio la miro con cara de what...el no sabía que eran pareja...porque pareja implica muchas cosas más que solo novios...compartir penas, noches, días, alegrías, tristezas...cama...hijos...

Tú me estás diciendo que ellos...-

Ellos viven juntos desde que regresaron de Francia...-contesto Audreé mientras miraba en su padre decepción.

* * *

><p>Hola les anexo el nuevo capítulo de rapidito...espero les guste y estamos en la recta final...faltan algunos capítulos pero vamos por buen camino.<p>

Espero que descansen, que yo deseo dormir mucho...saludos...!


	31. UNA NAVIDAD

**CAPITULO 31**

**UNA NAVIDAD**

Andrew se sentía deprimido y triste, casi no pudo dejar de estar en la cena con Audreé con su cara de viejito como ella le decía.

Solo miro que su hija se monto en el auto con el chofer con rumbo desconocido, lo cierto es que tenía muchas preguntas que hacer y por supuesto nadie quien pudiera contestarle.

Audreé llego a una zona residencial de las más exclusivas de Nueva York, lo cierto es que estaba lleno de edificios altísimos...se sorprendió un poco pues el coche bajo a un estacionamiento sintió un poco de temor pero sabía que su madre estaba al pendiente de ella en todo momento...miro como el chofer bajaba y le abría la puerta, por lo que ella bajo sin preocupación alguna entre mirar el celular y caminar detrás de él.

En completo silencio se metieron al elevador que solo marcaba un piso...el 20 y esperaron...la música era distinta que la de las tiendas departamentales.

Después de unos mareados minutos las puertas se abrieron y ella camino por un pasillo entrando a una especie de largo pasillo después giro a la derecha y literalmente se quedo pasmada...

Dios eso parecía un Pent-house de las famosas películas de Hollywood...miro a su madre platicando en una linda barra de coctel...

Hola Audreé...qué bueno que has llegado...-dijo Darién sonriente mientras ella literalmente miraba el lugar por completo sorprendida.

Te gusta el pent-house de Darién hija...?...-pregunto Serena acercándose a ella mientras la abrazaba.

Es muy chic mamá...-dijo Audreé mientras la rubia le sonreía...

Y no has visto lo que más me gusta de la casa...ven...-sin más tomo a su hija de la mano y caminaron juntas por el lugar, los grandes ventanales de vidrio daban impresión de poder caer al precipicio y más cuando las luces de la ciudad estaban casi por entrar de manera permanente...

Nueva York luciendo en su pleno esplendor...se podría mirar todo el océano...Manhattan...y mas...

Serena abrió una puerta corrediza y le sonrió mientras esperaba la reacción de su hija...-te gusta.

Audreé abrió los ojos impresionada y camino sin más a la piscina de borde infinito...se agacho y sonrió...-está caliente mamá...

Lo sé...quieres nadar...-pregunto Serena mientras ella se quitaba la bata que traía puesta...mostrando un bikini muy lindo.

Si...pero no tengo...oye tu me compraste y me hiciste traerlos...-sin más Audreé camino hacia Darién... quien la miraba sonriente.

El de la izquierda al fondo del corredor...-Audreé camino a prisa pero la verdad es que en su vida se había topado con un lugar así de llamativo y esplendoroso...

Todo era a su vez moderno, con mucha clase y buen gusto...practico y útil...camino mirando el pasillo con algunas fotografías de ella y su mamá sonrientes bajo la Torre Eiffel...otras más en una góndola...la verdad es que se miraban felices.

Estaba frente a una puerta de color blanco y la abrió...se quedo en completa sorpresa...era una habitación muy espaciosa donde las paredes tenían unos extraños diseños de flores que parecían encapsuladas...en color negro...un contraste llamativo que resaltaba.

La cama era grande...muy grande...con un hermoso edredón de color blanco unos buros del mismo tono y lámparas sencillas de color negro...lo más impresionante era la vista...

Camino azorada y se topo de frente con una puerta de cristal que daba al balcón...se asomo solo para mirar que tan alto...y era alto...miro el techo donde descansaban una hilera de luces muy chic como ella diría.

La cama estaba sobre una especie de tapete en círculos negros y fondo blanco...así mismo había un closet...larguísimo se paro frente a él y lo abrió...

Toda su ropa estaba ahí puesta, toda la nueva y más cosas aun...se quedo sorprendida, sobre la pared había una enorme pantalla empotrada en la pared del cuarto...

Estaba un tocador al fondo...camino unos pasos y lo encontró...todo con mucha utilidad...sonrió como tonta se sentó frente a él y miro los cómodos sillones en color negro puestos con un frigo bar...era la habitación de sus sueños...

Creo que se está tardando mucho...-dijo Serena mientras Darién le daba una bebida especial.

Déjala cuando uno es joven siempre las cosas de adultos nos sorprenden...-dijo él mientras se acercaba a la rubia y la besaba.

Mamá...todo es tan...tan...-

Chic...-contesto Serena mientras ella sonreía, traía puesta una bata de baño.

Entonces puedo confirmarte que esa es tu habitación...-dijo el pelinegro.

Es preciosa...gracias...-dijo Audreé mientras le estiraba la mano al pelinegro y él le daba un apretón como señal de amistad.

Qué bueno que te gusto...bien que les parece si nos metemos a nadar un rato...-dijo el pelinegro mientras Audreé literalmente se arrojaba a la alberca con una bomba...

Serena rio porque seguía luchando con el hecho de ser una niña y convertirse en una mujer...-Muchas gracias por hacer todo esto Darién.

Sabes que lo hago con mucho gusto, además a mi me trae enormes recompensas porque recibo más de lo que doy...-dijo el sonriente.

La verdad es que no se que hice para que estés a mi lado...-dijo Serena de manera sincera.

Nada solo ser tu y amarme...-contesto él mientras se besaban en los labios.

Sabes quisiera proponerte algo pero no sé si llegues a aceptar...claro que esto sería un poco más adelante...-La rubia le miro con atención...-Crees que cuando Audreé se mude con nosotros y podrías considerar el dejar de trabajar de manera completa, creo que poseo todo para darte la vida que tu y ella merecen.

Serena se sintió sorprendida porque la verdad ella no consideraba dejar el trabajo como tal, sin embargo estaba el detalle con Seiya que había quedado sin resolver del todo y mucho menos deseaba que Darién se enterara de ese beso.

No sé qué decirte Darién...-contesto ella pues la verdad es que ahora mismo estaban bien así trabajando ambos, pero algo dentro de ella le hizo comprender que algún día Darién desearía tener hijos de una u otra manera, por lo que tendría que priorizar...

Solo considéralo, no quiero que dejes lo que amas hacer pero si me gustaría que me acompañaras a muchos lados a donde tengo que viajar...podríamos disfrutar mucho el fruto de mi trabajo...-contesto el sonriente.

Lo se...y gracias...-contesto Serena sincera mientras la tomaba de la mano y caminaban hacia la terraza donde la piel se erizaba de solo sentir el aire helado.

Que te pasa hermano estas ahogándote en un vaso de agua tu sabias que Serena haría su vida...así que tu haz la tuya...-dijo Yaten mientras el barman le entregaba un whisky.

Sabes hermano, me siento como un estúpido fracasado...amando a mi ex esposa que yo mismo deje partir y ahora parece que quiero recuperarla...-dijo el rubio con sentimiento.

Mira se que te equivocaste en dejar que las cosas se enfriaran, pero nosotros los Kou sabemos perder y sabemos tomar segundas oportunidades, tienes 42 años no es el fin del mundo hermano, eres joven y sé que puedes encontrar a una persona que te valore.

Lo se...pero ahora mismo quisiera tomar a Serena a mi hija y marcharnos a Connecticut para siempre...-dijo Andrew con dolor.

Has pensado en mudarte de ciudad, digo Connecticut tiene su encanto pero si Audreé decide mudarse a Nueva York con su madre pues no habrá nada que te ate a vivir en esa ciudad...cambiarias de aire, estarías cerca de tu hija y capaz que encuentras a la mujer de tus sueños.

LA verdad es que estuve pensando eso antes de venir, planeando una reconciliación con Serena...que como ves se perdió...pero creo que sería bueno para mi...sonando claro egoísta.

No es ser egoísta es solo vivir lo que está ahora mismo en el presente...mira las cuentas aquí en Nueva York son mucho más jugosas yo no he terminado por decidirme si quedarme aquí por malos recuerdos o simplemente quedarme así entre San Francisco, Texas y Nueva York...-contesto el peliplata.

En Texas que haces representas vacas...-dijo Andrew con risa.

Eres tan cómico como nuestra madre sencilla...-dijo el peli plata.

Lo se...como esta ella...?...-pregunto Andrew a quien no miraba hacia unos meses.

Envejeciendo con gracia...-contesto Yaten.

Creo que sería bueno hablarlo bien con mi hija, porque Serena me dijo que ella considera necesario que Audreé esté a su lado, es normal porque no se mucho de cómo criar a una adolescente, pero la verdad es que si ella se viene tan lejos yo me sentiría mas solo que nunca...-dijo con pena Andrew.

Lo se...siempre has sido el más cursi de los tres, creo que Taiky ha sido el único que ha sabido hacer las cosas bien con su esposa y sus hijos...-dijo Yaten con un poco de envidia.

De hecho deberíamos preguntarle el secreto...-dijo Andrew mientras ambos se miraban y es que no había secreto, Taiky era el más nerd de los tres, el más tranquilo y el menos problemático.

Obviamente el mejor partido desde cualquier punto de vista, los vicios no formaban parte de su vida, tenía apenas un par de años casado y unos lindos gemelos...así que había disfrutado su vida y ahora mismo estaba viviendo lo que deseaba.

Y crees que Audreé acepte mudarse a la primera...-dijo Yaten.

No lo se...pero Serena me comento que quería que se mudara al termino del año escolar, lo cierto es que por una parte me sentiría tranquilo porque la verdad Serena es mejor que yo criándola...-dijo Andrew mientras tomaba su cerveza.

Sin duda...todos sabemos que ella siempre ha sido la dura de los dos por eso te mando a volar...-dijo sonriente Yaten mientras que Andrew le miraba con un poco de coraje.

Tus comentarios tan atinados hermano, dime que has pensado para mañana que es noche buena...?...-pregunto el rubio.

Improvisaremos...invitare a algunas personas del club de divorciados y nos divertiremos...tengo reservado un lugar...-dijo Yaten sorprendiendo un poco a su hermano, pues la verdad es que desde su separación se había limitado mucho en eso de hacer fiestas y andar con mujeres...como que tampoco había pasado la mejor etapa de su vida.

Pues parece más planeado que improvisado...-Yaten le miro con una sonrisa.

Creo que es mejor a estar solos...por lo menos habrá mas gente desdichada acompañándonos.

Lo sé...-contesto Andrew mientras tomaba su cerveza y bebía de trago.

Está bien padre mamá...-dijo Audreé mientras seguía regocijándose en la alberca.

Sabes cuando vine por primera vez a este lugar Darién me dijo que nunca la había utilizado y ya tenía varios años aquí...-dijo Serena mientras Darién bebía de su cerveza.

En serio...nunca antes te habías metido...-el pelinegro negó con la cabeza.

No...lo que pasa es que casi siempre estaba ocupado con otras cosas y pasaba poco tiempo aquí...pero me gustaba como se miraba...-dijo el sin más.

O sea...solo compraste este lugar porque te gustaba como se miraba la piscina...?...-contesto Audreé

No solo por eso, creo que el lugar se acomodaba a mis expectativas y me pareció muy apropiado para mí...-contesto Darién.

Y en que trabajas para tener un lugar como este...porque a mí me gustaría uno así para mi cuando sea grande...-dijo Audreé mientras Serena se sentía avergonzada.

Remato propiedades...-contesto pelinegro.

No comprendo bien lo que dices...pero quiero hacer algo así...-contesto Audreé sonriente mientras miraba con atención a su madre.

Bueno quiero darles una sorpresa...-dijo Darién mientras ambas le miraban con atención...-les gusta ir a la playa...?

Me encanta...-contesto rápidamente Audreé sin siquiera pensarlo tanto.

Y a ti Serena...?...-

Creo que a muchos nos gusta la playa...-dijo ella sonriente.

Bien...pues quería proponerles ir a la polinesia francesa para año nuevo...-dijo él mientras Audreé se quedaba con cara de what.

Es en Francia...-dijo ella mientras Serena sonreía.

No cariño...pero a mí me gustaría mucho ir Darién...gracias por hacer esto por nosotras...-dijo la rubia sonriente mientras le besaba la mejilla.

Yo también digo que si...-grito Audreé mientras se hundía en la alberca.

Bien dime qué dices que si...-dijo el pelinegro mirando a Serena a los ojos y abrazándola...

Siempre voy a decir que si Darién podría seguirte al fin del mundo...-contesto ella mientras lo abrazaba y se unían en un beso.

En la víspera de navidad...Serena parecía la gran dama que era...se había ataviado en un hermoso vestido rojo y su cabello lo llevaba en rizos dorados...la verdad es que estaba usando la más sexy lencería que tenia para justamente atrapar al hombre que amaba.

Audreé se había quedado asombrada de ver a su mamá así de hermosa...así de linda y así de feliz.

Mami...te ves bien bonita...-dijo ella sonriente sin quedarse atrás con un vestido estraple color azul cielo que Serena había escogido para esa ocasión.

Tu también te ves hermosa mi amor...-contesto Serena sonriente, la verdad es que había preparado los postres con tiempo y la mesa lucia preciosa ahora mismo puesta...solo faltaba Darién.

Audreé se había encargado de adornar el árbol que Darién había enviado en la mañana...-Como ves que quedo mamá.

Pues te felicito...hiciste un buen trabajo y ahora si merecemos una cena digna de princesas...-dijo Serena sonriente mientras el pelinegro entraba con una enorme carga de regalos entre él y el chofer.

Lucia un impecable smoking y su cabello había sido recortado...-Creo que ustedes se ven más hermosas que nunca.

Claro estaba que a él se le estaba yendo el aliento de mirar a Serena en ese vestido rojo...era solo tentación pura...-Les parece si cenamos...

Serena tomo asiento y Audreé mientras el pelinegro se encargaba de todo...

Y usted desea vino...-le dijo a Serena quien solo sonriente acepto y el llenaba la copa de su amada...después la suya y un poco para Audreé.

Bien pues creo que es hora de cortar el pavo...-dijo el mientras tomaba lo que había ordenado del lugar donde le gustaba más la comida.

Hizo los honores y sirvió a sus invitadas mientras el mismo se serbia...

Bueno pues listo...esperaremos...-dijo Andrew mientras sonreía...estaba sentado cuando entro una chica de cabellos ondulados que llamo rápidamente su atención...era linda...a su lado estaba su hermano Yaten quien se acercaron mas a él.

Mira Reika quiero presentarte a mi hermano Andrew...-dijo el peliplata mientras ella sonreía encantada y el aun mas.

Mucho gusto...-dijo ella sonriente mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla en señal de saludo.

El placer es mío...-contesto Andrew de verdad feliz...

Les parece si los dejo es que tengo más invitados...-dijo Yaten mirando a la gente que estaba llegando.

Adelante...gustas una copa...-dijo el rubio mientras un mesero se acercaba con algunas bebidas y el le daba champagne.

Si...gracias...tu vives aquí...?...-

Estoy en Connecticut, pero estoy considerando mudarme por muchas ventajas para mí...-contesto el rubio.

Nueva York tiene mucho encanto...-dijo Reika sonriente.

Creo que lo estoy adivinando...-dijo el rubio encantado con esa chica.

Bien...pues espero que te guste...-dijo el pelinegro mientras que Audreé abría el paquete y se quedaba con cara de sorpresa.

Mamá mira es un tifany...-dijo ella sonriente al mirar el dije con el collar precioso que estaba frente a ella.

Si...es precioso...déjame ponértelo...-contesto Serena mientras se lo colocaba.

Me queda bien...gracias...-dijo Audreé abrazando a Darién de manera casi instintiva.

De nada...lo hago con gusto...-dijo él mientras la chiquilla corría a su habitación.

Gracias Darién...-dijo Serena sonriente.

Este presente es para ti...pero quiero que lo abras en año nuevo...-dijo él mientras Serena tomaba el paquete que era más grande que el de su hija.

Está bien...feliz navidad...-dijo Serena sonriente mientras se abrazaba a su amado...

* * *

><p>Hola les dejo este nuevo capítulo recién terminado, espero que les guste...yo encantada de ir a la playa y ustedes?<p> 


	32. EL MEJOR REGALO

**CAPITULO 32**

**EL MEJOR REGALO**

La rubia miro a Darién que estaba dormido y sonrió un poco la verdad es que la vida en un instante le había cambiado por completo...estaban por hacer un viaje a un hermoso lugar que sin duda seria deseo.

Sabes en ocasiones me pregunto cómo es posible que exista esto del matrimonio...-dijo Reika sonriente pues recién un par de días se había liberado del hombre que ella creyó seria el padre de sus hijos.

Pues yo estuve casado por 16 años y un poco más, pero a mi me fue bien lo que duro...-dijo Andrew mientras bebia de su copa.

Sabes a mi también me fue bien en un principio, dure casada 5 años con Martin...solo que nunca pudimos tener hijos y el deseándolo tanto pues opto porque nos separáramos...total que embarazo a su secretaria y pues me pidió el divorcio...-dijo Reika con un poco de su amor propio dolido.

Vives aquí en Nueva York...-ella asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Soy de San Francisco pero conocí a mi ex esposo aquí y el resultado fue que me enamore, duramos una relación de pareja un año y nos casamos...todo marchaba bien y no teníamos muchos problemas...pero...los hijos no llegaron...-dijo ella con pena.

Sabes mi ex esposa y yo tuvimos a mi hija Audreé demasiado jóvenes después duramos muchos años sin poder encargar nos hicimos pruebas y al final resulto que estábamos sanos...pero no se pudo hacer nada mas...la deje ir y bueno lo demás estaba aquí en mi cara...-dijo el rubio con pesar.

Creo que en ocasiones las situaciones nos llevan a otros lugares y no siempre es lo que deseamos...-dijo Reika.

Crees que esto hubiera sido mejor...-dijo Andrew mientras se refería a la triste celebración de navidad.

Por supuesto, cena con su familia...abrir los regalos el intercambio...es terrible de repente estar sola y no tener lo que siempre sucedía...-contesto la castaña con pena.

La costumbre también hace que nosotros mismos nos convirtamos en presas de la rutina...ahora mismo mi hija y ella están con la nueva pareja de mi ex...-contesto el con un tanto de dolor.

Y te has de sentir fatal...

Si...pero no puedo hacer nada aunque mis planes eran otros al venir a la ciudad...pues ahora debo de aprovechar lo que tengo frente a mí...-dijo el rubio mirándola con una sonrisa.

Eres guapo, tienes 42 años no...entonces creo que también puedes hacer tu vida florecer una vez más...-contesto Reika de manera más directa, como era ella.

Lo se...gracias por estar aquí por este momento...-contesto el rubio sonriente mientras intentaba de añorar lo que la vida se había llevado.

Audreé estaba desayunando pavo recalentado como cada 25 de Diciembre mientras miraba el televisor...escucho pasos...era su mamá.

Amaneciste con hambre cariño...-ella asintió mientras la rubia se serbia un poco de jugo en una copa.

Mamá y que debemos llevar para ir a la Francia que no es Francia...-dijo Audreé sonriente.

Pues lo que debes de llevar es ropa de verano...pero tal vez podríamos ir de compras o allá mismo encontrar la ropa que necesitamos...-contesto la rubia.

Sabes creo que te ganaste la lotería con Darién, se ve que te quiere mucho y tu también le quieres...vas a darme un hermano al fin...?...-Serena se quedo con cara de What...

Con Andrew no había podido quedar embarazada y ese era su mayor temor ahora con 36 años sabia que sus óvulos no eran los más frescos del mundo...pero Darién le daba muchas esperanzas con eso del vientre de alquiler.

No lo sé aun Audreé...-contesto ella con pena pues la verdad es que tenía mucho miedo de perder a Darién por ese detalle.

Yo creo que me darás mas de un hermano...-contesto Audreé sonriente y segura de lo que decía.

Buenos días...que sucede están desayunando sin mi presencia...-pregunto el pelinegro quien había escuchado la plática en el corredor.

Parece que Audreé tenía mucha hambre...-dijo Serena sonriente mientras cortaba algunos trozos de pavo y los colocaba en el horno.

Bien...pues no me quedare atrás...-dijo Darién mientras ambas sonreían.

Yaten estaba completamente indispuesto por así decirlo...la reunión de manera improvisada había sido un éxito hasta el amanecer...lo cierto es que la edad y el alcohol son armas letales.

Andrew estaba desayunando en la habitación...un poco de pavo para no perder la costumbre de cada año...se sentía como con mucho interés en Reika...pero la situación incomoda de su hermano menor no le ayudaba del todo.

Vamos necesito mas información...-dijo insistente Andrew mientras Yaten tomaba asiento y bebía del Gatorade.

Dios...me hartas...-dijo el peliplata quien ahora estaba en la peor resaca de su vida.

Te dije que la combinación que hicieron no era la correcta pero no me creíste...-dijo el rubio.

Ahora lo sé...don viejito...-contesto Yaten cerrando los ojos pero se dio cuenta que era peor.

Y por lo menos valió la pena tomar tanto como lo hiciste...?...-dijo el rubio.

Si...baile como nunca, abrace chicas consolándolas y por ultimo tengo un par de citas no por hoy pero si para año nuevo...-dijo el peliplata sonriente.

Yo espero pasarlo con Reika...me dijo que era una buena idea estar juntos...-contesto el rubio mientras su hermano se sentaba y respiraba muy hondo tratando de calmar su estomago.

Bien pues solo quiero decirte que Reika Valenzuela es una chica increíble se caso con un tipo agradable por asi decirlo pero que era demasiado dependiente de las cosas religiosas...la verdad es que por un momento crei que su matrimonio seria para toda la vida y sin embargo no lo fue...-dijo Yaten.

Como era él...?..-

No se...a mí me decían que era un tipo atento y caballero, físicamente un chico normal...pero muy apegado a eso de la religión y creía en eso de tener los hijos que dios te manda, Reika estaba en cierto punto encantada porque le quería, pero no pudieron tenerlos...

Si me sé la demás historia...-contesto el rubio mientras su hermano le sonreía y le miraba fijamente.

Te interesa Reika verdad...-dijo el peliplata.

Eso es algo que no te incumbe...-contesto Andrew mientras probaba otro bocado de su cena anterior.

La verdad es que es una mujer que vale mucho la pena y considero que es la mejor opción para ti...además eso te haría definitivamente mudarte a Nueva York.

No comprendo porque tu hermano me dijo que no vendría a visitarnos...cuando se supone que podremos conocer a su novia...-dijo con insistencia Peyton.

Por dios mamá...-dijo Mina harta de escuchar el mismo parloteo.

Cuanto ella se dé cuenta de la clase de suegra que se hecho al hombre saldrá corriendo...-dijo Zafiro con sorna.

Eres siempre asertivo con tus comentarios hijo...-contesto Peyton con molestia.

Solo deja que Darién tenga su espacio...además no es algo que de verdad vaya a funcionar...-dijo el pelinegro mientras tomaba su copa y bebía.

Considero lo mismo...dale tiempo y el hará las cosas cuando sean el tiempo...ahora comprendo porque no lo hace...eres demasiado insistente...-contesto Steve Shields a eso sumado una mirada de regaño tuvo efecto.

Y que haremos en año nuevo...-dijo Setsuna mientras le daba de comer a su hijo.

Creo que podríamos pasarlo en Las Vegas...o tal vez en Florida...-dijo Steve.

Las vegas no lo considero una buen idea porque yo no podría con los niños...-contesto Set mientras su mamá asentía.

Yo tengo planes...-dijo Mina sorprendiendo a todos incluso Zafiro la miro con cara de enserio amargada.

Pues eso sí que es novedad...-contesto el pelinegro.

Tan gracioso, habrá una macrofiesta y pienso ir...-dijo ella sonriente.

Espero no toparme contigo...-contesto Zafiro que el año nuevo nunca lo celebraba con su familia.

Que novedad...y Darién alguien sabe donde lo pasara...-También el pelinegro se la pasaba de viaje o con sus amistades cercanas.

Ni idea...-contesto Steve mientras miraba que su esposa estaba bastante impaciente con respecto al menor de sus hijos...pero deseaba de todo corazón que él y la chica compaginaran.

Zafiro miraba expectante a su familia, la verdad es que Serena era una mujer encantadora y un excelente prospecto con el cual puedes compartir tu vida de manera complaciente, solo esperaba que Darién pudiera en verdad ser el hombre que ella necesitaba.

Porque dudaba un poco...?...fácil en ocasiones cuando se está enamorado no se miden ciertos peligros de la relación y aunque uno niegue las cosas hay una generación de por medio...solo esperaba que el tuviera la madurez para aceptar todo lo que implicaba compartir la vida con una mujer mayor.

No esperaba al asecho ni mucho menos tenia esperanza de algo, pero sabía que mirarla sufrir por culpa de su hermano no le causaría placer.

Bueno el día de hoy creo que tendrán que ir de compras como ven si nos marchamos el 28 para disfrutar de mas días...cuanto tienes que irte Audreé...?...-pregunto Darién como siempre siendo atento.

El 1 de Enero creo que nos vamos...-contesto ella con un poco de tristeza.

Se va el tiempo demasiado rápido...-dijo Serena mirando a su hija y la verdad es que separarse estaba siendo un poco doloroso, sabía que ambas regresarían a sus labores pero costaba dejarla ir.

Bueno entonces sería bueno que aprovecháramos el mayor tiempo posible...-dijo el pelinegro mientras Audreé sonreía.

Entonces nos marchamos...?...-dijo Serena sonriente mientras Darién le miraba con atención.

Si por mi fuera hoy mismo, pero sé que tienen que preparar maletas y yo tengo resolver unos pendientes les parece si mañana nos marchamos.

En serio Darién...-contesto la rubia sorprendida siempre había mirado fotografías de la polinesia francesa, algunas amigas le habían recomendado ir, pero Andrew le gustaba mucho más el clima frio.

Si...sé que te gusta mucho ese lugar porque me percate de ese libro que tienes que esta con un clip en un par de fotografías de ese lugar...-Serena lo abrazo en verdad era un hombre demasiado atento para su propio bien, Audreé se dio cuenta de que su madre de verdad debería ser feliz a su lado.

Gracias...-dijo Serena emocionada ante el mejor regalo de navidad.

Bueno pues entonces manos a la obra...-contesto él mientras las rubias sonreían.

Hijo tu qué piensas de ese hombre con el que esta Serena...-pregunto Ryan pues la verdad llegar a Londres y mirar un par de fotos de su hija con un chico extraño no le pareció del todo común...tal vez mirarle siempre al lado de Andrew.

Tal vez es necesario que los conocieran personalmente podrían recrearse una imagen de el...-contesto Brayden.

Estas dándome largas hijo y yo me siento preocupado por Serena, sé que es difícil saber que está en una ciudad grande y sola, cuando siempre la hemos rodeado...-dijo Ryan su frustración como padre.

Mira papá...considero que ella es una mujer que fue como sobreprotegida en muchos aspectos pero en el fondo siempre había estado demasiado sola...es más fuerte de lo que todos creemos y creo que ese hombre con el que esta es con el que se quedara el resto de su vida...

Ryan se sintió un poco conmocionado por lo que su hijo le decía, lo cierto es que esperaba cualquier respuesta menos saber que su hija tuviera una relación con alguien más.

Pero sabe...creo que es el indicado...-dijo Alexandra mientras Linda abrazaba a su nieto, adoraba la ciudad de Londres y si por ella fuera se mudaría, sin embargo se sentía con la obligación de permanecer en Connecticut por Audreé y mas al saber que su hija en verdad estaba en una relación con alguien.

Yo siento que fui mala madre con Serena, pero me preocupa mucho el hecho de mirar que cedió a su hija de manera tan fácil...sé que no soy quien para juzgarla, pero vamos tu no cediste a Vivian...no me explico eso...-contesto Linda.

Cada persona es diferente y tratamos de hacer lo que haga felices a nuestros hijos, yo casi muero cuando me di cuenta de que Vivian iría a la universidad y se marcharía de Casa, después las cosas la hicieron estar aquí...pero sé que es complicado cederla...-contesto Alexandra.

Tú crees que él en verdad tenga una relación con Serena de manera formal...-

Ya la tienen...solo les falta marcar algunos puntos y es todo...la verdad es que ella me sorprendió debería de verla tan sofisticada, elegante y no puedo decir nada negativo de el...la verdad es que conforman una pareja idílica.

Linda aun tenía demasiadas dudas sobre esa relación de Serena con un chico algunos años menor...pero si comprendía que ella era una mujer inteligente y además de eso hermosa, con los genes Hutton corriendo por sus venas.

Vaya, apareció el desaparecido...-dijo con sorna Mina sonriente.

Listo aquí estoy para dar abrazos de feliz navidad...primero tu hermana chistosa...-dijo el pelinegro mientras se unían en un fuerte abrazo.

Siempre luces así de guapo...-menciono Peyton dándole halagos al más pequeño de sus hijos, el era la cara completa de su esposo Steve Shields...

Lo sé mamá...-contesto Darién mientras se daban un abrazo de felicitación.

Pensé que no vendrías...-dijo Steve mientras ambos se daban un fuerte abrazo.

Nunca he dejado de venir, solo que tuve algunos pendientes en la oficina pero vine a darle el abrazo de la víspera de navidad...-contesto el pelinegro sonriente.

Se te ve con otro semblante Darién Shields...miro en esos ojos algo más que solo alegría...-comento Setsuna con entusiasmo.

Lo se...creo que estoy en una buena etapa de mi vida...-contesto el sonriente.

Dios...es como si brillaras...-dijo Set haciendo reír a todos mientras se unía en un abrazo con el pelinegro.

Espero algún día tener el privilegio de conocer a tan distinguida dama...-menciono con sorna Peyton.

Cuando sea el tiempo madre...espero pronto...bueno que tienen planeado...-contesto Darién.

Iremos a Miami, Mina y Zafiro se quedaran...tu a donde iras...?...-pregunto Steve.

A la polinesia francesa...-todos le miraron con cara de enserio que envidia.

Vaya...y porque tanta opulencia si se puede saber hermano no me invitas...-dijo Mina divertida.

Es hermoso...Tomoe y yo fuimos de luna de miel y es algo simplemente magnifico, hermoso y con el mejor clima del mundo...-contesto Set emocionada.

Lo se...creo que merezco unas vacaciones después de trabajar todo el año...-contesto el pelinegro.

Pues si que sabes hacerla...-contesto Zafiro quien entraba a la sala.

Le digo que si no me quiere invitar...-dijo Mina emocionada.

Es un lugar para ir en pareja Mina...-contesto Zafiro con sorna.

Pues creo que es un lugar bello y si vas es porque creo que merece la pena...-contesto Steve mencionando entre letras a la novia de su hijo que todos desconocían ahora era su mujer.

Merece la pena...-contesto Darién sonriente.

Vaya...eso sí que es sorprendente...-dijo Yaten mientras Audreé miraba a su padre.

La polinesia francesa...-dijo el rubio recordando a Serena alguna vez decirle que desearía ir, pero a el podría fascinarle más Canadá de la playa.

Porque es sorprendente...-dijo Audreé.

Porque es un lugar exclusivo, caro y muy hermoso...igual van muchas personas de todos los estatus pero considero que debe tener el bolsillo ancho el novio de tu mamá.

Dijo sonriente Yaten mientras Andrew le miraba con cara de desaprobación...-La verdad es que es lo mismo que pienso, celebramos navidad en su pent house donde tengo una habitación tan grande que cabe un armario enorme y tiene una vista preciosa de la ciudad, además de una piscina que parece te vas a caer del edificio...si creo que tiene los bolsillos amplios.

Su propio pent house...vaya quisiera conocer a ese magnífico hombre para saber si me presenta a su hermana capaz de que tiene otro pent house...-dijo Yaten con un poco de mofa para que Andrew se molestara.

Audreé, la vida aquí en Nueva York es mucho mas ostentosa que en Connecticut...debes de solo no deslumbrarte demasiado...-contesto el rubio quien sabia que ese tipo tenia plata, traía a su ex con chofer por todos lados.

Eso lo sé papá...pero no es lo más importante para mi mamá...-contesto Audreé.

Por qué lo dices...?...-le cuestiono Yaten.

El amor es lo más importante tío...-dijo Audreé mientras el rubio sabía que su hija tenia razón, la verdad es que se sentía como desplazado, pero la imagen de Reika vino a su mente y pensó que tal vez el viaje no había sido de todo en vano.

Serena estaba acomodando la maleta cuando entro Darien y la abrazo...-Hueles bien...-

Lo se...es el perfume que me regalaste...-contesto ella sonriente...-como te fue..?

Bien...deje todo listo para irme de vacaciones tranquilo y visite a mis padres...-contesto él.

Me siento mal porque no pasaste con ellos nochebuena...-dijo Serena.

No siempre la paso con ellos, en este negocio la nochebuena y el año nuevo en ocasiones se recibe en donde se trabaja.

De verdad...?...-contesto la rubia con pesar.

Si...solo que ahora que tengo una mujer hermosa esperándome...pues hago el esfuerzo de estar en casa...-dijo el pelinegro.

Gracias por todo Darién...muchas gracias...-dijo Serena mientras le miraba a los ojos.

No me des las gracias...mejor bésame...-y así lo hizo...lo beso y le hizo el amor aprovechando la ausencia de Audreé...ahora mismo había tenido la mejor navidad del mundo y seguramente el mejor año nuevo.

* * *

><p>Hola...una disculpa por no subir el capitulo ayer, pero tuve un incidente terrible en la oficina me lleve el susto de mi vida, pero gracias a dios todo está bien...ahora por fin pude terminarlo y aquí se los dejo.<p>

Gracias por leer la historia y espero que les guste el capitulo...como ven a los padres de nuestros protagonistas ya se hacen muchas preguntas de saber quién es esa persona que ha robado el corazón de sus hijos.

Eso me recuerda la cara de preocupación de los padres al conocer al primer hombre en la vida de su hija...o a la primer mujer...es un proceso difícil que viviremos.

Saludos y buen fin.


	33. AÑO NUEVOVIDA NUEVA

**CAPITULO 33 **

**AÑO NUEVO, VIDA NUEVA**

Serena se monto en el Jet mientras Audreé estaba que no se la creía, ahora mismo su celular y cámara fotográfica estaban casi saturadas de tantas fotos que se había tomado.

Mamá...cuánto cuesta viajar en jet...?...-dijo Audreé emocionada mientras tomaba asiento.

No lo sé, pero yo pienso que es caro...-dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras Darién ahora mismo portaba unas bermudas, unos mocasines a juego y una playera tipo polo que le hacían verse joven...atractivo y suyo...

Están listas chicas...?...-Ambas sonrieron mientras se colocaban sus cinturones.

Vamos no seas tan absurdo...mira considero que esta es la mejor zona para poner el bufete...además es una zona donde la economía sin mas es de las mejores...-dijo Yaten mientras Taiky llegaba a mirarles.

Pensé que era broma...así que cambios de aire hermano...-dijo el castaño mientras se unía en un abrazo junto con Andrew que aun estaba con un poco de dudas.

No lo sé aun...creo que tengo muchos pendientes que resolver antes de tomar cualquier decisión pero la verdad es que...

Nada...yo pienso que si Audreé se mudara con Serena tarde que temprano ya sea terminando el año escolar pues él puede ya estar preparado para poder quedarse aquí.-intervino Yaten con una sonrisa.

Tú no tienes hijos y no comprendes muchas cosas, además Andrew tiene viviendo en esa ciudad 20 años...-contesto Taiky siempre siendo más centrado en lo que decía.

Por dios...el chiste de que vengas es para apoyarme no para tirar la idea de que Andrew comience una nueva vida...-dijo con emoción el peliplata mientras Taiky se mantenía a la expectativa.

Bien para iniciar todo esto...necesito primero saber qué es lo que está pasando...-contesto el castaño.

Serena tiene una relación de pareja con alguien y ahora que viene a Nueva York tenía algunas ideas absurdas que terminaron por no ser las mejores...ella me dijo que Audreé la necesita y está considerando pedirle a nuestra hija que se mude al terminar el ciclo escolar para que este al pendiente de su educación...-contesto el rubio.

Eso significa quedarte solo en Connecticut...-contesto el castaño.

Si...pero no solo eso, ahora yo tendría que viajar para verla y la verdad es que soy un tanto dependiente de mi hija...-contesto él.

Yo le expuse que sería una opción buena como aperturar un bufette aquí...la zona es céntrica yo tengo buenos clientes pero entre trasladarme a Texas, Nueva York y San Francisco...-

Es pérdida de tiempo, clientes y dinero...-contesto fríamente el castaño...-ambos hermanos le miraron con atención pues de los Kou el siempre había sido el más cerebral y el que mejores resultados en negocios lograba.

Que piensas acerca de las cuentas de Conecticut...-?...-era bueno siempre escuchar opciones.

Considero que debemos hacer algunas modificaciones, pero en verdad las cuentas que manejas son realmente productivas como para no reconsiderar Nueva York...-Andrew miro a su hermano pero lo cierto es que no tenía las mejores cuentas...si había clientes desde hacía muchos años pero eran ingresos no tan buenos.

La verdad es que estábamos pensado en viajar a otros estados cercanos o incluso tener una pequeña oficina para poder establecernos en mas lugares...-contesto el rubio.

Mira esta oficina van cinco veces que Yaten la mira como la cede perfecta y yo vine a darle un vistazo para ver los pros y contras...considero que es un buen lugar y por lo menos para Yaten sería el mejor centro de todo...pero en tu caso tienes que tomar la decisiones por ti mismo...-contesto Taiky.

Sé que tal vez sonara duro hermano pero si tu y yo crecimos dejamos a nuestros padres para hacer nuestras vidas...porque debes de quedarte estancado esperando a que los años se pasen y Audreé se marché...porque eso hará...tu lo hiciste...-contesto Yaten con verdad.

Si, lo cierto es que todos tienen razón en parte pero creo que la situación debe de ser otra...sin embargo...-Andrew respiro hondamente él era como un árbol que echaba raíces y esto era lo más arriesgado que podría hacer...

Serena ahora mismo estaba con ese hombre que exudaba dinero por todos los poros de la piel, tenia perdida cualquier esperanza de reconciliación y lo único que tenia era a si mismo...

Audreé se marcharía, incluso dejaría a Serena para seguir con su vida, respiro hondo nuevamente...-Creo que aceptare.

Bien...pues es cuestión de pensar que vamos a hacer para que las cosas funcionen de otra manera...-dijo Taiky con miles de ideas mientras Yaten miraba el lugar con una enorme sonrisa y Andrew se recargaba en la pared pensando que había hecho.

Audreé miraba la playa con fascinación y Serena hacia exactamente lo mismo...Darién le indicaba al botones donde dejara todo y la verdad es que estaba al pendiente pues desde que habían llegado miraba con demasiada atención a su mujer.

La genética es maravillosa...-pensó Darién...Serena tenía una piernas preciosas y un cuerpo de diosa que deseaba poseer ahora mismo...no entendía como es que no se agotaba ese apetito sexual que tenia por ella.

Es perfecto...-dijo Serena mientras se acercaba a Darién quien le abrazaba

Qué bien que te gusto...a mi también me encanta este lugar...-dijo el pelinegro.

Entonces has venido un par de veces o más...?...-dijo ella sonriente.

Más de un par de veces, es mi lugar preferido cuando puedo tomar vacaciones...-contesto el sonriente, pero cuando se dio cuenta que Serena deseaba ir simplemente fue perfecto.

La verdad es que uno se acostumbra demasiado rápido a todo esto...bueno me puedo cambiar...-dijo Audreé fascinada con todo lo que podría disfrutar.

Si...adelante...-la rubiecilla camino a prisa a su habitación que estaba a un costado con una puerta corrediza aparte de donde Serena y Darién se quedarían...

Te gusta...-pregunto el pelinegro mientras Serena se deslumbraba con la habitación de puertas corredizas y que daba justamente frente a la playa de aguas azules y arena casi blanca, todo era en colores caobas y precioso tejaban con un par de muebles, sus típicos camastros y una piscina justo detrás de la puerta de su recamara.

Es perfecto...-dijo ella sonriente mientras el pelinegro la abrazaba.

Y es un paraíso solo para nosotros...-respondió el pelinegro mientras ambos abrían la puerta que daba a la zona de la alberca que no tenía acceso nadie más.

Miraron como Audreé salía corriendo a la playa y sonrieron, por lo menos estaba contenta de estar en ese lugar y ellos estarían también contentos.

Mamá...puedes pensarlo mil veces más pero creo que Serena le pedirá a Audreé que se mude con ella...-dijo Brayden mientras sus padres les miraban.

Eso es en serio...?...-dijo con un poco de encanto Linda pues la verdad es que le preocupaba mucho su nieta.

Es verdad...eso mismo me dijo y parece que a Darién le gusta la idea...-contesto Alexandra.

Vaya, creo que nosotros ya no nos sentiríamos tan obligados en todo caso de permanecer todo el tiempo en Norteamérica...-contesto Ryan sonriente.

Lo se...además algo me dijo Darién que me dio a entender un poco en mudarse a Francia o aquí mismo en Londres...-menciono el castaño.

Mudarse a Londres eso sí que sería algo de verdad genial...nuestros nietos al fin podrían convivir...-dijo emocionado Ryan.

Lo cierto es que a mí me gustaría mucho aceptar la propuesta de mudarnos a Londres, hacia un tiempo tu padre y yo vimos una propiedad que nos gusto mucho y que podríamos costear sin problemas, solo que nos detenía mucho el hecho de que Audreé estaba sola con su padre y pues él es blando con su educación...-dijo sonriente Linda.

No es siempre es necesaria de la presencia de una mujer en la educación de una hija, pero la verdad es que hace falta en muchas ocasiones algunos consejos que suelen ser como importantes...-contesto Alexandra.

Lo único que justo ahora quiero es disfrutar de estas vacaciones...mudarme a Londres me emociona porque podríamos visitar mas partes de Europa, pero antes que eso necesito que Audreé este con mi hija para poder hacerlo con paz...-dijo Ryan sonriente mientras todos le miraban.

La verdad es que me has hecho mucha falta mamá y claro que me gustaría mudarme a Nueva York contigo, pero yo no quiero estorbarle a Darién o que crea que estoy tratando de quitarle a su novia...-dijo Audreé de manera madura.

Darién es un gran hombre y creo que él quiere verme feliz, yo lo había pensado hacia algún tiempo pero él me dio el empujón que hacía falta para decirlo, hable con tu padre y no le pareció del todo una mala idea...-dijo Serena sonriente.

Lo sé mi padre en ocasiones es muy condescendiente en muchas cosas...pero por un momento creo que lo hace porque piensa que puede arruinar algo con Darién...-dijo Audreé con un poco de pena.

Como es eso de arruinar algo con Darién...?...-

Mira mamá voy a decirte algo que tal vez no te agrade mucho, pero mi papá venia a reconquistarte...-dijo Audreé mientras esperaba una reacción negativa de Serena, tal vez burla...enojo...cualquier cosa.

La rubia giro su vista al mar donde estaba nadando Darién y suspiro profundamente...-cuando conocí a tu padre tenía 16 años y nunca comprendí porque un chico más grande que yo había siquiera mirado mi rostro...pero tu padre fue el que lo hizo yo vivía siempre con mil problemas en mi cabeza desde pensar en que comer hasta que estudiar...

Andrew fue para mí como todo...me enamore de él y el de mi...tal vez hicimos las cosas de una manera rápida o acelerada, pero estuve consciente de ello y fuimos felices.

Audreé escuchaba a su mamá con atención y la verdad es que era algo lindo saber la historia de amor de sus padres...-cuando le mire en el aeropuerto supe que venía por los recuerdos tan buenos y lindos que teníamos...pero esos jamás volverán se esfumaron con el tiempo y se quedaron atrás.

Sabes mamá me gusta mucho saber que a pesar de que mi padre y tu se separaron siempre hablan bien uno del otro y dicen exactamente lo mismo...se conocen bien...-contesto Audreé emocionada.

Si...yo siempre tendré en mi mente lo mejor de tu padre porque en su momento el fue la persona que mas ame en el mundo, solo que ahora su tiempo paso y con él pues vienen a mi vida y seguramente a la de tu padre, nuevas oportunidades y nuevos recuerdos...-contesto Serena sonriente mirando a Darién que caminaba hacia ella y un chico.

Hola que tal la están pasando...-dijo Darién mientras las miraba con una sonrisa...

Bien...y él es...?...-pregunto Audreé mientras se sonrojaba.

El es O´connor y viene de Nueva York con sus padres de vacaciones...-dijo Darién mientras el chico de cabellos oscuros sonreía y Serena sentía como algo en su pecho...dolor de madre...celos de madre...amor de madre.

Ve...diviértete...-dijo la rubia contra las emociones que embargaban su pecho, le miro partir y puso mucha atención.

Tiene 17 años y en verdad es un chico que viene con sus padres, se acerco a mí para preguntarme por Audreé...y me pidió permiso porque creyó que era su padre.

En serio...pero tú te ves...

Soy tu pareja es lógico que piensen que es mi hija, a mi no me molesta en lo absoluto...-contesto el pelinegro.

Le he dicho que le parece si se muda conmigo a Nueva York y creo que le ha gustado la idea...-dijo Serena emocionada.

Sabía que sucedería eso...me da gusto por ti, pero has pensado entonces si podrás con el trabajo del museo, Audreé y yo...somos demandantes...-menciono el pelinegro y Serena lo sabía, su hija en ocasiones se distraía con mucha facilidad, ahora mismo temía preguntar sobre sus notas pero lo adivinaría muy pronto, a eso sumarle que se mudaría, su ropa y Darién que requería de mucha atención día y noche...

Creo que aun no me pongo a pensar bien en las cosas que pasaran, así que...-Darién si previo aviso la beso, la verdad es que estaba siendo egoísta tal vez con ella, quien no cedería de manera tan rápida el hecho de dejar su libertad por el amor...pero podría intentarlo.

Bueno mirando todo desde este Angulo las cosas están bien entonces...-dijo Andrew mientras la mujer que hacía unos días le revolvía la cabeza llegaba.

Hola...espero que me hubieras pensado...-dijo sonriente la castaña.

Hola...-contesto el rubio mientras se levantaba y la besaba en la mejilla susurrándole a su oído todos los días.

Bueno pues que les parece si pido una botella de esas caras que tanto nos gustan para comenzar con la celebración...-dijo Yaten en víspera del año nuevo.

Apoyo la moción.-dijo Reika sonriente mientras Andrew le miraba hermosa con ese vestido color azul turquesa...se pregunto si siempre lucia así de linda con su cabello castaño largo y ondulado, ahora mismo se estaba dando cuenta que las castañas parecían ser sus favoritas.

Bueno cuéntame como iniciaras año...Andrew de Connecticut...-dijo ella sonriente.

Mañana me marcho a Connecticut...-dijo el seriamente mientras la chica le miraba con atención.

Que lastima, la verdad es que voy a ser franca contigo pero me gustas mucho...-contesto Reika.

También eres de mi agrado...pero antes tengo muchas cosas por hacer...tu vives aquí, pero a que te dedicas...?...-

Soy asesoría financiera...-contesto ella sonriente...-tengo un pequeño negocio propio y pues voy marchando lento pero seguro.

Vaya...es una buena área...-contesto el rubio.

Así que no puedo marcharme con clientes pendientes y así sin mas...pero me gustaría tener contacto contigo...-dijo ella siendo un poco más directa y atrevida.

Mamá invite a O´connor para que cenara espero no te moleste...-dijo Audreé.

No para nada...creo que me gusta que conozcas personas y chicos cariño, pero pasen .

Buenas noches señora...-dijo el sonriente con cara de niño convirtiéndose en adulto.

Pasen...-dijo Serena sonriente mientras tomaban asiento en el comedor y Darién la miraba radiante de alegría.

Cenaron langosta y bebieron un poco de champagne...Audreé salió para mirar los fuegos artificiales que les mencionaron darían por la entrada del año nuevo, esas habían sido las mejores vacaciones para ella, pues tenía un nuevo amigo y tal vez una nueva vida en Nueva York...todo un kit de explosión para una adolescente de 16 años.

Como te sientes respecto a eso...-dijo Darién feliz.

Bien...creo, la verdad es que es raro mirar a mi hija con un chico pero pues podría decirlo que es la ley de la vida si no más me equivoco.

Vamos...-dijo el pelinegro tomándola de la mano mientras todos gritaban 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...feliz año nuevo...

Los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a tronar e iluminar el cielo de la polinesia francesa...

Feliz año mi amor...-dijo Darién abrazando a su novia, amante, mujer, pareja...

Feliz año Darién...te amo...-contesto la rubia mientras ambos se unían en un beso en los labios...sonrientes y felices.

Audreé los felicito como O'connor...los abrazos ese año fueron lindos...-

Ven...quiero darte algo...-dijo el pelinegro mientras la tomaba de la mano y caminaban hacia dentro de la casa...Serena no podía creer que hubiera algo mas...

La verdad es que esas habían sido las mejores navidades y el mejor año nuevo de su vida...un regalo mas pecaría en lo absurdo.

Espérame...-dijo él mientras entraba a la habitación y salía, llevándola a la zona de la alberca privada ella miro el mismo arreglo de rosas que siempre le enviaba.

Es mi arreglo...-dijo ella feliz y radiante mientras caminaba hacia él y tomaba el sobre que siempre decía algo lindo.

Darién la miro con atención...ella estaba ahí estática...le dio su tiempo y espero.

Serena le miro con atención y los ojos llenos de lagrimas...-Es cierto.

Si...que dices...-pregunto el impaciente.

Si...que si acepto...-contesto ella radiante de felicidad.

Bien...pues entonces...-sin más Darién camino a ella y se arrodillo mientras de su camisa sacaba un anillo...-Serena Hutton me haces el honor en aceptarme como tu esposo y sé que podre hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo, porque yo ahora mismo lo soy...

Serena estaba que se desmayaba de la impresión...era una propuesta hermosa y tal vez planeada, tal vez ella estaba adelantándose pero lo amaba...y no importaba nada más.

El pelinegro deslizo ese espectacular anillo y ella lloro de alegría mientras él se levantaba y la besaba en los labios...así era el comienzo...Año nuevo...vida nueva.

* * *

><p>Holaaa...feliz lunes...lo sé es pesado decirlo pero ya termino...aunque creo que todos los días son iguales hasta el viernes...la vdd es un reto haber terminado el capitulo pero se los dejo.<p>

Gracias por sus comentarios...y qué lindo es que te pidan matrimonio...uuuyyy...chaooo!


	34. MI PROMETIDA

**CAPITULO 34**

**MI PROMETIDA **

La rubia miraba sorprendida su anillo en el dedo anular y sonreía mientras Darién miraba su cara...la verdad es que esa expresión para él era única en el mundo...

Serena era una gran chica, una chica cálida, alegre, agradable, de buen corazón y en parte había llegado al mundo para ser feliz como cualquier otra persona, pero ella le hacía feliz no solo a el...a la gente que la rodeaba.

Audreé aun no sabía que sentir la verdad es que se sentía en parte sorprendida y por otro lado contrariada porque era su madre y ella estaba en una relación de verdad más que formal, en posibles planes de boda.

Boda...hijos...Darién...tal vez era mucha información para un día, pero que días tan agradables había pasado...ahora tendria un amigo en Nueva York...y muchas ganas de estar junto a su madre...pero también le preocupaba mucho su papá, sentía como esa necesidad de estar a su lado y reconfortarle.

La verdad es que es comprensible Andrew...pero espero que mi visita no te desequilibre un poco...-dijo Reika mientras el estaba fascinado, desvelado pero fascinado ya que por la noche viajarían a Connecticut.

No pasa Reika...quieres café...-pregunto el caballerosamente pues hacia algunas horas habían estado conviviendo juntos y habían intercambiado miles de cosas entre ellos muchas indirectas, por eso era raro verle ahí frente a su puerta.

Gracias...pero ya desayune...-dijo ella pues siendo mediodía no era lógico que aun no hubiese tomado nada, ambos se habían limitado a un par de copas mientras que Yaten se había puesto una buena jarra y más cuando miro a su ex abrazada de alguien que no era él.

Dime soy todo oídos...-dijo Andrew.

La verdad es que nunca antes he sido así de directa pero considero que ahora es cuando debo de tomar las decisiones que me influyen en mi vida...-Andrew le miraba con cara de qué demonios quieres.

Bien...quiero que tengamos una relación...-dijo Reika sin más dejando sorprendido al rubio porque la verdad es que le gustaba mucho pero ahora mismo tenia miles de cosas que hacer y.

A mi también Reika...solo que como tú sabes estoy ahora en Connecticut y probablemente este por una temporada allá...-

No importa yo puedo viajar y me gustaría conocer ese lugar que te tiene fascinado...-contesto ella.

Mira tengo un par de cosas que decirte...pero lo más seguro es que me mude a Nueva York cuando mi hija termine el año escolar...-dijo él mientras que Reika se sentía en verdad feliz, si estaba pasando por el hecho de saber que estaba soltera de nuevo y con una persona que le hacía sentirse cómoda y que le comprendía.

Lo haz decidido...-

La verdad es que conozco a Serena y Audreé estoy casi seguro que acepto mudarse con ella por lo que yo necesito estar cerca de mi hija, los negocios en Connecticut pueden ser muy repetitivos y tal vez acá en Nueva York despuntemos juntos Yaten y yo...-contesto el rubio.

Yo no tengo la menor duda de que ustedes harán las cosas bien...entonces podremos conocernos mejor...-dijo Reika mirándole fijamente.

Si...creo que me gustaría conocernos mejor...-contesto el sonriente mientras ambos se miraban con un interés mucho más personal.

Dios...estoy agotada...-dijo Audreé mientras entraban al departamento de Serena.

Vamos si quieres te acuéstate y te ayudo a empacar...-dijo Serena con un poco de tristeza.

No te preocupes mamá...yo tengo ya todo preparado...-dijo Audreé quien deseaba escribirse con O'connor...

Está bien hija...-contento Serena, el pelinegro estaba sirviéndose jugo y mirando en silencio.

Lo cierto es que había llegado el tiempo de que Serena conociera a su familia...-Que pasa...?

Sabes estaba pensado en algo que tal vez te guste un poco...-contesto Darién mientras ella le miraba con atención, lo cierto es que ahora mismo su prioridad era dejar que su hija se fuera tranquila y ella misma quedarse igual acordar algunas cosas con Andrew para el bienestar de su hija.

Dime...-contesto ella prestando atención.

Creo que es necesario que te presente a mi familia ahora que estamos en un compromiso como este...-Serena se sorprendió un poco, de igual forma tal vez por las revistas podría ubicarlos, pero la verdad es que se había puesto muy nerviosa.

Es en serio...-el pelinegro asintió mientras ella se sentaba en un sillón y pensaba muchas cosas...desde que no la quisieran cerca de Darién, hacerla sentir menos, despreciarle frente a el...muchas cosas se le ocurrieron de pronto.

Vamos Serena no es para que pongas esa cara conmigo, solo era cuestión de que sonrieras y me dijeras que si...además estoy a lado tuyo y mi familia nunca se atrevería a hacerte una grosería...-menciono él con cara de severidad.

Lo sé Darién...pero en verdad crees que cubra las expectativas que tu familia quiere para ti...digo es normal que los padres estemos pendientes de la gente que rodea a nuestros hijos y siempre deseemos lo mejor para ellos...-contesto Serena siendo un poco melodramática.

Serena si lo pones desde esa perspectiva es igual que la tuya, yo seré lo suficientemente bueno para ti...?...-contesto él con una buena pregunta.

Lo cierto es que tenía mucha razón en lo que estaba diciendo, solo que era complicado cuando ella era la mujer mayor con un divorcio e hija a cuestas...era lo difícil...

Sera que no quieres conocerlos...?...-dijo Darién tomándola por sorpresa mientras ella miraba el anillo en su dedo anular.

Para nada...creo que es lo más normal en una relación tan seria como la que ahora mismo estamos teniendo nosotros...-contesto ella.

Eso deseaba darte, la seguridad de que ahora eres mi prometida y mi mujer...vivimos juntos y quiero permanecer así a tu lado...-dijo el sonriente mientras encendía el televisor.

Serena se sentía de verdad insegura, ella era varios años mayor que Darién...7 para ser exactos, el por su parte era un hombre independiente, libre y con mucho por vivir, tal vez la mirarían como una trepadora o interesada...suspiro resignada, nadie le dijo que seria fácil y ella misma lo sabía.

Bien pues parece que es todo...-dijo Audreé mientras su mamá le miraba con pesar.

Creo que es hora de marcharnos...nos llevara Darién al aeropuerto porque hoy descansa el chofer así que hay que apurarnos ojala pueda hablar un par de palabras con tu padre y quedar de acuerdo con algunas cosas hija.

Si...espero que podremos quedar en algo o arreglarlo...-contesto Audreé mirando a su madre.

Vámonos chicas para llegar a tiempo...-dijo Darién mientras las apresuraba.

Andrew y Yaten habían decidido llegar antes para comer algo pues el hotel se entregaba a cierta hora...-coméntame que te dijo Reika.

Nada que sea de tu interés morboso Yaten...-contesto Andrew mientras intentaba comer lo que en su plato estaba, la verdad es que no quería marcharse tenía ganas de ver a Reika.

Ahora resulta que el morboso soy yo...pero en fin solo quiero que me des una idea para no regarla...-contesto el peliplata a sabiendas de que tarde o temprano ella le comentaría.

Nos conoceremos...ella tal vez viaje a Connecticut un par de veces...-dijo el rubio mientras Yaten le miraba con cara seria.

Sabes Reika es una mujer increíble y fascinante, espero que no termines por echarlo a perder, eres mi amigo pero ella es mi amiga y es una mujer sola que se merece lo mejor, pórtate a la altura con ella por favor.

Andrew miro a su hermano y sabia que esas palabras eran ciertas porque en su mirada lo notaba y sabia que las cosas como tal eran así...-No te preocupes, yo se que Reika es una chica maravillosa.

Yaten miro el reloj en espera de su sobrina llegara para despedirse antes de marcharse a Texas donde tenía varios pendientes para ahora si enfocarse en la remodelación de la oficina y la propaganda como tal del despacho jurídico en Nueva York.

Darién ayudo a Audreé con sus dos maletas y caminaron hacia la sala de espera y se toparon de frente con un par de sorpresas...

Serena miro a Andrew quien de estar relajado ahora mismo estaba más tenso que nunca...a su lado estaba Yaten quien también les miro con sorpresa.

Audreé se percato de la reacción de su padre y supo que no era para nada buena...-Creo que es mejor que me despida...quiero darte las gracias por querer a mi mamá de esa forma Darién y por las mejores vacaciones de año nuevo.

Serena se sorprendió mucho por lo que su hija le decía ahora a su prometido...-Gracias Audreé, la verdad ha sido un honor conocerte y espero que pronto estés con nosotros de vuelta.

Audreé increíblemente se despidió de él con un abrazo ante la mirada atónita de Andrew y el mismo Yaten, pues regularmente su hija se había comportado de pésima manera con Lita pero parecía que con el novio de Serena era otra persona.

Mamá...te voy a extrañar mucho...-dijo Audreé con la voz cortada por las lagrimas que fluían y más cuando se unió en un abrazo con su mamá...

La verdad es que Serena sintió que su corazón estaba nuevamente partiéndose...pero ahora estaba segura que solo seria por un corto periodo y para que no volviera a suceder.

También te echare de menos, pero te prometo que no lo haremos mas cuando te mudes conmigo y Darién...-dijo Serena tratando de ser fuerte para que su hija tuviera un viaje tranquilo.

Lo sé mamá...pero dime algo...-Serena le escucho atenta esperando todo menos lo que le diría...-para cuando te casaras con el...

Darién solo se limito a sonreír mientras la rubia se sonrojaba intensamente...-Cuando estés de vuelta para que ayudes a tu mamá a organizar todo...-contesto el seguro de lo que decía ante los nervios de la rubia.

Quien diría que Serena estuviera con ese hombre...-dijo Yaten.

Quien es él...?...-pregunto Andrew.

Te sorprenderías como yo en este momento, pero lo que más me toma por sorpresa es que ellos se llevan varios años...nunca me imagine que a Serena le gustaran los hombres jóvenes...-Andrew miro con desconcierto a su hermano y en realidad ese hombre se miraba como a su edad con esa barba que le tupia un poco el rostro, las gafas y la gorra...no se daba cuenta de lo que Yaten decía.

Miro como Audreé caminaba hacia ellos y la abrazaba...-estas lista para partir a casa hija.

Mas o menos...creo que extrañare a mi mamá...-contesto Audreé triste.

Acércate y pregunta Serena...yo te espero...-dijo Darién mientras la abrazaba.

Si...-contesto la rubia mientras caminaba hacia Andrew quien la miro con algo más que simple conocida.

Quisiera hablar contigo respecto a Audreé...-dijo Serena a lo que Yaten se encamino hacia el pelinegro.

Quien diría que eras el novio de mi ex cuñada...-dijo Yaten con un poco de sorna.

Kou...Yaten Kou...sabes no era la mayor coincidencia en el mundo pero puedo confesarte que de verdad me siento intrigado...-contesto el pelinegro sin dejar de mirar a Serena.

El intrigado soy yo...así que te gustan ciertas mujeres...-contesto Yaten con un poco de sorna.

Considera tus palabras, porque es de mi mujer de la quien hablas...-dijo el pelinegro sin siquiera molestarse en lo absoluto, Yaten le conocía y sabia cuan mal enemigo era...por lo que prefirió dejar de molestar.

No soy quién para decir nada, Serena es una gran mujer y fue una gran esposa...solo espero que tú la puedas valorar más que mi tonto hermano...ella se lo merece...-contesto Yaten.

Lo se...ella es una gran mujer y es mi mujer...pronto mi esposa...-contesto el pelinegro mientras Yaten se sorprendía.

Eso sí que son novedades para mi...-contesto Yaten.

No estoy para sorprender a nadie es solo que creo que las cosas deben de valorarse...-contesto el sonriente mientras el peliplata pensaba en alguien.

Andrew miro a su hermano conversando con ese hombre...-Dime que es lo que necesitas.

Audreé y yo conversamos lo que te había comentado y creemos que es bueno que se mude a mi casa al termino del año escolar.

Estoy de acuerdo en que eso suceda...pero ese hombre que vive contigo no es de mi entera confianza...-respondió Andrew ante lo que su hermano le había dicho.

Darién y mamá están comprometidos papá...además a mi me caen bien...-dijo Audreé mientras el rubio se tensaba aun mas...Serena su ex mujer comprometida...eso si que fue como un balde de agua helada para él.

Te has comprometido...-dijo él con un poco de tristeza ante la pérdida completa de Serena.

Si...pero eso no está en cuestión...solo quiero que estés seguro de que nuestra hija estará bien conmigo y Darién...-menciono ella segura.

Tu como lo sabrás, trabajas la mayor parte del día...-contesto Andrew con molestia, le molestaba verla con un tipo de lo mas pedante, muchos años menor y sobre todo con el que se había comprometido hacia poco tiempo sin conocerle del todo.

La rubia de pronto se había quedado sin muchas armas...pero ahora mismo estaba pensado en lo que Darién le había dicho...-Estoy considerando necesario dejar mi trabajo para dedicarme a mi hija y a Darién.

Andrew aun le miro con mas sorpresa...ella ahora que tenía todo lo que siempre había deseado por lo que siempre le había echado en cara en silencio lo dejaba con el simple pretexto de dedicarle tiempo a un desconocido.

No sé qué decirte...pero solo en esa circunstancia lo consideraría...-dijo Andrew con un poco de frialdad.

Papá, porque te estás portando así cuando mi madre y yo siempre hemos estado unidas, además su futuro esposo es una buena persona...-dijo ella ante la cara de completa molestia del rubio.

Hablaremos bien de esto...pero creo que si nos mudaremos los dos a Nueva York...Audreé para estar contigo y yo por negocios...-Serena le miro con cara de no me importas tu mi hija sí.

Bien...es hora de marcharse hija...-sin más ellas se abrazaron y Serena camino hacia Darién...Yaten le dijo adiós con una sonrisa...ella solo le correspondió.

Andrew les miro desaparecer entre la multitud abrazados...la verdad es que le molestaba mucho la actitud de Serena ahora mismo la miraba con una descarada y más cuando hacia algunos meses ellos habían estado casados...ahora mirarle en su dedo anular el anillo de otro hombre podría dolerle más.

Vamos sobrina dame un fuerte abrazo porque tengo que marcharme a Texas...-dijo Yaten sonriente.

Si tío...-contesto Audreé mientras se abrazaban...

Dime como te trato el novio de tu mamá...-Audreé le miro con cara de que te importa.

Bien...creo que él quiere mucho a mamá y me gusta para ella...-contesto la rubia sonriente.

Bueno pues lo has dicho...hermano nos vemos...-contesto el peli plata.

A todo esto porque le conoces...-dijo Andrew interesado.

El es el hermano de Mina...mi ex esposa...-contesto Yaten sorprendiendo a Andrew y a Audreé quienes le miraron con cara de what.

Solo Taiky y sus padres le habían conocido, pues Yaten en esa época vivía de manera permanente en Nueva York, Andrew por lo regular vivía en completo hacinamiento en Connecticut con su esposa e hija.

Por lo que nunca conocieron a la esposa de Yaten, solo sabían por su padre Paiper que no era la mejor esposa del mundo, que era muy superficial y perjudicial para su hijo.

Así que Andrew se mantuvo al margen y Serena con más razón...lo único que supieron es que se llamaba Minelli...eso era lo que tenían información de ella.

Que tanto hablabas con Yaten...?...-pregunto Serena.

Nada en especial...la verdad es que me cae bastante bien, solo que hay cosas que pasan y separan a las personas cariño...-dijo el pelinegro.

No comprendo nada...-respondió Serena.

El es el ex esposo de mi hermana...terminaron un tanto mal su relación...-dijo Darién sorprendiendo a la rubia quien le miro con atención.

Yo no la conocí nunca...-contesto la rubia.

Me imagine...la verdad es que mi hermana es un poco dificil siendo realistas...así que no supe mucho de ellos dos...-dijo a secas el pelinegro dejando a Serena intrigada.

* * *

><p>holaaa...que tal con esos todos en un mismo circulo...bueno les anexo el nuevo capítulo y espero que les guste..me estoy acercando a los ultimos capitulos muchas gracias por sus comentarios y espero mañana subir el siguiente.<p>

Que tengan una buena noche y un mejor dia...saludos...!


	35. LA FAMILIA SHIELDS

**CAPITULO 35**

**LA FAMILIA SHIELDS.**

Serena se había acostado pensando en cómo es tan pequeño el mundo...resulto que Andrew había sido el cuñado de la hermana de su ahora prometido, todo un embrollo.

Qué te pasa...estas demasiado pensativa...-dijo Darién mientras la abrazaba.

Nada...es solo que me doy cuenta de que pequeño es el mundo en realidad...-dijo la rubia con cara de preocupación.

Sabes, cuando supe quien era el padre de Audreé me sorprendí un poco solo que no le di importancia...-contesto el pelinegro.

Lo sé...no te molesta todo este embollo...-contesto ella con un poco de sorpresa.

No...la verdad es que había conocido a Yaten hacia un tiempo pero la verdad es que me agradaba como amigo, sin embargo mi hermana se metió en esa relación con él y termino por echarlo a perder.

Tu y Yaten eran amigos...-Darién asintió.

Sí, nos conocimos en el museo y la verdad es que estábamos con un poco de enfado, compartimos una breve charla y después coincidíamos en lugares, pero un dia mi hermana me topo en un lugar yo estaba con Yaten y otros conocidos y pues ellos se enrolaron...-contesto secamente el pelinegro.

Hablas de ella como si fuera una gran molestia...-dijo Serena con un poco de temor porque a final de cuentas era su hermana.

Mina es una mujer que siempre ha tenido todo a manos llenas, es la menor de las mujeres y se parece mucho a mi madre con el cabello tan rubio...la verdad es que no era ilógico que se convirtiera en la consentida de mi padre...-La rubia escuchaba atenta.

Entonces ella creyó que todo lo que deseara tendría que ser para ella y ahí es donde está el problema ya es una mujer adulta, pero se porto un poco mal con Yaten, yo me aleje y se casaron...después supe que él no le daría el nivel de vida a la que mi padre le acostumbro...-contesto él con pena por su viejo compañero de fiestas.

Vaya...tal vez ella pueda reaccionar a tiempo...-dijo Serena con un poco de esperanza.

No...Mina es Mina hasta la muerte y sé que quiere a Yaten pero nunca dará su brazo a torcer, lamentablemente así fue educada...yo creo que ella se quedara soltera...-contesto el pelinegro mientras le besaba los labios.

Darién...estoy feliz por tenerte en mi vida...-dijo ella sonriente.

Yo aun mas...pero dime has pensado algo de la boda...me gustaría algo sencillo...-dijo el sonriente.

No...pero creo que estaría bien sencillo...la verdad es que me siento nerviosa...-dijo ella con su carita llena de luz.

Nos casaremos por la iglesia...-dijo Darién emocionado, la verdad es que también estaba feliz y podría tener como esa ilusión de mirarla en la iglesia.

Se durmieron emocionados y con muchas esperanzas...-Serena había regresado a su rutina desde hacía una semana y las cosas estaban en cierta manera cambiando, Sebastián había viajado a Francia para conversar con Seiya.

Ella se sentía un poco con temor de que cuando llegara las cosas se pusieran mal, pues la verdad la culpa de haberle besado le estaba martilleando la cabeza.

Hola Serena...-dijo una voz que le helo la sangre Seiya...la verdad es que estaba que se moría pues como era posible con pensarle ahora estuviera ahí...se mareo un poco...

Que haces aquí...?...-dijo la rubia con un dejo de desprecio que no paso desapercibido para Sebastián que le miro con cara de sorpresa, pues regularmente Serena era demasiado amable.

Resulta que está listo para tomar parte de su nuevo puesto y equipo de trabajo Serena...-contesto el profesor mientras ella se sonrojaba por ser tan descortés.

Bienvenidos...-contesto ella con una sonrisa un poco falsa que hizo destantear al profesor, incluso cuando Darién hablo con él para pedirle que las semanas que tenían preparadas para estar en el museo y al conseguir que Seiya aceptara el puesto en Norteamérica pues no tendría objeto que ella estuviera ahí.

En todo caso quiero mostrarte todo los procesos que tenemos aquí en el museo, como ves Serena es actualmente mi asistente, solo que no se por cuánto tiempo más este aquí...-Seiya le miro con interés.

Eso es porque...?...-dijo el pelinegro.

Se comprometió y parece ser que su prometido quiere alejarla de este maravilloso mundo del arte...aunque aun tratare de convencerla...-dijo Sebastián sonriente.

Seiya miro a Serena y se sintió como un tanto traicionado pero la verdad es que el estaba enterado desde hacia algún tiempo de que ella tenía una relación estable con una persona de verdad importante.

En hora buena...-dijo el pelinegro mientras le ignoraba y caminaban hacia las catacumbas...por un momento pudo respirar un rato.

Los días habían pasado sin pena ni gloria, lo cierto es que pocas veces convivía con Seiya, pues el la mayor parte del tiempo estaba con el profesor en su capacitación.

Serena estaba sintiéndose mal hace algunos días...-Te veo como pálida, te sientes mal.

La verdad es que me duele un poco la cabeza, creo que es estrés con todos los cambios que habrá a la salida del profesor...-dijo la rubia.

Sabes, me parece que le interesas a André...-dijo Maggie sonriente.

Pero porque dices eso...?...-contesto Serena un poco exaltada algo que llamo la atención de la castaña.

Cálmate no es para que te pongas así...solo digo que el esta como demasiado atento contigo es todo...-afirmo Maggie.

Lo sé...es solo que siento que las cosas van a cambiar mucho y apenas me acostumbre a trabajar con Sebastián y de nuevo un cambio mas...-contesto Serena.

A eso súmale que estas comprometida con un gran hombre como Darién con una boda en puerta por organizar y una cena de bienvenida a la familia...-dijo la castaña mientras Serena se sentía aun peor.

Ya se...ahora que Audreé se mudara conmigo también acomodarme en tiempos entre ella, la escuela, Darién...-suspiro con un poco de resignación.

Voy a comentarte algo que tal vez no te guste mucho, porque pues se que amas tu trabajo, pero no has pensado en tal vez dejar todo esto para dedicarte a tu nueva vida...digo no creo que Darién no tenga los recursos para mantenerte en casa, pero el viaja mucho y tal vez tu podrías acompañarle...-dijo Maggie con verdad.

Lo cierto es que me lo ha pedido, aun no le miro como la opción definitiva pero en cierta manera creo que estaría bien tener más tiempo para hacer mis cosas...en todo caso podría ser como externa o no lo sé...-contesto la rubia.

Pues creo que si tuviera yo esa opción de estar en mi casa, descansar un poco y además de todo atender a mi marido, sin duda lo haría...-contesto Maggie sonriente.

Ambas regresaron a sus trabajos, Serena entro a su oficina donde estaba Seiya esperándola...eran asuntos de trabajo que debían de tratar y como tal se comportaría...profesional.

Espero que mi presencia no te incomode pero quiero checar algunos puntos contigo de estas restauraciones...-dijo el pelinegro.

Si...-contesto ella mientras tomaba asiento y comenzaban a mirar las imágenes en su computador...lo cierto es que el ambiente estaba cargado de cierta tensión...

Sabes me dolió mucha la manera en que terminamos por enemistarnos...-dijo Seiya mirándola con atención.

Creo que no hay mucho por decir, eres bueno en tu trabajo y un hombre que me atrajo al primer instante...pero yo confundí un poco las cosas con una molestia pasajera y paso lo que paso...-dijo Serena siendo honesta y soltando la piedra que estaba cargando desde su llegada de Francia.

Espero que te sientas mejor, pero no puedo negarte que no me conformo con un solo beso deberías de saber que para un Italiano los besos no se niegan pero las caricias tampoco...me habría acostado contigo si se hubiera podido.

La rubia se quedo helada con la confesión un tanto descarada, fanfarrona que estaba haciendo ese hombre acerca de ella misma...-Sabes considero que tu ego es más grande que toda Europa.

Puede ser...-contesto Seiya...-pero daría cualquier cosas por probar esos dulces labios, tocar con mis manos ásperas esa piel de terciopelo que cubre ese bello y ondulante cuerpo y respirar de tus cabellos cuales hilos del mismo sol...eres magnifica Serena Hutton...-

Serena se sorprendió por lo que en ese instante le había dicho era como si todo brotara de su boca sin pensar en las consecuencias y sonrió como boba...-Sabes que decir en ciertos momentos André.

Touché...-contesto el pelinegro...eso de llamarle André era como el revés a su piropo previamente pensado...era pésimo para improvisar cumplidos.

Pero se agradece poder ser sincero y poner límites...-dijo Serena mientras imprimía algunas cosas.

Lo sé y mas con una enorme roca cual precio sería el de mi salario de un año...creo que ese hombre de verdad quiere que todos nos demos cuenta cuanto te quiere y cuanto puede quererte...-contesto el pelinegro haciendo alusión al dinero y sus comodidades.

Serena le miro con cara de what porque ella más que nadie sabía cuán grande era el amor que se tenían y no el tamaño de ese diamante se media su amor por el o viceversa...-Creo que a mí me ha encantado.

A quien no...es una preciosa joya única en su tipo con un enorme diamante color azul cielo...único...caro y espectacular como la mujer que lo luce...-dijo Seiya divertido.

De verdad es normal dar tantos halagos...-

No, pero quisiera que pudiéramos trabajar como los adultos que somos y que tal vez los roces que anteriormente tuvimos queden en el pasado, no es que me encante en cierto punto trabajar de manera incomoda con mis compañeros...-dijo Seiya con una enorme sonrisa.

Bien, pues entonces tengo lo que me solicitas podríamos verlo...-contesto Serena mientras ambo ponían manos a la obra.

Dios me siento como si la realeza fuera a venir a la casa...-dijo Paiper con un poco de sorna, pues la mentada cena era esa noche y en cierta manera quería conocer a la novia de su hijo, pero además les dijo que les tenía una sorpresa.

Madre, si estas con esa actitud no creo que puedas conseguir siquiera algo...además deberías de tratar de llevar la fiesta en paz con Darién...-dijo Mina resistente.

Por cierto dime...como esta Yaten...-pregunto su madre mientras la rubia solo suspiraba, lo cierto es que le seguía Amanda más de lo que ella pudiera creer pero sus caprichos eran muchos...-

El creo que está bien...-dijo secamente sin darle más argumentos a su mama.

Solo bien es la respuesta que tengo de una pregunta importante Minelli Shields...la verdad es que no comprendo cómo es que tu simplemente no miras lo que estás perdiendo por tu orgullo...-dijo Paiper pues conocía a su hija y sabia que no era del todo feliz.

Hay cosas entre nosotros que no creo cambien mamá...-contesto Mina con un poco de tristeza.

En serio crees que puedo tragarme lo que me dices...estas mal y tu orgullo absurdo no te dará lo que más quieres en la vida que es Yaten...ojala que cuando reaccione no sea tarde...-dijo Paiper molesta consigo mismo y con su esposo, pues habían malcriado a su hija y ahora ella era la que sufría por ese motivo.

Bien...creo que te miras muy hermosa con ese vestido...me encanta verte así...-dijo Darién pues le había regalado un vestido blanco de tirantes gruesos y con un cuello v...resaltando sus pechos sin caer en lo vulgar y que le quedaba ceñido hasta el ras de la rodilla...con el cabello en un chongo algo y brillantes en sus orejas y un collar fino en su largo cuello.

Nunca antes me había puesto tantas joyas en una sola noche...-contesto Serena mirándose al espejo.

Si antes deslumbrabas ahora más querida...te ves hermosa...perfecta...-dijo Darién animadora a sentirse bien y segura de sí misma.

No crees que es demasiado...?...-

No...-contesto él pues conocía como era su madre y con la presencia de Serena la mantendría callada, lucia pulcra, hermosa y elegante...todo en un uno, pero lo principal era el anillo de compromiso.

Vamos que no quiero que lleguemos tarde...-dijo el sonriente.

Puedes calmarte...-dijo Steve harto de mirar a su esposa caminado de un lado a otro en la sala de su residencia.

Es que nunca antes a estado una mujer en mi casa aparte de Saori...la verdad es que me siento con muchas expectativas...-dijo Paiper.

Mamá es una chica mas...solo no la presiones por favor, porque si a Darién no le gusta ya sabes cómo reaccionara y no quiero mantenerme a la distancia de mi cuñada y tal vez próximos sobrinos por ti...-contesto Mina siendo realista con su mamá que era un poco severa con sus hijos varones.

Tú qué dices Zafiro...-comento Setsuna la mayor de los hijos Shields.

Nada...yo solo estaré mirando...-contesto el con desinterés.

Dios...que nervios...-dijo Paiper mientras miraba como las luces del coche eran apagadas...Darién había llegado.

Todo está bien...luces hermosa...vamos dame la mano y respira...-Serena así lo hizo...lo cierto es que ese día había tenido muchas emociones y se sentía agotada, pero está en especial le hacía sentirse mal.

Caminaron hacia la gran puerta de roble o caoba...algo de verdad sorprendente...hacía mucho frio y el abrigo no hacía del todo su función, pero en fin...respiro hondo y sonrió.

Buenas noches Miles...-dijo Darién mientras le entregaban los abrigos, Serena noto la miraba discreta del mayordomo.

Hijo bienvenidos...-menciono Steve Shields dándose un abrazo con su hijo menor.

Padre te presento a Serena Hutton...-La rubia le sonrió y estrecharon sus manos.

Buenas noches Serena, bienvenida a tu casa...mi hijo me dijo que era hermosa pero creo que se quedo corto...-La rubia se sorprendió un poco, el hombre era agradable, cálido...le recordaba a su padre.

Vamos...-dijo el pelinegro tomándola de la mano y caminando hacia la sala donde estaban todos, la rubia pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba frente a las personas de la foto...ahí estaba también Zafiro sentado en el mueble mirándole con atención.

Hijo...vaya...-dijo Paiper sorprendida por la mujer que su hijo llevaba, la verdad es que era preciosa de cabello rubio, ojos azules y una linda figura...bastante guapa.

Madre, te presento a Serena Hutton mi prometida...-dijo él mientras todos excepto Zafiro y su padre se quedaban en calidad de qué...

Es un placer conocerla...-dijo Serena mientras ambas se miraban y se daba un beso en la mejilla.

Ella es mi hermana Mina...-hizo lo mismo y con Setsuna igual...Tomoe solo estrecho su mano...pensaba si no le hacía falta alguien más, pues la verdad es que esa familia era un poco unida.

Vaya...quiero verlo...quiero verlo...-grito mina emocionada, la verdad es que la mujer en cuestión era una chica guapa, se notaba un poco que era mayor que Darién por cómo se comportaba y la educación...tal vez como su hermana Set.

Serena levanto su mano y todas dijeron un...-Wow...vaya es hermoso Darién...es azul verdad.

Azul cielo como los ojos de Serena...-dijo el sonriente dándole fuerza, caminaron hacia el sillón y tomaron asiento.

Por qué no me dijiste que te habías comprometido...?-dijo Paiper un poco ofendida.

Recientemente lo hice en año nuevo...-contesto el pelinegro.

Vaya...dime Serena tienes mucho en Nueva York...?...-pregunto Mina.

No...yo tengo como 7 meses aquí...-contesto la rubia mientras Darién le daba una copa de champagne.

En que trabajas...-pregunto Setsuna mientras ella sonreía.

En el Museo...soy restauradora...-

Un momento en el museo metropolitano...-dijo Paiper con sorpresa a lo que Serena asintió...-Tú lo sabías Zafiro y no dijiste nada en absoluto.

El pelinegro solo sonrió...-No es de mi incumbencia Madre.

Que mal que no te conocí antes, tal vez hubiéramos sido grandes amigas y hubiéramos conquistado Nueva York...-dijo Mina ocurrente.

Cuántos años tienes si no es indiscreción...-todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la pregunta más incomoda de la noche, Serena sintió que en ese momento el corazón se le había parado...como la madre de Darién era tan indiscreta.

Zafiro les miro con atención...-Es importante eso madre, porque también quiero saber cuántos años tienes tu...?

Hijo...no estamos hablando de mi...?...-contesto con cara de vas a ver hijito.

En ese caso no comprendo porque entonces tenemos que saber ese dato sin importancia no lo crees padre...-dijo el pelinegro ayudando mucho a su hermano y a Serena.

Que importa, solo sé que si tu estas de la mano de mi hijo y comprometido con él, es porque eres la mujer...-dijo Steve mirando a la pareja sonriente, mientras Mina le daba un codazo a su mamá.

Serena y yo estamos contentos de estar juntos y nos vamos a casar en algunos meses, ya que estemos instalados con su hija...-dijo el pelinegro sorprendiendo aun mas a todas.

Qué maravilla...?...cuántos años tiene tu hija...?...-dijo emocionada Setsuna la única que tenía hijos.

Tiene 16 años...Audreé paso las vacaciones con nosotros ya que ella vive con su padre en Connecticut, pero al terminar el año escolar vendrá con nosotros...-dijo emocionada la rubia.

Yo también tengo hijos y es como si la vida te sonriera y te llevara al infierno en un segundo...-dijo Set sonriente.

Aprendes de ellos todos los días...-contesto Tomoe mientras Paiper les miraba con un poco de recelo...una hija de 16 años...

La verdad es que yo también pienso que es algo invaluable...Audreé me hizo sentirme responsable en un aspecto completamente nuevo, no es como ahora que Serena y yo estamos juntos...si no una responsabilidad diferente.

O sea...cómo...?...ya viven juntos...-dijo Mina.

Si...tenemos un par de meses...-dijo el pelinegro ante la mirada de su madre y que el refutaba bastante bien...un estira y un afloja.

Esperemos que nos inviten a la boda...-dijo Paiper mientras se levantaba ante la mirada de incomodidad de todos...Darién le apretó la mano a Serena y le sonrió...eso le daba la fuerza para aguantar la noche en esa casa.

* * *

><p>Que tal con tantas sorpresas..ojala que nuestra rubia salga bien de esta dichosa cena, ahora que Paiper parece todo menos encantada con la noticia de que ella este comprometida con su hijo.<p>

Además ustedes como reaccionarían ante una suegra de esas...? es terrible cargar con suegras metiches...

Les mando saludos y espero que tengan una excelente noche...gracias por sus comentarios chicas...besos...!


	36. UN SENTIMIENTO

**CAPITULO 36**

**UN SENTIMIENTO**

Después de un instante Paiper regreso para anunciarles que la cena estaba por servirse...-Darién camino colocando su mano en la cintura breve de Serena que seguía sintiéndose un poco mareada.

Hijo me gustaría mucho que me asesoras en un compra que deseo realizar...-dijo Steve.

Si...cuando gustes...-contesto Darién.

Por cierto supe que Sebastián ya está por unos días solamente, al fin convencieron a ese mentado André...-dijo Steve.

Si...ya está trabajando con Serena también para la transición...-dijo Zafiro.

Tu trabajas entonces con mi tío...eres su asistente...-dijo Mina con sorpresa.

Así es...-contesto Serena.

Como se conocieron...?...-dijo Setsuna con intriga como los demás.

En la gala del museo...-dijo Darién...-ya sabes que particularmente no soy fanático de las multitudes, camino a otra sala que estaba sola y ella estaba ahí...

Que romántico...-dijo Mina sonriente...-pero como fue que te conquisto...?

Serena es la mujer mas difícil de conquistar...me costó mucho tiempo y mucho esfuerzo...-la rubia sonrió mientras Paiper escuchaba con atención.

Zafiro miraba a Serena y pensó que últimamente se miraba más hermosa que nunca, seria que de verdad eso de que cuando encuentras a la persona indicada te hace que la vida te cambie.

Entonces considero aun más gratificante que aceptes a mi hijo...-contesto sonriente Steve.

Tomaron asiento y la cena fue servida...-Entonces eres divorciada o fuiste madre soltera...-dijo Mina con un par de preguntas en mente para la prometida de su hermano

Soy divorciada...-contesto la rubia, a lo que Paiper casi se desmaya de la impresión...ahora mismo estaba dándose ideas, una hija de 16 años y divorciada es igual para ella como una caza fortunas que tenia embrujado a su hijo.

Entonces te has casado demasiado joven porque la verdad es que luces radiante mujer...-dijo sonriente Set.

Si...a los 19 años...-contesto Serena.

Paiper la miro con un poco de frialdad y saco cuentas rápidamente...35 a 36 años...se sintió pésimo mientras notaba una mirada aun mas helada que la de ella...Darién y era una cara de di algo y me marcho para siempre de tu casa.

Cenaron sin pena ni gloria...la verdad es que la familia de Darién en general la habían recibido bien, a excepción de la indiferencia de la que era su suegra y las miradas de Zafiro.

Creo que estaría bien comenzar a organizar la boda...como para cuando les gustaría casarse...?...-dijo Mina emocionada.

En Julio...-contesto Darién sonriente.

Aun queda tiempo para la fecha, pero bueno han pensado en qué lugar o qué tipo de fiesta...-dijo Set mirándoles con atención.

La verdad es que no he pensado mucho en eso de la organización de la boda, tenemos varios pendientes...-dijo Serena recordándole al pelinegro de que el aun tendría que conocer a sus padres.

Es verdad, Audreé tiene que mudarse y después tengo que conocer a los padres de Serena...-dijo el pelinegro.

Ellos aun están en Connecticut...?...-pregunto Steve.

Si...aunque creo que se mudaran a Londres después de que mi hija este instalada aquí con nosotros...-contesto Serena.

Así que tienes familia en Londres...?...-por fin preguntaba algo neutral Paiper.

Si...mi hermano mayor reside allá, a mis padres les gusta mucho esa ciudad por lo que están pensando en mudarse y poder así viajar...-contesto Serena con mesura.

Que padre...vez Tomoe una vez que nuestros hijos se casen nosotros podríamos hacer lo mismo...-dijo Set emocionada mientras su esposo sonreía.

Amo Londres...-dijo Tomoe sonriente pues era de Inglaterra.

Lo sabemos...-contesto Zafiro.

Porque tu hija vive en Conecticut...y tú en Nueva York...?...-pregunto Paiper.

Ella decidió a un principio con quien quedarse, además de que su padre y yo tomamos la decisión de separarnos a medio ciclo escolar, pero ahora creo que es tiempo de yo decidir como madre tenerla a mi lado...-contesto Serena.

La cabeza de Paiper estaba al mil por hora y es que de verdad cada cosa que esa mujer decía le ponía los pelos de punta, pues la hacía sentirse como tonta y como que si les estuviera viendo la cara, a su hijo principalmente porque todo apuntaba a solo interese económico.

Vaya...que contrariedad...-respondió con mucho sarcasmo Paiper, mientras su esposo la miraba con molestia.

Nunca te has casado por la iglesia...-ella lo negó...-que emoción yo también me divorcie y no me case por la iglesia ahora puedo decir que es una suerte y cuando llegue el hombre indicado pues simplemente lo hare.

Suena como muy romántico no...-contesto Set sonriente emulando su boda con el hombre más amoroso del mundo entero.

Como que esto se está poniendo demasiado emocional...-dijo Zafiro mientras se levantaba a servirse un whisky.

Las bodas son emocionales...pero ya te veremos cuando decidas casarte con la mujer de tu vida...-dijo Mina con cara de niña.

Eso tus ojos no lo verán...-contesto Zafiro haciéndole muecas mientras Serena sonreía sutilmente.

Serena y yo consideramos que debemos hacer una fiesta pequeña solo para nuestra familia, tal vez algunos amigos cercanos...-dijo el pelinegro.

Y a quienes invitarías Serena...-dijo Paiper mientras todos se estresaban por esa pregunta, obviamente estaba insinuando que tendría pocas buenas amistades...todos tal vez desconocidos.

Creo que Darién y yo contamos con amistades muy cercanas...mi familia, a Michiru Winfrey a su esposo, a Maggie y a Rei Jones con su esposo.

Michiru Winfrey la esposa del corredor Haruka Tenou...-dijo Mina con emoción.

Si...-contesto Serena mientras Paiper miraba con un poco de interés esas eran personas muy decentes.

Qué pequeño es el mundo...Haruka es muy amigo de Zafiro entonces conoces a Michiru verdad...esa chica es tan fina...elegante y adorable.-dijo Mina con ensoñación.

Si...es una gran persona y es muy importante para mí...-contesto Serena sonriente de hablar de su amiga casi como hermana.

Michiru es como la hermana mayor de Serena...-contesto Darién...

Entonces Rey Jones es esposa de Nicolás...nick...-dijo Set atando cabos.

Si...ella también es mi amiga de toda la vida...-

Y por la cual estamos juntos...-completo Darién.

Es como muy pequeño el mundo...algo más de lo que nos debamos enterar...-dijo Paiper.

Serena y Darién se miraron...la verdad es que no habían hablado al respecto de si decir quién era la ex pareja de Serena...pero tarde que temprano se darían cuenta de eso...-Creo que es importante y no decirlo pero después no quisiera que algo se malinterpretara...Yaten Kou era cuñado de Serena.

Todos se quedaron en calidad de que...Zafiro solo sonrió por la noticia pues él lo sabía, pero como lo había dicho no era de su incumbencia decir nada.

En serio...entonces tú eras la esposa del hermano mayor de Yaten...-dijo mina con total sorpresa.

Si...Andrew era mi esposo...-eso fue un revés para Paiper porque conocía a los Kou y siempre adoro a Peyton pero ahora saber que la mujer que estaba comprometida con su hijo y de la cual hablaba maravillas Pey pues le hacía que su mundo se cayera frente a ella.

Los adjetivos que tenia para Sere eran muchos...desde hermosa, inteligente, paciente, excelente esposa, excelente madre...flores y mas flores...solo que eran en secreto por lo mismo de que no creía que fuera bueno que ella lo supiera...como es que no había identificado el nombre de Audreé desde un principio o Serena...Sere.

Dios es como si toda la información que necesitaba para saber si la mujer que ahora estaba comprometida con su hijo era la indicada pero si solo habia buenos datos porque no aceptarlo...

Steve le miro con cara de disimula tu estrés...-Ella solo le miro con esa expresión de sorpresa.

Dios...sabes siempre quise conocerte, dudo que tu estés enterada de lo que te voy a decir pero Peyton siempre hablo bien de ti...-dijo Mina ante la incomodidad de Serena.

Si es una sorpresa para mí, la verdad es que no convivíamos mucho...-contesto la rubia.

Vaya...este mundo en verdad es pequeño...-dijo sorprendida Set.

La verdad es que aun no comprendo cómo es que te separaste de Yaten a mi me parecía que te quería mucho...-contesto Steve algo que Mina le dolía aun mucho porque ella sabía que su matrimonio lo había arruinado con sus caprichos.

Si...considero que tu y el deberían de hablar, no es que me guste meterme en la vida de los demás pero por primera vez me atreveré a decirte que cierres el circulo o únete a él...-dijo Zafiro que esa noche estaba más que asertivo y objetivo con sus puntos de vista.

Mina miro a su hermano y la verdad es que él nunca decía nada ni para mal ni para bien y lo que ahora mismo explicaba podría tomarse como cierto...le dolió el pasar siquiera saliva ella amaba a Yaten...pero su estúpido orgullo lo había echado a perder.

Imagínate...Serena y Yaten destinados a ser siempre familia política, creo que fueron hermanos en la vida pasada...-dijo Set siempre con sus cosas esotéricas.

O toda la familia...digo porque es demasiada coincidencia todo...-contesto Tomoe mientras Paiper les miraba con cara de están locos.

Solo es que tenemos círculos de amistades muy cerrados...-contesto Steve.

Mina se levanto y camino hacia la terraza necesitaba respirar demasiado hondo...todas esas cosas que ahora mismo estaban sucediendo ahí adentro le hacían sentirse por completo fuera de lugar...

Por una parte estaba contenta por su hermano y Serena...por otra triste...por Yaten y ella.

Que tienes enana...-dijo Zafiro.

Nada...es solo que son muchas sorpresas...-dijo ella con cara de tristeza.

Creo que esto derriba los muros de mi madre...pero si Serena hubiera llegado de mi brazo ella le hubiera dado otro trato...-contesto él.

Te gusta...vaya...-dijo Mina con cara de sorpresa.

Es hermosa y es una buena persona...-contesto el pelinegro.

Se nota, además la defendiste cuando más tenso se puso esto...-contesto Mina.

Bien pues espero que tu reacciones y vuelvas a sonreír como antes...-dijo el pelinegro mientras entraba.

Mina miro la estrella más brillante del cielo...Venus...sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos y a su mente Yaten sonriente.

El peli plata miro su departamento solo como hacia algunos meses y pensó en ella...Mina...se pregunto que estaría haciendo porque el últimamente no lo pasaba muy bien...

Camino hacia el refrigerador y saco una cerveza...pensó como es que la bebida últimamente estaba metiéndose en su vida cada día mas...la tiro y se hizo un té.

Nosotros nos marchamos...-dijo Darién mientras se despidieron de todos...

Afuera hacia un frio de aquellos...pero la verdad es que Serena no podría creerse que la reunión hubiese sido a favor de ella.

Me esperas un momento...-dijo el pelinegro mientras le cerraba la puerta.

Paiper estaba incrédula de todo lo que había sucedido...miro a su hijo...-Algo más que necesites madre.

No es para que tomes las cosas así hijo, solo que pensé que ella era una interesada...-dijo Paiper defendiéndose.

Sabes que me incomodo mas...tener que decir quien había sido su ex marido para que con eso tu quitaras esa cara de ogro que tuviste toda la noche...yo la escogí a ella y es mi mujer...espero que con esto tengas el morbo controlado...-Steve le miro sin decir palabra alguna, se lo merecía.

Darién pero no es para que te...enojes...-dijo Paiper al aire quiso encontrar consuelo en su esposo pero le miro caminar hacia Tomoe y Zafiro que fumaban en la terraza.

Te has pasado mama...-dijo Set con una copa de vino.

De que hablas...tenía que defender a mi hijo...-contesto ella en su papel de madre sobre protectora.

Todos conocemos a Darién mamá y sabemos que se defiende solo bastante bien, tan es así que se emancipo demasiado joven incluso más que Zafiro...creo su empresa con su esfuerzo y sacrificio así que sin duda sabrá que mujer elegir para compartir su vida.

Lo peor es que tuvieron que decir quien había sido su ex esposo para que ella valiera como mujer...tu sabes lo humillante que fue para nuestro hermano hablar del pasado de la mujer con la que ahora está comprometido...-dijo Mina.

Sé que tal vez las cosas no debieron suceder de esa manera pero en cierta forma, ustedes estaban también con preguntas...-dijo Paiper defendiéndose.

Si mamá, pero hay algo que se llama prudencia...-contesto Setsuna con cara de la cagaste.

Serena noto a Darién demasiado estresado en el camino...no cruzo palabra con ella solo le había sonreído un poco y la verdad es que iban demasiado rápido.

Llegaron al departamento de la rubia en tiempo record algo que el pelinegro sabia, para esto Serena estaba un poco molesta por su actitud...porque no podría decirle que le sucedía y pensar en una solución.

La rubia entro primero y después el...-Me vas a decir que es lo que te molesta tanto para que no me digas nada.

Son cosas de mi familia es todo...-contesto el tajante mientras la rubia se sentía mal otra vez.

Y con eso significa que no es un asunto a discutir...-respondió Serena.

Por favor no quiero pelear contigo Serena, es solo que me sentí molesto...-contesto el pelinegro.

En serio...yo era como la indeseable para tu mamá...-contesto la rubia con un poco de pesar.

Lo sé...pero espero que esto cambie...-dijo el tratando de no discutir con Serena, porque la verdad no se lo merecía.

Bien...-

Bien...-contesto el pelinegro mientras caminaba a servirse whisky necesitaba algo para pasarse el trago amargo que su madre la había hecho vivir.

Serena se sentó frente al espejo del tocador y se pregunto cómo es que había utilizado el nombre de su ex cuñado para poder agradarle a la madre de Darién.

Se comenzó a desmaquillar y le dio tristeza tener que pasar por eso...la verdad es que fue humillante para Darién decir el pasado que ella tenia...

Además de sentir el rechazo de su mamá...era lógico...ella era mucho mayor que el...tal vez todo apuntaba que era una interesada y más cuando hablaron de su hija...fue como todo en uno.

Se sintió mal y fingió perfectamente ante todos, aunque por dentro se sentía del nabo...sola...sumamente triste y mal.

Sus ojos se cubrieron de lagrimas y amaba a Darién pero tal vez las cosas no estaban ahora bien pues tenían muchas diferencias marcadas.

El tenia una vida por vivir...mundo por visitar y recorrer...pero ella ahora mismo era como su ancla...pero.

Desde que lo conoció parecía que la vida le regreso al cuerpo...la pasión había florecido y sin más se había enamorado sin importar la edad...

Darién pensó en ella...se sintió mal pues su familia la había ridiculizado también en parte...lo cierto es que le amaba sin importarle nada...le amaba con sus años...con sus preocupaciones...la manera en que le miraba...la forma en que sonreía...la manera en que le besaba los labios...

Como le hacía el amor...como su cabello se ondulaba por la brisa del viento...amaba su aroma...extrañaba su presencia y deseaba compartir su vida.

Serena se levanto y camino hacia el...no pelearía por algo insignificante...no se disgustaría con el...no le dejaría de amar.

Darién...-dijo ella mirándole frente a ella...- Te amo...sin importar nada mas...todo mi mundo eres tú y no me importa si ponen un muro...lo saltare para estar a tu lado.

Eres la mujer de mi vida y yo haría lo mismo...-dijo él mientras se miraban con amor y se besaban.

Se besaban con deseo...pasión...necesidad...Serena sentía que el cuerpo se reblandecía y vibraba cada fibra de su ser...cada espacio y cada centímetro de ella.

Darién sentía todas esas reacciones y las amaba a cada una de ellas...la amaba...ella le amaba y solo una palabra entre ellos había amor.

Ese amor es que un sentimiento...un poco de responsabilidad...otro más de elección y un tanto de conciencia.

Conciencia de las virtudes y defectos, elección de la persona en cuestión...responsabilidad en darle todo y mas...pero sentimiento todo el tiempo...compromiso cada día y fe siempre.

* * *

><p>La verdad es que cada persona ha pasado por estos baches de reconsiderar si vale la pena el rechazo de la familia, amigos...pero cuando te sientas y quitas todo lo que de mas personas vienen...que queda...la persona que amas...<p>

Así fue como Serena se dio cuenta de que amaba a Darién y el la amaba también...por lo que valía la pena...sin pasado...sin más gente...solo ellos dos...

Gracias por sus comentarios y por estar leyéndome a lo largo de la historia, estoy en los últimos capítulos...espero que pronto todos sean felices...

Saludos...


	37. HOLA Y ADIOS

**CAPITULO 37 **

**HOLA Y ADIOS...**

Serena estaba de verdad agotada, había tenido un día bastante pesado entre los pendientes del profesor, mostrarle a Seiya el historial de restauraciones de varias piezas y discutir por sus diferencias de punto de vista la tenían del todo agotada.

En serio considero que debo de hacer el cambio...-dijo Darién molesto, lo cierto es que la negociación que estaba haciendo con Beryl justo por la sucesión de unos derechos le estaba ocasionando demasiados problemas.

Mira, Beryl la verdad es que está haciendo un poco complicado el proceso...-dijo Alfred con cara de enfado.

De verdad...son millones lo que tenemos frente a nosotros pero si esto es más dolor de cabeza prefiero la disolución...-contesto el pelinegro tajante que estaba en verdad enfadado de todo como estaba yendo.

Hacia una semana que estaba de pésimo humor, lo cierto es que le estaba costando conciliar un poco el sueño y más cuando llegaba tarde a casa todos los días, Serena estaba dormida e incluso demasiado cansada como para tener relaciones.

La verdad es que esta comportándose como una bruja...-dijo molesto Alfred algo que saco de onda al pelinegro porque en cierta manera él sabía que había conseguido acostarse con ella, entonces esto tenía que ver algo personal.

El pelinegro miro a su amigo y pensó mal...-Dime que no esta haciéndome la vida miserable porque la haz votado.

Alfred se paró de la silla y se rasco la cabeza...-Dios no sé cómo decirte esto pero estoy metido en un gran problema.

En que estas metido...?...-contesto el pelinegro porque sabía que su amigo en trabajo era una cosa pero en su vida personal era un patán.

Te vas a reír si te lo digo...me da mucha vergüenza...-contesto el castaño.

Dime lo que has hecho porque todo esto nos puede costar mucho...-dijo Darién mientras se quitaba las gafas.

Embarace a Beryl...-el pelinegro se quedo con cara de si como no...lo cierto es que sabía que la pelirroja era bastante zorra y su lista de amoríos casuales era tan larga como su clientela...

Estas bromeándome cierto...?...-contesto Darién sonriente.

No...-respondió Alfred mirándole con ojos de perro arrepentido.

Dios siento como si esto que me acabas de decir es mentira, hasta donde sé y con el respeto que la señora me merece es un tanto..

Buscona...sé que es una mujer demasiado amante del sexo y la verdad es buena haciéndolo...demasiado buena...-dijo sonriente Alfred mientras Darién le miraba con cara de mide tus palabras.

No comprendo cómo es que tú...?...-

Lejos de toda la clase de sexualidad y el rollo de las abejitas con el polen, resulta que la mujer deseaba embarazarse...pero no de mi...así que estuvo tomando algunos estimulantes no se qué rayos...total que pego.

Contigo...y ahora quiere que te hagas cargo del niño con boda y todo lo que ello conlleva como una familia feliz...-dijo Darién, pues era lo que normalmente se hacia...

No...me está buscando por cielo mar y tierra para que le firme algunos documentos donde le cedo la custodia del embrión...la última vez que charle con ella y nos vimos fue hace un mes...ella tiene ya casi tres meses de embarazo.

Darién estaba de verdad asombrado por todo lo que el decía, de igual forma aun siendo hombre corrían los rumores de que su múltiple vida sexual era porque la mujer en cuestión no podía engendrar hijos.

Así que me hace la vida miserable porque no le cedes los derechos de un hijo que comparten en común...pero dime que es lo que persigues en sí...-dijo Darién intrigado.

Creo que soy...bueno soy un patán de lo peor, pero en todo caso nunca he dejado hijos al abandono...

No tienes hijos...-completo el pelinegro.

Lo sé...ese es el punto, como tú sabes siempre tuve una familia amorosa y no creo que mi hijo merezca nacer así...-contesto Alfred de verdad preocupado, Darién le miraba desde el punto de vista como hijo y él consideraba que haría lo mismo...era su sangre y eso no se niega.

Debes de preguntar bien todo lo relacionado con un abogado y después de eso creo que deberás de llegar a un acuerdo con Beryl...-dijo Darién con la lógica en su mente.

Lo se...en ese proceso estoy pero en todo caso creo que como empresa este negocio nos dará mas dolores de cabeza...-dijo con pena Alfred.

Considero que mas dolores de cabeza tendrás tu...Beryl no es el tipo de mujer que se somete a cualquier orden...-Alfred miro a su amigo con cara de pesar...había metido la pata y bien grande.

Yaten estaba mirando pasar a la gente...hacia un frio condenado en Nueva York y no tenia para cuando dejar de hacerlo, la cafetería estaba llena y el solo...lo cierto es que era un hombre de costumbres marcadas...eso incluía ir a la cafetería de su preferencia en su mesa de siempre y mirar pasar a la gente de la ciudad.

Lo cierto es que se podría acordar de todo lo que había sido su furtiva relación con Mina...la había conocido como la hermana del buen Darién Shields...

Pero lo cierto es que sus ojos azules le habían capturado desde el primer momento, su sonrisa picara y esas piernas largas...era como una tentación hecha mujer..

La verdad es que no le costó mucho trabajo enamorarse de una mujer con atributos como los de mina con una sonrisa encantadora y listo...estaba hasta el tuétano por ella.

Pero las cosas no fueron nunca fáciles desde el principio...Mina era una chica caprichosa y completamente mimada, todo lo contrario a su hermano que era responsable en todos los sentidos...

A pesar de todo eso...se enamoro y ella también...eran felices y no le importo caer casi en la ruina por ella, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que no había sido suficiente pues la dejo marcharse...

Había sido como un terremoto en su vida, lo sacudió y destruyo todo a su paso...llevándose con su presencia la mitad de su vida...ahora que miraba pasar a las parejas tomadas de la mano...se sentía más solo que nunca.

Hay costumbres que nunca se pierden verdad...-dijo la voz que jamás pensó escuchar.

Mina...-contesto el por completo sorprendido.

La sorpresa me la llevo yo...puedo sentarme...-dijo Mina mientras él se levantaba de la mesa y esperaba como buen caballero a que ella lo hiciera.

Sabes me gustaba mucho cuando veníamos a este lugar...en ocasiones me gusta sentarme a mirar pasar a la gente...-Yaten sonrió porque eso mismo el estaba haciendo.

Ajenos a que uno les mira y desea su vida...-dijo el peli plata con mucha nostalgia.

Sabes es muy sorprendente encontrarte aquí...-dijo ella mientras le miraba, ahora le parecía mas guapo que nunca con sus ojos verdes...su cabello claro y ese corte...

El que se lleva la sorpresa un poco soy yo...pero espero que estés por lo menos bien...-contesto Yaten, la verdad es que le dolía mucho el corazón aun después de que las cosas entre ellos habían terminado de la peor manera.

La otra noche Darién llevo a su prometida a casa y resulto ser Serena...es como si el destino hiciera todas estas cosas...-contesto Mina tratando de hacer una plática con el peli plata que estaba mirando a la gente pasar.

Lo sé...ella es una gran mujer, quiso a mi hermano y le dio una hermosa hija, a pesar de que tal vez Darién es menor que ella creo que ambos serán felices...Serena se lo merece...-contesto el peli plata.

Sabes...hay ocasiones que aun me pregunto cómo es que no la conocí...-dijo Mina con un poco de interés.

Yaten recordó que ella nunca quiso viajar a Connecticut porque le parecía una ciudad poco agradable para visitar...pero tal vez no era el momento para comenzar una discusión por cosas como esas.

Sé que fui egoísta contigo Yaten y la verdad es que me siento arrepentida.-dijo Mina mirándole a los ojos y el al fin sabiendo que era verdad.

Lo fuiste Mina...pero aun así te ame...-contesto el peli plata con su corazón en la mano...-aun lo hago y es lo peor.

Mina sintió que su corazón latía a mil por hora...como si ahora mismo estuviera corriendo...yendo en una moto a gran velocidad...era algo que deseaba escuchar de los labios de Yaten y que le hizo desear arreglar las cosas con él.

Miro sus manos y deseo tener el anillo de compromiso que el había puesto en su mano derecha...cerró los ojos y respiro profundo...-Perdóname...

Yaten la miro y se quedo un tanto sorprendido, petrificado y con el corazón golpeándole el pecho aceleradamente...ella le estaba pidiendo perdón...cerró los ojos y sintió que ahora mismo podría morir.

Amo tanto a esa mujer...que hasta había pensando en morir...pero ahora ella estaba siendo lo que siempre deseo...mujer...

Mina respiro hondamente y sonrió...se sentía libre...al fin había comprendido lo que todos le habían dicho entre líneas...pedir perdón al hombre que amaba.

No sé qué decirte Mina...pero la verdad es que esto me cae como un balde de agua fría y es como agua para mí...-dijo Yaten sonriéndole nerviosamente con ese rubor en sus mejillas casi imperceptible.

Me hace feliz mirarte así otra vez y saber que ahora me siento contenta porque hice lo correcto contigo...-dijo Mina sonriente.

Lo has hecho...la verdad es que lo necesitaba...-dijo Yaten y ella se sintió triste porque le extrañaba y esa tal vez ahora sería el adiós para siempre.

Quiero que seas feliz Yaten...te lo mereces...aunque no sea a mi lado...-contesto la rubia.

Lo sé...pero creo que a mí me gustaría estar a tu lado...-Mina se quedo sorprendida...la verdad se había portado como una autentica bruja malvada...pero ahora estaba ahí frente a él siendo del todo sincera y asumiendo lo que había hecho mal durante tantos años...

No comprendo...-dijo ella con mucho miedo era lógico.

Sé que suena estúpido si lo vemos desde cualquier ángulo, tal vez soy un maldito masoquista...seguramente me dirán corazón de pollo pero lo cierto es que estos últimos meses han sido demasiado largos para mi...te he echado de menos todo este tiempo y quiero tenerte a mi lado.

Mina le miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, suspiro y le dijo lo que en ese momento sentía...-nunca deje de amarte...solo fui estúpida y ciega...

Ambos se miraron y se tomaron de las manos...tal vez todos los demás les juzgarían de idiotas, de adolescentes y de críos malcriados...pero se querían.

Hola Andrew...tenía mucho sin verte...-dijo Lita mientras el rubio le miraba con cara de que haces acá...la verdad es que había sido una casualidad.

Pues estoy con algunas cosas por comprar y te vi pasar...-dijo Lita que estaba en el supermercado.

Lo sé...-contesto Andrew sintiéndose de pronto como un idiota, era lógico que su ex estuviera haciendo compras.

Como haz estado...-dijo Lita tratando de sacar conversación a ese hombre que le había echo sonreír y que había querido tanto.

Bien...y tu como haz estado Lita...-contesto el rubio mientras ella se sonrojaba...

Con mucho trabajo...-contesto ella sonriente, la verdad es que las cosas habían pasado porque así fueron...sin mas...

Hola...tengo lo que ocupábamos...-dijo una voz potente detrás de Mina...era un tipo más alto que el mismo Andrew.

Hola...está bien creo que con eso tendremos...-contesto la castaña mientras ambos hombres se miraban incómodos...-perdón Neflyte el es Andrew...Andrew el es Neflyte.

Los dos como adultos se estrecharon la mano...-es un gusto...

Igualmente...ustedes están...-dijo Andrew con un poco de curiosidad, la verdad es que Lita era una mujer espectacular con mucho corazón.

Saliendo...si...Lita era mi novia de Secundaria después yo partí pero nos encontramos y creo que no la dejare ir...-dijo el sonriente mientras Lita le miraba con atención.

Bien...pues me da gusto verte contenta...-dijo Andrew cortésmente.

A mí también...bueno nos vemos...-sin más se cruzaron de un lado a otro y se dijeron adiós para siempre...así era la vida...cierras un circulo y buscas la felicidad adelante.

Adiós al pasado...hola la presente...

Serena estaba picando tomates para terminar de preparar la ensalada y tener todo listo para la cena...escucho la puerta abrirse.

Hola...-dijo ella mientras el pelinegro dejaba el maletín en la entrada y se quitaba el saco.

Hola cariño...como estuvo tu día...-dijo Darién.

Cansado...-contesto ella mientras vaciaba los tomates y sonreía.

Te ves más hermosa el día de hoy...cuando será que me dices tú receta para estar así...-contesto el pelinegro.

Algún día...dime como te fue...-

Pesado...la verdad es que Alfred metió la pata sin querer y eso empezó a afectar el negocio que nos tiene en tensión, espero que en esto días pueda arreglar las cosas y al fin me sienta tranquilo...-contesto el pelinegro.

Es demasiado grave...?...-dijo Serena preocupada por lo que estaba diciéndole.

No es grave...solo es cuestión de enfoques y ponerse de acuerdo...-contesto el sonriente mientras se acercaba a ella y le besada en los labios abrazándola contra su fuerte pecho.

Dios...te eche de menos todo el día Serena...como haces para que cada día que pase te extrañe mas...-menciono el pelinegro.

No lo se...tal vez amarte como lo hago...pero bueno que te parece si cenamos que me muero de hambre...-dijo la rubia mientras comenzaban a preparar la mesa.

Darién se dio la vuelta y ella se sostuvo de la mesa para no caer hacia varios días que estaba mal...-Espero que con esta cena me sorprendas como con todo lo que preparas amor...-dijo él mientras la miraba caerse a suelo.

Serena miro todo negro y lo demás fue historia...Darién corrió a hablarle...la verdad es que jamás se imagino que le pasara eso...

Dios Serena...vamos háblame...que sientes amor...vamos...-dijo el con desesperación mientras sacaba de su pantalón el celular y marcaba a emergencias...

La verdad habían sido los peores minutos de su vida...no sabía que le pasaba...estaba pálida e inmóvil...le toco el pulso y estaba todo bien...pero.

Ahora mismo esperaba en el pasillo...que estaba pasando...eran miles de preguntas por hacerse...recordó la escena y con ello la ensalada sobre el suelo.

Darién miro con atención el reloj hacia más de una hora que no sabía nada y no obtenía una respuesta...camino...se sentó...camino más y se volvió a sentar...

Había decidido pedirle a la enfermera que le dejara pasar para hablar con el medico...necesitaba una respuesta.

Camino decidido a eso...-Darién Shields...-escucho su nombre cuando el médico le miro.

Soy yo...-dijo él con el corazón en el pecho...-ella como esta.

Está bien...solo fue una descompensación...pero es natural...-dijo el médico mientras el no comprendía mucho lo que le decía.

Bien...pase con ella...-dijo el medico...camino con desesperación y la miro con una venoclisis...su semblante era un poco mejor.

Serena...dios estas bien...que te duele yo hare todo lo que esté en mis manos para que te mejores...-la rubia le acaricio la mejilla.

Darién...cálmate...estoy bien...

Es mentira mírate estas pálida y ojerosa y creo que haz bajado de peso...

Darién...

Y no creo que en este lugar nos digan que tienes ahora mismo pido tu traslado...-dijo el pelinegro.

Darién...vas a ser papá...-dijo ella mientras el pelinegro se quedaba como estatua...Serena estaba en shock como el...solo que la noticia la había recibido sentada.

* * *

><p>Sorry...tuve problemas por mi nuevo cambio de puesto les anexo el nuevo capitulo...saludos...<p> 


	38. CON ALEGRIA

**CAPITULO 38**

**CON ALEGRIA**

Darién miro a Serena y se sintió de verdad contrariado por la información que le estaba dando...padre...el seria padre...sintió como si el aire le cortara los pulmones...de pronto se sintió hasta mareado...tomo asiento y respiro hondo.

Serena no digas cosas que...

No es una mentira hay un examen...así como tu estas sorprendido yo también...porque la verdad nunca me imagine que pudiera yo darte un hijo...-contesto la rubia sorprendida con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.

Dios...esto es...dios Serena...-dijo el pelinegro levantándose y abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas...-vamos a ser papás.

La noticia había corrido como pólvora entre ambas familias, la rubia tenia escasos tres meses y la verdad es que parecía que de la noche a la mañana los síntomas estaban ahí...

Demasiadas nauseas...demasiado sueño y parecía que todo estaba siendo como un sueño.

Un nieto...-dijo sonriente Paiper mientras Steve le miraba con atención, la verdad es que se había comportado como una bruja con Serena y si esta le odiara no le culparía, pero justo ahora que las cosas estaban siendo de esta manera pues la sonrisa que antes tenía simplemente se había convertido en una impresionante alegría.

Entonces seré tía...de un hijo de mi hermano menor...-dijo Mina también con un poco de tristeza y mas alegría porque se supone que ella ya debería de tener a sus hijos en brazos...el tiempo ameritaba...salió de la casa de sus padres con un objetivo.

Ahora puedes estar contenta Darién te dará el nieto que siempre deseaste tener...-dijo Steve mirándole con atención.

Lo se...es solo que me comporte como una bruja con ella...me siento culpable.-dijo Paiper.

Sabes creo que Serena te aceptaría una disculpa pero antes debes de pedirle una a tu hijo, se que tienes una buen corazón y el igual...-contesto Steve.

Serena por su parte estaba siempre con sueño, así que estar en la oficina sin hacer nada en ocasiones le podrían hacer querer dormirse ahí mismo...

Como está la futura mamá...-?...-dijo Seiya que por azares del destino ahora se había enterado que la chica ideal estaba embarazada de aquel quien era el hombre de su vida.

Serena le miro con cara de como sabes tú...-Pues en espera de que mi embarazo se desarrolle bien.

Te ves más linda que otras veces...la verdad es que me muero de envidia porque tu le darás un hijo a él...-menciono con un poco de tristeza.

La verdad es que nunca pensé que sucediera para serte sincera, pero dios sabe porque hace las cosas y estamos contentos por ello...-contesto la rubia con alegría.

Te mereces ser feliz Serena, pero me he de imaginar que tu estadía en el museo sería corta...-dijo él, pues ella no tendría la necesidad de trabajar.

Así es...creo que estaré aquí antes de los últimos meses, quisiera haberte informado antes pero con la llegada de mi bebe, la mudanza de Audreé...no rendiré en mi trabajo.

Es lógico que no podrías con todo, además no tendrías la necesidad, por lo que aun no tomo como bueno tu renuncia porque eres una mujer además de hermosa capacitada para mas que este puesto...pero en tu vida personal lo mejor es vivirla al 100%.

Lo sé...-contesto la rubia mientras el sonreía las cosas estaban dichas...el hubiera no existía.

Vaya que ahora si me tienes sorprendido...pero ahora cuantos meses tiene..?

Tres meses...-contesto el orgulloso de que dios le estuviera mandando un hijo.

Es emocionante cierto, yo vi la primera ecografía y casi llore...-dijo emocionado Alfred.

Por cierto, como van las cosas entre ustedes...-pregunto el pelinegro.

Mejor...creo que después de que perdimos el negocio las cosas se solucionaron amablemente, lo cierto es que no tenemos mucho interés entre nosotros pero lo que más nos importa es el bebe...-

Cuantos meses tiene ya Beryl...?.- lo cierto es que en parte las cosas eran cómicas, antes hablaban de carros, viajes, mujeres y sexo...ahora eran cuantos meses, como esta ella...como se llamara.

Justo va a cumplir ya 5 meses...-contesto el castaño sonriente.

Entonces ya saben que será...?

Aun no...creo que en el sexto mes porque Beryl no quiere estarse haciendo muchas ecografías...-dijo el sonriente.

Audreé había pegado de gritos cuando su madre le había dicho que estaba esperando un bebe y tenía ya los 3 meses cumplidos...grito por todos lados que tendría un hermanito.

Andrew se quedo en calidad de estatua...suspiro y miro hacia adelante...Reika ahora estaba haciéndose parte de su vida.

Estaba por viajar para verle en el próximo mes y eso le tenía nervioso era una gran chica por lo que no deseaba decepcionarle en ningún aspecto.

Nicolás...Nicolás...-dijo Rei mientras su regordete bebe sonreía...era precioso y ella estaba pensando en el próximo.

Es muy lindo tiene toda la cara de su papá...-dijo Serena divertida.

Lo se...tengo mucha tentación de ver como será el bebe de ustedes dos amiga...dios te perdiste un poco de tiempo y ahora que te veo ya hasta serás mamá...-dijo Rei con emoción.

La verdad es que nunca me imagine que estuviera embarazada, solo que tu sabes que en ocasiones sufro atrasos entonces jamás pensé que fuera eso...ahora justo es cuando las cosas resultan ser así.

Mira creo que Darién era el hombre que te haría ser mamá...el es todo lo que necesitabas para tu estar feliz y no veo la hora en que se casen...has pensado en eso verdad...?...-

Serena se quedo en blanco, la verdad es que todo estaba pasando por su mente, incluso el que sus padres viajarían a Nueva York en los próximos días para verle...pero de una boda...nunca.

No había pensado en eso Rei...pero no sé si sería buena idea casarme embarazada...-dijo Serena con temor.

La verdad es que todo debe de tener su espacio...me gustaría que lo hicieras ya que el bebe naciera...-contesto Rei con verdad...pues organizar una boda era un completo caos, entre los mareos, nauseas y sueño no podría hacerlo.

Si, también estaré pronta a renunciar y ya ahora si dedicarme a buscar con Darién la casa para nuestra familia.

En verdad...pero has pensado en un propiedad por esta zona o algo más lejos para que tengan la paz que necesitan...-dijo Rei.

No lo sé aun...creo que Darién quiere algo mas lejos de aquí que nos haga estar mas cómodos y tranquilos, yo la verdad es que no me quiero ir de este departamento...pero con la mudanza de Audreé no tendremos mucho espacio...-dijo Serena.

Entonces lo venderás...?...-

No...creo que lo conservare para mi hija...-dijo Serena sonriente pues ese lugar había sido comprado entre ella y Andrew por lo que sin duda debería de ser de Audreé quien aun no sabía la sorpresa.

El pent-house sin duda seria para el hijo de Darién y ella, solo que tal vez con el paso de los años estaría fuera de moda.

Lo se...por cierto cuando nacerá tu bebé...como va...cuéntame todo...-dijo emocionada Rei que justo ahora era una experta mamá...

Todo va bien...han pasado los tres meses de rigor por lo que parece que el tamaño, el corazón va perfectamente...-dijo Serena radiante...sus ojos eran brillosos y su sonrisa hermosa.

Nacerá entonces como en Octubre verdad...-dijo Rei contado meses y semanas.

Mas o menos...-contesto Serena sonriente ante el clima templado de la ciudad.

Andrew miro la ventana y recordó a Serena...era difícil no hacerlo cuando tantas cosas habían hecho juntos...ahora seria madre con alguien mas...seguramente se casaría y formaría la familia que siempre se mereció tener.

El por su parte se preguntaba si algún día podría alcanzar la felicidad que justo ahora estaba siendo entregada a Serena...esperaba que dios le miraba por un instante y que le diera la esperanza que necesitaba.

Audreé crecía rápidamente ahora estaba por terminar el año escolar en escasos meses y su pasado sin duda se iría con su hija...ya no viviría mas con ella y eso le podía mucho.

Le entristecía y se preguntaba cómo es que las cosas habían cambiado tanto en menos de un año...todo se había girado de manera casi violenta...

Aun podría recriminarse por lo estúpido que había sido o simplemente sonreía al presente donde miraba a Reika junto a él.

Darién estaba mirando la casa donde ahora mismo podrían vivir junto a Serena, su hijo y Audreé...sonrió al recordar cuantas cosas había pasado para poder estar al lado de Serena...su ahora prometida y mujer.

La verdad es que jamás pensó que una mujer con algunos años más que el pondría su mundo de cabeza, entre sus tabúes, sus problemas de edad y el...como es que el destino todo podría entrelazarlo para que fuera perfecto en su momento...ahora que estaba esperando un hijo de el...la situación era otra.

Valió la pena Serena...-dijo el mirando ese lugar que ahora sería su hogar...ella estaría feliz y eso le bastaba para serlo también el.

Mina que es lo que esta pasándote...espera...-dijo Yaten al mirarle a la rubia con la que estaba nuevamente saliendo casi violarlo.

Es que quiero que tengamos un hijo Yaten...quiero ser madre...-dijo Mina con una cara seria mientras le retiraba un mechón dorado de su bello rostro.

Porque ahora tienes esa idea...sabes lo que es tener un bebe...son muchas responsabilidades, nosotros recién estamos comenzando con esta relación y no me gustaría que un hijo sufriera por nuestras incompetencias.

No lo hará...sabes mi hermano será padre junto con Serena...ella y yo somos casi de la edad...además yo te amo y esta idea ahora simplemente se cocino por completo...-dijo Mina.

Serena será mamá...?...-Yaten se había sorprendido porque hasta donde estaba enterado ella junto con su hermano habían deseado ser padres una vez más sin conseguirlo...pero ahora.

Si amor...como ves...?.-contesto la rubia sonriente.

Mina, tu familia aun no sabe que estamos otra vez juntos además si llegamos con que seremos padres...

No temas...no soy la misma estúpida de antes si ahora te digo de frente que eres importante para mí y te amo...es porque así está sucediendo...quiero estar contigo por el resto de mi vida...-dijo Mina mientras a Yaten literalmente se le caía la baba.

Hablas en serio...?...-dijo el mirándole con temor.

Nunca lo hice más en serio mi amor...-contesto la rubia mientras el comprendía que era la verdad.

Darién estaba entrando a la casa de sus padres, curiosamente había recibido la llamada de su madre porque quería hablar con el...esperaba de todo menos lo que sucedería.

Hijo...-dijo Steve sonriente pues la verdad es que eso de ser abuelo podría generarle mucha alegría y mucho gusto.

Padre...como haz estado...?...-dijo el pelinegro que desde la ultima reunión que habían tenido no se habían mirado.

Bien...solo que estoy aun con un poco de sorpresa al saber que serás padre...pero cuéntame como esta Serena...-

Creo que no la está pasando tan bien como suponíamos pero todo el embarazo se está desarrollando bien padre...-contesto Darién sonriente.

Eres feliz verdad...?

Lo soy padre...la verdad es que nunca me imagine que algo tan pequeño te daría la felicidad que ahora estoy sintiendo...Serena esta hermosa parece que sus ojos son luz...-contesto el pelinegro feliz.

Creo que es la mejor etapa de pareja que puedes pasar...donde todo lo nuevo y conocido ahora pasan a segundo termino...ahora no sabes nada y lo poco que conoces no es suficiente.

Lo sé...pero creo que tengo un poco de ventaja con ella...solo que dice que hace tantos años que no recuerda del todo bien cómo hacerlo...-contesto Darién.

Te sorprenderás en cuanto ella lo tenga en sus brazos...-dijo Steve.

Darién...hijo...-escucho la voz de su mamá llamándole.

Madre...yo...

Hijo, quiero que me disculpes por cómo me comporte con Serena y contigo en la cena de presentación, la verdad es que tú la amas y ella a ti...ahora serán padres y eso me llena de alegría...espero que no guardemos rencores y me des la oportunidad de conocer a mi nieto...-dijo Paiper con el corazón en la mano.

Sabes madre...yo no guardo rencores y menos a la mujer que me dio la vida...-contesto el pelinegro sonriente mientras ambos se miraba con gusto...la sangre lo puede todo.

Me siento como una jovencita yendo a hacer un viaje prohibido...-dijo Linda mientras Ryan sonreía, lo cierto es que estarían en Nueva York por primera vez y les emocionaba pues ahora viajaban más que cuando jóvenes y solteros.

Esperemos que nuestra hija se encuentre bien...eso es todo lo que me importa...-dijo Ryan preocupado porque ella estaba embarazada y aun no conocían al futuro yerno.

Veras que estará bien...además yo estoy feliz de que mi hija sea mamá otra vez...hace tanto que lo deseaba...-dijo Linda sonriente.

Tranquilízate no ganas nada poniéndote nerviosa...puede que te haga daño...-dijo Darién mirando a Serena quien estaba esperando a arribo de sus padres.

Lo sé...es que mi madre en ocasiones es un tanto exagerada y me daría mucha tristeza que te hiciera una grosería...-dijo la rubia.

No creo que eso llegue a pasar...veras que este reencuentro será muy bueno...-contesto Darién seguro de eso...miro a Serena y sonrió lo cierto es que estaba preciosa.

El vuelo proveniente de Connecticut fue anunciado, parecían horas lo que Serena tuvo que esperar para al fin mirar a sus padres...la verdad es que siempre había sido bastante dependiente de ellos dos...

Por lo que no pudo evitar emocionarse al verlos y caminar para abrazarse con ellos...los tres estaban emocionados y se abrazaron con alegría, gusto pero sobre todo amor...mucho amor.

Hija de mi corazón...estas hermosa..-dijo Linda emocionada al mirarle así tan radiante.

Gracias mamá, tu te ves muy guapa con ese look...-dijo Serena pues ahora lucia su cabello corto.

Fue una idea de Alexandra que me encanto...-dijo Linda feliz.

Pensé que no llegábamos...-dijo Ryan sonriente.

Hay papá pues no es el autobús...-contesto Serena mientras los tres se reían.

Bueno quiero que conozcan a Darién...-dijo la rubia mientras el pelinegro se acercaba a ellos con un poco de nervios.

Ryan y Linda le miraron un poco sorprendidos, lo cierto es que eran por completo diferente de Andrew...su cabello oscuro...sus ojos azules y su altura.

Es un gusto conocerles...Darién Shields...-dijo el pelinegro mientras estrechaba la mano con Ryan.

También para mi es un gusto...-contesto Ryan sonriente, Linda no podía evitar mirarle con un poco mas de interés...era guapo y era su yerno.

Les parece si nos vamos para ir a comer es que me muero de hambre...-dijo Serena con pena mientras todos reian por lo que ella decia.

Darien y Ryan tomaron las maletas y todos partieron a un bello restaurant para conversar, conocerse mejor y platicar de los planes a futuro.

* * *

><p>Hola les anexo el nuevo capitulo...gracias por sus comentarios chicas lindas...estoy en la recta final...por lo que espero que lo que escriba les guste...besos...<p> 


	39. NUESTRO PRESENTE

**CAPITULO 39**

**NUESTRO PRESENTE**

Entonces piensan casarse después de que nazca el bebe...-dijo Linda mientras el pelinegro sonreía.

Si...creo que debemos de aprovechar y poder disfrutar de nuestro hijo...-contesto el pelinegro.

La verdad es que tenía un poco de temor en conocerle Darién pero ahora mismo me puedo quedar un poco más tranquilo al saber que quieres a mi hija...-dijo Ryan siendo un tanto sincero.

Sabe me sentía un poco nervioso por conocerles...-dijo con sinceridad el pelinegro.

Creo que después nos entenderás ya que tengas al bebe en brazos...yo me siento contenta por mirar que mi hija está contenta de tenerte a ti...-dijo Linda emocionada porque lo cierto es que nunca pensó que Serena encontrara al buen hombre que necesitaba de manera tan rápida.

Gracias...-dijo Serena sonriente, pues ahora podría disfrutar de todo con mucha más calma y madurez que antes.

Tienen pensado los nombres...?...-dijo Linda emocionada.

Me gustaría que mi hijo se llame Darién como su padre y Serenity si fuera una chica...Endimión es otra opción...-contesto la rubia emocionada.

Son nombres lindos...me gusta...-dijo Ryan.

Que han pensado de mudarse a Londres...?...-dijo serena mientras ambos se miraban.

La verdad es que yo no me quería mudar de esa casa que tantos recuerdos tiene de ustedes y nosotros...me cuesta un poco de trabajo desprenderme de tanto...-dijo Ryan melancólico.

Hay papá pero tal vez sea una buen oportunidad para que conozcan mas partes de este bello mundo...-contesto la rubia.

Lo sé, a tu mamá parece que no le interesa mucho...-dijo con un poco de resentimiento.

No es que no me interese...solo que en ocasiones tengo algunos recuerdos no tan buenos de ese lugar que desearía olvidar...-dijo Linda mientras Serena y sus padres se quedaban callados, Darién comprendió que se refería a los momentos duros que habían pasado.

Pero siempre hay que mirar hacia el presente...-contesto Darién.

Así es, por eso es que quiero mudarme de casa ese país me gusta mucho y es como un sueño realizado para mi...pero estoy convenciendo a tu papá...porque tenemos mucho por conocer aun.

Solo que a mí tampoco me gustaría marcharme de mi país, además de que se que tu tendrás un bebe y también me gustaría conocer a mi nieto...es como de todo un poco...-contesto Ryan.

La tarde en si había sido maravillosa, durante el mes que estuvieron en Nueva York se hospedaron en el Pent-house por comodidad, lo cierto es que Darién era un chico de gran corazón que se había ganado a sus suegros.

Serena ahora mismo corriendo casi su quinto mes de embarazo y todo lo que conllevaba el cansancio...gracias a dios las nauseas parecían simplemente haberse ido y quedado solo en el recuerdo.

Estaba ya lista para no presentarse más a trabajar y con la mudanza cercana de Audreé todo estaba como de cabeza...lo cierto es que Darién le había dicho que le tenía una sorpresa.

En cierta manera su vida en últimos meses era como cada día una sorpresa en todos los aspectos...desde que él estuviera al pendiente de cada ecografía, supiera los meses del embarazo, le envira aun su ramos de rosas al iniciar la semana...solo que los colores ahora variaban y cada aspecto pequeño que le hacía sentirse amada.

Seiya no había tomado muy bien junto con el profesor su renuncia, pero la comprendían porque la maternidad exigía mucho...

Salió del departamento y camino hacia la calle donde le esperaba Darién...-Estas lista.

Sí, pero a donde me llevas...?

Es una sorpresa...-contesto el sonriente mientras se subían al vehículo.

Por cierto quería preguntarte como se encuentra tu hermana Mina con eso del embarazo...-dijo Serena sonriente, pues hacia un par de semanas que su cuñada había salido con la puntada de decirles en una reunión que estaba embarazada.

Paiper literalmente se había casi desmayado por que su hija seria madre soltera y por otra parte tener dos nietos en un periodo tan corto era como para volverse loca.

Steve solo le miro con cara de es una broma...cosa que no sucedió.

Mantuvo el anonimato del padre hasta el momento.- La verdad es que todo es caos en casa, ella dice que el padre de su hijo es un gran hombre y que le ama con locura, la verdad es que pensé que había perdido en cierta manera la cabeza con lo que me decía...mi madre como sabrás está muriendo en vida según ella.

La verdad es que cuando me llamo y me dijo que estaba embarazada me dio risa, pero cuando me envió la foto de la prueba de sangre me quede mude.

Lo se...en cierta forma la comprendo el tiempo se va demasiado rápido como para no formar tu propia familia además ella se merece ser feliz...-dijo Darién mientras la rubia entendía sus palabras.

En eso tienes mucha razón Darién...ojala que nosotros nos adaptemos a la nueva vida que esta por irrumpir...-contesto Serena mientras se pasaba su mano por la pequeña barriguita.

Todo será perfecto ya verás que con el amor que nos tenemos nuestro bebé estará bien...-dijo Darién acariciándole la barriguita.

Después de algunos minutos llegaron a una zona residencial de lo mas exclusivo a las afueras del caos de nueva york...lo cierto es que todo se miraba enorme...propiedades que seguramente valdrían millones.

La rubia pensaba que le llevaría a algún restaurant...por lo que no hizo ninguna pregunta...se paro frente a un enorme portón de decorados raros...

El tipo de seguridad le miro y sonrió mientras los grandes canceles se abrían, permitiéndole el paso...Darién se estaciono frente a la mansión que para Serena era preciosa...le miro que se bajaba del auto y le abrió la puerta.

Serena bajo y respiro hondamente...-Este lugar es hermoso.

De verdad te gusta...?..- dijo él.

Si...pero bueno dime que hacemos aquí, no veo al valet parking.

Te gusta este lugar...-dijo el mirándole a los ojos y esperando una respuesta.

Si...es precioso...pero esta muy grande no, seguramente aquí han de vivir muchas personas o una familia completa...además ha de ser carísima...-dijo Serena.

Ten...-dijo él mientras le entregaba una cajita con moño.

Me haz traído hasta aquí para darme un obsequio...-dijo ella mientras sonreía y abría el estuche que tenía en sus manos...eran un juego de llaves.

Serena se quedo con duda...llaves para que...le miro con cara de susto y después de sorpresa...-Es lo que imagino.

Bienvenida a tu casa Serena Shields...-dijo Darién ante la sorpresa de ella pues aun no se casaban...pero entonces...-este es mi obsequio de bodas para ti.

Serena derramo un par de lagrimas antes de abrazarlo y suspirar...entraron a la mansión y era como sorprendente...una gran escalera a la par...el piso de mármol mas fino y todo en color crema...dándole un poco de calidez al lugar.

Sus marquesinas blancas y mucho...pero mucho espacio...-Ojala que tomemos el tiempo para decorarla, te gustaría hacerlo.

Por supuesto Darién...pero dime que no estás bromeando...-contesto ella con un poco de desconfianza, la verdad es que nunca en su vida se hubiera siquiera imaginado en vivir en un lugar como ese.

No te estoy mintiendo, vamos para que veas toda la casa...-dijo el pelinegro mientras así lo hacían...en la planta baja estaban dos pequeños cuartos con su baño y regadera, Darién le decía que serian para las empleadas de la casa.

Serena le miro con duda mientras el solo sonreía, la verdad es que mantener una casa así de grande no seria para nada sencillo.

La cocina era preciosa, enorme con acabados cromados lo bastante moderna y seguramente podrían preparar de todo en ella.

Caminaron hacia otro lugar y encontraron de frente el despacho de donde podría trabajar Darién en casa sin problema alguno, con mucho espacio y todo luciendo de manera impecable.

A un costado estaba una biblioteca que abarcaba casi el mismo departamento donde ahora mismo vivían...Serena se quedo fascinada con la cantidad de libros que había ahí.

Salieron de ese lugar y entraron al comedor...era como algo impresionante, a un costado estaba la puerta que llevaba a la cocina...todo como de película.

Después caminaron a la sala que sin duda seria preciosa...subieron despacio las escaleras y miro todas las recamaras...preciosas...de colores blancos y espaciosas...eran seis en total...a un principio pensó que eran demasiadas...pero uno nunca sabia.

El jardín era enorme...parecía en verdad uno de esos hoteles donde se hospedaban cuando iba de vacaciones...una preciosa y amplia alberca...se sentía asombrada por mirar esa que ahora mismo le decía Darién que era su nuevo hogar.

Audreé se había mudado a Nueva York junto a su mamá que ahora lucia 6 meses de embarazo...para su fortuna parecía que había epidemia, pues había sido Mina después que ella con sus cuatro meses, le siguió Rei quien ahora tenía dos meses de embarazo y el ultimo bebe de Setsuna...quien aun no confirmaba nada.

Habían decorado parte de la mansión...Audreé se sentía fascinada porque era un lugar impresionante, solo que la escuela le quedaba algo lejos, sin embargo Darién tenia eso resuelto y con tranquilidad...un chofer.

Primero para darle la tranquilidad que Serena necesitaba y segundo pero no menos importante...su propia tranquilidad.

La rubia estaba radiante y feliz con su embarazo...ahora mismo sabían que esperaban un hermoso varoncito lo que les hice alegrarse...así que el nombre estaba decidido.

Darién estaba súper orgulloso de saber que tendría a su primer heredero...no sería el único pues él deseaba más hijos y Serena también.

Por su parte Andrew ahora mismo estaba en una relación con Reika lo que le mantenía feliz, motivado y con esperanza en su nuevo proyecto, solo faltaba ultimar detalles en Connecticut para partir por siempre de ahí.

Lo cierto es que le podía mucho la nostalgia de su casa...muchas cosas habían pasado ahí...desde que se había casado con Serena, recuerdo de Audreé, de él...de Serena.

Sonrió porque sabía que cada uno ahora asumiría sus propias vidas, Audreé había cumplido 17 años...Serena estaba con su pareja y seria nuevamente madre...el estaba con Reika y se sentía bien amar a alguien.

Se sentó en la cama y recordó los buenos, los malos momentos...suspiro resignado y se levanto...los muebles ya no estaban ahí...ahora el debía de cerrar su círculo y eso lo haría dejando esa casa.

La casa de los recuerdos...como le llamo Audreé la última vez que estuvo ahí...así eran las cosas se debía de seguir adelante sin mirar más hacia atrás.

Camino por las escaleras y sintió una opresión en el pecho...llego a la puerta y miro todo con pena...-adiós casa de los recuerdos...-dijo él mientras cerraba la puerta.

La propiedad se había vendido días después de que lo decidiera...no era ya de él, ni de Serena, ni de Audreé...era del pasado.

Subió al auto rentado y manejo al Aeropuerto para irse a Nueva York para vivir su nueva vida.

Los meses estaban yéndose rápidamente...Audreé ahora mismo estaba yendo a la escuela y se había reencontrado con O'connor, lo cierto es que era un chico encantador.

No le había costado mucho hacerse de amigos, pero extrañaba su ciudad...la casa de los recuerdos y un poco la convivencia con su padre que ahora tenía una guapa novia. se llevaba bien con Reika como lo hacía con Darién.

Lo cierto es que se facilitaba mucho la vida, entre que su padre le dejara estar tranquila al lado de su mamá y viceversa...lo curioso es que Andrew y Serena no convivían en lo mas mínimo.

Era como si jamás se hubieran conocido...como si solo se hubieran mirado una vez en la vida...Audreé extrañaba en ocasiones mirar a su madre tratando de que Andrew bailara o a los dos mirarles cocinar...ahora ella solo estaba en medio de los dos...lo que le había hecho madurar mucho.

Yaten y Mina habían gritado su amor a los cuatro vientos, algo que alegro mucho a ambas familias, pues les miraban enamorados...

Por su parte Linda y Ryan habían decidido conservar la casa y comprar un propiedad en Londres, estarían viajando en invierno a Connecticut...para no perderse de las festividades en las que participan en la Iglesia.

Lo cierto es que Ryan había partido renuente a Londres y más cuando la fecha del nacimiento de su nieto estaba cerca, sin embargo llegarían días antes del parto a Nueva York...

Mamá me gusta esta decoración para el cuarto...-dijo Audreé mostrándole en su ipad algunas fotografías...

Es cierto se mira como más tierno...a mi también me gusta...-dijo Serena sonriente.

Como te has sentido últimamente...?...-pregunto Mina quien ahora estaba de visita en la casa de la rubia, pues Yaten había salido de viaje por algunos días.

Cansada, la verdad es que no te acomodas de ninguna manera pero sé que todo saldrá bien...-contesto Serena.

Te sientes nerviosa..?...-

Si...sé que ya tengo a Audreé pero cada bebé es único y el embarazo es distinto...en el primero no tuve muchas nauseas , ni mareos como durante este...además de las agruras...-contesto Serena.

Setsuna decía que si le dan a uno agruras es porque el bebe tiene mucho cabello, la verdad no lo creo...-contesto Mina sonriente con sus 7 meses de embarazo.

Tía, ya tienes pensado en la decoración...- Mina desde que había conocido a Audreé se había quedado maravillada, decía que se parecía a Yaten.

Con todos los tips que he visto creo que podrás ayudarme para poder decorarla Audreé...lo que aun no decido es el nombre...me gustan muchas combinaciones...Kynsie Norelle...Charlotte Rose, Madelline Aubrey...

Casi es como el mío...-contesto sonriente Audreé.

Si...pero no se Yaten si quiera alguno de ellos a todo me dice que si...que son bonitos pero después que tal si no le gusta y me reclama, por cierto como se llamara su bebé.

Darién Alexander...-contesto Serena sonriente.

Es lindo...-dijo Mina mientras Serena se removía inquieta en la silla...tenía como un cólico.

Hola a todas las princesas de la casa...- dijo Darién mientras se acercaba y besaba la cabeza de Serena.

Bien y como se siente estar tan contento porque serás padre...-dijo Mina.

Pues con ansias y nervios...-Serena tenía ganas de ir al baño por lo que se levanto con un poco de pesadez.

Quiero ir al...-sin mas sintió que se hacía pipi...pero no era eso...-Creo que es la fuente...

Mina se levanto rápido mientras que Darién se quedaba paralizado, era papá primerizo y Audreé se quedaba en blanco, sabían que Serena estaba en días pero nunca se imaginaron que tan pronto.

Darién reacciona...-grito Mina quien con todo y barriga caminaba a prisa por la maleta y el pelinegro tomaba del brazo a Serena caminando al cuarto para ayudarla a cambiarse...

Dios...este niño quiere nacer...-dijo Serena con fuertes contracciones...la verdad es que con Audreé las cosas habían sido muy difíciles pero el pequeño Darién Alexander tenía prisa de nacer.

Por lo que no tuvieron más remedio que esperar al medico...simplemente no llegarían para suerte de Serena, había contratado a Teresa la señora que le había ayudado años atrás en Connecticut.

Es que no llega...-dijo Darién de verdad nervioso...Mina se había puesto las pilas y ya había marcado a la ambulancia para que fueran por ella, pero ahora servirían para traer al mundo al hijo de Darién Shields.

Audreé estaba tomando la mano de su madre y la verdad es que deseaba salir corriendo de ahí por el miedo que está teniendo.

Niña Audreé busque toallas limpias...trae agua caliente, alcohol...este niño no va a esperar...-dijo Tere mientras se arremangaba las mangas y Darién llamaba una vez más a los servicios de emergencia...la ambulancia estaba en camino.

Audreé llego con todo lo que Tere le pidió y se salió mientras Darién se quedaba adentro...Mina y ella se tomaron de las manos y se sentaron...

Los empleados estaban al pendiente de que llegara la ambulancia.

Dios...duele..-dijo La rubia...

Bien hija pues cada que sientas el dolor tienes que pujar...vamos...señor tómela de la mano...-El pelinegro así lo hizo se sentó a su lado y la reconforto.

Serena sintió otra contracción...-Ya esta coronando...puje...

La rubia pujo con mucha fuerza...

Puje otra vez...-dijo Tere...

Y la rubia volvió a pujar...Darién se sintió temeroso de mirar toda la fuerza que Serena ponía para que el bebé naciera...

Y sin más el bebe salió entre un grito de dolor y liberación de la rubia...los pulmones de Darién Alexander se llenaron de oxigeno ardiente que le hizo dar un fuerte llanto.

Mina y Audreé se miraron...-Donde está la señora...-dijo el paramédico con otro compañero...ellas solo se limitaron a señalar la habitación de visitas.

Serena respiro hondamente cuando miro a su hijo en brazos de Tere y después los paramédicos...sin más se desvaneció.

Darién miraba con fascinación a su pequeño hijo...era casi idéntico a el...con mucho cabello color negro como el suyo, demandante como él y ojos grises...

Se parece mucho a ti cuando naciste hijo...es precioso...-dijo maravillada Paiper teniendo en sus brazos a su nieto Darién Alexander Shields Hutton.

Serena se despertó en una habitación que no era de su casa...abrió los ojos y muchas flores, globos y gente...su mano le dolía un poco era por el suero...dios...parecía que un camión le había triturado el cuerpo...estaba agotada.

Le dolían los pechos...las piernas...la cadera y...y...-Hola preciosa...mira este es nuestro pequeño hijo impaciente.

Serena lo tomo en brazos y se quedo feliz de mirarle por primera vez...era precioso con su cabello oscuro como Darién...tenía los ojitos abiertos como queriendo grabarse cada momento preciosos color gris...

Hola mi amor...-dijo ella mirándole con infinito cariño...el bebe comenzó a gritar tenía que comer, por lo que todos salieron de la habitación.

Serena se saco el pecho y Darién miro con mucha atención...fue el momento más perfecto de los tres...ahora el pelinegro podría decir que estaba con la mujer más perfecta del mundo.

Un día después ambos fueron dados de alta y partieron a casa para descansar...Darién estaba agradecido con Tere porque le había ayudado a su esposa a traer al bebe al mundo y lo cierto es que ella se sentía tranquila de cuidar a otro de los bebes de la señora...con eso decía que era más que suficiente.

Darién por su parte le ayudo para que su hija pudiera estar en Los Ángeles con la seguridad de no ser deportada a México...poco con lo que ella había hecho al traer a este mundo a Alex...como ahora le decían.

Zafiro estaba en la sala mirando a todos contemplado en brazos de la bella Serena a Darién Alexander...-que se siente ser padre hermano.

Es raro...por una parte te pones celoso de que siempre es el centro de atención de tu mujer, pero por otra sientes una alegría inexplicable.

Se ven contentos...-dijo el sonriente mientras Darién valoraba lo que hasta ahora la vida le estaba dando...se había enamorado de la mujer que ahora mismo era su razón de ser...a su lado un hijo producto del amor que ambos se profesaban.

Sabía que ella lucia su anillo de compromiso como el escudo perfecto pero no hacía falta ya que se casarían en los próximos meses...

Ella le miro sonriente y comprendió que el amor estaba ahí...presente...

* * *

><p>Hola chicas les anexo el último capítulo de esta bella historia...me da pena pero la verdad que he tenido un poco de problemas que se me presentaron y no pude subir los capítulos a tiempo porque no los podía terminar.<p>

Espero el día de mañana subir el prologo ahora mismo comenzare a trabajar en ello y darle un bello fin a nuestra pareja.

Que tal con el pequeño Darién Alexander le urgía llegar a la vida...quiero darles las gracias por seguir esta historia con cada Review me ponía las pilas...besos...tks...:)


	40. prologo

**PROLOGO**

Te ves espectacular...dime que has hecho para bajar tan rápido de peso yo pienso que nunca podre hacerlo...me da tanto coraje...-dijo Mina con cara de enfado.

Es su complexión...mi madre siempre ha sido delgada...-dijo Audreé sonriente mirándola vestida de novia...Serena se miro al espejo por completo sorprendida...sentía que tenía muchas ganas de llorar...

Ya Alexander tenía 6 meses y todo marchaba bien...la relación con Darién era estable, pocas veces tenían problemas porque simplemente ella se dedicaba a atenderlos a los tres...Audreé por lo general estaba sumida en las cosas de su escuela y en su relación con O'connor...

Por lo que en ocasiones se quedaba con su padre y el fin de semana estaba con su mamá...la relación que ahora tenía con Reika era fenomenal.

Darién adoraba a Audreé y se la llevaban bastante bien, la miraba como a un hija a pesar de que se llevaban por pocos años.

Creo que me dan muchas ganas de llorar...-contesto Serena con pena mientras todas hacia un ahhh!

Te ves muy guapa cuñada...-contesto Alexandra sonriente mientras ella suspiraba recordando su boda con Brayden.

Bueno pues es hora de que salgas y no hagas esperar mucho al novio porque de seguro estará impaciente de mirarte...-dijo Linda sonriente la verdad es que casar a tu única hija era como el sueño de toda madre.

Bien entonces todas en marcha...-dijo Mina siendo como siempre tan efusiva, Setsuna, Mina y Audreé fueron las guapas damas de honor.

Por su parte Rei y Nicolás serian los padrinos de lazo y ceremonia, Michiru junto con Haruka los padrinos de anillos y las damas cubrirían lo demás.

Darién esperaba ansioso y fue el momento más especial de su vida...mirarla caminar del brazo de su padre con ese precioso vestido que ahora enmarcaba mas su figura...pero dejando de lado su hermosos ojos azules como el cielo y esa bella sonrisa hacia que el corazón le latiera a mil por hora.

Sonrió al tenerla cogida de su mano y la ceremonia dio inicio...se miraban tan enamorados uno del otro que la gente solo sonreía pues la paz reinaba en ese lugar.

La fiesta había sido hermosa y más cuando todos la habían disfrutado casi como los novios...la luna de miel...mmm...simplemente aplazada por las necesidades básicas del pequeño Darién Alexander.

Hacía siete años desde que Serena y Darién se habían casado...las cosas entre ellos estaban bien...tal vez uno que otro día con problemas pero nada fuera de lo normal.

Andrew se había casado con Reika tenían un hijo varón a quien llamaban Andrew Stephen...con su cabello castaño y ojos tan verdes como su guapo papa...

Ahora radicaba en Nueva York junto con su adorada mujer, así mismo estaban contentos, su relación se había vuelto por completo madura y distinguida.

Reika se llevaba de maravilla con su suegra la difícil Peyton Moore quien le sonreía a sus nietos, a sus canas y a su esposo afable.

Lo cierto es que parecía que ahora las cosas eran por completo diferentes...la vida de Andrew ahora era sin duda mejor...desde que se había mudado a Nueva York solo sabía de Serena lo que su hija le decía de ella.

Cuando le llegaban esos momentos de melancolía se preguntaba cómo es que era posible que después de estar muchos años en una relación con alguien...ahora simplemente ni por coincidencia se miraban de frente.

Yaten por el contrario miraba en más ocasiones a Serena y a Darién pues mina había decidido que ellos fueran los padrinos de su hija mayor Madelline Aubrey, algo que le causo mucho gusto a los padrinos.

Yaten sonrió contrariado, pues Serena siempre le había parecido una mujer encantadora y ahora simplemente seguían siendo familia.

Su vida estaba completa con la llegada del pequeño Yaten Michel que ahora tenía 4 años y parecía que todo estaba listo entre él y Mina se habían casado una vez más hacia poco tiempo junto con sus hijos la celebración había sido una de esas memorables.

Por su parte Rei estaba llena de sorpresas e hijos...siempre había querido una gran familia y aun a pesar de que su primer hijo lo había tenido a los 37 años eso no le freno en nada su deseo de ser madre.

Ahora estaba el retrato de su esposo Nick de 7 años, Luciana de 6 años, Rodner de 5 años y el milagro de 3 años Rei Aitana.

Lo cierto es que ella se en ocasiones se sentía por completo saturada de tantas actividades que tenia por hacer con sus hijos, entre escuelas, natación, ballet, futbol y karate se le iba la vida.

Nicolás en ocasiones se preguntaba si era saludable que ella quisiera ocuparse de todo porque no tenía ahora ni tiempo de ir al salón...su cabello era una abominación entre canas y negro oscuro...

Vacaciones...eso era lo que si pensaba su adorada esposa necesitaba...pero ella reconocía que al terminar el día le podían mas las sonrisas y los besos...abrazos de todos sus hijos...está bien había empezado a ser madre algo mayor de los cánones establecidos, pero no cambiaba nada todo lo que ahora tenía por el hubiera sido.

Michiru ahora estaba viviendo entre Los Ángeles y parte en Nueva York...era una extraña combinación de espacios con sus hijos y su esposo que ahora estaba con varios negocios.

Lo cierto es que era feliz con su vida...tres hijos un adolescente en puerta y la paz que tanto necesitaba.

Los padres de Serena habían acordado estar en Londres y Connecticut para no extrañar tanto la ciudad que les vio crecer a ellos y a sus hijos, solo que ahora Nueva York era parte de su nueva vida.

Reconocían que el amor de Darién por su hija les mantenía tranquilos a pesar de que no faltaba la típica mujer que se quiere meter en un matrimonio, pero el pelinegro tenía claro lo que deseaba amar...Serena.

Brayden ahora mismo estaba disfrutando de la estabilidad que siempre deseo tener con su esposa Alexandra y sus hijos, lo cierto es que entregar en el altar a la que considera como su hija mayor no le había causado mucha gracia...mucho menos ser abuelo tan joven...pero al mirar a su esposa sonreír sabia que todo valía la pena.

Londres se había convertido el lugar donde su familia residía, crecía y era feliz...adoraba a su hermana y a sus padres...podría decir que tenía todo lo que siempre deseo.

Serena había decidido tener más hijos junto con su esposo Darién...así que se arriesgo y llegaron a su vida Serenity y Endimión Shields...los gemelos que ahora tenían 5 años.

Lo cierto es que entre ellos, Audreé y Darién Alexander habían creado a la familia perfecta.

Considero en todo caso que la situación debe de merecer otros puntos no lo crees...-dijo Haruka sonriente mientras Darién miraba como si hijo se ponía en la línea para batear.

Vamos Darién...-grito su padre a su primogénito, en ocasiones se preguntaba cómo es que eran tan similares...no parecía hijo de Serena...solo de él.

La rubia estaba sentada con sus gemelos que en ocasiones eran una punzada en especial Endimión quien parecía haber heredado además de los genes de su esposo mucha de su energia de su padre.

Te tranquilizas un poco cariño mira ya va a batear tu hermano...-dijo Serena con esa paz que siempre le caracterizaba.

Michiru era la madrina de Darién Alexander y la verdad es que era demasiado parecido a Serena siempre tranquilo, receptivo e inteligente...todos le miraron concentrados esperando lo mejor de él.

Miro la bola y fue un strike...todos suspiraron...pero el tenia un haz bajo la manga...-Vamos hijo...-grito Serena animándole para que anotara una carrera.

Esto es mas estresante que la señal para arrancar...-dijo Haruka atento junto con Darién.

Sin más miraron como la bola le era lanzada y Alex bateaba con todas sus fuerzas...logrando un home run

Vamos corre hijo corre...-grito con emoción Darién pues esto les daba el pase a la liguilla la verdad es que a él particularmente le gustaba más el futbol americano que sin duda seria para Endy porque tenía mucha energía para descargar, solo que Alex parecía gustarle un poco más la táctica personal y eso era el beisbol.

Corre...corre...corre...-gritaron Serenity y Endy a todo pulmón mientras Serena tenía muchas ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo todos estaban contentos abrazando a Dar quien había hecho la mejor carrera de su corta vida...claro estaba con solo 7 años.

La liga infantil en su categoría junior estaba feliz de alegría porque ganaban el mejor de sus pasos gracias al trabajo en equipo y al bateador estrella...Darién sentía que su pecho se llenaba de orgullo por ver a su hijo radiante de felicidad.

Se dio cuenta de que con cosas tan pequeñas las personas son felices de verdad.

Abrazo a su esposa y la beso en los labios...-Estoy contento por nuestro hijo cariño.

Lo sé también me siento contenta...-dijo la rubia sonriente a quien el tiempo parecía no pasar sobre ella.

La tarde estuvo llena de festejo habían preparado una fiesta en la piscina y en pleno julio el clima se prestaba para llevarla a su máximo.

Darién estaba cuidando la carne en el asador...-Has pensado en que tal vez podríamos invertir en...deja ahí Alfred...-grito Alfred su amigo quien a pesar de que aun no lo creía había tenido una hija mas con Beryl, su relación eran cordial ambos adultos decidieron que podrían tener un hijo mas pues extrañamente la pelirroja se había embarazado rápidamente del primero y con el segundo fue igual.

No vivían juntos como una pareja, era más bien un arreglo que beneficiaba a ambos...ellos se visitaban cuando sus agendas estaban libres y para que sus hijos convivieran...

Era algo complicado que solo ellos dos comprendían, Alfred Jr. vivía con su papá y Meredith se quedaba con su mamá pues ella aun era pequeña y creía que educarse con Beryl era lo mejor.

Lo cierto es que ambos estaban bien y eran lo más felices que pudieran entre esos dos adultos que habían implementado un nuevo estilo de vida.

Amigo no hablemos de negocios...es tiempo para estar con los chicos..-dijo Darién mientras volteaba los filetes.

Lo sé...-contesto Alfred mientras tenía en brazos a su hija menor.

Por cierto, donde esta Beryl pensé que dijiste que vendría...-dijo el pelinegro.

Quedo en hacerlo, pero el sol la derrite...-dijo sarcástico el castaño.

No comprendo cómo es que ustedes se llevan en esta relación tan rara...-dijo Darién contrariado como todos los demás.

Vamos hija ve a jugar con las niñas...-sin más bajo a la chiquilla de cabellos rojos como la guapa madre que tenia...solo que era un poco menos malcriada que el molde original.

Lo cierto es que las cosas no van del todo bien...Beryl está saliendo con una persona y yo la verdad estoy interesado en una chica.

Es que era natural, no todo el tiempo tu estarás solo o ella...ambos deben de ver por sus hijos y vivir juntos pues nunca lo hicieron.

Nunca funcionaria ella es demasiado autoritaria y me cree un empleado mas, se que convivimos por los chicos pero no siempre estaré solo.

Vaya esa sí que es una sorpresa y tal vez con el tiempo los chicos se los agradecerán...-contesto Darién.

En que les ayudo...-dijo Yaten trayendo los últimos moldes de carne para asar.

Nada...solo seria cuestión de que se arrimaran por la carne...y así fue los chicos salieron de nadar con un poco de hambre y pues las mamás se encargaron de darles de comer...en ocasiones eso de la alimentación eran complicado.

Todo había valido la pena Alexander Shields había resultado ser el jugador de la liga junior...se había acostado agotado de tanta celebración.

Hija es hora de dormir...-le dijo Serena a su retrato viviente con esos ojos azules como el cielo y el cabello sorprendentemente rubio como ella...

Si mami...-dijo Serenity mientras abrazaba a su papa y le besaba despidiéndose.

Que descanses cariño...-dijo sonriente el pelinegro la verdad es que su princesita era demasiado tranquila...como Serena en sí.

Endy es hora de acostarse a dormir...-dijo Darién al menor de sus hijos que solía tener mucha energía y no paraba todo el día.

Si solo déjame terminar este puente...-dijo él mientras coloreaba un dibujo.

Mi amor mañana tienes que ir a la escuela y te levantas temprano así que mejor terminas mañana te parece...-dijo Serena con esa voz calmada y paciente que siempre tenía.

Pero mamá yo no tengo sueño...-dijo el niño de cabellos rubios.

No seas mentiroso porque estas bostezando...-contesto Serena mientras recogía las crayolas, lo cierto es que cuando su mamá decía es hora de acostarse...eso era.

Bueno, pero entonces mañana puedo seguir dibujando...-dijo el chiquillo de ojos azules como su guapo padre.

Si...vamos...despídete de tu papa...-contesto Serena mientras le tomaba de la mano y el pequeño le besaba la mejilla al pelinegro.

Darién se acostó en la cama, estaba por completo agotado lo cierto es que en la casa había muchos niños corriendo por todos lados.

Serena acostó al niño y listo todo estaba en aparente calma al fin...la verdad es que trabajar era menos cansado que atender a los niños, sin la ayuda de Tere no sabría como hacerle.

Recordó a su amiga Rei y se pregunto de verdad como es que le hacía entre tantos niños...-Todo bien Serena.

Si...creo que estoy agotada...-dijo ella con ojos de sueño.

Yo me siento igual...vamos a dormir un rato te parece...-dijo el abrazándola y besándola en los labios, se dieron una ducha rápida y a dormir.

Quien no podía recordar aquellos viejos tiempos donde hacían el amor hasta altas horas de la madrugada y nunca era suficiente el amor que ambos se tenían o se daban.

Los chicos fueron llevados al preescolar, Audreé se había pasado el fin de semana con su padre por lo que no estaba con Serena y Darién Alexander a la primaria.

La calma y soledad reinaban la mansión de la rubia que ahora mismo tenía el tiempo disponible para hacer un pendiente en el Museo...un pequeño favor que Seiya le había pedido por medio de su cuñado Zafiro.

Zafiro ese hombre imposible de casar y que ahora estaba como los vinos cada día mejor...el soltero más cotizado en Nueva York.

Lo cierto es que no encontraba a la mujer que pudiera llenar sus expectativas...solo Serena...pero sorpresa ella estaba casada con su hermano menor.

Pero esperaba que algún día pudiera con quien compartir su vida por lo pronto seguía disfrutando mucho de ese mundo frívolo que tantos placeres le proporcionaba y parecía que ahora Seiya estaba dentro de su círculo de amistades.

Así es como Seiya después de muchos años luchando con un viejo amor había resuelto los líos con Bianca y se había liberado al fin...podía respirar y ella igual.

Miraba a sus hijos crecer y disfrutaba de las caricias nocturnas de mujer que buscaban más o menos lo mismo.

Hola como va todo Serena...-dijo Seiya llegando a las catacumbas y ella estaba trabajando en una pieza.

Bien...y tu como vas...?...-dijo la rubia.

Pues aquí solicitando tu ayuda, en serio no has pensado en regresar...digo como vez tendrías muchos beneficios...-dijo el pelinegro sonriente.

No...considero que estoy perfectamente bien con lo que hago y cuando será que tu maduraras y te conseguirás la familia que necesitas...-dijo ella sonriente.

El día que te divorcies estaré esperando...-era algo gracioso pues si de algo estaba ella casi segura es que no dejaría su relación perderse y divorcio no formaba parte de su vida.

Consigue una mujer Seiya nunca es tarde para ser feliz...-dijo ella.

Sabes en ocasiones me pregunto cómo es que tu y Darién han congeniado tan bien...digo más que nada las edades en cierta parte de nuestra vida pues si son como un poco marcadas...tal vez cosas tan simples como las costumbres.

Serena sonrió por lo que decía Seiya, lo cierto es que existían muchas verdades en lo que decía porque había una generación de por medio pero ahí la estrella era Darién.

La verdad es que el hacia magia en muchas cosas que Serena nunca pedía...detalles...aun recibía sus rosas cada inicio de Semana, le escribía mensajes o cartas de amor, se tomaba el tiempo para que cenaran solos...cosas que le conquistaban cada día...

En algo si tienes razón Seiya, pero la verdad no es un motivo para que yo este mal con el...creo que si antes de que yo me hubiera siquiera imaginado que al llegar a Nueva York me dijeran que sería feliz...simplemente me hubiera reído.

Llegue aquí con el corazón destrozado y el tiempo sano mis heridas y la vida me puso frente a mí al hombre que me daría una nueva oportunidad, con el caminaría tomada de la mano y me sentiría acompañada, segura y amada...ahora solo puedo sonreír...

Seiya la miro con envidia de la buena...pues al final el estaba solo...con el corazón roto y esperando algo bueno...-Es por ello que le amas verdad...?

Más que a mi vida...-contesto Serena emotiva, la verdad es que ni ella misma comprendió en que momento sucedió que se enamoro de Darién y como es que logro que ella le dijera que le quería...era todo tan hermoso y tan irreal...

Darién paso por su esposa y la llevo a cenar a uno de esos lugares que tanto adoraban...miraban a la gente pasar como hacía más de 8 años que habían iniciado su relación...

Yo te quiero tanto, como en mi vida he querido jamás  
>y tan profundamente, que tengo miedo de mi<br>de este desmesurado amor  
>que ahora, siento por ti<p>

Sabes cariño...recuerdo con alegría la vez que te mire nuevamente...ahí frente a mi...-dijo el sonriente.

Fue algo imprevisto pero certero verdad...-contesto Serena queriendo culpar al mismo destino...decir cómo es posible que entre tantas personas en el mundo...justo con él se encontrara.

Yo te deseo, con un deseo nuevo que me atormenta  
>a veces me pregunto como es posible<br>que me deba adormecer y me deba despertar  
>caminar y tenerte de nuevo siempre ante mi<br>ante mis ojos, en mis pensamientos  
>en cada instante de mi vida..<p>

Un poco de suerte no lo crees...-dijo Darién mientras el mesero les servía vino tinto para festejar...cualquier cosa...estar juntos...estar felices...

Lo se...pero hoy quiero hacer el brindis yo Darién...-dijo ella pues siempre los detalles eran del pelinegro y la verdad es que se sorprendió mucho.

Yo necesito de ti  
>como la barca necesita el mar para poder navegar<br>la primavera necesita el sol para poder florecer  
>la mariposa la flor,<br>un niño de una mano que la acompañe  
>un perro de un dueño<br>y del viento la cometa para poder volar  
>y yo de ti, siempre cerca de mi, en cada instante de mi vida<p>

Bien...creo que espero con ansias cariño...-contesto el sonriente, era bonito envejecer con la mujer que es la madre de tus hijos, la que te abraza fuerte cuando lo necesita, la que te corrige cuando lo ocupas, la que te besa cuando lo esperas y la que te hace el amor con el corazón.

Mas como has hecho,  
>para que me enamore tanto, tanto<br>me miro en el espejo y me pregunto  
>si ese de ahi, soy yo...<p>

Quiero brindar por qué Nueva York me ha dado todo lo que siempre quise tener...todo lo que nunca me imagine poseer como una simple mujer...que llego con el alma destrozada y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el dolor se había esfumado y tú estabas frente a mi...cada día en mis pensamientos...cada día en mi vida...en cada momento...en cada lugar...en cada cosa que miro de esta ciudad...tu...Darién...mi amado esposo...

Mas como has hecho,  
>hacer de esta mi vida algo muy tuyo<br>a transformar el tiempo en una espera  
>para yo verte<p>

El pelinegro sentía que el corazón le latía apresuradamente...nunca hubiera creído que esa cena le pudiera dar tantas palabras como las que ella decía...era como si Serena Hutton le estuviera declarando lo que su alma sentía y era algo valioso.

No hay sentido, dentro de mi vida  
>y más lo pienso, es más un hilo<br>entre tus manos

Muy valioso porque ahora era su amiga, su esposa y su amante...la madre de sus hijos y la compañera de su vida...así como lo había siempre querido.

Mas como has hecho,  
>no sé siquiera cuando has comenzado<br>yo solo sé que en esta vida mía  
>no sucedió jamás<p>

Chocaron sus copas y se miraron fijamente...bebieron un sorbo de ellas y sonrieron...-dios me has dejado sin palabras cariño.

Tú me quitas el aliento cada día Darién...-contesto Serena sonriente oliendo el aroma de su pasión en un espacio reducido en una mesa.

Primera vez, que digo ciertamente  
>Te quiero tanto!<p>

Ante mis ojos, mis pensamientos,  
>en cada instante, de esta mi vida,<br>siempre cerca de mi

Sabes yo te quiero tanto...como nunca jamás lo había hecho y este amor que tengo para darte no me alcanzara en esta vida...quisiera en tener más tiempo para demostrarte cuán importante eres para mí y cuán feliz me haces cada instante de mi vida.

La rubia estaba con algunas lagrimas en sus mejillas corriendo libremente...el paso su dorso por ellas y le sonrió...

Creo que eres la mujer que cualquier hombre desearía tener a su lado...ahora estas al mío y no pienso soltarte...eres mía...

Lo sé...te amo Darién...-dijo la rubia con emoción, con necesidad y con cariño inmenso él se levanto y la abrazo.

Te amo con este desmesurado amor...no sé cómo has hecho para que ahora este tan enamorado...te amo Serena Shields...ambos se miraron y se unieron en un beso...

Mas como has hecho,  
>hacer de esta mi vida algo muy tuyo<br>a transformar el tiempo en una espera  
>para tenerte<p>

La primera vez, que digo ciertamente  
>Te quiero tanto!<p>

Que romántico...-pensó una chica sentada esperando que ese señor emblemático llegara a ella en esa noche fresca de Nueva York...

Ese señor que muchas veces era bendecido, otras odiado, muchas más amado y otras más repudiado...destino...el destino que ahora había hecho que dos personas...

Dos personas que entre millones conformaban este maravilloso mundo simplemente se amaran...como...cuando...donde...porque...simplemente sin respuesta...

* * *

><p>yes...yes...dios que hermoso es el amor y qué bonito es el destino, saben me ha costado mucho esta historia por problemas que tuve en el espacio que tome para escribirla pero puedo decir que al fin todos quedan tranquilos...un hermoso final.<p>

Muchas gracias Yesqui, Yssareyes48 por seguirme hasta el final de la historia, la verdad es que los comentarios alientan a que uno se esfuerce por escribir...

De igual forma gracias a Seremoon, Flakis, Alice Taisho, isanna por comentarme espero que a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leerme.

Besos y espero que pronto les pueda escribir algo de esta linda parejita...esta historia se la dedico a mi amiga la mas alegre y reventada de todas...Nancy Fregoso...me gusta pensar que ese es tu final...encontraste lo que amabas en el camino...besos...


End file.
